Desde donde se domine la llanura
by lokifan19
Summary: Adaptación. Continuación de Deseo Concedido. Erza es conocida entre los miembros de su clan como la Retadora por su carácter indomable, que siendo su mayor atractivo es también su gran maldición. Enamorada de Jellal desde la infancia, juntos vivieron una bonita historia de amor que se rompió cuando éste partió a luchar junto al rey de Escocia sin despedirse de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

 **Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy aquí adaptando el segundo libro de esta saga.**

La historia pertenece a la genial Megan Maxwell y los persinajes al genua Hiro Mashima. Mío solo es el tiempo que empleo en adaptar laa historia.

Aquí va un breve resumen:

Erza es conocida entre los miembros de su clan como la Retadora por su carácter indomable, que siendo su mayor atractivo es también su gran maldición. Enamorada de Jellal desde la infancia, juntos vivieron una bonita historia de amor que se rompió cuando éste partió a luchar junto al rey de Escocia sin despedirse de ella.

Erza se juró entonces que jamás lo perdonaría. Jellal, por su parte, es tan testarudo y orgulloso como su amada. Ahora que ha regresado y vuelven a encontrarse, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. Cada uno ha sufrido a su manera la ausencia del otro.

Pero la vida es caprichosa, y la pasión que sintieron en el pasado comienza a apoderarse de ellos de nuevo. ¿Serán capaces de resistirse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

 _Castillo de Dunstaffnage, 1348_

Las risas y los aplausos sonaban mientras la luz de los hachones iluminaba el salón del castillo de Dunstaffnage. Los juglares amenizaban el ala derecha del salón, la gente hablaba y bebía, y unos malabaristas entretenían a los más pequeños en el patio de armas. Una vez acabada la actuación para los niños, el sonido de las gaitas tomó el patio de armas, y donde hasta hacía poco tiempo caritas embobadas habían observado a los malabaristas, ahora reían, danzaban y cantaban los guerreros con sus mujeres y las mozas del pueblo.

Aquella celebración se debía a que el laird Laxus Scarlet y su encantadora esposa, Mirajane, habían tenido su segundo y esperado hijo. Cinco años atrás había nacido una niña, a la que habían llamado Jane Augusta Scarlet, y a pesar de que Laxus enloquecía de amor por la pequeña, que era una preciosidad, como guerrero y laird de sus tierras anhelaba un varón.

Su sucesor. Así, cuando Darren Alexandre Scarlet, nombre que le impusieron al pequeño, llegó al mundo, su felicidad fue completa. Para el bautizo se organizó una gran fiesta. Laxus quería mostrar al futuro laird Scarlet, y en apenas unos días, el castillo de Dunstaffnage se llenó de luz, clanes, guerreros y vecinos.

Lady Erza, la joven hermana del laird Scarlet, reía junto al bueno y complaciente de su abuelo, Makarov.

—Era un impertinente, abuelo —se mofó—. Ese tonto aprovechó mi distracción para intentar besarme, y no me quedó más remedio que blandir la espada y darle su merecido.

—Muchacha, ¿otra vez?

Divertido por lo que le contaba, Makrov sonrió. Su intrépida nieta era una mujer de un valor incalculable, y no sólo porque su propia sangre corriera por las venas de ella. Aquella menuda beldad tenía el coraje de un guerrero, y eso hacía que se metiera en incesantes problemas.

E igual que atraía a los hombres por su belleza, los hacía huir por su carácter. Con una cristalina carcajada que hinchó el corazón del anciano, ella asintió.

—Abuelo, no me quedó más remedio. ¡Fue repulsivo!

Erza era una joven de cabello rojo como el fuego, y tenía unos expresivos y maravillosos ojos marrones. Pero para desgracia de su hermano e incluso de su abuelo, era demasiado rebelde, y se la conocía por el apodo de la Retadora. Su hermano Laxus, a pesar de adorarla, se enfadaba con ella todos los días al ver y sentir en sus propias carnes los continuos retos que Erza le lanzaba.

En más de una ocasión, tras batallar con la joven, Laxus, desesperado, hablaba con el abuelo, y juntos reconocían que le habían consentido en exceso. Pero el enfado les duraba poco. Erza era lista y embaucadora, y sabía que con una increíble sonrisa, o un dulce pestañeo, volvía a tenerlos a su merced.

Los guerreros, cuando llegaban a Dunstaffnage, caían rendidos a sus pies. Pero tras ser testigos de su soberbia, su carácter desafiante y su altivez durante un par de jornadas con ella, huían despavoridos, y el que no lo hacía se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho cinco días después y escapaba, para regocijo de la joven y desesperación de los suyos.

o0o0o

Sólo un guerrero, algunos años atrás, había sido capaz de llegar al corazón de lady Erza, pero tras haberse sentido traicionada por él, su carácter se había endurecido y había cerrado la puerta al amor. Aquella tarde, mientras la gente del castillo se divertía, Laxus Scarlet, sus hombres y dos de sus grandes amigos, los lairds Natsu Dragneel y Zeref McKenna, bebían cerveza en sus jarras, y Mirajane, esposa de Laxus, Lucy, mujer de Natsu, y Mavis, hermana de Lucy y consorte de Zeref, se hacían confidencias.

—Creo que Johanna es demasiado pequeña para tener su propio caballo. ¡Por Dios, Lucy!, sólo tiene seis años —dijo Mirajane.

—Yo tenía su misma edad cuando mi padre me regaló a Lord Plue. Creo que es bueno que Johanna sepa montar a caballo, y no tardaré mucho en subir a la grupa de Lord Plue a la pequeña Amanda. —Al notar la mirada escandalizada de Mirajane, Lucy le indicó con una sonrisa—: ¡No me mires así, Mirajane! Mis hijas, en unos años, serán dos mujeres, y quiero que sepan defenderse en un mundo de hombres porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Y permíteme que te diga que deberías dejar que Erza enseñara a Jane ciertas cosas que tarde o temprano le vendrán muy bien.

Al oír aquello, Mirajane se tensó. Aún recordaba con horror a su cuñada Erza, con su pequeña hija, galopando bosque a través en una carrera enloquecida.

—Laxus y yo hablamos muy seriamente con Erza. No queremos que nuestra hija se mate por las enseñanzas de su alocada tía. Es más, deseo criar a Jane como una dama, y aunque adoro a Erza, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que a veces pretende inculcarle.

Mavis suspiró. Erza les había contado amargamente cómo su hermano y Mirajane le habían prohibido enseñarle a la pequeña Jane cualquier cosa que no fuera propia de una delicada dama. Lucy, Mavis y Erza se habían conocido años atrás, cuando las dos hermanas habían llegado al castillo huyendo de la maldad de sus tíos ingleses.

Desde el primer momento, Erza se había sentido atraída por aquellas dos muchachas, y tras forjarse una verdadera amistad entre ellas, cada una había enseñado a las otras artes como el manejo de la espada, el tiro con arco o a rastrear. Pero Mirajane no era como ellas. Mirajane era una buena, dulce y delicada mujer.

Todos la adoraban por su plácido carácter, pero su visión de la vida y de lo que suponía ser una mujer era completamente distinta a la de las otras tres.

—¡Por san Ninian, Lucy! —se quejó Mirajane, escandalizada—. Amanda apenas tiene cuatro años y ya la quieres subir a un caballo. Y a Johanna, con seis, pretendes enseñarle el arte de la guerra. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso dudas de que Natsu y su clan sean capaces de protegerlas de los peligros que en un futuro las puedan acechar?

Lucy miró al cielo, y tras suspirar con templanza, volvió la vista a su hermana, que sonreía.

—Sé que mi marido y mi clan —dijo— se dejarían el alma y la vida antes de permitir que a mis hijas les ocurriera nada…, pero ¡yo! quiero que sepan defenderse por sí mismas y que aprendan por mí lo que nadie les va a enseñar.

Mavis, al ver la cara de horror de Mirajane, sonrió, mientras observaba a Erza sentarse a su lado.

—Mirajane, debes entender que las enseñanzas que nuestros padres y abuelos nos proporcionaron a mi hermana y a mí nos han ayudado mucho. ¿Crees que mi padre pensó alguna vez que mi hermana o yo correríamos los peligros a los que finalmente tuvimos que enfrentarnos?

Mirajane negó con la cabeza, e iba a contestar cuando Erza dijo:

—¡Oh, Dios!, me imagino de qué habláis, y siento deciros que mi querida cuñada y mi adorado hermano no os entenderán. Para ellos cualquiera de las cosas que nosotras hábilmente con el tiempo hemos aprendido son indecentes y poco adecuadas para una dulce y fina doncella.

Molesta, Mirajane levantó el mentón para mirar a aquellas tres que se reían entre codazos, y apostilló:

—Por supuesto. Yo no apruebo esa clase de educación. Mi hija será educada como lo fui yo. Aprenderá el arte de coser, y todo menester que se precie a su delicadeza y feminidad, y te guste o no, Laxus y yo te dejamos muy claro que no queremos que le enseñes a Jane ninguna de tus locas habilidades.

Erza, tras mirarla con sus espectaculares ojos marrones, esbozó una sonrisa que dio a entender mucho a sus dos amigas, y con cariño, le indicó a su cuñada:

—No te preocupes, querida Mirajane; me quedó muy claro y…

En ese momento, se oyeron unas fuertes risotadas y voces que provenían del portón de entrada, de modo que las jóvenes dejaron su conversación y prestaron atención al origen de aquel alboroto. Con curiosidad observaron que entraban dos mujeres y unos highlanders escandalosos, barbudos y con pinta de bestias.

Tras saludarse entre ellos con improperios que turbaron a la dulce Mirajane, el grupo se dispersó. Entonces, Erza blasfemó al reconocer a uno de los hombres que había llegado con aquellos guerreros.

—¡Maldita sea!, el que faltaba —murmuró, volviéndose para no mirar.

Había llegado Jellal Dragneel, hermano de Natsu y cuñado de Lucy. Ésta cruzó una sonrisa con él, aunque se le heló al ver a una de las jóvenes que lo acompañaba.

—¿Quiénes son ésas? —preguntó Mavis con curiosidad.

—La del pelo purpura y sonrisa de cuervo es la insoportable Kagura Mikazuchi — respondió Lucy—. Y la castaña es Evergreen, su hermana. Por cierto, una joven encantadora.

—¡Oh!, pero si son mis primas —dijo Mirajane, sonriendo al reconocerlas.

—¡Qué ilusión! —gruñó Erza, molesta.

Kagura Mikazuchi era la tonta e insípida hija del laird Jesse Mikazuchi, casado en segundas nupcias con una tía de Mirajane. Aquella muchacha poseía una gran belleza. Tenía un pelo púrpura maravilloso y unos ojos café increíbles, pero lamentablemente resultaba insoportable: se quejaba por todo.

Era todo lo contrario a Evergreen, su hermanastra, una joven de bonitos ojos verdes y pelo café, divertida y sonriente.

—¿Quieres que salgamos fuera a tomar el aire? —se ofreció Mavis.

Erza se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Odiaba a Jellal Dragneel. Durante muchos años había soñado con sus besos, sus abrazos, con ser su mujer y darle hijos. Pero el día en que él, a pocas jornadas de sus nupcias, se marchó sin despedirse a Irlanda para servir y luchar junto a Edward the Bruce, hermano de Rougue, rey de Escocia, decidió odiarle el resto de su vida.

—Erza… —susurró Lucy al notar que la joven respiraba con fuerza.

—Tranquila. Estoy bien —indicó, sonriendo con alguna dificultad.

Lucy nunca olvidaría la incrédula mirada de Erza cuando ésta leyó la escueta nota que un highlander le entregó de parte de Jellal. Sólo ponía: «Volveré». Pero tampoco olvidaba la desesperación de Jellal al regresar, después de dos años de dureza extrema en Irlanda, y saber que Erza, «su Erza», no quería saber nada de él.

Erza inspiró y, tras asumir que allí estaba el hombre al que odiaba, levantó el mentón con soberbia y preguntó:

—Creo que esta noche lo vamos a pasar muy bien, ¿no os parece?

Mirajane se llevó las manos a la boca. Aquella mirada y, en especial, aquel gesto de su cuñada no auguraban nada bueno, y asiéndola del brazo, susurró:

—Por todos los santos, Erza. Recuerda que eres una Scarlet y que le debes un respeto a tu hermano y a tu clan. Y no quiero que te molestes, pero son mis primas y me fastidiaría mucho que nos dejaras en evidencia.

Al escuchar aquella advertencia, la joven miró con una guasona sonrisa a su cuñada y, tras levantarse, alisarse el vestido y arreglarse su bonito cabello pelirrojo, apuntó con gesto altivo:

—Mirajane McKenna, te quiero mucho y te respeto porque eres mi cuñada,pero que sea la última vez en la vida que ¡tú! me recuerdas que soy una Scarlet. —Y endureciendo la voz, siseó mientras Lucy se levantaba—: Sé muy bien quién soy, y no necesito que nadie me lo aclare. Y en cuanto a tus primas, tranquila, sé comportarme.

Pálida y a punto de que se le saltaran las lágrimas a causa de aquellas duras palabras, Mirajane se levantó y, sin decir nada, salió corriendo por la puerta ojival ante la mirada de sorpresa de su esposo. Mavis, mirando a su amiga, murmuró:

—Desde luego, Erza, a veces eres…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el marido de Mirajane se acercó hasta ellas y Mavis, cogiéndose la falda, se marchó.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué Mirajane se ha ido llorando? —preguntó Laxus cruzando una rápida mirada con Lucy.

Erza lo miró y, torciendo el gesto, espetó:

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

Laxus entendió la pregunta y cabeceó. Sabía que su hermana no se lo pondría fácil, pero no estaba dispuesto a entrar en su juego, y acercándose más a ella, le susurró al oído:

—Jellal Dragneel es mi amigo, además de un excelente guerrero. Y tanto él como sus hombres visitarán mis tierras siempre que yo quiera. ¿Lo has entendido?

—No —bufó la joven, retándole con la mirada.

Incapaz de seguir allí sin hacer nada, Lucy se interpuso entre los dos y, tomándole la mano a Erza, dijo:

—Laxus, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero creo que es mejor que me lleve a Erza a tomar el aire. Lo necesita.

Tras unos instantes en que las miradas de los hermanos siguieron desafiándose, Laxus asintió, y Lucy de un tirón se llevó a Erza al exterior bajo la atenta mirada de algunos hombres, entre ellos su marido y su cuñado.

—Intuyo que alguien no está feliz de verte —bromeó Zeref, palmoteando la espalda de Jellal para desconcierto de éste y regocijo de su hermano Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y como era de esperar los guerreros de Jellal Dragneel, aquellos barbudos, fueron los más escandalosos. No tenían modales ni delicadeza, y las doncellas de Dunstaffnage huían despavoridas. Lady Erza, con una máscara de felicidad instalada en su rostro, no paró ni un solo momento de reír y bailar, algo que no extrañó a nadie, porque la joven era una experta bailarina.

Pero quienes verdaderamente la conocían, como su abuelo, su hermano o la propia Lucy, sabían que aquella sonrisa escondía su verdadero estado de ánimo, y más cuando advirtieron que sus ojos ardían de furia al mirar a Jellal Dragneel y a la joven Kagura. Junto a los grandes barriles de cerveza los hombres de distintos clanes bebían, cantaban y decían bravuconadas.

Natsu, feliz porque su hermano finalmente hubiera acudido al bautizo del hijo de Laxus, lo miró y se enorgulleció de él. Adoraba a Jellal. Era un buen hermano y un valeroso guerrero. Tras regresar de Irlanda, el rey le había regalado por su dedicación a la causa unas tierras en la costa norte de la isla de Skye, donde Jellal, ahora laird y señor del castillo de Duntulm, trabajaba duro junto a sus fieros guerreros.

Años atrás, al estallar la primera guerra en Escocia, los nobles angloirlandeses se vieron presionados y llevados a la ruina por Eduardo II. Rougue Cheney, el rey de Escocia, emparentado con algunos jefes gaélicos del Ulster, decidió sacar partido del descontento irlandés, y sin pérdida de tiempo, envió delegados a la corte y al clérigo ofreciéndoles su colaboración.

Por aquel entonces, Dohmnall mac Brian O'Neill, rey de Tyrone, aceptó gustoso la ayuda de Rougue, y a cambio le ofreció al hermano de éste, Edward, la Corona suprema de Irlanda. Aquello no ofrecía garantías para Escocia, pero a los hermanos Cheney les pareció bien. En un primer momento, varios lairds escoceses se quedaron al frente de sus tierras y su gente, pero un año después el rey los mandó llamar y, sin que pudieran despedirse de sus familias, a excepción de una simple misiva, tuvieron que emprender viaje.

Por aquel entonces, lady Erza Scarlet y Jellal Dragneel se habían prometido. Eran dos jóvenes dichosos y felices que iban a celebrar sus nupcias en apenas dos semanas. Pero tras la llamada del rey, aquello se truncó. Natsu Dragneel intentó interceder por su hermano, apoyado por Laxus Scarlet y Zeref McKenna.

Sabían lo importante que era para Jellal su matrimonio con la joven Erza. El rey, sin embargo, no quiso escuchar y ordenó que todos sus hombres. La noche en que se alejaban de la costa escocesa, Jellal supo que Erza, la dulce y sonriente mujercita a la que adoraba, nunca le perdonaría.

Y no se equivocó. Cuando pudo regresar a Escocia meses después, no hubo manera de conseguir que ella quisiera verle ni hablarle. Todo lo que hizo fue inútil. Herido en su orgullo, decidió regresar a Irlanda con su amigo Gary Fullbuster. Allí volcó toda su rabia luchando junto a Edward, y se ganó el apodo entre sus hombres del Sanguinario.

Durante dos largos años luchó en Irlanda; ni la hambruna ni las inclemencias del tiempo consiguieron aplacar sus ansias de guerra. Organizó su propio ejército de hombres y lideró con ellos las más salvajes incursiones. Pero en uno de sus viajes a Escocia para hablar con el rey, Edward presentó batalla en Faughart, y su actuación impaciente le llevó a la derrota y a la muerte.

Aquello puso fin a la guerra y, pasados unos meses, el rey le entregó a Jellal unas tierras en la isla de Skye como agradecimiento por sus servicios. Muchos de los hombres que habían luchado con él en Irlanda habían perdido a sus familias, estaban solos y no tenían adónde ir.

Jellal les ofreció un hogar en Skye, y ellos aceptaron encantados. A partir de aquel momento, Jellal se convirtió en el laird de Duntulm, y en jefe de los más fieros guerreros irlandeses y escoceses que se conocían. Con la ayuda de aquellos highlanders, Jellal se centró en sus tierras y en reconstruir un castillo medio en ruinas. Su hogar. También contó con la colaboración de los clanes vecinos, entre los que estaba el suyo propio, los Dragneel.

Uno de aquellos vecinos era el laird Jesse Mikazuchi, padre de Kagura y Evergreen. La primera se sentía fascinada por él, pero Jellal había sido sincero y les había dejado muy claro a la joven y al padre de ésta que no buscaba esposa y no estaba interesado en ella. No obstante, parecía que Kagura no se había dado por enterada.

Los otros vecinos eran los Scarlet de la isla de Skye, familia lejana de su gran amigo Laxus Scarlet, con quienes éste y su clan nunca habían llegado a confraternizar. Aquellos Scarlet de Skye no habían aceptado jamás que la ya fallecida mujer del anciano Makarov hubiera sido inglesa. Por ello, la noche en que el laird Fredy Scarlet se mofó de aquello en presencia de Jellal, éste, sin importarle las consecuencias, hizo gala de su fuerte carácter y le dejó muy clara una cosa: Laxus Scarlet y los suyos eran como su propia familia y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada ofensivo de ellos.

Pero, al igual que Jellal, poseía un fuerte carácter también sabía ser conciliador y logró aplacar los ánimos de guerra de sus vecinos, los Scarlet y los Mikazuchi, enemigos acérrimos desde muchos años atrás y sedientos de continuas luchas.

Incluso, en muchas ocasiones, tuvo que poner paz entre los hombres de su propio clan, valientes y fornidos para las guerras, pero demasiado toscos y rudos en sus formas y acciones. En las tierras de Jellal, no había mujeres, a excepción de un par de viejas. Ninguna mujer joven y recatada quería vivir con aquellos salvajes. En las aldeas cercanas o por donde los highlanders pasaban, las doncellas decentes se escondían. Se asustaban. Y al final, el trato de esos hombres era sólo con furcias deslenguadas o mujeres de mala calaña.

Tras varios años de duro trabajo en Duntulm, las tierras y el ganado comenzaron a dar sus frutos. Aquellos hombres toscos parecían haberse acomodado a ese salvaje estilo de vida y se les veía felices en su nuevo hogar. Pero Jellal no lo era. La herida que Erza había dejado en su corazón aún sangraba, a pesar de ser un hombre al que las mujeres allá donde fuera nunca le faltaban.

—¿Otra jarra de cerveza? —ofreció Natsu a su hermano.

—Por supuesto —sonrió el otro Dragneel.

Con rapidez, Jellal apartó la mirada de Erza y se centró en su hermano, su guapa cuñada y el joven moreno que llegaba junto a ellos. Al reconocerlo, Niall sonrió.

—¡Romeo! —exclamó.

El muchacho asintió, y Jellal soltó la cerveza para abrazarlo. Llevaba sin verle cerca de tres años, y aquel muchachito revoltoso, que siempre metía a sus hermanas en líos, era ya casi un hombre.

—Jellal, con esas barbas pareces un salvaje —dijo Romeo con un pícaro gesto.

—Por todos los infiernos, muchacho —sonrió Jellal, incrédulo—, a qué clase de conjuros y torturas te han sometido tus hermanas para que hayas crecido tanto.

Lucy, de inmediato, le propinó a Jellal un seco golpe en el estómago con el puño.

—¿Me estás llamando bruja? —le preguntó.

Ante la cara de mofa de Natsu, Jellal agarró del brazo a Lucy.

—Cuñada…, nunca pensaría algo tan horrible de ti —dijo haciéndoles reír.

Aquello hizo que Lucy le volviera a dar de nuevo en el estómago, y Jellal sonrió, encantado. En ese momento, se oyeron unos gritos que provenían de los guerreros de Jellal. Varias mozas pasaban con comida, y los hombres, levantando sus toscas voces, comenzaron a decir indecencias. Jellal prolongó su sonrisa mientras los escuchaba, pero al ver el gesto de su cuñada, preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Lucy, ofendida por las barbaridades que aquellos hombres decían, contestó señalándole con el dedo:

—No sé cómo permites que tus hombres se comporten como salvajes. ¿No los estás oyendo?

Jellal miró a su hermano en busca de ayuda, pero éste desvió los ojos hacia otro lado.

—Por san Fergus, ¡qué asco! —gritó Lucy al ver a uno de ellos escupir—. Te juro que si hace eso cuando paso yo por su lado, le hago tragar los dientes.

Jellal se encogió de hombros y sonrió, y sin darle importancia, preguntó a Romeo:

—¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

—Casi quince.

—Vaya, cuánto has crecido, muchacho —murmuró al ver cómo éste miraba a unas jovencitas de su edad que llevaban unas flores.

—El tiempo pasa para todos —sonrió Romeo. Y guiñándole el ojo, dijo—: Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer.

Con gesto alegre los dos highlanders y Lucy observaron a Romeo, que caminó hacia las muchachas y, con la galantería que le había enseñado Natsu, se presentó.

—Creo que tenemos ante nosotros al futuro rompecorazones de los Dragneel — susurró Natsu, con alborozo al ver cómo aquél se pavoneaba ante las jovenzuelas.

—Mi hermanito ya no es un niño… —suspiró Lucy.

—Creo que Romeo continuará dándote muchos quebraderos de cabeza —se mofó Jellal al percatarse de que aquél miraba con disimulo el escote de una de las muchachas.

—Sólo espero que no se vuelva un descarado como tú y tus hombres — replicó Lucy, incrédula al comprobar que su hermano tomaba a las muchachas del brazo y desaparecía.

Después de aguantar las mofas de su marido y su cuñado, les tomó del brazo y se dirigieron hacia donde hablaban los ancianos Makarov y Igneel con Laxus. Éstos, al verlos a su lado, se callaron. Lucy y Jellal, extrañados, se miraron. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Instantes después, Lucy con el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo su marido y Laxus asentían con la cabeza, mientras Igneel miraba al cielo con fingido disimulo.

Con picardía, Lucy se retiró su claro cabello de la cara y, dirigiéndose al anciano, le preguntó:

—Igneel, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él tosió y respondió:

—Perfectamente, muchacha. ¿Has visto qué luna más bonita hay hoy?

Con gesto desconfiado, Lucy intuyó que allí pasaba algo, y acercándose a su marido, le preguntó al oído:

—¿Qué ocurre? Sé que algo pasa, y no me puedes decir que no.

Natsu y su abuelo se miraron.

—Te enterarás a su debido tiempo, impaciente —respondió Natsu, dándole un cariñoso beso en el cuello.

Aquello la puso sobre aviso. Y cuando fue a replicar, su marido, que la conocía muy bien, la miró con ojos implacables y endureció la voz.

—Lucy…, ahora no. No quiero discutir —murmuró.

Si algo odiaba Lucy eran los secretitos. Por ello, tras fruncir el cejo y mirar a su marido con enojo, se alejó con gesto contrariado.

—¡Uf, hermano! —resopló Jellal—, no sé qué le habrás dicho a tu mujercita, pero creo que te traerá consecuencias.

Natsu, divertido, la miró. Le encantaba su mujer, especialmente por su carácter combativo, algo que por mucho que en ocasiones le molestase no quería doblegar. Tras sonreír y ver que Lucy se acercaba a su hermana, se volvió hacia Jellal, que miraba a la joven Kagura bailar, y con gesto serio le dijo:

—Tenemos que hablar.

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo, ¿se esperaban que la historia de Erza y Jellal se hubiera truncado así desde el principio?**

 **Dejen un review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Aquella noche, en la parte de atrás del castillo, Erza reía con su sobrina Jane; las hijas de Lucy, Johanna y Amanda; el hijo de Mavis, Trevor, y Brodick, el hijo de Erik y Kinnana. Si había algo que le apasionara a Erza eran los niños, y ellos debían de notar el cariño de la joven porque todos, tarde o temprano, terminaban en sus brazos.

—Entonces, tía Erza, ¿subiste al árbol a por el gatito? —preguntó Jane, abriendo mucho los ojos, incrédula.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Era el gatito más bonito del mundo, y yo lo quería para mí.

—¿Y no te dio miedo el lobo? —preguntó la pequeña Amanda mientras jugaba con su espada de madera.

Pero antes de que Erza pudiera responder el pequeño Brodick dijo:

—Seguro que sí. Es una mujer.

—¿Y por qué le iba a dar miedo? —repuso Johanna.

Aquel arranque atrajo la atención de Erza. Johanna tenía todo el temperamento de su madre, y eso la hizo sonreír. Trevor, que conocía a su prima, la miró y sonrió también, mientras Brodick respondía:

—Enfrentarse a lobos y subir a los árboles son cosas de hombres, no de niñas.

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco mientras su pequeña hermana Amanda les miraba con el dedo en la boca.

—Mi mamá dice que las damas no debemos hacer cosas de hombres —soltó Jane para desesperación de Erza.

Entonces, Johanna, levantándose, se retiró los bucles rubios que le caían por la cara y, acercándose a Brodick , clavó sus ojos verdes en él.

—Te reto a ver quién sube más alto a ese árbol. Veamos quién tiene miedo.

Erza se llevó la mano a la boca para no soltar una risotada y se levantó para ponerse junto a la niña.

—No, cariño, no es momento de retos ni de que te subas a los árboles. Esto es una fiesta y…

—¡Lady Erza!

La joven se volvió y vio acercarse a Simon Carmichael, un pesado con ojos de rata agonizante llegado de las Tierras Bajas una semana atrás. Simon y su padre, Keith Carmichael, habían sido amigos de su difunto padre, y desde que habían llegado, no paraban de observarla. «¡Maldita sea! Ese pesado otra vez». Aún recordaba que, el día anterior, aquellos dos, al regresar de su paseo matutino despeinada y con las mejillas arreboladas por la cabalgada, le habían reprochado que su actitud no fuera propia de una dama Scarlet. Erza había sonreído y, dándoles un desplante, se había alejado. Aquello no le había agradado al viejo Carmichael ni a su hijo.

—Llevo buscándoos toda la noche, milady. Me prometisteis bailar conmigo un par de piezas y vengo a cobrarme esa promesa.

Incómoda por la presencia de Simon, y en especial por cómo la miraba, pensó que lo mejor sería bailar con él para que la dejara en paz. Por respeto a la amistad que había unido a los Carmichael con su padre, Erza había intentado no ser excesivamente desagradable con Simon, pero su paciencia comenzaba a acabarse. Tras mirar a los chiquillos, dijo no muy convencida:

—En seguida regreso, niños. Portaos bien.

Cogida del brazo de Simon, Erza, con gesto de fastidio, se dirigió a la zona donde todos bailaban, y cuando la música de las gaitas comenzó de nuevo, se puso en movimiento y, olvidándose de la cara de ratón del hombre, disfrutó del baile, ajena a la triste mirada de su abuelo y a la angustia de su hermano. Mientras bailaban, observó con curiosidad a los guerreros de Jellal. Todos eran enormes y sus barbas apenas dejaban ver las facciones de sus caras. Tenían los cabellos largos y mal peinados, y sus modales eran nefastos. Parecían divertirse, pero cuando vio a uno escupir ante los demás, arrugó el cejo y maldijo en silencio.

—¿Os he dicho lo bella que estáis esta noche? —preguntó Simon, mirándola con sus ojos de rata almibarada. Aquel hombre reunía todo lo que a una mujer de las Tierras Altas no le gustaba. Era justo todo lo contrario a los toscos guerreros de Jellal. Simon era bajito, medio calvo, tenía la cara picada por la viruela y su aliento olía fatal. Si a todo eso se le sumaban su fino amaneramiento y lo cursi que se podía llegar a poner, era la antítesis de un highlander.

—No, esta noche no, Simon —contestó, mofándose—. Me lo habéis dicho esta mañana, tras la comida, cuando me habéis visto en el salón, en las caballerizas, en el lago, y creo que alguna vez esta tarde; pero esta noche aún… no.

Él no respondió a su sorna. Se limitó a observarla. Aquella jovencita descarada, de pelo rojo, vestida con aquel fino y delicado traje azulado, era exquisita. Sólo tendría que limar sus toscos modales y encontraría en ella la mujer que buscaba.

—Sois una criatura altamente deseable, milady. Y puesto que sé que no estáis comprometida, he decidido venir más a menudo a visitaros.

Aquello a Erza le revolvió el estómago. ¿Qué pretendía aquel imbécil? Pero sin querer darle mayor importancia, contestó:

—En nuestras tierras siempre seréis bien recibido.

Tomándose aquello como algo positivo, Simon le apretó la mano, y acercándose más de la cuenta a ella, murmuró:

—Espero ser bien recibido por vos, milady. —Ella se echó para atrás—. Nada me gustaría más que saber que me deseáis tanto como yo a vos.

«Por san Ninian, ¡qué asco!», pensó Erza. De un tirón, se alejó de él y mantuvo la calma para no sacar la daga que llevaba en su bota. Entonces, dibujó una fría sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

—¿Quién os ha dicho que no estoy comprometida? —preguntó.

Simon sonrió. Conocía su fama de ahuyentahombres, y acercándose de nuevo a ella, adoptó un tono altivo mientras le clavaba su sucia mirada en los pechos:

—¿Estáis comprometida, lady Erza?

—Ésa es una pregunta cuya respuesta a vos no os interesa —respondió al son de la música. Y retorciéndole la mano hasta hacerle cambiar el gesto, siseó—: Quitad vuestra pecaminosa mirada de mi cuerpo si no queréis que os arranque la mano en este instante.

Simon se soltó y se tocó la mano dolorida. Le hubiera gustado abofetear a aquella malcriada, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Entonces vio que su padre le observaba con ojos inquisidores, de modo que asió a Erza con desgana de la mano y continuó bailando. Evergreen, la prima de Mirajane, estaba sentada observando a los que danzaban mientras bebía cerveza, y se percató de lo que ocurría al cruzar una mirada con una enfadada Erza. Como a ésta, aquel tipo no le gustaba, pero no se movió. Continuó observándolos.

—Creo que pronto será vuestro cumpleaños —dijo Simon.

Erza resopló, pero se obligó a ser cortés por su familia y contestó:

—Sí, dentro de cinco días, para ser más exactos.

—Magnífico. Podré esperar —asintió Simon con gesto triunfal.

Aquella respuesta extrañó a Erza. Sin embargo, decidió no darle mayor importancia y continuó bailando, sin percatarse de que no lejos de ella Natsu y Jellal Dragneel discutían, y este último la miraba con gesto grave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Tras la marcha de Erza, los niños habían continuado sentados en el mismo lugar, hasta que Brodick miró a Johanna y le preguntó:

—¿Sigue en pie el reto?

Johanna sonrió, y levantándose, le dijo mirando a la copa del árbol: —Te reto a subir lo más alto posible.

—El tío Natsu se enfadará y te castigará —advirtió Trevor a su prima.

—Tranquilo, Trevor; mamá me defenderá —le contestó Johanna con una pícara sonrisa.

—Johanna, las damas no se comportan así —la reprendió la pequeña Jane.

La temeraria Johanna sonrió de nuevo y, dejando a Jane con la boca abierta, respondió:

—Yo no quiero ser una dama. Quiero ser un guerrero.

Brodick, sorprendido por el valor de la niña, indicó:

—Como premio exigiré un beso.

Jane se llevó las manos a la cabeza, escandalizada, pero Johanna la miró y, tras sacarle la lengua, apuntó:

—De acuerdo, pero si gano yo, te tirarás al lago con ropa.

Brodick sonrió. No pensaba perder. Y para enfadarla aún más, dijo:

—¿Estás segura, niñita, de que podrás subir con ese vestido?

—Por supuesto, niñito —respondió Johanna, lo que hizo reír a su primo.

Jane, nerviosa, se levantó.

—¡No, no lo hagáis! ¡Podéis caeros y haceros daño! —exclamó con un gesto de horror.

Pero ninguno la quiso escuchar. Y tras contar hasta tres, los dos comenzaron a trepar por el árbol. Brodick subía más de prisa, pues a Johanna le molestaba la falda. Eso la enfadó aún más, pero entonces la tela se rasgó, se vio más libre y empezó a subir a una velocidad que sorprendió al mismo Brodick.

—Estáis muy arriba; no subáis más —gritó Jane, que estaba junto a Amanda y Trevor.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —gritó Johanna, animada.

Si algo le gustaba era el peligro y de eso sabía bastante. Pero de pronto se oyó el ruido de unas ramas al resquebrajarse y Johanna se paralizó. Amanda, la más pequeña, asustada, corrió en busca de ayuda. Brodick se dio cuenta de que la rama a la que Johanna estaba sujeta era la que había sonado e intentó ir hacia ella.

—No te muevas, o la rama se terminará de partir —dijo el niño.

Johanna miró hacia arriba y, con una sangre fría que dejó sin palabras a Brodick, dio un salto y se apoyó en la misma rama que él.

—¡Vaya!, ¿cómo has hecho eso?

Johanna, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre, le miró y dijo:

—A ti precisamente no te lo voy a contar.

En ese momento, Amanda llegó con Erza de la mano, y ésta, al ver a Johanna y Brodick casi en la copa del árbol, gritó mientras su acompañante, Simon, molesto por la intromisión de los niños, la miraba.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Erza para horror de Simon—. Bajad ahora mismo los dos, o como suba yo, lo vais a lamentar. Os dije que no era momento de hacer bravuconadas.

—Pero tía… —protestó Johanna.

—¡Agarraos con fuerza! —gritó Erza al ver cómo la rama en que se apoyaban los pies de los niños se doblaba. Instantes después, la rama se tronchó y los dos quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

Con agilidad, Erza saltó y se subió al árbol. Después, se columpió y ascendió casi hasta donde estaban los niños.

—Balancéate y ven hacia aquí —dijo, mirando a Brodick .

El niño lo intentó, pero sus piernas no llegaban a la siguiente rama.

—Brodick, no te muevas, cielo —murmuró Erza al ver el peligro. Y tras comprobar la pasividad del memo de Simon, miró a Trevor y gritó—: Ve a buscar a tu madre o a tía Lucy.

El niño salió corriendo mientras Jane, tan fina y delicada como su madre, sollozaba apartada del árbol.

—¿Estás bien, Johanna?

—Sí, tía Erza —respondió la cría—. Pero las manos empiezan a dolerme.

Erza, con el corazón en un puño, se remangó el vestido. Le molestaba para seguir subiendo.

Simon, al ver aquello, se escandalizó.

—¿Qué se supone que vais a hacer? —le preguntó.

La joven, con los ojos encendidos por la furia, respondió sin mirarle:

—Voy a hacer lo que deberíais estar haciendo vos.

Y sin perder un instante siguió trepando por el árbol, hasta llegar junto al niño, que hacía esfuerzos por sujetarse.

—Dame la mano, Brodick , y no mires hacia abajo. Johanna, sujétate bien, cariño, que en seguida te cojo a ti.

El crío tendió su mano hasta coger la de Erza y una vez ésta lo tuvo bien sujeto lo atrajo hacia ella. En ese momento, llegaron Natsu y Jellal, y de inmediato, comenzaron a subir al árbol. Tras ellos venían Lucy y Mavis con Trevor. Con cuidado, Natsu trepó hasta su hija y tras cogerla en brazos la bajó. Jellal fue hasta Erza, y ésta, sin mirarle, le entregó al niño para que lo bajara. Una vez que dejó al niño en los brazos de Natsu, que ya estaba en el suelo, Jellal fue a agarrarse a una rama para ayudar a Erza, pero ésta le pisó la mano.

—Me estás pisando —protestó, mirándola.

Erza se hizo la sorprendida y levantó el pie.

—Pues quitaos de mi camino, Dragneel. Me molestáis.

Jellal, sin amilanarse, subió hasta la rama donde estaba Erza y, acercando su enfadada y barbuda cara a la de ella, le espetó:

—Eres terca como una mula, mujer.

Llevaban más de cinco años sin verse ni hablarse. Erza, en aquel tiempo, había madurado como mujer, y estaba más bonita que antes, y aunque sintió que se deshacía por dentro al tenerle tan cerca, disimuló sin cambiar su gesto altivo. Por su parte, Jellal, tras regresar de Irlanda, se había convertido en un fuerte highlander, como su hermano Natsu, y a pesar de que sus ojos la miraban con dureza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su hermano le había contado hacía un momento.

—Y vos, Dragneel, sois un patán infame —dijo ella.

—¿Vos? —preguntó, sorprendido, y sin apartar su mirada de ella, sonrió. —Milady, ¿seríais tan amable de darme vuestra delicada mano para que pueda ayudaros a bajar sin que os rompáis la crisma?

Erza no respondió; ella no necesitaba ayuda para algo tan banal como bajar de un árbol. Pero Jellal, cansado de aquella absurdidad, la asió por la cintura, por lo que la joven rápidamente siseó:

—No me toquéis, Dragneel. No os necesito.

Jellal, sin embargo, no le hizo caso, y asiéndola aún más fuerte, la atrajo hacia él y, para desesperación de Erza, la bajó del árbol. Una vez que llegaron al suelo, Jellal la soltó sin ningún miramiento, y ella le miró con gesto agrio. Para entonces, todos los de la fiesta estaban pendientes de lo que allí ocurría.

—¡Por todos los santos, Johanna!, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí arriba? —rugió Natsu, enfadado, a su temeraria hija. La niña miró a su madre, que, detrás del padre, la observaba.

—Papi, no te enfades. Brodick me retó, y yo…

—¡Qué Brodick te retó! —gritó, volviéndose hacia el niño, que se encogió—. ¿Qué tú retaste a mi niña?

—Sí… Sí, señor…, pe…, pero… —susurró el niño, asustado.

—¿Cómo te atreves a retar a mi hija? Muchacho, te daré un buen escarmiento.

—Toma mi espada, papi, así puedes luchar con él.

Amanda le ofreció su espada de madera y Jellal, olvidando la cercanía de la enfurecida Erza y regocijado por aquel ofrecimiento de su sobrina, la cogió en brazos y murmuró:

—Ven aquí, pequeñaja, y no le des ideas a tu padre.

Sus sobrinas, aquellas dos preciosas niñas a las que adoraba, tenían el temerario carácter de su madre, y su hermano Natsu lo iba a sufrireternamente. Johanna, al ver la cara pálida de Brodick, se sintió culpable, y atrayendo la mirada de su padre, confesó:

—Realmente, papi, fui yo quien le retó a él.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

Natsu la miró con dureza. ¿Por qué aquello no le extrañaba? Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, la niña, retirándose el pelo de la cara, murmuró:

—Por favor, papi, no grites así. ¿No ves que lo estás asustando? Mamá tiene razón. Cuando te conviertes en Salamander, asustas. —Y clavándole sus ojos verdes tan iguales a los de él, continuó—: ¿Por qué vas a dar un escarmiento a Brodick si fui yo la que lo reté? Y tú, Amanda, guarda la espada porque aquí no se va a necesitar.

—Vale, tata —dijo la pequeña, en brazos de su tío.

Muchos de los allí presentes, entre ellos Jellal, miraron hacia otro lado para sonreír disimuladamente mientras Natsu, aquel fornido guerrero, se quedaba desarmado ante lo que su revoltosa hija había dicho. Sin saber si reír o darle una buena azotaina, la miró. Aquella niña, su niña, le iba a traer por el camino de la amargura, y justo cuando iba a regañarla, Lucy, su niña grande, se acercó hasta él y preguntó a los niños.

—¿Y cuál era el reto, cariño?

Natsu resopló y a Johanna se le iluminó el rostro.

—Mami, el reto era ver quién de los dos subía a lo más alto del árbol.

Entonces, Lucy sonrió a su marido, que la miraba ceñudo. Pero ella le conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba disfrutando del valor de su pequeña, por lo que volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y quién llegó más alto?

La niña, tras mirar a su compañero de diabluras, que estaba blanco por los gritos de Natsu, dijo para sorpresa de todos:

—Brodick. Él llegó más alto. —Y acercándose a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Has ganado esta vez, pero no esperes que la próxima te deje ganar.

—Johanna, no habrá próxima vez —rugió Natsu, incrédulo.

—Pero, papiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Lucy, interponiéndose entre los dos mientras veía cómo algunos observaban la situación, le guiñó el ojo a su hija y le dijo con voz seria:

—Johanna, como dice tu padre, ¡no habrá próxima vez! ¿Entendido?

—Sí, mami.

Con una radiante sonrisa, Lucy miró a su cuñado y a su marido.

—¿Os apetece beber algo? —preguntó.

—Sí, toneladas de cerveza —rió Jellal, divertido por la estrategia de su cuñada.

—Y tú, Natsu, ¿quieres algo?

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza. A Lucy se le marcaban las arruguitas en la comisura de los labios cuando aguantaba la sonrisa. Adoraba a esa mujer por encima de todo en su vida. Segundos después, tras guiñarle un ojo con comicidad, ésta se marchó con Erza y los niños, y la gente se dispersó.

—Natsu —suspiró Jellal con la pequeña Amanda aún en brazos—, creo que tu vida, con las mujeres que te rodean, será una auténtica guerra.

—Lo sé, hermano…, lo sé —respondió el hombre, observando a su mujer con deleite.

—Tranquilo, papi. Yo te defenderé con mi espada —dijo Amanda.

Natsu y Jellal comenzaron a reír, y tras coger a su hija de los brazos de su hermano y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, la soltó, y ésta corrió tras su madre.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de lo valientes y guerreras que son mis mujeres? — dijo con orgullo Natsu.

—Sí, hermano, sí. Son joyas difíciles de encontrar.

 **Y hasta aquí llega hoy, lo único que les aseguro es que este par son los más orgullosos de toda Escocia.**

 **Nos leemos:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Tras el episodio del árbol, y cuando todos parecían haberse olvidado de lo ocurrido, Erza y Lucy hablaban con tranquilidad sentadas en un gran banco de madera.

—Pero tú has visto cómo beben esos bestias —susurró Erza, mirando cómo bebían los hombres de Jellal.

—Son highlanders, Erza. ¿Qué esperas de ellos?

Aquel comentario las hizo sonreír, hasta que varias jóvenes de Dunstaffnage pasaron junto a los hombres y éstos comenzaron a gritar las mayores burradas que nunca hubieran oído.

—¡Por todos los santos! —gruñó Erza—, a esa pandilla de barbudos les falta educación. ¡Qué vulgares!

Lucy los conocía y asintió. En más de una ocasión, habían visitado a Jellal en Skye y había sufrido sus mordaces comentarios, hasta que un día Natsu le puso el acero en el cuello a uno de ellos; a partir de ese momento, la respetaron.

—Sí, Erza, tienes razón. Los hombres de Jellal no tienen modales. En Duntulm no hay mujeres decentes. Ninguna quiere vivir allí, y sólo tratan con las fulanas que suelen visitar.

—Y a veces ellas son más groseras que ellos, os lo puedo asegurar —dijo Evergreen, acercándose.

Lucy sonrió. A diferencia de su hermana Kagura, Evergreen era encantadora y una muchacha de acción como ellas. Se la presentó a Erza.

—Siéntate aquí con nosotras. Decíamos que los guerreros de Jellal son terribles.

—Yo oí hace tiempo que la gran mayoría son asesinos —indicó Erza sin quitarles el ojo de encima.

Evergreen sonrió.

—Os doy la razón en que tienen unos modales deplorables, pero, Erza, no creas todo lo que se dice. Esos hombres, con esas pintas tan horribles, esas barbas y esos malos modales, son buenas personas. No son asesinos despiadados como dicen. Todos ellos, tanto irlandeses como escoceses, tenían una familia que perdieron luchando por sus ideales y sólo necesitan un poco de cariño para volver a ser los hombres juiciosos que seguramente fueron.

—¿Tanto les conoces como para hablar así de ellos? —preguntó, sorprendida, Lucy.

Evergreen, mirando hacia aquellos salvajes, sonrió.

—Apenas les conozco, Lucy, pero he podido comprobar que las desgracias de uno son de todos. Y las pocas veces que los he necesitado me han ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio. Y eso dice mucho en su favor para mí.

De pronto, se oyó la voz chirriante de Kagura. Parecía muy enfadada con su criada.

—Disculpadme, pero tengo que ir a salvar a la pobre Alice. Seguro que la boba de mi hermana se ha roto una uña, y la está culpando a ella —dijo Evergreen con rapidez, haciéndolas sonreír.

Tras cruzar una graciosa mueca con ellas, se levantó y se marchó, y Lucy y Erza volvieron a centrar su atención en las voces obscenas de aquellos hombres. Entonces, la pobre y asustada Lena llegó hasta ellas.

—Lady Erza, vuestro hermano os requiere en su sala privada.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, molesta.

—Eso me ha dicho.

Erza resopló y dijo a la criada:

—De acuerdo, Lena. Dile a Laxus que en cuanto acabe con unos asuntos iré.

Cuando se marchó, Lena pasó corriendo junto a los hombres de Jellal, que volvieron a vocear.

—Te juro que, como me digan algo que no me guste, les arranco los dientes —indicó Erza, levantándose.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lucy la cogió del brazo.

—Tranquila, soy la mujer de Salamander y me conocen.

Pasaron junto a ellos, y los hombres no levantaron la voz, aunque agudizando el oído Erza oyó:

—A la pelirroja, si me la encontrara en un bosque, le subiría el vestido y la haría mía una y otra vez.

Ofendida, Erza se volvió hacia ellos rápidamente.

—¿Quién ha dicho semejante obscenidad? —preguntó.

Todos se quedaron callados. Junto a aquella pequeña mujercita estaba la mujer de Salamander, y sabían qué ocurriría si ésta se sentía ofendida. Al ver que ninguno decía nada, Erza cogió una espada que había sobre uno de los barriles de cerveza, y tras un mandoble de tanteo al aire, puso el acero contra el cuello de uno de los barbudos y repitió entre dientes:

—He preguntado quién ha dicho semejante barbaridad. Los hombres, al ver que aquella muchacha menuda pero con cara de pocos amigos, apretaba la espada contra el cuello del bueno de Sam, rápidamente reaccionaron y varios a la vez se culparon de lo dicho.

—Yo. He sido yo.

—No. He sido yo —dijo otro.

—De eso nada —reaccionó otro de pelo rojo—. He sido yo.

Durante unos instantes, uno tras otro asumieron la culpabilidad, y Erza recordó las palabras de Evergreen: «… las desgracias de uno son de todos». Por ello, bajó el acero, pero siseó:

—Tened cuidado con vuestras lenguas, si no queréis que os las corte.

Dejando la espada donde estaba, se volvió y, tras guiñar un ojo a Lucy, comenzaron a caminar.

—Pobrecillos, ¡nunca habrían esperado que una pequeña mujercita como tú les asustara!

Ufanas, se miraron y rieron. Pero antes de llegar a su destino se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Jellal entrar con paso rápido por la puerta del castillo y a Natsu, enfadado, detrás. A una distancia prudencial de ellas, se pararon y comenzaron a discutir.

—Verdaderamente parece un hombre de las cavernas —susurró Erza al observar la pinta tosca de Jellal, cuyas barbas eran tan parecidas a las de sus hombres.

—Pero sabemos que bajo todo ese pelo hay un hombre guapo y atractivo — rió Lucy.

—No exageres. Tampoco es para tanto.

Entonces, Lucy le dio un manotazo en el trasero.

—¡Ah! —se quejó Erza, y Lucy sonrió.

Jellal era tan alto como su hermano. Sus anchos hombros, su amplio torso y sus piernas fuertes le hacían imponente. Y aunque Erza no lo quisiera reconocer, vestido con aquella camisa blanca y esos pantalones de cuero oscuros, era deseable. Pero aquellas barbas que ocultaban sus carnosos labios y aquel pelo recogido en una burda coleta no le hacían justicia. Él era un hombre de cinceladas y marcadas facciones masculinas, de nariz recta, y unos ojos almendrados de un tono marrón exquisito. Pero todo quedaba oculto bajo esa enorme y espesa barba. Aguzaron el oído, pero no lograron entender nada. Discutían, pero hablaban tan cerca uno de otro que no se podía oír nada. Al final, Jellal, airado, entró en el castillo, y Natsu, tras maldecir, fue detrás de él.

—¿Tú sabes lo que pasa?

—No tengo ni idea —respondió Lucy, encogiéndose de hombros. No sabía qué ocurría, pero por el gesto de Natsu y el enfado de Jellal intuyó que no era nada bueno—. Vamos, te acompaño.

Con paso rápido, llegaron hasta la arcada de la sala, y tras llamar con los nudillos, entraron para encontrarse con Laxus, Makarov, Natsu y Igneel.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Erza, preocupada, acercándose a ellos.

—¡Siéntate! —le ordenó Laxus con voz grave.

Las mujeres se miraron, y Erza, molesta, preguntó:

—¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Siéntate —repitió su abuelo Makarov para desconcierto de la joven.

Erza miró a Lucy y tomándola de la mano la obligó a sentarse junto a ella. Pasados los primeros momentos en los que sólo se oían las risas de fuera y el crepitar del fuego, Erza, al ver que ni su abuelo ni su hermano decían nada, dijo:

—No sé a qué viene esto, pero si es porque me he subido al árbol para bajar a los niños, creo que mi actitud es más que comprensible. —Como ninguno decía nada, continuó—: Si es por blandir la espada y golpear al mequetrefe de August Andersen, ya le he contado al abuelo que lo hice en defensa propia. Ese idiota intentó besarme y ¡Dios!, casi me muero del asco.

Lucy, al ver que ninguno contestaba, salió en su defensa.

—En su caso, yo habría hecho lo mismo. —Natsu la miró y sonrió.

—No tiene que ver con eso —susurró Laxus, que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación.

Cada vez más confundida, Erza gritó:

—¡Maldita sea, Laxus! ¿Quieres decirme de una vez qué ocurre?

Su hermano, con gesto contrariado, fue a hablar pero Makarov, su abuelo, se adelantó y se sentó frente a la muchacha cogiéndole de la mano.

—El día de tu bautizo, hace veintiséis años, tus padres llegaron a un acuerdo con Keith Carmichael del que nunca más se volvió a hablar, y que tanto tu hermano como yo desconocíamos. —Le entregó un papel viejo y arrugado para que ella lo leyera—. El acuerdo era que, si al día siguiente de tu vigésimo sexto cumpleaños eras viuda o no habías contraído nupcias, y su hijo Simon Carmichael no se había desposado, vuestros destinos se unirían en matrimonio.

Lucy, con la boca abierta, observó a su amiga, que con la cabeza agachada leía el papel. Sin que pudiera pestañear, Erza miró la firma de su padre, y el estómago se le encogió.

—¡No…, no…, no! —gritó, tirando el papel. Se levantó y se encaró a su hermano, que estaba apoyado en la mesa—. No pensarás ni por un momento que me voy a casar con ese ridículo y absurdo papanatas de Simon, ¿verdad?

Laxus no contestó, lo que enfadó aún más a Erza, que volvió a gritar:

—No, no me casaré con ese hombre. Antes prefiero casarme con…, con…, con…

—¿Con quién, Erza? ¿Con alguno de los mozos de cuadra con los que en ocasiones te han visto divirtiéndote? —preguntó Laxus, malhumorado.

Ella lo miró, pero no respondió. Estaba harta de los bulos que sobre su persona se propalaban por el simple hecho de que entrenaba con aquellos hombres, incluso con los guerreros Scarlet en la liza. A Laxus no le hacía ninguna gracia pensar en su hermana casada con Carmichael. No le gustaban ni él ni su padre. Pero aquel maldito papel así lo ordenaba y poco se podía hacer. Lucy miró a su marido en busca de ayuda, y de pronto, vio a Jellal sentado en el fondo de la habitación mirándolas. Entonces, su esposo se llevó el dedo a los labios para indicarle que callara. Incrédulo, Natsu comprobó que ella asentía y no decía nada. Con rapidez, Erza comenzó a pensar en algunos de sus ridículos pretendientes. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en ellos le revolvía el estómago; mientras, su abuelo Makarov la miraba con gesto triste. El silencio se hizo dueño de la sala en tanto todos la contemplaban, hasta que ella, desesperada, levantó la vista y miró a su amiga.

—¡Maldita sea! Lucy, ¿qué hago? —Sin darle tiempo a responder murmuró apoyándose en la mesa mientras los hombres la miraban—. Con Robert Moning no me puedo casar porque es medio tonto y no…, no puedo.

—Lo es —afirmó Lucy.

—Sinclair McMullen es…, es… un sinvergüenza… encantador…, pero es un sinvergüenza.

—No hay duda —volvió a asentir Lucy, ganándose una mirada de su marido.

—Homer Piget… es un ser despreciable. Y antes de casarme con él, ingreso en una abadía.

—Yo lo haría también —asintió Lucy, haciendo reír a su marido.

—Wallace Kinsella me odia. Recuerdo que…

Lucy recordó que Erza se había atrevido a romperle los pantalones por el trasero con la espada y sonrió.

—Sí, Erza… Wallace; olvídalo.

—James Culham ya se ha casado. Darren O'Hara… ¡Oh, Dios, qué asco de hombre! —exclamó, mirando a su amiga—. No sé quién es peor si Simon o Darren. Gregory Pilcher… No, no, ése huele a tocino rancio.

—Sí —asintió de nuevo Lucy.

—Scott Campbell huye de mí desde el día en que lo maniaté y lo dejé a merced de los lobos.

—Sí… Mejor no pensemos en él —rió con picardía Lucy.

—Kevin Lancaster… no me puede ni ver. Roarke Phillips me odia tanto como yo a él. Kudran Jones…

—No, ése no —dijo Lucy—. Kudran se casó hace un tiempo.

—¡Oh!…, es verdad —asintió Erza. Y tapándose la cara con las manos, gruñó—: ¡Maldita sea!, no se me ocurre ninguno más.

Los ancianos Makarov y Igneel se miraron, y Lucy entendió lo que ambos pensaban. Por ello, pese al gesto de horror de su marido y de Laxus, dijo:

—Erza, yo conozco un pretendiente y no lo has nombrado.

Laxus y Natsu se miraron y maldijeron. Jellal, al entender lo que iba a hacer Lucy, la miró y negó con la cabeza desde el fondo de la habitación. La mataría más tarde.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Erza. Pero antes de que su amiga mencionara el nombre, gritó—: ¡¿Jellal?! ¡Oh, Lucy!, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así? Ese…, ese… patán barbudo es el peor de todos los hombres que he conocido.

—No es un patán barbudo —negó Lucy.

—Muy bien dicho, muchacha —asintió Igneel, defendiendo a su nieto.

Pero Erza, más histérica que instantes antes, gritó fuera de sí:

—¡Nunca! No me casaré con él. ¡Nunca! Antes me caso con Simon, me interno en una abadía o me quito la vida. Él es un ser despreciable, al que odio y no soporto ver. Nunca; repito: nunca me casaré con él.

Incrédula, Lucy la miró. ¿Cómo era posible que Erza dijera aquellas barbaridades? Con decisión, se volvió hacia donde Jellal estaba sentado y le vio sonreír. Pero Lucy le conocía, y sabía que, a pesar de su sonrisa, lo que había escuchado le dolía. Natsu, herido por lo que había dicho Erza, se acercó a la joven y desesperada muchacha y siseó:

—Por supuesto que no te casarás con mi hermano. Pero no porque tú no quieras, sino porque él ha rechazado la proposición. Jellal tampoco quiere tener nada que ver contigo.

Lucy, con rapidez, miró a su cuñado, y éste, con la misma sonrisa absurda, asintió. Erza gimió; ahora entendía la discusión que habían presenciado. Al ver su gesto derrotado, Lucy le tomó las manos.

—A mí me parece que Jellal podría ser un buen esposo. Sé juiciosa y piensa. Él siempre te ha querido y creo que aún te puede querer. —Al oír aquello, Jellal se puso en pie. ¿Qué hacía Lucy diciendo aquellas mentiras? Pero no podía decir nada, así que continuó escuchando—. Jellal es un buen hombre; siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Sé que ahora piensas que él ha cambiado, pero… no es así. Jellal sigue siendo el muchacho que conociste antaño, y estoy segura de que si tú se lo pidieras, él aceptaría.

Levantándose como una flecha, Erza cogió a su amiga del brazo y, apartándose de las curiosas miradas y oídos de los hombres, bufó:

—¿Te has vuelvo loca, Lucy? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que pasó entre él y yo?

—No, no me he vuelto loca.

—¡Oh, Lucy!…, ¿cómo puedes estar haciéndome esto?

—¿Recuerdas cuando a ti te parecía buena idea que yo me casara con Natsu y a mí no?

Natsu sonrió. Nunca olvidaría aquel día. Lucy estaba deliciosa con su cara de enfado, negando una y otra vez que quisiera ser su mujer.

—No es lo mismo, Lucy —se defendió Erza.

—¿Por qué no es lo mismo?

Erza no podía creer que su mejor amiga le estuviera proponiendo aquello.

—En tu caso —contestó—, yo sabía perfectamente que Natsu y tú estabais hechos el uno para el otro. —Eso hizo sonreír a Lucy—. Además, recuerda que tu abuelo y Macao le hicieron prometer que cuidaría de ti. Y tú, en ese momento, necesitabas de la protección de Natsu para que no te ocurriera algo peor.

—¿En qué se diferencia lo que yo necesitaba a lo que tú necesitas ahora? ¿Acaso deseas casarte con Simon?

—¡Oh, Dios, qué asco! Se me revuelven las tripas de sólo pensarlo.

—Lógico, no es para menos —asintió su amiga.

—No, no quiero casarme con ese memo, ni quiero que me toque ni me bese. —Entonces, al pensar en Jellal, murmuró—. Pero, Lucy, Jellal ha venido acompañado por una mujer, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Sí. Y sé perfectamente que esa boba no significa nada para él. Y ahora deja de decir y hacer tonterías, y asume que Jellal es lo que tú necesitas, al igual que yo necesitaba a tu juicio a Natsu.

—Natsu acaba de decir que Jellal ha dicho que no —escupió Erza—.

-Pero yo creo que…

—¡Imposible! —gritó Erza, volviendo junto a los hombres para sentarse—. El cretino, maleducado y estúpido de tu cuñado está descartado como lo están todos los que he nombrado. Antes muerta que ser su mujer.

Tras un silencio sepulcral, de pronto se alzó la voz de Jellal y la dejó petrificada.

—Milady, ¿podríais indicarme por qué estoy descartado de tan encantadora proposición?

Lucy y Erza se miraron, y esta última maldijo antes de volverse para ver a Jellal sentado en un butacón en el fondo de la estancia, junto al hogar. Como Erza no respondía, Jellal se levantó y se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Se paró y la contempló desde su imponente envergadura.

—¿Debo pensar, milady, que huelo a rancio? ¿O quizá soy un sinvergüenza encantador? —preguntó con burla. Natsu, al comprender la ironía de su hermano y ver la cara de Erza, supo que aquello no terminaría bien. Erza se levantó para encararse a Jellal y éste se encendió. Aquella mujer con gesto descarado y peores modales siempre le había gustado, y aún continuaba gustándole; pero mirándola con fingida indiferencia, siseó: —¡Ah, perdonad! Recuerdo haber escuchado que para vos soy ¡un patán barbudo y un cretino! —Y agachándose frente a su cara, murmuró—: Lo que no habéis escuchado es que yo pienso de vos que sois una malcriada, una consentida, una maleducada y un sufrimiento como mujer, además de insoportable.

Rabiosa por lo que Jellal decía, tragó saliva y se encaró a él. No le importaba que fuera más alto o más grande que ella. Con su estatura sabía perfectamente defenderse, y poniendo las manos en las caderas y estirándose, dijo:

—¡Patán! Sí, sois un ¡patán y un cretino! Y un ¡sinvergüenza! Pero en vuestro caso no sois encantador ¡Oh…, no! —gritó, furiosa—. Y prefiero casarme con cualquiera, incluso con uno de esos salvajes que tenéis como guerreros, antes que con vos. Sólo pensarlo me pone enferma.

Jellal, con una mezcla de furia y diversión, sonrió, y tras mirar a su hermano, señaló:

—¿Sabéis, milady? En eso estamos de acuerdo. Yo me casaría con cualquiera antes que con una mimada como vos. Por lo tanto, ya podéis buscar a un tonto que os aguante, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a ello. Valoro demasiado mi vida, mi paz y mi tranquilidad como para casarme con una grosera y desconsiderada como vos.

«¿Desde cuándo se tratan con tanto formulismo?», pensó Lucy, desconcertada. Buscó ayuda en los hombres, pero ninguno movió un dedo. Con rabia en la cara, Erza levantó los brazos y le golpeó en el pecho. Estaba furiosa con él desde que se había marchado a Irlanda. Jellal, ante aquellos golpes, apenas se movió, pero la asió por el brazo con gesto tosco. Laxus se movió ligeramente, pero su abuelo Makarov, sujetándolo, le indicó que no se metiera. Con el enfado en los ojos y en la voz, Jellal miró a Erza, y agachándose para acercar su cara a la de ella, siseó mientras la sujetaba con fuerza:

—¡Nunca! Repito: ¡nunca volváis a hacer lo que habéis hecho! Y por supuesto, nunca volváis a tocarme sin que yo os dé mi consentimiento. Porque si volvéis a hacerlo os juro que me dará igual quién esté delante, Titania. —Escuchar aquel apelativo la desconcertó. Sólo él la llamaba de ese modo—. Porque os cogeré y os azotaré hasta que aprendáis que a mí no se me trata así. —Soltándola con desprecio, miró a los que allí estaban y dijo—: Ahora, si no os importa, regresaré a la fiesta. Hay una bonita mujer esperándome a la que no le parezco un tosco patán, y no quiero que se impaciente ni un instante más.

Sin decir nada más ni mirarla, Jellal se dio la vuelta, y después de cruzar una mirada muy seria con su cuñada, abrió la puerta y se marchó dando un portazo. Natsu, con gesto duro, asió de la mano a Lucy, que no protestó, y seguido por su abuelo Igneel, salieron también de la habitación. Erza se había quedado tan petrificada por aquella reacción de Jellal que cuando Makarov, su abuelo, pasó por su lado y no la miró, no supo qué decir. Sólo oyó la voz de su hermano, que antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla sola, dijo:

—Tú lo has querido, Erza. Anunciaré tu enlace. Dentro de seis días te casarás con Simon Carmichael.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, se puso un vestido grisáceo, se calzó las botas y guardó allí la daga. Odiaba recordar cómo, la noche anterior, tras lo ocurrido en la estancia de Laxus, Jellal se había divertido con la prima de Mirajane, Kagura, y Simon, una vez que su hermano hubo anunciado el compromiso matrimonial, se había pavoneado como un idiota ante todos, mirándola como una posesión. Después de una terrible noche en la que no había podido dormir, al bajar al salón lo encontró vacío, y suspiró, aliviada. No deseaba recibir ni una sola felicitación más. Odiaba a Simon tanto como la boda. Tras tomar el desayuno que Helda le obligó a tragar, se encaminó hacia las caballerizas. Necesitaba dar un paseo para despejar la cabeza. Cuando entró, miró a sus magníficos caballos, Thor y Hada. Al final se decidió por la preciosa yegua blanca de crines oscuras.

—Buenos días, Hada. ¿Te apetece correr un ratito?

La yegua movió la cabeza, y Erza sonrió, mientras Thor, impaciente, resoplaba. Agarrándose a las crines del animal con una agilidad increíble, se impulsó y se subió sobre él.

—Hoy no utilizaremos silla. Necesito desfogarme para olvidarme de mi futura horrible vida, ¿de acuerdo, Hada?

La yegua pateó el suelo, y cuando Erza salió de las cuadras, se dirigió hacia el bosque. Comenzó a lloviznar. Pero sin importarle las inclemencias del tiempo, clavó los talones en los flancos de la yegua y ésta comenzó a galopar. Según se internaban en el bosque, Hada aceleraba su paso. A Erza le encantaba saltar riachuelos y cualquier obstáculo que se encontrara, y aquel camino se lo conocía muy bien. Durante bastante tiempo, Erza galopó como una temeraria amazona por las tierras de los Scarlet, consciente de que se estaba alejando demasiado y empapando con la lluvia. Sabía que aquello, cuando regresara al castillo, no iba a gustar, pero le daba igual. De hecho, no quería regresar al castillo. No quería pensar que en cinco días, si no hacía algo para remediarlo, su destino quedaría unido al papamoscas de Simon y a su tediosa existencia. Finalmente, cerca de un riachuelo se tiró de la yegua y la dejó descansar. Se lo merecía. Se resguardó bajo un árbol de la lluvia y, sacando la daga que llevaba en la bota, cogió un trozo de madera y lo comenzó a tallar. Pero como no había dormido la noche anterior sus párpados cansados le pesaban, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se quedó dormida. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando el rugir de sus tripas la despertó. Sobresaltada, se desperezó y se levantó. Era de noche. Y mirando a sualrededor, buscó a la yegua. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¡Hada! —gritó.

Instantes después, Erza oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y, volviéndose, la vio aparecer. Pero soltó un grito de horror al ver que cojeaba.

—¡Maldita sea, Hada! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Angustiada, corrió hacia ella.

—Tranquila, preciosa…, tranquila —dijo, besándola en el hocico.

Con cuidado, se agachó y miró la sangre que brotaba de una de sus patas. Con rapidez le limpió la herida con la falda y comprendió que se trataba de un corte limpio que se había hecho con algo, pero ¿con qué? Clavando la daga en la falda, rasgó la tela para poder vendar la pata al animal, y una vez hecho el torniquete, emprendió la vuelta a casa despacio. Sabía que estaba demasiado lejos y que la noche se le había echado encima, pero no pensaba ni montar en la yegua ni abandonarla. Ver al animal así y no poder hacer nada la mortificaba. Se sentía culpable. Seguro que se había hecho el corte en su alocada carrera. Horas después, Erza estaba empapada, agotada y congelada de frío. No había parado de llover. Agachándose, observó el vendaje de la yegua, que cada vez cojeaba más. De pronto, oyó el ruido de los cascos de varios caballos acercándose, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jellal y su salvaje ejército la miraba. Al verla, él suspiró, aliviado. Cuando se enteró de que ella había desaparecido, pensó en lo peor. Llevaban parte del día buscándola. Dado lo ocurrido la noche anterior, temía que aquella loca hubiera hecho una tontería. Por ello al encontrarla su corazón se había tranquilizado. Sin embargo, con gesto serio y desde su caballo, preguntó:

—Milady, ¿estáis bien?

Cansada y tiritando de frío, le miró y, en un tono nada altivo, dijo:

—Mi yegua está herida y apenas puede andar.

Jellal, conmovido, bajó del caballo, mientras sus hombres miraban la escena con gesto impasible. Aquélla era la mujer que le había puesto el acero a Sam en la garganta. El highlander, acercándose hasta ella, que aún continuaba agachada, se preocupó por la herida del animal, y tras quitar el vendaje y comprobar que era un corte profundo, dijo mirándola:

—Creo que deberíais regresar al castillo. Vuestro hermano y vuestro prometido están intranquilos. —Al decir aquello se le agrió la voz, pero continuó —: No os preocupéis por vuestra yegua, alguno de mis hombres la llevará de vuelta.

—No, no quiero dejarla. Quiero regresar con ella.

La preocupación que vio en sus ojos hizo que la sangre de Jellal se calentara. Levantándose fue hacia su caballo, y tras cruzar una mirada con Bacchaus, su hombre de confianza, cogió el plaid, se lo llevó a Erza, y se lo echó por encima para que dejara de temblar.

—Si permanecéis aquí lo único que haréis será enfermar. Vuestro caballo debería descansar un rato antes de continuar. Esa herida es bastante fea y, si sigue adelante, se le puede complicar.

—Creo que Hada se ha herido por mi culpa… Yo tengo la culpa.

—No debéis culparos —la interrumpió Jellal—. Las cosas, a veces, pasan sin saber por qué. Quizá vuestra yegua haya tropezado con algo y vos no habéis tenido nada que ver con ello. Ahora abrigaos; se ve que tenéis frío.

El tono de voz de Jellal y su masculina presencia hicieron que Erza se estremeciera. Tenerle tan cerca le hacía rememorar momentos pasados y sin saber por qué lo miró y sonrió. Él, consciente de aquella sonrisa, empezó a curvar sus labios justo en el momento en que aparecía Simon, que al verla empapada, con el vestido roto y en aquellas circunstancias, sin bajarse del caballo, espetó:

—¡Por todos los santos, ¡querida!, ¿dónde os habíais metido, y qué os ha pasado?

Erza estaba tan perturbada por la cercanía de Jellal que no supo qué contestar. Por ello fue éste quien habló.

—Su yegua ha sufrido un accidente y…

—¡No me extraña! —lo interrumpió el memo de Simon—. Seguro que ella ha tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido. Sólo hay que ver cómo monta. —Y reprendiéndola ante todos, dijo—: Eso dentro de cinco días se acabará. Cuando regresemos a mis tierras, no volveréis a montar sin silla, y menos aún, saldréis vos sola a cabalgar.

Erza resopló. De pronto, sus fuerzas habían vuelto, y Jellal, conocedor de aquellos ruiditos, se apartó a un lado.

—¡Simon! —gritó, enfurecida—, callad esa boca odiosa que tenéis si no queréis tener problemas conmigo. Y en cuanto a que dentro de cinco días me casaré con vos, ¡aún está por ver!

Los salvajes hombres de Jellal se carcajearon al escucharla. Simon, molesto, se bajó con torpeza del caballo y se dirigió hacia Erza con paso decidido. Jellal clavó su mirada en él. ¿Qué iba a hacer aquel idiota? Erza no se movió, y Simon, acercándose a ella, murmuró con rabia:

—Vuestro hermano anunció ayer nuestro enlace para dentro de pocos días. Os pido un respeto cuando me habléis.

Erza, levantando el mentón y apretujando el plaid de Jellal contra su cuerpo, replicó sin dejar de mirarle:

—Cuando vos me respetéis a mí, pensaré si os respeto a vos.

Los hombres de Jellal rieron de nuevo, y eso enfadó aún más a Simon, que deseó cruzarle la cara a Erza con un bofetón pero no se atrevió. Aquellos highlanders que lo miraban sin pestañear lo intimidaban, y más que ninguno, el que había sido años atrás prometido de su futura mujer, que con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada lo observaba. Conteniendo su rabia, se volvió hacia el caballo, tomó su plaid y se lo tiró de malos modos a Erza.

—Tomad mi plaid y devolved ése a los Dragneel —voceó. Jellal, sorprendido por aquella actitud, miró a Simon con gesto duro. Le hubiera gustado patearle el culo allí mismo, pero una mirada de advertencia de un juicioso Bacchaus lo detuvo. —Vamos, ¿a qué estáis esperando? —la apremió de nuevo Simon—. Devolved ese plaid.

Erza se sentía furiosa, pero se quitó el plaid de los Dragneel. Al devolvérselo a Jellal, rozó apenas la mano del highlander, lo que le provocó olvidadas y placenteras sensaciones. Asustada, cogió rápidamente el de Simon y se abrigó. Jellal, sin dejar ver sus emociones, cogió el plaid y lo tiró sobre el caballo. Después, sin mirarla, le dijo a Erza:

—Milady, creo que deberíais regresar al castillo.

—Ésa es una excelente idea. Estáis calada hasta los huesos —murmuró Simon, montándose con torpeza en su caballo, cosa que hizo sonreír a más de un guerrero. Una vez que consiguió montar, miró a Jellal y dijo: —Que alguno de sus hombres lleve a lady Erza hasta el castillo. O mejor aún, que alguno le deje su caballo. —Y mirándola con desprecio, añadió—: Está empapada.

Bacchauss pestañeó, sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel patán no quisiera llevar en la grupa a su futura mujer para darle calor y cobijo? Miró a Jellal y vio que éste negaba con la cabeza; fue a decir algo cuando su amigo, sin previo aviso, tomó a Erza de la mano y, tirando de ella, se acercó hasta el caballo de su prometido.

—¡Carmichael! —vociferó, atrayendo su atención—, estoy seguro de que a vuestra futura mujer le encantará cabalgar con vos. Está congelada de frío y necesita calor.

Erza le miró horrorizada y, de un tirón, se soltó de su mano. «Eres odioso, Jellal Dragneel», pensó. Consciente de la mirada furiosa de Erza y del disgusto de Simon porque ella le iba a empapar, Jellal, con una sonrisa nada inocente, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó hasta posarla sobre el caballo de su prometido. Simon la sujetó con torpeza. Erza se tensó e intentó no rozar a aquel hombre, mientras Jellal, con una sonrisa fingida, regresaba a su caballo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber hecho aquello. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

 **Bueno bueno, va a haber que forzar un poquito a estos dos en menos de 5 días.**

 **Dejen un review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Los nervios de Erza crecían por momentos mientras se torturaba pensando que sólo quedaban tres días para su boda. Mirando el alto techo de piedra de su habitación, pensó en Jellal. Él y sus salvajes hombres habían decidido esperar a que pasara la boda para partir a la vez que Natsu y Zeref. Pero a diferencia de éstos, en lugar de dormir dentro del castillo, preferían dormir al raso. Aún no había amanecido, y Erza no podía dormir. A la luz de las velas que había en la habitación, se levantó y se sentó frente al espejo. Tras coger un peine de nácar comenzó a peinar sin muchas ganas su largo y rojo cabello. De pronto, unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención. Era Evergreen, la prima de Mirajane.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó bajito.

Con una sonrisa, Erza asintió y se sorprendió al ver sobresalir el extremo de una espada bajo la capa.

—¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? —preguntó Erza.

La muchacha, sin apenas moverse de la puerta, se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo dormir —dijo.

—¡Ya somos dos!

—En tu caso, no me extraña. ¿Cómo puedes dormir con tantas velas encendidas? Hay tanta luz aquí dentro que parece de día —comentó Evergreen, señalando las velas.

—Odio la oscuridad e intento evitarla con velas —aclaró Erza.

Apenas se conocían, pero Evergreen mirándola a los ojos dijo:

—Había decidido ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores y, al ver luz bajo tu puerta, he pensado que quizá te apetecería venir conmigo.

—¿Siempre paseas con una espada? —le preguntó irónicamente Erza.

Con una sonrisa encantadora Evergreen resopló.

—Realmente, lo del paseo es una excusa. Tengo los músculos agarrotados. No estoy acostumbrada a tanta inactividad, y como Lucy me dijo que tú también conocías el manejo de la espada, he pensado que quizá conocieras algún lugar donde pudiera practicar lejos de los ojos de mi hermana y los oídos del castillo.

—¡Qué maravillosa idea, Evergreen!

—Llámame Ever, por favor.

Erza asintió sonriendo y, con rapidez, se vistió. Se calzó unas botas, guardó la daga en una de ellas, cogió una capa y, abriendo un arcón, le guiñó el ojo al sacar la espada. Una vez que salieron del castillo sin ser vistas por nadie, fueron con cautela a las caballerizas, donde montaron y con sigilo se marcharon. Erza tuvo la precaución de tomar la dirección contraria al lugar donde sabía que dormían Jellal y sus hombres. No quería problemas con esos barbudos. Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie las oyera, comenzaron una crepitante carrera a través del bosque de robles. Con las mejillas arreboladas por la galopada, llegaron a un pequeño claro rodeado por cientos de robles cuando comenzó a aclarar el día.

—¡Vayaaaaaa! —suspiró Ever—. ¡Qué lugar más bonito!

Orgullosa, Erza miró a su alrededor y, bajándose de Thor, asintió.

—Sí…, es un lugar muy hermoso.

Lo que no le contó era que aquel claro, en el pasado, había sido el lugar preferido de Jellal y ella.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Erza?

—Por supuesto, dime.

—¿Por qué te vas a casar con el enano de Simmon? Tú no le amas ni él a ti. Además, en tus ojos leo que ese remilgado te desagrada tanto como a mí.

—Mi padre hizo un trato con el padre de Simmon —murmuró—, y por honor a mi familia… —Pero algo en ella se revolvió y, quitándole importancia, le aclaró —: Te juro por mi honor que, antes de que me ponga una mano encima, ese amanerado y estúpido bobo caerá muerto.

—¡Ay, Erza!, no digas eso —dijo Ever, preocupada.

Si lo hacía, en el momento en que se descubriera el cadáver de Simmon sería ahorcada o encarcelada de por vida.

—¿Pues dime tú qué puedo hacer? —replicó, mirándola—. Apenas quedan tres días y no encuentro otra solución.

—Búscate otro marido.

Erza sonrió y, en tono de humor, respondió:

—¿Para qué? ¿Para matarlo también?

Y entonces ambas se echaron a reír. Erza, recogiéndose el cabello con un cordón de cuero marrón, dijo:

—¿Qué tal si entrenamos un poco? Realmente lo que necesito es templar mis nervios.

—¡Perfecto!

Se deshicieron los cordones de las faldas, y cuando éstas cayeron al suelo, aparecieron sendos pantalones de cuero marrones. Una vez liberadas de tales prendas, se quitaron las capas y, alejándose de los caballos con las espadas en la mano, se miraron a los ojos.

—¿No usas guantelete, Erza? —le preguntó Ever al ver que llevaba la espada a mano descubierta.

—No, me impide sujetar bien el acero.

—¿Te importa si yo lo uso?

—Por supuesto que no, Ever… Te voy a ganar igual —respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

La risa fresca de las dos se hizo más intensa.

—Bueno, Erza, por fin voy a comprobar si eres tan buena como Lucy dice.

—Comencemos —contestó la otra, disfrutando del momento.

Durante un rato se movieron en círculos mientras se estudiaban los movimientos, hasta que Ever lanzó un grito y embistió con la espada por delante. Erza, con rapidez, paró sobre su cabeza el acero, y Ever, con soltura, la hizo caer de culo al suelo. Divertida por aquello, Erza se levantó y, soltando un bramido, atacó con un espadazo vertical que Ever repelió saltando con habilidad hacia atrás. Rápidamente, Erza giró la muñeca, para darle un golpe horizontal, y cuando vio el acero de Ever caer contra el suelo, mediante una experta voltereta, se hizo con el arma.

—¡Te pillé! —gritó Erza, con las dos espadas apuntando a Ever.

—¡Vaya!, eres buena —resopló, sorprendida por aquella jugada.

—Tú también. —Y tirándole la espada, gritó—: Vamos, ¡ataca!

Aquello era lo que necesitaba. Acción. Llevaba tiempo sin que pudiera practicar con nadie que tuviera aquella soltura, y saltar, chillar y sentir cómo el acero pasaba cerca de su cuerpo hacía que disfrutara. Los aceros volvieron a chocar, esa vez con más fuerza y más técnica. Las chicas, con cada golpe, y a cada grito enfurecido, se animaban más. Giraban y saltaban manejando la espada como auténticos guerreros, atacando y parando, y lanzando mandobles a diestro y siniestro la una contra la otra. Ever blandía una y otra vez su espada contra Erza, y ésta rechazaba enérgicamente los golpes contraatacando con maestría. Era tal su disfrute que se olvidaron de lo que había alrededor, y no se percataron de que más de cincuenta pares de ojos las observaban con incredulidad, hasta que se oyó un bramido.

—¡Por todos los santos!, ¿qué se supone que estáis haciendo?

Parándose en seco se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con un furioso Jellal y sus barbudos, que ocultos entre los árboles habían sido testigos de cómo aquellas dos jóvenes blandían sus espadas con arrojo. Con el corazón aún latiéndole con fuerza, Jellal miraba a las muchachas. Sabía por Kagura que su hermana Evergreen a veces medía sus fuerzas con alguno de sus hombres en la liza del castillo, pero lo que ignoraba era aquel manejo tan diestro de Erza. La Erza que él había conocido sabía manejar la espada, pero no con esa fiereza. Ahora entendía por qué en Dunstaffnage y alrededores la llamaban la Retadora. Ever, al ver aparecer a Jellal, sonrió. Se llevaba muy bien con él, y tras su paso por Dunstaffnage, por fin, había entendido quién le había roto el corazón. Sólo había que ver cómo observaba a Erza para entenderlo todo. Erza, en cambio, maldijo para sus adentros, pero intentó mantener la compostura mientras respiraba agitada. El highlander se acercó a grandes zancadas con gesto impasible mientras ellas, agotadas, sudaban y resoplaban.

—¿Cómo se os ocurre hacer algo así? ¿Estáis locas, o qué? Podíais haberos dañado gravemente o incluso morir.

Las muchachas se miraron y, sin que pudieran evitarlo, sonrieron. Eso exasperó más al highlander, que deseó cogerlas por el pescuezo y retorcérselo. Cuando uno de sus hombres le había despertado para decirle que dos mujeres se peleaban no muy lejos de donde ellos dormían, en ningún caso podía haber imaginado que fuera a encontrarse con aquéllas.

—Tranquilo, Jellal —le dijo sonriendo una acalorada Ever—; ambas sabemos lo que hacemos.

Asombrado por esa contestación, el hombre abrió los brazos.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —gritó. Y al ver que ellas no respondían pero seguían con sus malévolas sonrisitas, vociferó—: ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Si realmente supierais lo que estabais haciendo no lo habríais hecho. Habéis puesto en juego vuestras vidas. Es antinatural que dos mujeres combatan; vuestro cometido en la vida es otro muy diferente. Me acabáis de demostrar a mí y a todos mis hombres que sois unas imprudentes e insensatas estúpidas que…

«Se acabó», pensó Erza, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—El único estúpido que hay aquí eres tú —gritó, atrayendo su atención y la de todos—. Por ello, cierra tu pico, Dragneel, de una maldita vez, o te lo voy a cerrar yo de un espadazo —chilló, cansada de oírle gritar como a un poseso.

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros, atónitos. Nadie gritaba, y mucho menos hablaba así, a su laird. Jellal, resoplando como un lobo por cómo Erza había gritado, caminó hacia ella, pero ésta, sorprendiéndole de nuevo, levantó la espada con rapidez y apoyó la punta afilada sobre la garganta del highlander.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, Dragneel? —siseó, mirándolo.

—Quítame tu maldita espada del cuello si no quieres que te retuerza tu delicado pescuezo, Erza —bramó Jellal, enfurecido por las licencias que se tomaba aquella maldita mujer.

Sabía que podía darle un manotazo al acero, pero con seguridad ese gesto la haría caer hacia atrás y no quería dañarla.

—¿Me ordenáis vos a mí? —se mofó ella sin moverse.

—¡Vaya!, ¿volvemos al vos? —se burló él.

—Por supuesto. Con cretinos y patanes cuanta más distancia mejor.

—Erza… —bufó Jellal, cada vez más enfadado—, te juro que…

Pero ella no le dejó terminar.

—¡Oh!, ¡estoy temblando de miedo! —ironizó Erza, y Jellal pudo oír alguna risita de sus guerreros.

«¡Maldita mujer!». Ever, al ver el curso que estaba tomando la situación y el enfado de Jellal, decidió intervenir, y acercándose al oído de su nueva amiga, le susurró:

—Erza, creo que deberías bajar la espada. Por favor.

Al sentir la voz quebrada de Ever, la joven recapacitó y bajó el acero. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?Jellal, al sentirse liberado, le quitó la espada a Erza.

—Estás loca, mujer… ¡Loca! —gritó.

Y de un manotazo también le arrancó la espada a Ever, que ni se movió. En los años que hacía que conocía a Jellal, nunca le había visto comportarse de semejante manera. Al revés, solía ser un hombre afable y divertido. Aquella arrogancia encendió de nuevo a Erza, quien, con una rapidez que Jellal no esperaba, dio una voltereta, le pasó por debajo del brazo, le quitó la espada y sonrió. El highlander, al sentirse provocado por los actos y la mirada de la joven, sin apartar los ojos de ella, preguntó:

—¿Me estás retando?

Erza apenas podía creer lo que Jellal le había preguntado, pero realmente era lo que daba a entender al estar ante él con la espada en la mano. Sin amilanarse, ladeó la cabeza y respondió:

—Si os atrevéis.

La contestación provocó una carcajada general de todos los barbudos. Aquella menuda y osada mujer estaba verdaderamente loca. Jellal era un excelente guerrero y acabaría con ella antes de que levantara el acero. A Ever, sin embargo, le entró de todo menos risa. Por su parte Jellal, indignado por la altanería de Erza, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de la joven de arriba abajo; entonces, se volvió hacia sus hombres y, con cara de diversión, les preguntó con una maléfica sonrisa:

—¿Debo atreverme?

Todos comenzaron a animar a su laird, mientras Ever se acercaba a Erza y le cuchicheaba:

—¡Ay, Erza!, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Cómo se te ocurre retar a Jellal?

Temblando como una hoja, Erza deseó correr. Nunca podría ganar a un highlander como aquél. Era demasiado grande en todos los sentidos para ella; pero sin dar su brazo a torcer, e intentando parecer serena y tranquila, miró a su amiga y le contestó:

—No te preocupes. No me va a matar ni yo le voy a ganar. Pero ese idiota recibirá algún golpe que otro mío. Lo estoy deseando, créeme.

Mirando a Jellal, que reía con sus hombres, dio un paso al frente y le dio un golpe horizontal con la espada en el trasero para llamar su atención.

—¿Aceptáis, Dragneel? —gritó.

Ante tamaña desfachatez, el highlander se volvió y la miró como miraba a un contrincante en el campo de batalla.

—Por supuesto; claro que acepto. Pero sólo si el ganador elige su premio.

Erza se lamentó en silencio mientras oía lo que aquellos toscos hombres gritaban. Pero clavó sus ojos en Jellal y preguntó:

—¿De qué recompensa hablamos, Dragneel?

«Chica lista, además de valiente», pensó él observándola. Y sin bajar la guardia, respondió:

—Milady, todo guerrero merece un premio, y ya que vos sois una tierna y dulce doncella —se mofó—, no os pediré nada que vos no estéis dispuesta a regalar, ¿os vale eso?

—No, Erza, di que no. ¡Ni se te ocurra! —murmuró Ever mientras le llegaban las indecentes cosas que gritaban los hombres.

Erza tragó saliva, y tras levantar el mentón, siseó:

—De acuerdo, Dragneel.

Los hombres gritaron como locos, y Ever se mordió el labio cuando vio que Jellal, con la espada en la mano, sonreía como un lobo. Nunca le había visto mirar así a una mujer.

—Muy bien, milady; comencemos.

La joven dio un paso hacia atrás para separarse de él, y equilibrando las manos, pisó con fuerza el suelo. Con precaución comenzó a andar en círculos mientras vigilaba sus movimientos. Jellal, que se estaba divirtiendo, le siguió el juego. No pensaba atacar antes que ella.

—¿Por qué no atacáis, Dragneel? ¿Tenéis miedo?

Él sonrió con descaro. Estaba tan maravillado mirándola que comenzó a notar que su entrepierna se excitaba.

—No, milady —susurró con disimulo.

—¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar, flexionando las piernas.

No se fiaba de él. El highlander sonrió de tal manera que Erza tembló. Ella se ladeó para defenderse de un posible ataque, y él, levantando la pierna sin ningún esfuerzo, le dio una patada en el trasero que la hizo caer.

—¡Oh, milady!, ¿os habéis hecho daño? —se burló, mirándola desde arriba con las piernas abiertas.

Oír las risotadas de los hombres mientras estaba en el suelo fue lo que provocó que se levantara con una mirada asesina. Y sin contestar a la burla, alzó la espada y, tras dar con furia un alarido, le lanzó un ataque al abdomen que Jellal, retrocediendo con rapidez, esquivó. Aquella fuerza sorprendió a Jellal, que recuperando su espacio, dio un paso adelante y soltó una estocada, y luego otras más, hasta conseguir que de los aceros saltaran chispas, mientras combatían con excesiva violencia. Jellal era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y llevaba cuidado, pero estaba convencido de que ella atacaba dispuesta a herirle. Se lo veía en los ojos. Con virulencia, Erza lanzó un golpe bajo que él esquivó librándose de un buen tajo en el abdomen. Eso le hizo sonreír y a ella blasfemar en voz alta. Minutos después, Erza estaba agotada. Las palmas de las manos le dolían a rabiar, pero necesitaba hacerle saber a ese engreído que ella no era fácil de vencer. Sin haberle quitado los ojos de encima, se percató de que en un par de ocasiones Jellal se había quedado mirando fijamente su boca al ella jadear, y decidió probar algo. Soltó un jadeo, sacó su húmeda lengua con sensualidad y se la pasó lentamente por los labios. Como había imaginado, Jellal se distrajo y bajó la guardia, y ella aprovechó el momento para girar y devolverle la patada en el trasero. El hombre cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Los hombres de Jellal se callaron de repente, y entonces fue Ever quien saltó y aplaudió, aunque al ver la cara enfurecida del highlander al levantarse se contuvo. Entonces, Erza, aún resoplando por el esfuerzo, se encaró con él y dijo:

—¡Oh, Dragneel!, ¿os habéis hecho daño?

Con una sonrisa de lo más temeraria y cansado de aquel absurdo juego, el highlander soltó un bramido y levantó la espada para lanzar una estocada feroz, lo que hizo que Erza perdiera el equilibrio y cayera rodando por el suelo. Con rapidez, Jellal fue hasta ella, y antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, se sentó sobre su espalda y la cogió del pelo. De un tirón, le soltó el cabello, y tras quedarse con el cordón de cuero entre las manos, la obligó a levantar la cara del suelo. Mientras sus hombres chillaban encantados, le susurró al oído:

—Me da igual que me llames Jellal, patán o como te dé la gana. Esto se ha acabado, ¿has entendido?

Agotada por el sobreesfuerzo casi no podía ni respirar, y moviendo la cabeza, asintió. Nunca podría ganar a un guerrero como aquél. Soltándola se volvió hacia sus hombres, que como era de esperar gritaron como animales. Rápidamente, Ever fue hasta ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien, Erza?

—Sí, tranquila —suspiró entre jadeos, retirándose el pelo de la cara—. Me ha herido en mi orgullo, pero lo podré superar.

Tras decir aquello, con curiosidad, miró hacia donde estaba Jellal y vio cómo le felicitaban sus hombres. De prisa, buscó una escapatoria y asió a Ever de la mano.

—Vayámonos de aquí —dijo. Había comenzado a andar hacia los caballos cuando Evergreen comentó:

—¡Por todos los santos, Erza!, habéis luchado los dos con una pasión increíble. ¿Tanto os odiáis?

—¡Oh, sí!, desde luego —bufó, molesta.

—Había oído que entre vosotros había habido algo en el pasado, y aunque te enfades conmigo, después de presenciar lo que acabo de ver, tengo que decirte que creo que donde hubo fuego aún quedan rescoldos.

—No digas tonterías —murmuró sin mirarla. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a los caballos, se oyó:

—¡Milady! Huís sin entregarme mi premio.

Cerrando los ojos, Erza blasfemó y, tras cruzar una mirada con su amiga, se volvió para encararse a él.

—Muy bien, ¿qué queréis?

En ese momento, los salvajes comenzaron a gritar de nuevo todo tipo de obscenidades, mientras Jellal, con una sonrisa pecaminosa que denotaba peligro, caminaba alrededor de ella, mirándola con tal descaro que el bajo vientre de Erza temblaba. Cuando hubo dado varias vueltas observándola como se observa a una furcia, Erza, molesta y deseosa de terminar con aquello, se puso las manos en las caderas y siseó:

—Dragneel, no tengo todo el día. Decidme qué maldito premio queréis.

—Hum…, lo estoy pensando con detenimiento —se mofó con voz ronca y sensual, mirándole los pechos como si fuera a devorárselos—. Estoy entre dos opciones y no sé realmente cuál me apetece más. Acercándose a ella, que se tensó, murmuró cerca de su boca: —Creo que ya sé lo que quiero: besar, milady.

Erza tragó con dificultad y, a punto del infarto, ni se movió. Sentir su aliento rozándole los labios era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en muchos años, y cuando estaba preparada y convencida de que el premio de aquel caradura era su boca, Jellal se retiró y, con comicidad y burla, tomó la mano de Evergreen y, tras guiñarle un ojo, se la besó. Ante aquel gesto, Erza deseó levantar su espada y lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, pero cerró los puños para contenerse.

—Besar tu preciosa mano, Evergreen —dijo Jellal—, es lo más apetecible que hay para mí. Tu sola presencia ya es un premio y besar tu mano, un honor.

«Serás malo», pensó Ever, pero calló. Erza se dio la vuelta y, tras coger con rabia su falda, que estaba en el suelo, saltó ágilmente encima del caballo y esperó a que Evergreen hiciera lo mismo. Una vez que ésta montó, Erza clavó los talones en Thor y se marchó al galope sin mirar atrás. Jellal, aún riendo con sus hombres, observó cómo se alejaba, mientras en su mano apretaba el cordón de cuero marrón que le había quitado del pelo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Sentada en el alféizar, Erza miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Habían pasado los días sin que nada pudiera hacer para remediar su horrible destino, mientras era testigo de cómo el patán de Jellal y la prima de Mirajane, Kagura, reían, paseaban juntos y disfrutaban de interminables conversaciones. Aquel día era su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños, pero no se sentía feliz. ¿Cómo podía sentirse dichosa ante su horrible destino? Abajo, en el patio de armas, su futuro marido, Simmon, hablaba con su odioso padre, y eso le puso la carne de gallina. Sólo quedaba un día para tener que cumplir su terrible misión. Odiaba sus ojos de rata, su olor mohoso, su aliento, y sólo pensar que en breve aquel hombre tendría derechos carnales sobre ella la enfermaba. Tras maldecir y hacer una muesca en la madera de la ventana con la daga, se fijó en dos jinetes que se acercaban. Su corazón se aceleró cuando comprobó que eran Jellal y Kagura. Sin quitarles la vista de encima los observó mientras llegaban sonrientes hasta el patio de armas, donde Jellal con rapidez desmontó y ayudó a Kagura a desmontar tomándola por la cintura. Furiosa, Erza comenzó a jugar con la daga entre los dedos, y tuvo que contener sus deseos de lanzarla cuando observó cómo ella le decía algo y él, encantado, sonreía. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron Lucy, Ever, Mirajane y Mavis. Rápidamente, se apartó de la ventana.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron todas al entrar.

«¡Oh, sí!, fantástico cumpleaños el mío», pensó, pero con una fingida sonrisa las recibió y aceptó sus besos. Al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, las mujeres se miraron unas a otras. Debían de actuar ¡ya! Mavis fue la primera en hablar mientras dejaba un precioso vestido de novia sobre la cama:

—Vamos a ver, futura señora Carmichael. —Erza le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero ella continuó—: Necesitamos que te pruebes de nuevo el vestido para ver si hemos acertado.

Lucy percibió la cara de enfado de su amiga. Estaba ojerosa y se la veía cansada. Sabía por Ever lo que había pasado unos días atrás con Jellal, pero calló. Lo mejor era dejar que Erza se agobiara y, como siempre, explotara.

—Estarás preciosa… —sonrió Mirajane con fingida indiferencia—. Cuando Simmon te vea aparecer con este vestido, caerá rendido a tus pies.

—Simmon y cualquiera —asintió Ever.

Erza miró a Lucy. Llevaba sin hablar con ella varios días. Parecía distante, y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Lucy? —le preguntó.

—¿Debería ocurrirme algo, Erza? —respondió con sorna.

Durante unos segundos ambas se miraron a los ojos, pero ninguna dio su brazo a torcer. Mirajane y Ever, que se habían acercado hasta la ventana, intercambiaron una mirada, y la primera, emocionada, atrajo la atención de todas.

—¿No creéis que mi prima Kagura y Jellal hacen una bonita pareja? — preguntó—. ¡Oh, el amor, el amor!

Lucy y Mavis se aproximaron también a la ventana y comprobaron que los dos jóvenes sonreían junto a los caballos.

—¡Qué bonita pareja! —mintió Lucy.

—Sí…, la verdad es que ambos son tan guapos… —rió Mavis.

—¡Oh, sí!, Jellal es un hombre muy…, muy guapo —puntualizó Ever.

Erza se alejó más de las otras cuatro. No quería estar con nadie. No quería oír hablar de esos dos. Sólo quería estar sola para compadecerse de la vida que le esperaba.

—La verdad, Mirajane, es que tu prima es una chica encantadora y muy educada —mintió Mavis—. Anoche, durante la cena, tuve el placer de hablar con ella y me comentó que le encanta Jellal y que cree que entre ellos puede haber algo más.

—¡Oh, sí!, de eso no hay duda —apostilló Ever, divertida.

—¿En serio? —aplaudió Mirajane, encantada.

—Eso dijo —asintió Mavis, mientras con el rabillo del ojo observaba a Erza—. Me confesó que le resulta extremadamente atractivo e interesante.

«¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué tengo que seguir oyendo hablar de esto?», pensó Erza, cada vez más enfadada. Lucy la vio clavar la daga con fuerza en un pequeño arcón y sin que pudiera evitarlo sonrió. Su encantadora Erza luchaba contra un imposible y, tarde o temprano, debería darse cuenta. El problema era que ya comenzaba a ser tarde. Por eso, todas ellas habían decidido azuzarla hasta que reventara, y acercándose a su hermana Mavis, murmuró:

—¡Oh, sí! Natsu y yo estamos encantados por Jellal. Llevábamos años sin verlo tan feliz. —Mavis al oír resoplar a Erza sonrió, y Lucy continuó—: Es más, anoche mismo me dijo que si me parecía bien invitar a Kagura a Eilean Donan. Una vez allí, quizá Jellal tome la iniciativa y le pida por fin matrimonio.

«¡Ay, Dios!, como sigan hablando voy a explotar».

—Bueno…, bueno…, eso volvería loca a mi hermana —se mofó Ever, sabedora de la verdad.

—¡Oh, otra boda! ¡Qué ilusión! —aplaudió Mirajane con demasiada devoción.

—Y seguro que pronto tienen preciosos niños —añadió Mavis riendo.

—¡Oh, sí! —asintió Lucy—. Jellal quiere tener varios; le encantan los niños. Sólo hay que verle cómo está con Johanna y Amanda.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó, de pronto, Erza—. Si vais a seguir hablando de Jellal y Kagura, es mejor que os vayáis. No quiero oír hablar de ellos, ¡¿me entendéis?!

Mirajane, haciéndose la sorprendida por aquel arranque de furia, miró a las otras y, con voz inocente, preguntó:

—Pero, Erza, ¿por qué te pones así? —Al ver que la joven no contestaba, prosiguió—: Estoy feliz por tu boda, y sólo digo que me haría muy feliz que entre Kagura y Jellal pudiera haber otra boda. Además, con lo guapos que son los dos, estoy segura de que tendrán unos niños preciosos y…

Soltando un grito de guerra Erza se lanzó contra su cuñada, pero Lucy y Mavis, que la conocían bien, ya estaban alerta. La sujetaron a tiempo mientras gritaba improperios, hasta que por fin lloró. Necesitaba llorar. Conmovidas por la rabia y las lágrimas de Erza, todas suspiraron. Sin tiempo que perder le explicaron que todo lo que habían dicho había sido un teatrillo para saber si realmente aún sentía algo por Jellal. Y no se equivocaban. Seguía amando a Jellal Dragneel. Una vez que consiguieron calmarla, se sentó frente a esas mujeres que la adoraban y susurró:

—¡Odio a Jellal!

Lucy le limpió una lágrima.

—No, no lo odias. Le quieres y no puedes negarlo —susurró.

Y Erza prorrumpió de nuevo en terribles sollozos.

—Mira, tesoro —dijo Mavis, levantándole la barbilla—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que le perdones por algo que él no pudo remediar. Jellal y nuestros esposos son highlanders, guerreros que luchan por Escocia y que nunca abandonarían a su rey. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?

—Ya es tarde… Me odia. Lo sé. Lo conozco.

—Vamos a ver, Erza —murmuró Mirajane con cariño—. Jellal no te odia. A él le pasa como a ti. Intenta olvidarte, pero en su cara se ve que le es imposible. Mi prima le gusta porque es una joven preciosa, pero a ti te adora.

—Pero déjanos decirte —continuó Lucy— que le hiciste pagar muy caro su servicio y lealtad a nuestro rey. Él no pudo regresar tras aquella reunión para despedirse de ti, como no lo hicieron Natsu, Zeref ni tu hermano siquiera. Pero la diferencia es que nosotras, y cientos de mujeres en Escocia, recibimos a nuestros esposos con los brazos abiertos, y tú te alejaste de él y anulaste vuestro compromiso. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió él?

—¡Uff! ¿Te lo digo yo? Fatal —asintió Mavis—. Pasó una época terrible.

—Pero Kagura es una mujer preciosa, y yo veo cómo la mira, y… —susurró Erza con la voz rota tras un lamentoso gemido.

—Y Jellal te quiere a ti —sentenció Mirajane, tocándole con cariño la cara.

—Por mi hermana no te preocupes, Erza —murmuró Ever—. Ella no tiene nada que hacer con él, y lo sé de primera mano, créeme.

—Escúchame, Erza —intervino Lucy de inmediato para no dejarla pensar—, conozco a mi cuñado y sé que sólo tiene ojos para ti. Su Erza…, eres su Erza. Y aunque no he hablado con él, estoy segura de que está sufriendo cada instante del día viendo cómo se acerca tu enlace con el papanatas de Simmon. —Al ver que Gillian sonreía, murmuró—: Y por mucho que te empeñes en decir que él es un patán barbudo, y que él te reproche que eres una malcriada, sois el uno para el otro. Y como dije hace unos días, él es tu hombre.

Consciente de que no podía seguir luchando contra un imposible, Erza resopló y, entre gemidos, murmuró:

—Pero… somos tan diferentes que nos terminaríamos matando.

Mavis se carcajeó y, mirando a su hermana, dijo:

—Erza, si Natsu no ha matado a mi hermana, no creo que Jellal te mate a ti.

Eso las hizo reír, en especial a Lucy, que asintió.

—A esos highlanders del clan Dragneel les gustan las mujeres con carácter, cielo —apuntó Lucy—. Y por mucho que se empeñen en maldecir y recordar en ocasiones a todos los santos, ¡nos adoran!, y les gusta que les presentemos batalla.

—Vamos a ver, Erza, el tiempo apremia —dijo Mirajane—. Tú no deseas casarte con Simmon, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Me repugna —respondió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¡Uf, qué abominación de hombre! —susurró Mavis, horrorizada.

—Ni que lo digas —asintió Ever.

—Pues entonces debes convencer a Jellal para que se case contigo antes de que termine el día de hoy, o ya no podrás hacer nada para impedir tu boda — sentenció Lucy de un tirón.

Ante aquella locura, Erza quiso protestar, pero Ever la cortó:

—Una cosa más, Erza: llama a Jellal por su nombre y déjate de tanto formulismo. A él no le va eso; al revés, lo irrita. Pronuncia su nombre mirándole a los ojos y comprueba por ti misma si lo que te decimos nosotras es verdad o no.

—¡Vaya, Ever…! Compruebo que eres una mujer muy experimentada en hombres —rió Mavis.

—Algo sé… —contestó la joven sonriendo—. Conseguí que el hombre al que amo me mirara y derribé sus defensas, aunque por desgracia aún nos quedan más por derribar.

Pero no era el momento de hablar de Ever, y Lucy, mirando a su amiga, repitió:

—Debes conseguir que el burro de Jellal se case contigo antes del amanecer, Erza, ¿has oído bien?

Erza miró a las otras con ojos asustados y, tapándose la boca con un cojín, chilló. Una vez que acabó su largo y agonizante chillido, se quitó el cojín de la cara y le preguntó a Lucy:

—¿Y cómo pretendes que consiga eso? ¿Amordazo a ese salvaje y lo obligo a casarse conmigo?

—Es una opción —asintió Ever, mientras las demás reían y Erza ponía los ojos en blanco.

Mirajane se puso en pie.

—Erza, levántate —le ordenó—. Debes volver a ser la muchacha que él conoció y de la que se enamoró. Por lo tanto, bajemos al salón e intenta por todos los medios que se fije en ti y te siga como te seguía tiempo atrás. —Al ver que todas la miraban, Mirajane dijo—: Como última opción siempre lo podemos amordazar, o quizá Lucy, con algunas de sus hierbas, le pueda atontar.

—¡Mirajane! —gritaron las mujeres, alegres. Y sin esperar un momento más, trazaron un plan.

Erza debía casarse aquella noche con Jellal, y punto.

 **Bueno ya entendieron, ¿verdad? Erza debe casarse con Jellal sea como sea. Les tengo una sorpresa y es que Jellal es tan terco como Erza y Lucy juntas.**

 **Dejen un review.**

 **Besis:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Erza se puso el vestido color burdeos que su abuelo le había regalado por su cumpleaños y que, según sus amigas, le hacía resaltar su bonita figura. También se soltó la preciosa y pelirroja melena. A los hombres les gustaba admirar el largo pelo de las mujeres, y ella sabía que a Jellal siempre le había agradado. Tras tomar aire y sintiéndose un manojo de nervios, hizo una entrada triunfal en el salón. Saludó con una encantadora sonrisa a todos los que la felicitaban. Debía deslumbrar. Con una mueca miró hacia donde estaban sentadas Lucy y las demás, y levantando el mentón, se encaminó hacia donde hablaba su hermano Laxus con sus amigos. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Erza se fijó en Jellal. Se había afeitado. La horrorosa barba que llevaba días atrás había desaparecido y parecía otro. Allí estaba él con sus penetrantes ojos, su cincelada barbilla y sus tentadores labios. «¡Oh, Dios, qué guapo está!», pensó mientras sentía que las piernas le flojeaban. Su abuelo Makarov, al ver a su preciosa nieta, sonrió.

—¡Felicidades, tesoro mío! —dijo levantando los brazos.

—Gracias, abuelo —contestó con una espectacular sonrisa.

Y dando una coqueta vuelta, le preguntó—: «¿Me queda bien tu regalo?» Makarov se carcajeó y asintió, mientras Jellal sentía que se le secaba la boca. Aquella mujer era deliciosa, pero no cambió su tosco gesto ni se movió.

—Estás preciosa —asintió con orgullo el anciano, cuyos ojos se humedecieron—. Cada día te pareces más a mi preciosa Polyuska.

Erza lo abrazó y lo besó. Habían pasado años desde la muerte de su abuela, pero su abuelo no la olvidaba. Volviéndose hacia su hermano, que la miraba junto al resto de los hombres, se levantó el cabello coquetamente con las manos y dejó su fino cuello al descubierto.

—Laxus, gracias por los pendientes. ¡Son magníficos!

Con una cariñosa sonrisa su hermano la besó.

—Me alegro de que te gusten; los eligió Mirajane.

—Eso me ha comentado —asintió ella con una sonrisa encantadora. Y mirando al resto de los hombres, preguntó—: ¿Creéis que me quedan bien?

Los highlanders, desconcertados por aquella pregunta, asintieron. Jellal, no obstante, apenas pudo moverse, pues se había quedado como tonto mirando el suave y seductor cuello que Erza exponía gloriosa ante él. Llevándose las manos a un pequeño colgante de nácar que reposaba sobre sus turgentes senos, miró a Zeref y, al ver que éste sonreía, señaló:

—Muchas gracias por este precioso detalle, Zeref. Mavis me lo ha dado antes de bajar y quería agradecértelo a ti también. Es precioso.

—Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Mavis me volvió loco hasta que encontró algo para ti.

—¡Uf!, me lo imagino. —Y tras una graciosa mueca que le hizo sonreír, murmuró. —Es horroroso ir de compras con ella. No conozco a nadie que dude más a la hora de comprar algo, ¿verdad?

Zeref, complacido, asintió. Erza conocía bien a su mujer.

—¿Os parece bonito el colgante? —preguntó mirando a Jellal y al abuelo de éste. Igneel se sentía entusiasmado con la espontaneidad de aquella jovencita.

—Realmente, muchacha, como dice mi gran amigo Makarov, estás preciosa.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy de su rodilla? —le preguntó Erza al anciano.

—Ando fastidiado y no creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo de pie — respondió, tocándose la pierna.

—Abuelo —murmuró Natsu—, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en Dunstaffnage hasta que estés mejor. El camino de regreso hasta Eilean Donan no te beneficiará nada y…

—Por supuesto que se quedará conmigo —cortó con seguridad Makarov—. Dos viejos amigos siempre tienen algo de que hablar, ¿verdad, Igneel?

El anciano asintió, y Erza, impaciente por continuar lo que se había propuesto hacer, con una deslumbrante sonrisa miró al joven que, incómodo, estaba junto a Igneel.

—Jellal, ¿te gusta el colgante? —le preguntó.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el hombre se fijó en el colgante que descansaba en aquel escote tan provocador y, acalorado, bebió un buen trago de cerveza antes de asentir. Contenta por el aturdimiento que percibió en Jellal, se volvió hacia Natsu, que la observaba con curiosidad, y se acercó a él.

—¿Puedes oler mi perfume, Natsu?

Erza se puso de puntillas y, haciéndole una graciosa señal, lo obligó a aproximarse a ella. Al agacharse, Natsu miró a su mujer y al ver que su expresión era de regocijo, intuyó que tramaban algo.

—Hueles muy bien, Erza —dijo, separándose de ella—. Me alegra saber que Lucy acertó en la elección.

Sin perder tiempo se acercó a su hermano, luego a Zeref y los ancianos, y por último, a Jellal. Y recordando lo que Ever le había aconsejado, preguntó:

—¿Qué te parece mi perfume…, Jellal?

A éste le extrañó que Erza le llamara por su nombre, incluso se asustó al verla de puntillas ante él; por ello, dio un paso atrás y, ante la risueña mirada de su abuelo, dijo sin cambiar su gesto duro:

—Oléis muy bien, milady.

Erza, ignorando el paso que Jellal había dado, volvió a acercarse a él y, poniéndose de puntillas, le miró a los ojos y aleteó las pestañas.

—¿Crees que este perfume es bueno para mí? —le preguntó.

Jellal, casi sin respiración, la volvió a mirar. Erza estaba preciosa y tenerla tan cerca era una tentación y una tortura. Desde que días atrás había luchado con ella en el campo, su mente sólo pensaba en besarla hasta que los labios le dolieran. Pero cuando creía que le iba a ser imposible continuar manteniendo aquella dura mirada, vio entrar a la hermosa aunque tediosa Kagura en el salón. ¡Su salvación!

—Disculpadme, milady, pero ha llegado la persona que espero con ansia — dijo con rapidez para desconcierto de Erza.

Y se marchó dejándola a ella y a los demás boquiabiertos. Con su galantería, su magnífico porte y una espectacular sonrisa, Jellal llegó hasta Kagura, que estaba preciosa con aquel vestido color caldera y su adorable cabello recogido en la coronilla. Tomándola del brazo, la llevó hasta el otro lado del gran salón, y sentándose en unos taburetes, comenzaron a hablar. Aquello gustó a Kagura, que no se lo esperaba, y sonriendo miró a Erza y se sintió ganadora. Erza resopló y, con disimulo, se despidió de los hombres y se marchó hasta donde estaban las mujeres. Una vez allí, sentándose con un mohín en la boca, las miró a todas.

—¡Se acabó! —dijo—. No pienso ir tras él cuando él va tras Kagura como un perrillo. No hay nada que hacer.

Lucy, que se había sorprendido, observó a su cuñado. Parecía concentrado en la conversación, pero algo en su mirada le hizo dudar. En ese momento, entró el tonto de Simmon, junto con su padre, en el salón, y acercándose hasta el grupo de hombres comenzó a hablar.

—No lo entiendo —protestó Mirajane—. Juraría que Jellal siente algo por ti, pero viéndole cómo ha corrido hacia mi prima…, no sé.

—Yo sí lo sé —aclaró Ever—. Lo está haciendo para darle celos a Erza, ¿no lo veis?

—¡Maldito cabezón! —gruñó Mavis, y Lucy asintió.

—¡Oh, Dios!, creo que me duele el estómago —susurró Erza al ver a Simmon. —Es verlo, y me entran náuseas.

Mavis y Lucy se miraron, comprendiéndola. Simmon era delicado, cobarde, rechoncho y con cara de roedor, mientras Jellal era fuerza, sensualidad, inteligencia y belleza.

—Tranquila, algo se nos ocurrirá —susurró Lucy, acariciándole el cabello.

—No me casaré con él. ¡Me niego! —sentenció Erza—. Antes me quito la vida, o me cargo a esa rata la noche de bodas.

Todas la miraron con incredulidad, y Lucy le tiró del pelo.

—Seré yo quien te quite la vida si vuelves a repetir una tontería de ésas, ¿me has oído, Erza?

La joven, sin demasiada convicción, se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió.

—Vamos a ver, Mirajane —dijo Mavis—, tu prima es una muchacha muy guapa, pero no es mujer para Jellal. Es demasiado delicada, boba y…

De pronto, Mavis se calló al caer en la cuenta de que Ever era su hermana, pero ésta, rápidamente y con una magnífica sonrisa, aclaró:

—No os preocupéis. Kagura es mi hermanastra, y ella me quiere a mí tanto como yo a ella. Y sí…, es delicada, boba, sosa y todo lo que queráis decir.

Lucy miró a su marido, y cuando vio que a éste se le arrugaban las comisuras de los labios, supo que había descubierto el juego, pero no pensaba darse por vencida. Y tras levantar el mentón y dedicarle una siniestra sonrisa, dijo mirando a Erza:

—Erza, sé que Jellal te adora y lo demostrará.

—¡Oh, sí! No lo dudo —respondió la joven mientras veía a Jellal, tan guapo, riendo por algo que la delicada de Kagura le contaba.

En ese momento, se abrieron los portones del salón y aparecieron el joven Romeo y un grupo de hombres que directamente fueron a saludar a Laxus, Natsu y Zeref. Lucy reconoció a uno en particular y sonrió. Y tras cruzar una mirada divertida con Natsu, que frunció el cejo, se volvió hacia las mujeres y dijo:

—Erza, creo que acaba de llegar la solución que necesitabas.

Todas la miraron y sonrieron cuando vieron al valeroso y atractivo Gray Fullbuster. Lucy y Mavis se guiñaron mutuamente un ojo. Gray era un excelente seductor y un maravilloso amigo, y con seguridad, les echaría una mano. Aquel highlander era uno de los más deseados por las mujeres, aunque ninguna había conseguido llegar hasta su corazón. Su cabello era negro, casi azulado, y su sonrisa y sus ojos azules como un lago en primavera causaban estragos entre las féminas. Con afabilidad, Laxus le presentó a Simmon, y Lucy pudo ver el gesto de Gray al enterarse de que aquél era el futuro marido de la dulce y divertida lady Erza. Moviendo las manos, atrajo la atención de su marido, y cuanto éste sonrió, ella levantándose dijo:

—Gray Fullbuster, ¿cuándo piensas saludar a las damas del salón?

Entonces, Gray se volvió. Adoraba a Lucy. Sentía debilidad por aquella intrépida y descarada mujer que en el pasado le había metido en más de un problema. Con una deslumbrante sonrisa, el highlander cruzó una mirada de complicidad con Natsu, que asintió, y se acercó lentamente a las damas. Se detuvo ante ellas y murmuró:

—¿Os he dicho ya que sois las mujeres más bellas que mis cansados ojos han visto en su vida?

Al oír la voz de Gray, Johanna y Amanda, las hijas de Lucy, se tiraron a su cuello, al igual que Trevor, el hijo de Mavis. Cuando consiguió que los niños lo soltaran, se volvió para saludar a las respectivas madres de aquellos pillastres y puso ojitos a Ever, aunque ésta rápidamente le dejó claro que no había nada que hacer. Con una galantería poco usual en los hombres de aquellas tierras, Gray las saludó una a una. Le gustaba recrearse en el sexo femenino, y más en aquellas fantásticas amigas. Gray, que era un hombre observador, se fijó en que su gran amigo Jellal estaba apartado, hablando con una bonita mujer que no era Erza. Eso le sorprendió. Todavía recordaba las borracheras que habían cogido juntos en Irlanda y cómo Jellal gritaba una y otra vez que la única mujer que le importaba era su Erza. Por ello, cuando las damas se sentaron y comenzaron a atender a los niños, Gray con disimulo le preguntó a Lucy:

—¿Cómo es posible que Jellal permita que su intocable Erza se case con ese mequetrefe? ¿Y qué hace allí tonteando con aquella preciosa mujer?

—No lo sé —respondió Lucy con disimulo al ver a su cuñado reír de nuevo —, pero necesitamos tu ayuda, o Jellal se dará cabezazos el resto de su vida.

Gray hizo ademán de levantarse. No quería meterse en líos, y Lucy siempre conseguía complicarle la vida. Pero la mujer, clavándole las uñas en el brazo, no le dejó moverse y le susurró con una espectacular sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo:

—Por culpa de un trato que el padre de Laxus y Erza hizo con los Carmichael, si Erza no se casa con alguien antes de que finalice el día de hoy, mañana tendrá que casarse con el papanatas de Simmon, y Jellal ha declinado la oferta.

—¿Cómo? —susurró, incrédulo.

—Lo que oyes.

—Pero si ese burro la ama. Me he cansado de oírle lo mucho que adora a… Pero ¿qué está haciendo?

—El tonto, Gray. El tonto. Por eso necesito tu ayuda para solucionar esto — susurró Lucy.

Gray se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Pretendes que los Dragneel me vuelvan a poner un ojo morado, o que me maten directamente? —le preguntó sonriendo.

Lucy se carcajeó y volvió al ataque.

—Gray, hoy es el cumpleaños de Erza y creo que…

—¿Me necesitas para dar celos a ese burro? —preguntó Gray, divertido.

—Exacto.

El highlander sonrió ante lo que aquella mujer le proponía, y tras mirar a Erza y ver su triste mirada, se acercó a su amiga y murmuró:

—Sabes que Jellal se enfadará mucho conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Lo sé.

—Con seguridad, él o sus brutos querrán matarme.

—No lo permitiré.

La seguridad de Lucy hizo volver a sonreír a Gray.

—¿Natsu sabe algo?

—Nooooooooooooooooo.

—¡Genial! —Y volviéndose hacia la joven Erza, le preguntó—: ¿Es cierto que hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Ésta, mirándole, asintió.

—Por desgracia para mí, así es —susurró desganada.

Gray echó un vistazo a Jellal y vio que éste ya lo miraba de reojo. Entonces, se acercó más a la joven.

—Tengo entendido que te encanta cabalgar —dijo, y ella asintió—. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo por los alrededores?

Lucy sonrió al oír la propuesta y, empujándola con el codo, la animó:

—¿Eh? Yo…

Gray, sin perder su sonrisa, se acercó un poco más a una desconcertada Erza y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

—Lo primero de todo, felicidades, y tranquila, no pretendo nada. Si hago esto es para ayudaros a ti y al tonto de mi amigo Jellal, y porque Lucy me lo pide — le explicó y esta última sonrió, satisfecha—. Sé que él te adora, y a pesar de que querrá matarme cuando vea que disfruto de tu compañía, y con seguridad me pondrá un ojo morado, estoy seguro de que en un futuro no muy lejano me lo agradecerá. Por lo tanto, querida Erza, hagamos que Jellal se muera de celos. ¿Qué te parece?

Asustada, Erza miró a su risueña amiga.

—Lucy, no permitas que Jellal haga daño a Gray.

—Hum…, eso no lo puedo asegurar —respondió Lucy.

—¡Oh, Dios! —suspiró Erza.

—Delante de él te llamaré preciosa, ¿de acuerdo? —insistió Gray, haciendo reír a Lucy.

Segundos después, el guapo escocés se levantó con una sonrisa, desplegó todo su encanto y, tomando a la muchacha del brazo, le dijo para atraer la mirada de Jellal:

—Erza, vayamos a dar un paseo.

Azuzada por Lucy, la joven se levantó y, sin mirar a Jellal, que los observaba con el cejo fruncido, llegaron hasta Laxus y los otros hombres.

—Laxus, Makarov, si no os importa, como hace una mañana preciosa y es el cumpleaños de Erza, la voy a invitar a dar un paseo —dijo Gray.

Les miraron sorprendidos, y Laxus, al ver el gesto jovial de Mirajane, se desconcertó. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Me parece una excelente idea, muchacho. Id a divertiros —repuso Makarov, al comprobar que su nieta sonreía.

Simmon, molesto por el atrevimiento de aquel enorme highlander, miró a su padre, y éste, con voz dura, dijo ante la impasibilidad de su hijo:

—Siento deciros, laird Scarlet, que a mí no me parece buena idea. No me agrada en absoluto que la futura mujer de mi hijo vague por vuestras tierras con un hombre a solas.

—¡Es increíble vuestra desfachatez! —añadió Simmon, mirando a Erza.

Ésta les dedicó un gesto que dejó claras sus intenciones y los hizo callar a ambos.

—Señor Carmichael, su hijo y yo no nos conocemos de nada, y si me encuentro en esta absurda situación es por un trato que hizo mi padre, no yo — expuso Erza. Y mirando a su hermano, que asintió, continuó—. Eso de que soy tu prometida, Simmon, aún está por ver. Se supone que si al día siguiente de mi vigésimo sexto cumpleaños no me he desposado, me tendré que casar contigo. Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños, y aún puedo elegir con quién quiero casarme o no. El trato de mi padre no comienza hasta el término de este día, por lo tanto, si a mi hermano y a mi abuelo no les parece mal que pasee con Gray Fullbuster, lo haré.

Lucy, que estaba junto a ellos, se dirigió a su marido:

—Natsu, ¿podríamos acompañarlos? Hoy es día de mercado y me gustaría comprar algunas cosas antes de regresar a Eilean Donan.

—Id vosotros, que sois jóvenes y podéis —los animó Igneel.

Natsu le ofreció con galantería el brazo a su mujer.

—Deseo concedido.

Mavis y Mirajane se levantaron con rapidez. Y tras mirar a sus esposos y éstos asentir, sonrieron. Antes de salir, Lucy miró hacia atrás y le preguntó a su marido al oído:

—Natsu, ¿crees que Jellal querrá acompañarnos con Kagura?

Éste la miró con gesto divertido y la besó con adoración.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Lucy? —repuso, convencido de que allí ocurría algo.

Ella sonrió y mirándole con aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban asintió y con descaro le confesó:

—Nada, cariño. ¿Por qué piensas así de mí?

El imponente highlander soltó una carcajada y, ante la insistente mirada de su mujer, se volvió.

—Jellal, vamos a dar un paseo. ¿Vienes?

Con gesto hosco, Jellal rechazó la invitación. Pero Lucy no se conformó con aquella respuesta y, con una encantadora sonrisa, le dijo a Kagura, a pesar de que la odiaba:

—Kagura, pasaremos por un fantástico mercadillo, y estoy segura de que habrá puestos de alhajas que te complacerá ver.

Kagura aplaudió. Y levantándose, le pidió a su serio acompañante:

—Jellal, vayamos, por favor. Desearía con toda mi alma ver esos puestos.

Con una fingida sonrisa, Jellal se levantó y siguió a Kagura, aunque antes clavó una dura mirada en su cuñada, que con gesto triunfal asió a su marido y sonrió.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas, Erza fue hasta su yegua, Hada, que aún estaba herida.

—Bonito animal —señaló Gray, mirándola.

—Sí —sonrió—. Hada es un bonito regalo de mi hermano.

Al ver que ella le besaba el hocico pero no montaba, le preguntó:

—¿No vas a montarla?

Erza fue a responder, pero Jellal, acercándose hasta ellos, se adelantó:

—No, no debe montarla. Sufrió una herida hace unos días y tiene que descansar. Levantando la mano, se la estrechó a Gray. —¿Qué haces tú por estas tierras? Te creía en Stirling o en Aberdeen.

Al percibir la incomodidad de Erza, Gray se acercó más a ella y, dejando pasmado a Jellal, respondió:

—Sí, amigo, en Aberdeen estaba cuando oí que esta preciosa mujer buscaba marido. Y como ya la he visitado este último año en varias ocasiones, me he propuesto convencerla de que ese idiota de Carmichael no la podrá hacer tan feliz como puedo hacerla yo.

A Erza le gustó ver la tensión en el gesto de Jellal. La joven, con una risa tonta, miró a Gray, y éste, levantando una mano, la pasó con delicadeza por el rostro de ella. La rabia por aquel atrevimiento se centró en el estómago de Jellal. ¿Desde cuándo Gray cortejaba a Erza? En ese momento llegó hasta ellos Kagura, sujetando su caballo.

—¿Y vos quién sois, milady? —se interesó Gray al verla aparecer.

Jellal, todavía trastornado por lo que acababa de escuchar y ver, miró a Erza, pero ésta no lo miraba, sólo tenía ojos para Gray. Molesto, se volvió hacia su amigo, mientras Natsu, Laxus, Zeref y las mujeres de éstos esperaban fuera de las caballerizas.

—Gray Fullbuster, te presento a Kagura Mikazuchi —dijo en un tono rudo—. Vive cerca de mis tierras en Duntulm y es prima de Mirajane.

—Encantado de conoceros, milady —saludó con cortesía Gray.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Kagura, que miró de reojo a Erza y se sorprendió al verla sonreír. Kagura, al ver cómo Jellal miraba a la otra muchacha, tosió, molesta, y para llamar la atención del hombre dijo con voz almibarada: —Jellal, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme a montar? El caballo es tan alto y yo tan débil que soy incapaz de hacerlo sola.

«Serás tonta», pensó Erza, pero calló. Con una deslumbrante sonrisa, Jellal asintió, y cogiendo a Kagura por la cintura la alzó como si fuera una pluma hasta dejarla sobre la silla. Con una coquetería que hizo que Erza sintiera ganas de matarla, Kagura montó de medio lado haciendo gala de su elegancia y feminidad.

—Gracias, Jellal. Eres tan galán y fuerte —suspiró Kagura.

«¡Oh, Dios! No la soporto», pensó Erza, dándose la vuelta. Jellal montó en su caballo True, que estaba junto a la pobre y herida Hada, y sin apartar sus inquietantes ojos de la bella Kagura, la siguió fuera de las cuadras, donde estaban esperándolos los demás. Erza, con la rabia instalada en sus ojos, suspiró. Entonces, Gray, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, hizo que lo mirara.

—Tú eres más bella que ella; no lo dudes.

—Eso no me preocupa, Gray. La belleza es algo que el tiempo marchita.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo y serás sincera conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué fuiste tan dura con Jellal y no quisiste perdonarlo? Él se moría por ti.

Erza se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Me comporté como una necia, una tonta, una malcriada. La rabia me cegó y fui incapaz de pensar en nada más. Pero te aseguro que me he arrepentido de ello todos los días de mi vida, aunque es la primera vez que lo reconozco. Después, el tiempo pasó, él no volvió a hablarme y…

—Escúchame, Erza. Desde que conozco a Jellal siempre se le ha iluminado la mirada al hablar de ti. En Irlanda eras el motivo de su existencia, y cuando rompiste el compromiso, se sintió deshecho. No sé si él te perdonará o no, pero te aseguro que lo conozco y sé que no te ha olvidado y que tú eres, has sido y serás siempre la única mujer capaz de robarle el corazón.

—Es muy bonito lo que dices, Gray, pero como has visto, ya se lo ha robado otra.

—Lo dudo —sonrió el hombre con seguridad—. Conozco a Jellal, y esa joven no es la clase de mujer que quiere para él.

—¿Y qué clase de mujer quiere para él?

—Una como tú.

Erza sonrió, pero al mirar hacia el exterior vio a aquel por el que suspiraba bromeando con Kagura. Furiosa por la intimidad que parecía haber entre ellos, se encaminó al fondo de las caballerizas y Gray, consciente de lo que pasaba, la siguió.

—¿Qué caballo montarás? —preguntó, dándole tiempo a serenarse.

Tras resoplar, la joven cambió de expresión.

—Llevaré a Thor. Es mi mejor caballo. ¿A que es precioso?

—Sí, Erza, tan precioso y bonito como tú —asintió Gray, mirándola.

—Os estamos esperando —apuntó en ese momento Jellal con voz grave tras ellos.

Erza, al ver que Gray sonreía, se agarró a las crines de Thor y, tras tomar impulso, subió. Ella no necesitaba ayuda como la idiota de Kagura.

—Gray, te espero fuera —indicó, pasando junto a Jellal.

—De acuerdo, preciosa. En seguida te sigo.

Al oír de nuevo aquel calificativo, Jellal miró a su amigo, que con una divertida sonrisa en la boca caminaba hacia su caballo.

—Sinceramente, amigo, no sé qué estás haciendo.

Jellal guió su caballo hacia Gray, y mientras lo veía montar, le preguntó:

—¿Y tú?, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

Gray, pese a la rabia que detectó en los ojos del otro, no se amilanó.

—Cortejar a una preciosa muchacha para que antes de que acabe el día quiera ser mi mujer.

Y sin decir nada más, espoleó su caballo para salir de las cuadras.

o0o0o

Durante el corto trayecto hasta el mercadillo, Jellal no pudo dejar de mirar a Erza. Boquiabierto y molesto, comprobó que aquella malcriada no le dirigía ni una sola mirada. Desde que Gray había llegado a Dunstaffnage parecía que él no existiera, y eso le irritaba. Aunque más le fastidiaba darse cuenta de que la cercanía de aquella consentida le comenzaba a nublar la razón. ¡Por todos los santos!, no estaba dispuesto a volver a caer en el hechizo de la Scarlet; otra vez no. Desde una posición privilegiada, Lucy los observaba a todos. Era consciente de todo lo que ocurría entre ellos, e incluso se fijó en que Kagura un par de veces miró a Erza con gesto de incomodidad. Cuando vio a Jellal cabecear con gesto adusto, espoleó a Panter Lilly, su caballo, para acercarse a su cuñado, y tras guiñar el ojo a una divertida Ever, dijo sabiendo que Kagura lo escucharía:

—Qué bonita pareja hacen Gray y Erza, ¿no creéis?

Jellal la miró con cara de pocos amigos y maldijo al verla sonreír. ¡Su cuñada era una bruja! Pero más le molestó cuando la tonta de Kagura respondió:

—Te doy la razón. Si ambos formalizan su unión tendrán unos niños preciosos. —Lucy, con una sonrisa, asintió—. Gray es tan atractivo y Erza tan pelirroja que estoy segura de que sus niños serán auténticos querubines pelirrojos de ojos azules.

Jellal clavó su mirada en el suelo. No iba a contestar. Se negaba.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué suerte tiene Erza! Gray es un guerrero espectacular — aplaudió Ever, ganándose una mirada de aceptación de su hermana.

—La verdad es que Gray es un guerrero increíble, además de divertido y terriblemente agraciado —remató Lucy.

En ese momento, Jellal, sin que pudiera evitarlo, blasfemó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Kagura.

—Intento recordar algo que mi abuelo me rogó que comprara —replicó Jellal con rapidez, tras cruzar una mirada con la descarada de su cuñada.

Poco después llegaron al mercadillo, un lugar lleno de puestos, trovadores y gente bulliciosa y con ganas de pasarlo bien. Jellal, ceñudo, ayudó a Ever y Kagura a bajar de sus respectivos caballos, y entonces la sangre le hirvió cuando vio que Gray colocaba sus manos con delicadeza en la cintura de Erza para ayudarla a bajar. «¡Maldita sea, Fullbuster! Erza no necesita ayuda para bajar», pensó. Tras posarla en el suelo, Gray le retiró de la cara con la mano un mechón rojo como el fuego, y Jellal sintió que se atragantaba. Pero apartando la mirada intentó serenarse. No debía importarle lo que ocurriera entre ellos. Él tenía muy claro que nada quería con Erza; ¿o sí? Pero el humor de Jellal fue de mal en peor al comprobar que todo lo que Erza miraba en cualquier puesto Gray lo compraba. Aquel martirio le estaba haciendo librar una terrible y dolorosa batalla interior. «Dios, dame fuerza o los mataré», pensó una y otra vez, intentando mantener el control.

 **Ya sé que este capítulo es corto pero ha llegado el momento del salseo. ¿Les gustó?**

 **Diganmelo con un review:)**

 **Besis;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

A media mañana, después de visitar varios puestos del mercadillo, decidieron entrar en una taberna para refrescar sus gargantas. Jellal volvió a maldecir al ser testigo de cómo Erza bebía de la copa de Gray. ¿Acaso no podía pedir ella una propia? Cansado de la visión que aquellos dos, con sus tonteos y sonrisas, le ofrecían, se escapó de Kagura y salió de la taberna sin decir nada a nadie. Necesitaba que le diera un poco el aire; si seguía presenciando escenas de ese tipo desenvainaría el acero y mataría a Gray y, con seguridad, a esa bruja de Erza. Mientras los hombres terminaban sus bebidas y las mujeres hablaban, Lucy y Erza se dirigieron a un puesto donde vendían unos preciosos colgantes y anillos. Jellal, al verlas salir con disimulo, y sin que ellas le vieran, las siguió.

—¡Por Dios, Erza! —susurró Lucy—. Si Jellal no reacciona con todo lo que estáis haciendo Gray y tú, ¿no sé qué vamos a tener que hacer?

—La verdad es que Gray es un hombre encantador. Creo que incluso podría llegar a enamorarme de él —susurró Erza con picardía.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡No me asustes! —murmuró Lucy.

Jellal vio cómo Erza se carcajeaba y sonrió. Siempre le había gustado su cristalina risa. Le encantaba ver cómo sus preciosos ojos marrones se achinaban al sonreír, y atraído como un imán caminó hacia ella, sorteando a la gente que se movía a su alrededor.

—Lucy, no te preocupes. Gray sólo intenta hacerme feliz ante los ojos del patán de Jellal, nada más. Pero también digo una cosa: preferiría mil veces casarme con Gray antes que con el odioso de Simmon. Gray al menos es guapo y sensual, algo que el otro no es.

Jellal oyó las últimas palabras, y se quedó petrificado a escasos centímetros de ellas. «¿Guapo y sensual?», pensó cada vez más indispuesto. En ese momento, Erza se paró ante uno de los puestos, y alargando la mano, cogió un bonito y delicado anillo con una preciosa piedra en color marrón claro. Durante unos instantes, Erza, con una sonrisa soñadora, lo miró y, creyendo que era Lucy quien respiraba tras ella, susurró:

—¡Qué bonito anillo! La piedra tiene el color de los ojos de Jellal.

Al escuchar aquel dulce tono de voz y la confidencia, Jellal tragó con dificultad y, dando un paso atrás, se alejó de ella. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué las palabras dulzonas de aquella malcriada le hacían sentirse tan mal? Tras admirar el anillo durante unos instantes, al final, y a pesar de la insistencia del vendedor, Erza lo dejó donde estaba con pesar. De nada serviría recordar su color de ojos si no podía tenerlo a él. Y tras sonreír al tendero e indicarle por décima vez que no lo compraría, continuó con Lucy visitando los puestos. Una vez que acabaron las compras en el mercadillo, el grupo decidió regresar al castillo de Dunstaffnage para comer. Kagura parecía enfurecida. Jellal no le prestaba atención alguna. Sólo observaba a la tonta de Erza y su amigo. Kagura conocía el pasado de aquellos dos y no estaba dispuesta a consentir que volviera a repetirse. Jellal era para ella. Enojada, intentó atraer la atención del hombre quejándose continuamente de dolor de espalda por tan largo trayecto a caballo. No lo consiguió, pero al menos vio que la miraba.

—Cuando se comporta así no la soporto —susurró Ever.

Su hermanastra era igual que su madrastra. Lo que estaba haciendo Kagura era lo mismo que hacía la mujer de su padre para que le prestara atención. En cuanto su padre alababa algo que Ever hacía, rápidamente aquella bruja se las ingeniaba para que lo que hubiera hecho se olvidara y su padre sólo tuviera ojos para Kagura.

—Se queja igual que Mirajane —rió Mavis, mirando a su hermana Lucy—. Fíjate qué dos. Ambas deseando llegar para sentarse entre cojines en el castillo.

Natsu sonrió. Era cierto lo que decían de Mirajane y Kagura. Llevaban medio camino quejándose por todo, incluso del aire que respiraban.

—Son otro tipo de mujeres. Ellas son más delicadas —dijo Natsu.

Lucy clavó sus ojos marrones en él.

—¿Te habría gustado que yo hubiera sido ese tipo de mujer? —preguntó.

Mavis miró a su marido, también en espera de respuesta. Zeref y Natsu sonrieron, y aunque intentaron hacerles creer con su primer gesto lo que no era, finalmente prorrumpieron en carcajadas, y Natsu se acercó para besar a su mujer en el cuello.

—No, cariño —le susurró—. Me gustas tú. Una mujer que tiene, entre otras muchas cosas, una fuerza y un carácter que me enloquecen.

Zeref, divertido por el gesto de Mavis, dijo, haciendo sonreír a su mujer:

—Mandona. Si no fueras así, no te querría tanto.

Erza, cansada de ir por el caminito al trote, decidió que ya era hora de alejarse del grupo. Acercó su caballo al de su hermano Laxus, que en ese momento hablaba con Jellal, y dijo:

—Gray y yo nos desviamos aquí. Nos vemos en el castillo.

Antes de que Laxus pudiera contestar, Jellal agarró con fuerza la mano de Erza y, haciendo que lo mirara, siseó sorprendiéndoles:

—No me parece buena idea. Continuad con el grupo.

Erza, pasmada, se deshizo de un tirón de su mano.

—No hablaba contigo. Hablaba con Laxus.

Encandilada aún por el suave tacto de su piel, Erza le dio la vuelta al animal y se acercó a Gray; espolearon los caballos y comenzaron a galopar como alma que lleva el diablo subiendo la colina. Jellal, con la furia en la cara, les observó y no les perdió de vista ni un instante, consciente de lo buena amazona que era ella.

—Esta Erza algún día nos dará un disgusto si sigue montando así —suspiró Mirajane al ver a su cuñada alejarse de aquella forma.

—Es como mi hermana. ¡No tiene contención! —manifestó Kagura, feliz de que Erza se hubiera marchado.

Ever, desde su caballo, gritó a su hermana, haciendo reír a todos menos a ésta:

—¡Eh!, Kagura, cuidado con lo que dices, bonita.

—Creo que una muchacha debe saber comportarse como una dama — continuó Kagura sin prestar atención a Ever— para que nadie dude de su feminidad. —Y mirando a Laxus, añadió—: Mirajane me ha comentado que vuestra hermana además de cabalgar como hemos visto, sabe manejar la espada, ¿es cierto?

—¡Oh, sí!, de eso doy fe —bromeó Ever mirando a Jellal, que sonrió.

—Sí —asintió Laxus—. Es una guerrera excepcional, bastante más hábil que muchos hombres que he conocido —concluyó para disgusto de su mujer.

Mirajane, con rapidez, dijo a su horrorizada prima:

—Pero ambos le hemos prohibido a Erza que enseñe cualquiera de esas cosas a nuestra hija Jane. Yo adoro a Erza, pero creo que hay ciertas cosas que sólo deben hacer los hombres.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, prima —asintió Kagura.

—Pues yo no —soltó Ever.

—Ni yo —aseguró Lucy, haciendo sonreír a su marido.

—Ni que decir tiene que yo tampoco —señaló Mavis con cara de asco.

Mirajane sonrió, y Kagura añadió:

—Pues siento escuchar eso de vosotras. De mi hermana ya me lo esperaba, pero creo que deberíais saber que ciertas cosas no son dignas de una dama.

—Cierra el morrito, Kagura. Estás más guapa —le reprochó Ever.

—Mira, Evergreen —respondió aquélla—, sólo te diré que, si algún día Erza o tú tenéis que ser las señoras de vuestro hogar, dudo mucho de que a vuestros maridos esas habilidades les gusten. Los hombres buscan mujeres femeninas y delicadas, no a mujeres embrutecidas.

Enfadando a su hermana, Ever sonrió con sarcasmo, y Lucy, tras mirar a su marido y éste guiñarle el ojo, dijo:

—Kagura…, creo que estás muy equivocada.

—No, no lo estoy, ¿verdad, Jellal? —Pero éste no respondió.

Jellal estaba ocupado mirando con disimulo a los jinetes que se alejaban, y cuando desaparecieron y se encontró con la cara de mofa de su hermano y su cuñada Lucy, sintió un profundo ardor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

Después de una buena cabalgada por las tierras de Dunstaffnage, Erza y Gray regresaron al castillo antes de comer. Con las mejillas encendidas por la divertida carrera y la charla que habían tenido, la joven fue directa a las caballerizas para dejar a Thor, mientras Gray se quedaba hablando en la entrada con uno de sus hombres. Una vez que desmontó del enorme corcel negro, se dirigió a ver a su yegua Hada. Durante unos segundos, Erza le prestó toda su atención, y tras darle mimitos, se volvió para marcharse, pero tropezó con alguien. Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con Jellal, que la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—¡Oh!, perdona, no te había visto —dijo a modo de disculpa.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Jellal le preguntó con voz dura:

—¿Has disfrutado del paseo, milady?

La joven, levantando el mentón, asintió y sonrió. Eso hizo que la sangre del hombre comenzara a hervir. No saber qué había ocurrido entre su amigo y ella lo martirizaba.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo he pasado muy bien.

Erza intentó pasar, pero Jellal no la dejó. Entonces, dio un paso atrás para separarse de él.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Tú qué crees! —respondió, enfadado.

Las lanzas estaban en todo lo alto. Jellal echaba fuego por la mirada, pero Erza no estaba dispuesta a discutir.

—¿Haríais el favor de dejarme pasar, Dragneel?

—No.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—He dicho que no, ¡malcriada!

—¡Patán!

—¡Mimada!

—¡Grosero!

Jellal apenas la oía; sólo la observaba. ¿Cómo podía estar de nuevo en aquella situación? ¿Cómo podía haber caído otra vez en el mismo error? Tenerla ante él, con las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello desmarañado y el desafío en la mirada, lo volvió loco. Nunca la había olvidado. Nunca se lo había permitido. Y tras su encuentro días atrás en el campo, su obsesión por ella se había agudizado. Verla blandir la espada con aquel fervor le había excitado, y sólo podía pensar en ese ardor y esa entrega en la cama. Sin meditarlo un instante, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. La asió por la cintura y, sin darle tiempo a que protestara, atrapó aquella boca sinuosa y la devoró. Llevaba días, meses, años anhelando aquellos dulces y suaves labios, y cuando Erza le respondió y comenzó a jugar con su lengua, se endureció y soltó un gruñido de satisfacción. Tomándola en brazos, y sin dejar de besarla, caminó hasta el fondo de las caballerizas. Allí nadie les podría molestar. Consciente de aquel momento de inesperado placer, Erza le dejó hacer. Permitió que la besara, que la abrazara, que la llevara a la semioscuridad de las caballerizas sin apenas respirar. Sentirse entre sus brazos era lo que anhelaba. No quería hablar. No quería pensar. Sólo quería besarlo y que la besara. Mimarle y que la mimara. Aturdida por la sensualidad del hombre, sintió que algo en ella se deshacía al notar sus labios recorrer su cuello mientras murmuraba:

—Titania…, mi Titania…

Que la nombrara de una forma tan íntima hizo que reaccionara.

—¿¡Tu Titania!? —gruñó al recordar a Kagura. Y dándole un empujón lo apartó —. Y tu bonita Kagura, ¿qué es para ti? ¿Cómo la llamas a ella? —Al ver sus ojos encendidos por los celos, Jellal sonrió.

Adoraba a esa fierecilla, le gustara a él o no. Le excitaban sus arrebatos, su locura, su pasión. Realmente, ¿qué no le gustaba de ella? Deseoso de continuar besándola apoyó su cadera en una tabla y preguntó:

—Tú no cambias nunca, ¿verdad?

—No, Dragneel —siseó jadeando, mientras miraba aquellos labios que de nuevo quería atrapar.

Jellal, incapaz de contener los cientos de reproches que alojaba en su interior, se acercó un poco más a ella.

—He oído que has sido cortejada por muchos hombres —le susurró con un ronco silbido.

—Has oído bien. Hombres no me han faltado.

Molesto por su soberbia, hizo un intento de intimidarla preguntándole:

—Sí así ha sido, ¿por qué los has rechazado?

«Por ti, maldito besugo», pensó.

—Ninguno me agradaba —señaló, no obstante—. Nunca quise desposarme con un hombre al que no admirase. ¿Te parece buena contestación?

Jellal se carcajeó y, calibrando su nivel de intransigencia, dijo:

—¡Ah, claro! Y por eso te revuelcas con los mozos de cuadra, ¿verdad?

—Vete al infierno, Dragneel.

Pero Jellal continuó:

—No es por desilusionarte, querida Erza, pero creo que Carmichael, tu futuro marido, deja mucho que desear. ¿O quizá debo creer que lo admiras?

Ver la mofa en sus ojos y en sus palabras, y más sabiendo que él había rechazado la oferta de casarse con ella, hizo que Erza le propinara un fuerte pisotón, que él aguantó sin cambiar el gesto. Sin inmutarse, tocó con delicadeza el rostro de ella.

—Erza, yo… —susurró.

Se escuchó a alguien entrar en las cuadras, y ninguno de los dos se movió. No querían ser descubiertos. Eso hizo sonreír a Jellal, y Erza, agitada, sin querer contener sus impulsos, se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con pasión. Al cuerno lo que pensara de ella. De pronto se oyó la voz de Gray.

—Erza, preciosa, ¿estás por aquí?

Jellal se tensó y la apartó de él. Gray esperó durante unos instantes y como ella no respondió se marchó.

—¿Desde cuándo Gray te visita y te llama preciosa?

La joven, al sentirse rechazada, levantó el mentón.

—¿Desde cuándo tonteas con la boba de Kagura?

—Respóndeme, Erza —exigió, furioso.

—No, no tengo que darte explicaciones.

—No me enfades más, mujer.

Dándole un golpe en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, ella gruñó.

—¿Cómo que no te enfade más? Llevo días siendo testigo de cómo sólo le prestas atención a esa cursi de Kagura y no te diriges a mí más que para humillarme y despreciarme. Sé que no soy una santa ni la mejor persona del mundo, y también sé que merezco tu enfado y algún reproche. Pero tras todo lo que estoy aguantando estos días delante de mi familia y mi gente, ¿pretendes que yo te dé explicaciones?

Jellal, sorprendido por aquella revelación, dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella estaba celosa de Kagura y eso sólo podía ser porque aún sentía algo por él. Sin querer dar su brazo a torcer, a pesar de lo mucho que ansiaba estar con ella, con gesto controlado, afirmó:

—Sí, Erza. Exijo explicaciones.

—¿De qué?, ¿de ahora?, ¿de hace años? ¿De qué?

—De todo.

Enajenada por haberle revelado algo tan íntimo, siseó:

—Pues no te las daré, Dragneel.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, no te las daré.

—Creo que me las debes, Erza. Tú…

—No te debo absolutamente nada —cortó ella, consciente de que se equivocaba.

Jellal quiso gritar y vocear. Aquel juego estaba acabando con su poca paciencia y, tomándola del brazo con rudeza, dijo en tono duro:

—¡Maldita sea, Erza! Rompiste nuestro compromiso sin darme opción de hablar contigo. Deseé la muerte en el campo de batalla, sabedor de que mi vida sin ti se había acabado. Y ahora, cuando creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ¿pretendes que yo te dé explicaciones de quién es Kagura, o qué hago con ella?

Erza lo miró, y Jellal, muy enfadado, bramó, dispuesto a marcar para siempre la diferencia:

—No, milady…, no. Seguid revolcándoos con vuestros mozos de cuadra. Vos sois la última mujer a la que yo le daría explicaciones sobre nada porque no sois nadie para mí.

Se lo veía tan enfadado que Erza no pudo contestar. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pedirle tantas disculpas, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Ella y sólo ella se había comportado mal, y ambos llevaban años pagándolo. Encendido por la furia, Jellal se separó de ella como si le quemara, y antes de salir de la caballeriza, añadió:

—No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí a solas con vos. Y mucho menos sé por qué os he besado. Pero ninguna de esas cosas volverá a ocurrir ¡nunca! —gritó, colérico, haciendo que ella se encogiera—. Sólo espero que mañana os caséis con ese Carmichael, y os lleve lejos de aquí. Así sabré con certeza que no os volveré a ver en toda mi vida.

Entonces se marchó, dejándola sola y destrozada. Sin fuerzas para salir, Erza se sentó en una bala de paja para calmar su excitación. Él llevaba razón en todo y nada podía hacer.

 **Bueno aquí está el siguien capitulo. Vale sí, no sabéis de parte de quien poneros pero eso a mi me pasó todo el rato.**

 **Comentadme de parte de quien estais en un review:)**

 **Besis;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

Aquella tarde Laxus organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños en el castillo para su hermana. Quería verla feliz. Necesitaba verla feliz. Al día siguiente, y sin que él pudiera remediarlo, tendría que unirse en matrimonio a ese idiota de Carmichael. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que sería infeliz con aquel mequetrefe. Le preocupaba la suerte que correría ella tras el matrimonio, y eso no le permitía dormir. Erza no era una mujer dócil, y temía que en uno de sus arranques terminara con la vida de Carmichael, y ella acabara muerta o decapitada. Con curiosidad, buscó por el salón a Jellal. Lo vio hablando con Ewen, su hombre de confianza, y con Natsu. Parecía relajado, pero Laxus lo conocía y sabía que cuando Jellal volvía el cuello hacia los lados era porque estaba tenso. Aquel movimiento era el mismo que hacía siempre antes de entrar en batalla. Eso, en cierto modo, le hizo sonreír. «Aún puede haber esperanza», pensó, tomando de nuevo una jarra. En las habitaciones superiores del castillo, Lucy hablaba con Erza, mientras ésta terminaba de vestirse.

—No seas cabezona, Erza; me niego a pensar como tú.

Furiosa aún por lo ocurrido aquella tarde, Erza andaba de un lado para otro como una leona encerrada. Su tiempo se acababa y los resultados eran nefastos. Aquella tarde, tras recuperarse en las caballerizas, había buscado a Jellal por todos los rincones del castillo para hablar con él, pero no lo había encontrado. Necesitaba pedirle perdón y decirle que tenía razón. Ella había sido la culpable de sus desgracias. Quería gritarle que lo amaba. Pero le había sido imposible. Él estaba ocupado con Kagura.

—¡Le odio! —gritó Erza, tirando el cepillo contra la puerta—. ¿Por qué se está comportando así?

—Tú te lo buscaste, Erza —la regañó Lucy—. Tú solita has conseguido que la situación llegue a esto.

—¡Yo no conocía el trato de mi padre con esos Carmichael!

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes —gritó Lucy, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

Erza asintió y se asomó a la ventana. Lucy tenía razón, y apoyándose en el alféizar, murmuró:

—¿Sabes lo que Jellal me decía cuando estábamos prometidos?

Lucy notó el cambio del tono de voz de su amiga y se acercó hasta ella. Mientras la agarraba con cariño de la mano, le dijo:

—Conociendo a mi cuñado, seguro que sería alguna tontería.

Erza sonrió.

—Decía: «Cuando nos casemos nuestro hogar estará en un maravilloso lugar desde donde se domine la llanura».

—¿Desde donde se domine la llanura? —repitió, asombrada, Lucy.

Erza asintió.

—Nuestro hogar estaría en lo alto de una pequeña colina rodeada por una extensa llanura. Recuerdo que le decía que me gustaría que esa llanura estuviera cubierta de flores multicolores, y él reía y contestaba que su flor más bonita era yo.

Sorprendida por aquella revelación, Lucy suspiró. Le entristecía ver a dos personas que quería en aquella situación. Fue a responder, pero en ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y, al abrirse, se quedaron atónitas al ver que era Kagura quien aparecía.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto, Kagura, pasa —dijo Erza con serenidad.

Aquélla era a la última persona que quería ver, pero decidió ser cortés. La muchacha no le había hecho nada. Kagura entró. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido en rojo vivo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su fino y sensual cuerpo, y el cabello oscuro sujeto con una diadema de flores. Era una mujer muy bella, y eso no lo podía negar nadie. La recién llegada, tras mirar a Lucy, que la observaba con descaro, le dijo a Erza:

—¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

Lucy le echó una mirada de las suyas, y luego miró a su amiga.

—Erza, te espero en el salón. No tardes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Lucy; no te preocupes. Bajaré en seguida.

Una vez que se quedaron solas en la habitación, Erza la invitó a hablar:

—Tú dirás.

La muchacha se acercó a ella y le dijo, sorprendiéndola:

—Necesito saber si entre Jellal y tú existe algo más que amistad. Hace un tiempo me enteré de que en el pasado habíais estado prometidos, pero que vuestro compromiso se rompió.

—Sí, así es —asintió Erza con el estómago encogido.

—¿Aún lo amas? Porque si es así quiero que sepas que no lo voy a permitir. Me interesa Jellal y creo que yo soy una excelente mujer para él, ¿no te parece?

Sintiéndose perpleja y con el corazón desbocado, respondió:

—En primer lugar, creo que es una desfachatez que me hables en ese tono. En segundo lugar, tú no eres nadie para permitirme hacer o no absolutamente nada, y en tercer lugar, lo que yo sienta o no por Jellal a ti no te incumbe.

Kagura, con desprecio, se acercó aún más a Erza y dejando patente lo bajita que era, siseó:

—Me incumbe. He dicho que quiero que él sea mío, y tu presencia me incomoda.

La sangre de Erza comenzó a hervir. Pero ¿quién era ésa para hablarle así? Y sin que la altura de Kagura la amedrentara, le preguntó:

—¿Estás celosa, Kagura?

Con voz seca por la furia, ésta clavó sus ojos marrones en ella.

—No voy a permitir que estropees lo que Jellal y yo llevamos fraguando desde hace tiempo. Si he venido con él es porque sabía que tú estarías aquí.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Erza.

—Es mi hogar, Kagura. ¿Dónde pretendes que esté?

—¡Ojalá hubieras estado ya en las tierras de los Carmichael! Estoy segura de que tu enlace con Simmon hará que Jellal se olvide de ti.

Aquello desconcertó a Erza.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes a lo que él sienta por mí? —le preguntó, retándola con la mirada.

Kagura la empujó, y Erza cayó sobre la cama. Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la asió del pelo y le soltó cerca de la cara:

—Aléjate de Jellal. No voy a permitir que una malcriada como tú, nieta de una maldita sassenach, me lo arrebate. Él es el mío. ¡Mío!

Erza, furiosa, se sacó la daga de la bota y, poniéndosela a Kagura en el cuello, gritó, deseosa de clavársela:

—Suéltame o lo pagarás, ¡maldita zorra!

Asustada al sentir aquel frío tacto en su cuello, Kagura se movió con rapidez y la liberó. Erza, con la daga aún en la mano, se incorporó, y clavándole sus cristalinos y fríos ojos marrones bramó fuera de sí:

—Sal de mi habitación antes de que decida cortarte en pedacitos. Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme ni exigirme; absolutamente nadie. Y te advierto una última cosa: la próxima vez que tu boca mencione a mi abuela, te corto la lengua. ¡Recuérdalo!

Blanca como la nieve, Kagura huyó sin mirar atrás. Erza, aún confundida por lo que había pasado, se guardó la daga en la bota, consciente de que se había ganado una enemiga.

 **Lo siento lo siento muchisimo no tengo perdón por no actualizar antes pero he estado todo el mes fuera de mi casa de un lado para otro y no he tenido nada de tiempo :(**

 **Os prometo que a partir de ahora volveré a acrualizar como siempre**

 **Besis :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

Tras el episodio vivido en su habitación, Erza se retocó el peinado y salió de su estancia, dispuesta a ir hasta el salón. Según iba bajando por la escalera circular de piedra gris, los sonidos de las gaitas sonaban cada vez más cerca. Con la rabia instalada en su rostro, decidió pararse, sentarse y serenarse en uno de los gastados escalones, hasta que dejara de temblar. Agachando la cabeza la posó sobre sus rodillas y le entraron unas ganas locas de llorar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber destrozado su vida y la de Jellal? ¿Qué iba a hacer? El día de su cumpleaños se acababa y cada vez sentía más cercano el podrido aliento de Simmon. Pensar en él le enfermaba, pero debía cumplir la palabra de su padre, aunque esa promesa la llevara directamente a la tumba.

—Erza, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó de pronto la voz de Gray.

Levantando la cabeza, Erza se encontró con aquellos ojos azules y, encogiéndose de hombros, susurró:

—Creo que estoy luchando contra un imposible. El día se acaba y mi boda…

Gray sonrió. El tonto de su amigo y aquella muchachita eran el uno para el otro, y tomándole la cara entre sus manos, preguntó para animarla:

—¿Has decidido rendirte, preciosa? Porque si es así me defraudarías. La Erza de la que siempre me hablaba Jellal era una muchacha divertida, romántica, locuaz, cariñosa y, sobre todo, que no se rendía ante nada ni nadie.

—Esa Erza de la que hablas, en cierto modo, ya no existe —susurró, levantándose—. He cambiado y…

—¿Eso quiere decir que quieres casarte con Simmon Carmichael?

Al oír aquel nombre, Erza se tocó el estómago.

—No, no quiero casarme con él. Pero el deber me obliga a hacerlo.

Gray le levantó la barbilla con una mano.

—Todavía hay tiempo, Erza. Piénsalo.

—Fue un pacto de mi padre, y no le voy a deshonrar. Además, nadie desea casarse conmigo. En estos últimos años me he ganado el apodo de la Retadora. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Él negó con un gesto, y ella continuó—: He estado tan furiosa con Jellal y conmigo misma que me he portado fatal con todos los hombres que se han acercado a mí. Y eso tarde o temprano se paga, ¿no crees?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —rió él, divertido.

—En efecto. Si quieres saber lo que opinan de mí, pregunta…, pregunta.

Maravillado por aquella sinceridad, Gray cogió aire y dijo:

—Erza, si tú quieres, puedo ayudarte ofreciéndote mi casa, mi apellido, mis tierras y…

—¡¿Cómo?! —le cortó, desconcertada.

El highlander se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que has oído. Ya sé que no me amas ni yo te amo a ti, pero si tú quieres…

—Pero ¡te has vuelto loco! —susurró, mirándole directamente a los ojos—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme semejante cosa?

—Es por ayudarte y…

Sin dejarle terminar, Erza comenzó a blasfemar de tal manera que Gray se quedó sin palabras, hasta que de pronto ella paró.

—Gray Fullbuster, no vuelvas a pedir eso a ninguna mujer hasta que encuentres a la persona adecuada. —Tras darle un manotazo que le hizo reír, prosiguió—: Tú eres un hombre atractivo, además de un valeroso guerrero y muchas otras cosas más, y estoy segura de que algún día encontrarás a la mujer que te conviene y la harás muy feliz.

Complacido con lo que escuchaba se carcajeó. En sus casi treinta años, y a pesar de que era un highlander bastante requerido por las féminas, ninguna había dejado huella en él. El romanticismo no era lo suyo.

—¿Acaso no crees en el amor, Gray?

—No.

—¿Nunca has sentido que la presencia o la mirada de una mujer te quitaban el aliento, y que tu existencia se marchitaba al dejar de verla?

—Nunca.

—Imposible.

—No, Erza, no miento.

La joven no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

—¡Por todos los santos, Gray! ¿Cómo un hombre tan galante como tú no puede creer en el amor?

—Quizá porque nadie me ha hecho sentirlo.

—Si te escuchara el abuelo te diría que tu mujer está en algún lado esperando a que le sonrías.

—Tu abuelo Makarov es demasiado sensible para mi gusto —ironizó Gray.

—No, Gray. Mi abuelo se enamoró de su Pollyuska. Me contó que cuando sintió que no podía dejar de mirarla ni alejarse de ella supo que era su mujer. Tú debes encontrar a esa mujer. Estoy segura de que está en algún lugar esperando a que un highlander guapo y valiente como tú la encuentre. —Él sonrió—. Prométeme que la buscarás, o seré yo quien la busque por ti. ¡Oh, Dios!, a veces los hombres sois desesperantes.

—De acuerdo, preciosa —se carcajeó al reconocer a la Erza de la que tanto había oído hablar.

—Pero bueno, Gray, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? —Al ver que él seguía sonriendo, señalándole con el dedo, le aseguró—: No deseo casarme contigo y nunca me sentiré la mujer del idiota de Simmon porque yo sólo me casaré por amor, y si no lo hago así, para mí nunca será verdadero. —Con desespero, susurró—: Yo adoro a ese cabezón. Siempre le he amado y siempre le amaré. Y sólo pensar que otro bese mis labios o toque mi piel, ¡ah!, me enferma.

Gray soltó una risotada que retumbó en la escalera y añadió:

—Me alegra saber que ese cabezón tenía razón. Eres una mujer con carácter y romántica.

—Según él, soy una malcriada —respondió Erza.

Mientras ambos reían, apareció Lucy, que subía en busca de Erza. Y al verlos parados en la escalera, preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí los dos?

Erza, con una sonrisa en los labios, se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—¿Te puedes creer que Gray está dispuesto a casarse conmigo para que no me case con el necio de Simmon?

Incrédula y sorprendida, Lucy miró al hombre, y al ver el gesto de éste dijo, haciéndole reír con más ganas:

—Gray, ¿cuándo vas a aprender lo que tú llamas el arte de cazar? —Y añadió, pensativa—: Quizá no sea mala idea hacer creer que eso puede pasar entre vosotros.

—No, ni hablar —sentenció Erza.

—¡Cállate, pesada! —gruñó Lucy—. ¿No ves que una noticia así puede hacer que Jellal reaccione?

—¡Lucy! —resopló Gray—, pretendes que los Dragneel, esos salvajes, se pasen media vida machacándome.

—No, no me gustaría —reconoció Lucy.

—Pero ¿tú has visto cómo son los hombres de Jellal? —preguntó de nuevo el highlander.

Llevándose las manos a las caderas, Lucy se apoyó en la pared de la escalera y dijo:

—Vamos a ver, Gray, ¿no le acabas de pedir matrimonio a ella?

—Mujer…, sabía que diría que no. Sólo hay que conocerla un poco para saber que si no es con Jellal no se casará con nadie.

Aquella salida hizo soltar una risotada a las mujeres, y Erza, dándole un manotazo, murmuró:

—Pues, fíjate…, estoy comenzando a pensarlo. No eres tan mala opción.

—Gracias, preciosa —rió el hombre.

Lucy, asombrada por el sentido del humor de ambos, los miró y gruñó:

—¿Queréis dejaros de jueguecitos? El tiempo se agota.

—Lucy…, nada se puede hacer, ¿no lo ves? —murmuró la joven pelirroja al ver a su amiga con el cejo fruncido.

—No voy a permitir que destroces tu vida y la de Jellal de nuevo, ¿me oyes? —Y mirando a Gray, dijo—: Y tú… eres su única salvación.

El highlander, tras suspirar con resignación, miró a las mujeres.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Aquí me tenéis. Pero que conste que todo lo malo que me pase, vosotras lo sufriréis.

—No lo voy a permitir —dijo Erza, mirándoles. Pero al ver cómo aquellos dos se miraban, susurró—: Me estáis asustando.

—Creo que serías una preciosa señora Fullbuster.

—He dicho que no.

Pero Lucy estaba convencida de que aquello solucionaría el grave problema.

—¿Qué crees que hará mi querido cuñado cuando se entere de que os vais a casar?

—Matarme, fijo —se mofó Gray.

—Pero yo no me voy a casar contigo —se defendió Erza.

Él, divertido, la tomó de la mano.

—Lucha por lo que quieres y demuéstrale a ese burro qué clase de mujer eres. Sonríe, disfruta, baila y goza ante Jellal. Le conozco y sé que él no podrá apartar sus ojos de tu persona. Eres demasiado valiosa como para dejar que otro que no sea él se apodere de ti.

—Pero…

—Bajemos a tu fiesta —continuó Gray—. Divirtámonos y hagámosle creer que te vas a casar conmigo antes de que termine la noche. Si Jellal no reacciona ante eso, no reaccionará ante nada.

—Pero ¡qué fantástica idea! —asintió Lucy.

—Pero…, pero… yo no puedo…

Gray, convencido de que aquella noche dormiría con un ojo morado, como poco, bajó los escalones y no dejó que ella terminara la frase.

—Erza, te espero en el salón, ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha, pálida, asintió, y Gray, con una espectacular sonrisa, desapareció.

—Vamos…, tengo que hablar con Mavis, Mirajane y Ever para que nos ayuden —la apremió Lucy.

—¡Ay, Dios! Creo que la vamos a liar.

Con gesto decidido, Lucy pellizcó las mejillas de su amiga, que estaban pálidas, y asiéndola con fuerza de la mano tiró de ella.

—Alegra esa cara y que san Fergus nos proteja.

—Eso espero —añadió Erza.

Instantes después, bajaban las dos cogidas de la mano por la escalera circular de piedra gris, a la espera de que sucediera un milagro.

 **Yhasta aquí el capitulo ¿Creeis que Jellal se lo tragará o que Erza acabará casándose con Gray? Hagan sus apuestas dejandome unreview :)**

 **Besis;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15**

Cuando Lucy y Erza aparecieron en el salón, los invitados comenzaron a felicitar a la homenajeada por su cumpleaños. Erza, como en una nube, sonreía, hasta que vio a Simmon, que desde el otro lado del salón la observaba. Rápidamente apartó la mirada. En el fondo de la estancia, Jellal hablaba con la odiosa de Kagura. Nerviosa, buscó a Gray. El joven highlander estaba junto a Laxus, y por el gesto de su hermano intuyó de lo que hablaban.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios! —susurró para sí misma.

Lucy le dio una jarra de cerveza y, tras hacer que se la tomara entera, incitó a Myles, uno de los guerreros de su marido, a que bailara con ella. Ewen, el hombre de confianza de Jellal, los observaba. Erza, incapaz de rehusar la invitación, comenzó a bailar con Myles. Acabado ese baile, el guapo Gray se acercó a ella y, ante varios guerreros, dijo:

—Erza, corazón mío, baila conmigo.

Ewen, testigo de aquel trato tan cariñoso entre ellos, no perdió el tiempo y caminó hasta Jellal para contárselo.

—Sonríe, preciosa. Tu amado Dragneel nos está mirando —cuchicheó Gray.

La sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Erza mientras Jellal comenzaba a pasear por el salón observándolos. Desde que esa tarde la había besado en las caballerizas, no había podido quitársela ni un instante de la cabeza. Y allí la tenía, delante de él, con aquella sonrisa que siempre le había vuelto loco. Verla bailar era un deleite para la vista. Erza era una experta bailarina y la gracia que ponía en cada movimiento lo encandilaba.

—Jellal, ¿te apetece bailar? —preguntó Kagura, acercándose a él.

—No, Kagura. Ahora no —respondió, tajante, al ver que comenzaba una nueva pieza y que Erza continuaba bailando con Gray.

«¡Maldito Fullbuster! Te encanta meterte en problemas», pensó al ver cómo aquél colocaba posesivamente su mano en la cintura de Erza.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo? —volvió a la carga Kagura. Pero Jellal no la escuchaba. Y la joven caprichosa, consciente de que era a Erza a quien observaba, se sintió ignorada y levantó la voz: —¡Jellal! Estoy hablando contigo.

Mirándola con el cejo fruncido, el highlander maldijo.

—Kagura, ve a bailar con otro. Yo no quiero bailar —dijo sin importarle sus modales. En ese momento llegó Lucy hasta él, y tras mirar con gesto burlón a Kagura, cogió el brazo a su cuñado.

—Jellal, baila conmigo.

Sin negarse, Jellal la siguió, y Lucy fue a colocarse justo al lado de aquéllos a los que él observaba. Cuando oyó la cristalina risa de Erza, sintió hacerse añicos su corazón. Estaba preciosa aquella noche con aquel vestido amarillo. Incluso parecía feliz. Eso le alertó. La conocía y sabía que, tras lo ocurrido en las caballerizas y su inminente boda, debería haber estado incómoda en aquella situación, pero no. Se la veía contenta. Con gesto duro clavó sus ojos en los de Gray, pero éste ni lo miró. Sólo tenía ojos para Erza. Su Erza. Lucy, disfrutando de aquel momento, cuchicheó:

—Jellal, querría tu opinión sobre algo.

—Tú dirás.

—Esta mañana he estado mirando la herida de la yegua de Erza y creo que debería aún descansar unos días antes de emprender el viaje. ¿Tú qué crees?

Jellal la miró. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—Sí. Esa herida es bastante profunda y en el momento en que la yegua cabalgue se le volverá a abrir. Necesita reposo.

—Justo lo que yo pensaba —asintió Lucy con gracia, viendo cómo Kagura los observaba—. Por cierto, ¿Kagura Mikazuchi es tu prometida?

—No —respondió Jellal con rotundidad clavando la mirada en su cuñada.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—¡Basta, Lucy! —cortó él.

No estaba de humor. Dándole un golpe en el costado, Lucy llamó su atención.

—¿Por qué me has golpeado? —protestó, mirándola.

—Porque te lo mereces —siseó—. Desde que has llegado a Dunstaffnage has dejado de ser tú para convertirte en un gruñón como lo es, en ocasiones, mi amado Natsu.

Jellal tuvo que sonreír. Su cuñada, aquella rubia alocada que había entrado en sus vidas años atrás, siempre lo animaba.

—Vamos a ver, Jellal, ¿dónde está tu sonrisa y tu maravilloso sentido del humor?

—Quizá no tenga por lo que sonreír ni bromear —respondió, cambiando el gesto al ver a Erza cuchichear.

—¡Por san Ninian! —susurró Lucy—. Si las miradas mataran, la Mikazuchi ya me habría asesinado.

Jellal se volvió hacia Kagura y se sorprendió al toparse con su fría mirada. Aunque en cuanto ella se dio cuenta de que él la observaba, la calidez volvió a su rostro con rapidez.

—No te preocupes. Nunca se lo permitiría —murmuró, fijándose de nuevo en Erza.

—Ni yo —susurró Lucy con seguridad.

En ese momento, llegó un galante Natsu hasta ellos y se plantó ante su hermano.

—¿Me permites bailar con mi mujer? —le pidió con seguridad.

Jellal sonrió y le cedió la mano de Lucy.

—Toda tuya, hermano.

Natsu, con una expresión cautivadora que hizo que Lucy temblara, susurró mientras la tomaba y la acercaba a él:

—Siempre mía.

Regocijado por el enamoramiento continuo de su hermano y su cuñada, Jellal se alejó para hablar con Ewen. E instantes después se percató de que Erza había dejado de bailar y hablaba en un lateral del salón con el padre Gowan. Tras dar órdenes a Ewen para que mantuviera alejada a Kagura de él, y sin perder de vista a Erza, caminó hasta una de las grandes mesas de madera para coger una jarra de cerveza. Cuando comenzó a beber se dio cuenta de que Mirajane, Ever y Mavis se sentaban no muy lejos de él y parecían cuchichear. Con disimulo, se acercó a ellas.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró Mavis.

Mirajane, con gesto disgustado en la cara, asintió.

—Laxus me lo acaba de decir. Gray y Erza han decidido desposarse antes de que acabe la noche, y como el padre Gowan está aquí, será él quien oficie la ceremonia.

Jellal se quedó boquiabierto y ni se movió hasta que vio a Erza y a Laxus abandonar el salón. ¿Dónde iba aquella loca?

—¡Qué emocionante! —exclamó Ever al ver el gesto de Jellal.

—¡Oh! —susurró Mavis, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿No os parece muy romántico que Gray le entregue su vida a Erza para que ella no tenga que casarse con el apestoso de Simmon?

—Sí, Mavis —asintió Mirajane, secándose los ojos—. Creo que es algo muy romántico. El amor ya les llegará; estoy convencida. Ambos son jóvenes y tienen toda la vida por delante para conocerse. Además, Erza será mucho más feliz con él que con Simmon, y como dijo Kagura, tendrán unos niños preciosos.

Soltando de golpe la jarra en la mesa, Jellal dio por concluida la intromisión. El corazón le latía a una velocidad desenfrenada mientras caminaba hacia la salida en busca de explicaciones. En ese momento, Mavis, Ever y Mirajane se volvieron hacia Lucy, y ésta, guiñándoles el ojo, sonrió. Natsu, al ver que su mujer de pronto comenzaba a reír, la miró.

—¿De qué te ríes, cariño? —preguntó extrañado.

Feliz porque su plan parecía funcionar, lo besó sin importarle quién estuviera delante, y con ojos chispeantes le dijo mientras comenzaba a tirar de él:

—Natsu, ven…, vamos.

El hombre la siguió, y se sorprendió cuando vio que el abuelo Igneel, cojeando, y el anciano Makarov iban tras ellos. A su vez, Mavis tiraba de Zeref. A Ewen le llamó la atención todo aquel movimiento y se apartó de Kagura con disimulo para seguirlos. Una vez que salieron del salón, Natsu, de un tirón, paró a su mujer y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde vamos, Lucy?

—Corre, Natsu —cuchicheó, excitada—. Jellal ha caído en la trampa y se va a casar.

Natsu levantó las manos al cielo, y cuando el resto del grupo llegó hasta ellos, con gesto tosco, miró a su mujer y, alzando la voz, rugió:

—Lucy, ¡por todos los santos!, ¿qué has hecho?

Sin amilanarse al ver que su marido clavaba sus impresionantes ojos verdes en ella y en su boca se dibujaba un rictus de enfado, contestó:

—Hice lo que debía hacer para que dos personas a las que quiero mucho estén juntas de una santa vez.

Natsu no podía creer lo que oía, y voceó al recordar lo que su hermano tenía pensado hacer aquella noche:

—¡Maldita sea, mujer! Lo has estropeado todo.

—De eso, nada —apostilló Mavis ante la cara de susto de Ever.

—Pero ¿qué habéis hecho? —gruñó Zeref.

—Como siempre, meterse en problemas —auguró Natsu.

Zeref, al entender lo que allí pasaba, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y blasfemó. El plan que tenían trazado se había ido al traste. Lucy, ajena a lo que Zeref, Natsu y Jellal tenían planeado hacer, miró a su marido y espetó:

—¿Qué esperabais?, ¿qué permitiera que Erza se casara con el patitieso de Simmon cuando sé que ama al cabezón de tu hermano y que él la ama a ella?

—Lucy tiene razón —asintió Igneel.

—Abuelo, por favor —gruñó Natsu, desesperado—. No le des la razón como siempre.

—Pues yo pienso como ellos también —sonrió Makarov—. Mi nieta y Jellal están hechos el uno para el otro, y creo que el que se casen es una buena opción.

Ewen, semiescondido entre las sombras, corrió hacia la capilla. Debía avisar a Jellal de aquella trampa.

—Pero ¿os habéis vuelto todos locos? —gritó Zeref.

Mavis clavó su mirada en él y le dijo sin ningún remilgo:

—Zeref McKenna, no vuelvas a insinuar algo así de ninguno de los que estamos aquí, o te auguro problemas.

Natsu y Zeref se miraron, incrédulos. ¿Se habían vuelto todos locos?

—Venga…, venga…, muchachos, corramos o al final llegaremos tarde, y esta boda no me la quiero perder —apremió Makarov.

Natsu, asombrado al ver a los ancianos tan felices, miró a su intrépida mujer y dijo:

—No querría estar en tu pellejo, querida mía, si este enlace sale mal.

Tras un suspiro divertido, Lucy asió con fuerza la mano de su marido.

—Si este enlace sale tan mal como el nuestro, me daré por satisfecha —le susurró tras un arrumaco.

Sin decir nada más, todos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña capilla del castillo de Dunstaffnage. Se iba a celebrar una boda, ¿o no?


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Erza no dejaba de mirar en dirección a la puerta de la capilla, mientras el padre Gowan resoplaba y Gray sonreía como un bobo ante el altar.

—Padre Gowan, le encuentro un poco nervioso —se mofó el supuesto novio.

Secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que sacó de su hábito, el hombre suspiró.

—Hijo…, no sé aún qué estoy haciendo, pero confieso que cuando mi querida Lucy me lo ha pedido, no he podido decirle que no.

Todos rieron. Todavía no conocían a nadie que Lucy no hubiera conseguido convencer para sus propósitos.

—¡Gray! —le advirtió Laxus, mirándole—, si Jellal no aparece, te obligaré a casarte con mi hermana. No voy a permitir que Simmon la humille cuando se entere de esto, ¿lo has entendido?

—Tranquilo, Laxus, ese testarudo aparecerá, y si no, me casaré con ella.

—No, no te casarás conmigo. No lo voy a consentir —le aclaró Erza.

—Tú te callas —replicó Laxus.

—No me casaré con Gray, te pongas como te pongas —le dijo volviéndose hacia él, furiosa.

Ver su gesto aniñado y su testarudez hizo sonreír a los hombres y Gray aprovechó para recordarle:

—Eso es justo lo que le tienes que decir a Jellal para que se empeñe en hacerlo. No lo olvides.

En ese momento, se oyeron pasos rápidos acercándose, y Gray, cogiendo con rapidez las manos de Erza, sonrió.

—Que seas muy feliz, preciosa —le susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Como si un vendaval hubiera abierto las puertas de la capilla, así apareció Jellal. Sus ojos marrones echaban chispas y se clavaron en aquéllos que ante el padre Gowan se miraban a los ojos cogidos de las manos. Jellal, sin pararse, fue hasta ellos y, con un gesto brusco, atizó un puñetazo a Gray en el rostro, de modo que cayó hacia atrás. Laxus fue a auxiliarlo. Jellal, enfurecido, se volvió hacia una temblorosa Erza, que lo miraba. Estaba tan pálida como el padre Gowan.

—¡No te casarás con él! ¡Te lo prohíbo! —gritó.

La muchacha quiso hablar, pero por primera vez en su vida no pudo. Jellal había ido a impedir la boda. Eso sólo podía significar que aún la amaba. Jellal, todavía más enfadado al ver que ella no decía nada, la tomó con brusquedad del brazo y, mirando hacia Laxus y Gray, vociferó:

—Si alguien ha de casarse aquí con ella, seré yo.

Como Laxus asintió sin rechistar, Jellal se afianzó.

—No me casaré contigo, Dragneel. Eres el último hombre con el que me desposaría —murmuró Erza, temblorosa, tras un aviso de Gray.

Jellal volvió sus fieros ojos hacia ella y resopló:

—Erza, no voy a permitir que te cases con otro hombre que no sea yo.

Ewen entró en la capilla a grandes zancadas y se acercó a un furioso Jellal.

—Debemos hablar —le susurró.

—Ahora no, Ewen —respondió Jellal—. Después, hablaremos.

—Pero, mi señor…

—¡He dicho que ahora no, Ewen! —bramó, molesto. Atónita por el tono de voz de Jellal, fue a moverse, pero él asió con fuerza su mano, tiró de ella y, una vez que la tuvo bajo su semblante atemorizador, le soltó: —No volveré a repetir lo que he dicho, Erza. No me subestimes.

Entonces aparecieron Lucy, Natsu y todos los demás, y con rapidez tomaron asiento. Ewen cruzó una significativa mirada con Natsu, y luego se encogió de hombros y se posicionó en un lateral de la capilla. Instantes después, llegaron los barbudos hombres de Jellal, quienes al verlo ante el altar con aquella joven se sorprendieron. Natsu, incapaz de callar y seguirle el juego a su mujer, se levantó para horror de ésta.

—Jellal, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ahora no, Natsu.

—Es importante. Muy importante —insistió éste, consternado al ver cómo la capilla se llenaba de gente.

Necesitaba hablar con él a solas. Pero Jellal no quería escuchar a nadie. Sólo quería una cosa: casarse con Erza antes que cualquier otro lo hiciera. Finalmente, Natsu, tras insistir un par de veces más, se sentó ante la mirada triunfal de su mujer.

—Dragneel —lo chinchó Gray, que se tocaba el golpe que tenía en la cabeza —, si sigues pensándolo, al final seré yo quien me case con ella.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —bramó aquél delante de todos—. Yo me casaré con Erza y nadie me lo va a impedir.

—¿Estás seguro, Jellal? —preguntó Igneel.

—Sí, abuelo. Estoy seguro.

—Piensa en lo que haces, muchacho —dijo Makarov—. Es con mi preciosa nieta con la que te vas a desposar, y no quiero que luego digas que fuiste obligado o llevado engañado al matrimonio.

Con un gesto depredador que a Erza le puso la carne de gallina, asintió, y dijo delante de todos los presentes:

—Sé muy bien lo que hago.

Lucy casi aplaudió mientras su marido Natsu maldecía. Aquellos dos viejos zorros se la acababan de jugar a Jellal. Con aquellas preguntas habían conseguido que su hermano manifestara sus ganas y deseos de casarse libremente con Erza delante de todo el mundo.

—Pues que así sea —asintió Laxus, encantado.

Instantes después, la tensión aún se palpaba en el ambiente. Y cuando la pequeña capilla ya estaba a rebosar de gente, Jellal miró hacia atrás y se percató de cómo su adorada cuñada Lucy guiñaba un ojo a Gray y éste asentía, contento. Entonces, miró a Laxus, y éste desvió la vista; y por su parte, los dos ancianos cuchicheaban, complacidos. Un extraño presentimiento lo azotó de pronto, y al mirar a Ewen y después a Natsu y ver que éstos asentían con la cabeza, blasfemó en silencio. Como si le hubieran dado un latigazo, lo entendió todo. Habían jugado con él, lo habían engañado, y ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Tras sentirse como un imbécil por no haberse dado cuenta de aquella trampa, clavó su oscura mirada en Erza, y por la tensión que percibió en su cara, supo que ella le había leído la mente. Al ver que ésta, con ojos asustados, miraba pidiendo auxilio a Gray, endureció la voz y le dijo al hombre, que lo miraba con una estúpida sonrisa:

—Deja de sonreír, Fullbuster, porque cuando salga de esta capilla ¡te mataré! ¡Maldito bastardo!

—Jellal, no te voy a permitir que blasfemes en la casa de Dios —le regañó el padre Gowan.

—Usted lo sabía, ¿verdad? —siseó mirándole.

—¿El qué, hijo? —preguntó angustiado el padre Gowan mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pequeño paño. Natsu y Zeref se miraron y entendieron que Jellal se acababa de dar cuenta del engaño, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. El futuro marido miró a Laxus y, con voz profunda, le dijo:

—Espero que con esto todas mis deudas contigo queden saldadas.

—Por supuesto —asintió Laxus.

Con gesto desafiante, Jellal volvió a mirar a Erza desde su tremenda altura, y ésta casi soltó un chillido cuando le oyó decir:

—Padre Gowan, comience la ceremonia.

—¡No! —gritó Erza, asustada.

—Sí.

—No…

—Sí. —Y alzándola contra su costado le siseó al oído—: ¿Qué ocurre, Titania? Ya me tienes donde queríais tú, el idiota de Gray y seguro que alguno más. ¿Ahora te echas para atrás?

A Erza se le erizó el vello del cuerpo. Él sabía la verdad. Conocía el engaño. Y con una gélida sonrisa, al ver que ella no respondía, Jellal susurró:

—Te prometo que llorarás día y noche por no haberte casado con Simmon Carmichael. Haré que tu vida sea tan insoportable como tú me la has hecho a mí.

Erza estaba al borde de la histeria. Se suponía que aquél era su príncipe, no su ejecutor. Aquella boda era lo que siempre había anhelado y, de pronto, todo se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica pesadilla. Asustada, miró a su hermano en busca de auxilio, pero éste no se lo dio. ¿Qué podía hacer? El padre Gowan comenzó la ceremonia y preguntó quién entregaba a Erza.

—Yo, su hermano, Laxus Scarlet.

Horrorizada, Erza intentó volverse para mirar a su hermano, pero esa vez Jellal no se lo permitió. La tenía sujeta de tal manera que no se podía mover, mientras el sacerdote hablaba sobre el sacramento del matrimonio. Erza, casi sin respiración, susurró como pudo:

—Suéltame ahora mismo, Dragneel, y acabemos con esto.

La respuesta de Jellal fue el silencio.

—Jellal Dragneel, ¿aceptáis por esposa a lady Erza Scarlet? —preguntó el padre Gowan.

Erza se sintió desfallecer. Toda la vida esperando oír aquella frase, toda la vida amándolo, y ahora comprendía que aquella boda era un terrible error. Jellal la miró. Y tras sonreír al verla tan desesperada, contestó con rotundidad:

—Acepto. Por supuesto que acepto.

El padre Gowan cogió la mano de Erza y, tras tomar la de Jellal, hizo que ésta le pusiera en el dedo un precioso anillo que había pertenecido a su padre. Apenada por ver aquel anillo, que ella había guardado con tanto amor, en el dedo del hombre equivocado, deseó llorar, pero se contuvo. No iba a aceptar aquel matrimonio. Cuando el padre Gowan le hiciera la pregunta, ella diría que no. Después de eso, con total seguridad, su hermano Laxus, avergonzado por su comportamiento, la internaría en una abadía de por vida. Pero le daba igual; prefería eso a estar casada con aquel bestia. Los murmullos de alegría por parte de Lucy, Mavis y Mirajane sacaron a Erza de su abstracción, y entonces escuchó al padre Gowan hacerle la misma pregunta a ella:

—Lady Erza Scarlet, ¿aceptáis por esposo a Jellal Dragneel?

Asustada por lo que iba a hacer, cerró los ojos dispuesta a soportar los alaridos de su hermano. Aquello sería una deshonra para su familia. Pero de pronto oyó a su abuelo susurrar: «Di que sí, mi niña…, di que sí». A partir de ese momento, en su interior comenzó a librarse una batalla. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿ofender de nuevo a su familia, o aceptar su destino? Finalmente, abrió los ojos, levantó la mirada y, clavando sus marrones ojos en el hombre que la miraba con gesto descompuesto, se dispuso a aguantar un terrible futuro.

—Acepto —murmuró.

—Ponle un anillo, hijo —susurró el padre Gowan a Jellal.

Éste, tras sonreír de lado, dijo:

—Padre, mi mujer tendrá lo mejor, pero como ha sido todo tan precipitado no tengo ninguno. Con esto de momento valdrá, ¿verdad, cariño?

Y sacando un gastado trozo de cuero marrón que guardaba en su bolsillo se lo ató a modo de anillo en el dedo. Sorprendida, Erza lo miró y siseó:

—¿Un trozo de viejo cuero?

—Nunca has sido una mujer materialista como la preciosa Kagura, ¿o sí? — preguntó con maldad.

Deseó cortarle el cuello con ese trozo de cuero y sacarle los ojos por el comentario, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar un disgusto más a su familia.

—Este trozo de cuero valdrá —murmuró.

Jellal, como burlándose, se encogió de hombros, y ella deseó abofetearlo. El padre Gowan, azuzado por los ancianos Igneel y Makarov, aceleró la ceremonia hasta declararlos oficialmente, y delante de todos, marido y mujer. Cuando el padre terminó de decir aquellas palabras, el joven esposo alzó a Erza en brazos y la besó. Fue un beso duro y exigente, para nada el dulce beso de amor que ella siempre había soñado. Después, la soltó con brusquedad y levantó los brazos justo en el momento en que sus hombres comenzaban a gritar y a aplaudir para horror del padre Gowan. Con rapidez todos se acercaron a darles la enhorabuena, pero Jellal, con un gesto implacable, los detuvo. No quería felicitaciones de nadie. Quería explicaciones. De pronto, se oyó un aullido de horror, y al volverse, todos vieron en la puerta de la capilla un enfadado Simmon Carmichael sujetando entre sus brazos a la joven Kagura, cuyos ojos estaban en blanco a causa del desvanecimiento.

 **Bueno bueno a mi eso me pareció una amenaza en toda regla pero lo que ha hecho Erzatampoco está bien. Ya me contaréis en un review de parte de quien estáis.**

 **Besis :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

Acabada la desastrosa ceremonia, todo el mundo gritaba con cara de enfado. Simmon Carmichael y su padre se acercaron a Erza intimidatoriamente. Ésta estaba tan turbada por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor que ni siquiera cuando los tuvo encima se movió. Pero en el momento en que Simmon levantó su mano para golpearla, Jellal se interpuso y le dio tal puñetazo que lo hizo saltar por encima de los bancos de la capilla; luego le gritó que si volvía a acercarse a su mujer lo mataría. Después de aquello, los Carmichael abandonaron el lugar y, un poco más tarde, el castillo de Dunstaffnage. Jellal, al ver que la joven Kagura volvía en sí, le ordenó a Racer que la llevara al salón. Ever los acompañó. Conocía a su hermana y estaba segura de que sacaría de quicio al pobre Racer. Los hombres de Jellal continuaban vociferando dentro de la capilla, por lo que éste les dio la orden de que se marcharan a descansar al claro del bosque, pues allí no había nada que celebrar. Tras firmar los papeles que un asustado padre Gowan les tendió a los novios, Jellal salió de la iglesia como un caballo desbocado con Erza de la mano. Una vez fuera, la soltó y comenzó a golpear sin piedad a Gray, mientras Zeref, Lucy y Mavis trataban de separarlos. A pocos metros de ellos, Laxus y Natsu discutían mientras Mirajane lloraba desconsoladamente junto a los ancianos Igneel y Makarov por la que se estaba liando tras la ceremonia.

Erza, turbada y convencida de que su boda había sido lo peor que había hecho en su vida, huyó a las cocinas. Necesitaba desaparecer. Después de beber un poco de agua y serenarse, miró con incredulidad el trozo de cuero atado en su dedo, y decidió subir a su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar en lo que había pasado.

Pero al abrir la puerta de su refugio particular se quedó de piedra al ver a Jellal, apoyado plácidamente en el alféizar de la ventana. Su expresión salvaje cuando la miró hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Pero no de placer, sino de miedo. Con gesto duro, Jellal le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato, mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez por qué se había casado con ella. No supo responder y se olvidó de ello momentáneamente.

Entonces pensó en Duntulm, su hogar. Erza no era una mujer débil, pero llevarla a vivir a las frías y duras tierras de la isla de Skye quizá fuera demasiado para ella; ¿o quizá para él? Al ver que ella, con valentía, cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en la hoja, tomó la decisión de dejarla en el castillo de Eilean Donan al cargo de Natsu, Lucy y su abuelo Igneel. Era la mejor opción. Eso le evitaría muchísimos problemas.

—Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer sin decirme adónde vas —dijo él con dureza —. Ven aquí, señora Dragneel.

A consecuencia del tono de voz de Jellal, Erza quiso desaparecer, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a hacer movimiento alguno, él volvió a hablar, esa vez de peor humor.

—La primera regla que necesito que aprendas es que no repito las cosas. Si no quieres tener problemas, comienza a obedecer.

Sin embargo, ella continuó mirándole como si estuviera en una nube.

—¿Pretendes que te castigue, o prefieres que te azote? —añadió.

La pregunta consiguió que ella reaccionara, y clavándole sus gélidos ojos marrones, se le acercó.

—Ni me castigarás, ni me azotarás, o…

De repente, la tomó por el brazo y tiró de ella hasta que quedó frente a él. Posando sus grandes manos en la cintura de Erza la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Aquel beso la pilló tan desprevenida que apenas pudo moverse mientras sentía cómo las piernas le temblaban al sentir la voraz arremetida masculina contra su boca. Asustada por aquella intensidad, Erza intentó escapar, pero le fue imposible. La boca de Jellal era exigente y salvaje, y sus manos aún más. Asustada por aquella invasión, atrapó entre sus dientes la lengua de Jellal y le mordió. Él la soltó.

—¡Maldita sea, Titania! —bufó, molesto—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Cogiendo aire con dificultad, Erza se separó de él y, poniendo la distancia de la cama entre ambos, siseó con los ojos encendidos por la rabia:

—No vuelvas a llamarme así, Dragneel. —Al verle sonreír, gritó—: Pero ¡¿quién te has creído que eres para hacer lo que has hecho?!

Rascándose la barbilla, Jellal rodeó la cama. Ella saltó y se alejó por encima del cobertor.

—Soy tu marido. ¡Tu dueño y tu señor! ¿Te parece poco?

Ella no respondió.

—Y por ello te llamaré como me venga en gana y te trataré de igual manera, ¿has entendido?

—No.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—¡He dicho que no! —volvió a gritar. Y sacándose la daga que llevaba en la bota, lo amenazó—: No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

Jellal sonrió, aunque con una sonrisa tan fría como sus ojos.

—Hum… Ese carácter tuyo creo que lo tengo que aplacar.

—Ni lo sueñes, Dragneel.

Verla ante él de aquella guisa lo excitó; aquella mirada retadora lo fascinaba. En circunstancias normales, le hubiera quitado la daga de un manotazo, la habría tumbado sobre la cama y le habría hecho el amor con la misma pasión con que la miraba. Pero no. Erza necesitaba aprender. Y aunque sus atributos le volvían loco, no pensaba darle tregua, y menos aún permitir algo como lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

—Suelta la daga, Erza, si no, tendré que darte un escarmiento.

Ella sabía que aquel juego era peligroso, pero una vez comenzado era incapaz de pararlo. Por ello, sujetó con más firmeza la daga.

—Atrévete a darme un escarmiento, Jellal, y lo pagarás —dijo.

Tras una carcajada que le puso a ella los pelos de punta, él soltó:

—Ya lo estoy pagando, mujer. Estar casado contigo es un castigo.

—¡¿Por qué te has casado conmigo?! —gritó ella—. ¡Maldita sea, Jellal! Yo no te he obligado.

Jellal asintió y la miró con una profundidad que la hizo estremecerse. Nunca le diría la verdad; no le revelaría el plan que había trazado junto con Natsu y Zeref. Había pretendido raptarla tras la cena para confesarle su amor y casarse con ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te has casado conmigo? —volvió a gritar ella.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —vociferó él, incapaz de confesarle la verdad.

—Sí.

Tras mirarla unos instantes, dijo:

—Le debía varios favores a tu hermano, y ésta ha sido una manera de pagárselos, ¿te parece bien?

—Un intercambio de favores, eso soy para ti —susurró ella con un hilo de voz.

Jellal soltó una carcajada, y ella deseó arrancarle los dientes.

—Sí…, Erza —respondió—, eso eres, te guste o no. Pero ¿sabes?, ese intercambio te permitirá que sientas la soledad como yo la he sentido todos y cada uno de mis días por tu culpa. Quiero que desees morir tantas veces como yo lo deseé mientras luchaba en Irlanda, sintiéndome solo y rechazado, por ser un hombre de palabra y servir a mi patria. Me destrozaste la vida, Erza; me la quitaste. —Ver su cara de horror le dolió, pero prosiguió—: No quiero nada de ti como mujer; antes prefiero disfrutar con cualquiera de las furcias con las que disfruto desde hace tiempo. Pero no te voy a mentir, Titania, ahora que me he desposado quiero un hijo. Un heredero. Un varón que gobierne mis tierras.

—Eso te lo puede dar cualquiera de tus furcias.

—Lo sé —asintió Jellal.

—¿Quién te dice que no lo tienes ya?

—No, Titania, un heredero lo quiero de mi esposa. Y tú eres mi esposa. Una vez que consiga lo que quiero no me volveré a acercar a ti. No me interesas.

Erza sintió que la boca se le secaba. ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera ocurriendo aquello? ¿Cómo podía Jellal estar hablándole así? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué le había hecho?

—Mira, Erza, no tengo intención de acercarme a ti a no ser que esté tan borracho como para confundirte con alguna de las furcias que me calientan de vez en cuando el lecho.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Erza susurró:

—Esto es humillante… Yo…

Jellal no la dejó terminar. Lo que le estaba diciendo era mentira, pero quería hacerle daño, que se sintiera mal.

—Por ello, como tu marido, dueño y señor, cuando yo te pida un beso, me lo darás. Si te pido que seas amable, lo serás. Y si osas desobedecer cualquiera de mis órdenes, por san Ninian te juro, Titania, que sin importarme quién esté delante, te cogeré y te azotaré.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. Si te atreves a tocarme, te juro que te mato.

Con una risotada que hizo que Erza se paralizara, Jellal saltó por encima de la cama. Justo cuando bajaba para cogerla, ella, de un puntapié, puso en su camino un pequeño arcón. Jellal perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Erza sonrió, pero cuando vio cómo él la miraba desde el suelo, gimió. Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, la asió de las faldas y, de un tirón, la hizo rodar encima de él. La daga salió por los aires y se clavó tras el arcón. Con maestría, él la cogió y rodó con ella por el suelo. Y tras quedar encima, le dio un nuevo y profundo beso en la boca que la dejó sin resuello. Jellal, al notar que su entrepierna crecía por momentos, decidió levantarse, y con Erza aún en sus brazos, se sentó en la cama y la puso sobre sus piernas boca abajo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó horrorizada al sentir que la iba a humillar.

Pero Jellal no la soltó, y con voz clara, le dijo entre dientes:

—Hoy, querida Titania, recibirás lo que tu hermano y tu abuelo debieron darte hace tiempo.

—¡No se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima, Dragneel!

Sin levantarle las faldas para no dañarla, le dio un azote en el trasero que la hizo chillar. Intentó zafarse de él, e incluso morderle en la pierna, pero le fue imposible. Jellal la tenía pillada de tal manera que no podía hacer nada, excepto seguir recibiendo azotes.

—Esposa, si sigues chillando, todos pensarán que tu primer contacto íntimo con tu marido es de lo más placentero.

Avergonzada por aquella posibilidad, y humillada por todo lo que le estaba haciendo y diciendo, gritó:

—Suéltame, maldito patán.

Un nuevo azote cayó sobre ella.

—No me insultes, esposa, o no pararé.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Erza paró de insultarle y se calló. Jellal, con el corazón más dolorido que la mano, al comprobar su silencio se detuvo. Levantándose de la cama, la puso en pie, y sin soltarla, la miró. En sus ojos vio el enfado y la humillación, y en ese momento, decidió que no quería tenerla lejos y que la llevaría con él a Skye. Su hogar. Erza era su mujer y debía asumir su nueva vida. Tras soltarla, se sacó la daga del cinto y se hizo un corte en el brazo, para horror de Erza. Sin demostrar dolor, Jellal retiró el cobertor de la cama de un tirón y dejó caer unas gotas de sangre sobre las sábanas para que los criados, por la mañana, aventuraran que el matrimonio había sido consumado.

—Ve preparando tus cosas —dijo, mirándola—. Pasado mañana, al alba, regresaremos a mi hogar. Y sólo te diré una cosa más: si no quieres ver a los tuyos sufrir, intenta hacerles creer que eres dichosa y feliz.

Tras dar un portazo que retumbó en todo el castillo Jellal se marchó. Erza, furiosa, se masajeó el trasero. Se agachó para recoger la daga y, tras maldecir, juró preferir estar muerta antes que ser la mujer de aquel animal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18**

Aquella noche, después de salir de la habitación de Erza como un potro desbocado, Jellal buscó a Gray y se enzarzó de nuevo con él. Todos los del castillo se dedicaron a separarlos, y al final, Jellal, dispuesto a aclarar ciertas cosas con Gray, le exigió que hablara a solas con él. Gray aceptó, aun sabiendo que aquello significaba continuar peleando. Tras coger sus caballos ordenaron a sus hombres de confianza que no los siguieran. Llegaron hasta un pequeño arroyo y se apearon de sus caballos. Con un ojo casi cerrado y un dolor de cabeza increíble, Gray se volvió hacia Jellal para hablar, y éste, sin mediar palabra, le lanzó un puñetazo. Esa vez Gray no se estuvo quieto y con un bramido se lanzó contra él, y ambos rodaron por el suelo repartiéndose golpes a diestro y siniestro. Cuando las fuerzas comenzaron a fallar, se quedaron tendidos en el suelo. Los dos, agotados, estaban heridos y les faltaba el aire.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, Fullbister. Nunca pensé que harías algo así.

Gray, respirando con dificultad, le preguntó:

—¿Realmente crees que yo quería casarme con tu adorada Erza?

Jellal, limpiándose la sangre que le corría por el labio, bramó:

—¿Y tú crees que yo iba a permitir que se casara con ese Carmichael?

Gray soltó una carcajada, y Jellal prosiguió:

—¡Maldito seas! Tenía un plan. Sólo debías quedarte a un lado para que yo hiciera las cosas a mi manera. Pero nooooooooo.

Gray blasfemó y levantó los brazos.

—¡Por san Fergus, Jellal! —exclamó—. Si tenías un plan, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Entonces fue Jellal quien se carcajeó.

—¡Maldito cabezón! —continuó Gray—. Si te hubieras dirigido a mí, yo nunca habría escuchado a Lucy ni habría intentado ayudar a Erza.

«Ya sabía yo que mi cuñada algo tendría que ver en todo esto», pensó el highlander.

—¿Sabes, Jellal? Casi llegaste a convencerme de que no te importaba esa mujercita. Te vi tan atontado con esa preciosidad llamada Kagura que…

—Kagura no es nada para mí —le cortó Jellal—. Sé que ella se había hecho ilusiones con respecto a nosotros, pero yo nunca la engañé. Hace tiempo que les dejé claro a su padre y a ella que nuestra unión nunca sería un hecho. Pero al enterarse de que venía a Dunstaffnage al bautizo del hijo de Laxus, y ser ella prima de Mirajane, se empeñó en venir y no pude decir que no.

—Pues pensé que…

—¡Ah!, pero ¿tú piensas? —se mofó Jellal, incorporándose.

—Por supuesto que pienso, no como los Dragneel.

Durante un rato se quedaron en silencio.

—Gray, necesito un favor —dijo Jellal, al fin.

—¡Ah, no, Dragneel! —contestó el otro, riendo—. ¿Acaso pretendes que ahora sea tu mujercita quien me golpee?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y la tensión se desvaneció.

—Venga, dime, ¿qué favor necesitas?

—Como sabes, pasado mañana emprenderé el viaje de vuelta. Parte del camino lo haré con Natsu y Zeref, y sinceramente, amigo, me vendría bien que tú no estuvieras cerca de Erza.

—No me digas que aún piensas que quiero cortejar a tu esposa.

—No digas tonterías, Gray —respondió de forma distendida—. Si te pido esto es porque necesito concentrarme lo máximo posible para que mi aplicada esposa me crea un ogro, y contigo cerca y tu manera de mirarme, me será imposible.

—De acuerdo. Partiré mañana a primera hora.

Jellal, al ver cómo Gray se tocaba el ojo maltrecho, suspiró, y levantándose, se acercó hasta él. Le tendió la mano y su amigo, con una sonrisa, la asió y se puso de pie.

—Gracias.

—¿Me das las gracias por darte una buena paliza? —le preguntó Jellal con gesto divertido.

—Yo tampoco me he quedado quieto —indicó, señalándole la sangre de la boca.

Ambos rieron mientras se acercaban al arroyo para lavarse las heridas.

—Creo que al final os voy a evitar a ti y a tu hermano —bromeó Gray—. Estoy comenzando a estar harto de vuestros cariñosos puñetazos.

—Te dejas embaucar por las mujeres con demasiada facilidad.

—Por las mujeres, no. Por Lucy.

Al oír el nombre de su cuñada Jellal se carcajeó.

—Eso te pasa por…

Gray no le dejó terminar.

—Eso me pasa por intentar ayudar a vuestras mujeres. Lo que hice por Lucy en su momento lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces. Incluso lo que he hecho por tu esposa hoy, a pesar de conocer el nefasto resultado. Te conozco, Jellal. Esa mujercita tuya, a la que quieres martirizar como si fueras un ogro, te tiene tan embelesado que podrá contigo como Lucy pudo con Natsu.

—Ya he puesto remedio a eso —rió Jellal con amargura—. Le he dejado claro a esa malcriada que su vida conmigo no va a ser un campo de rosas.

—¡Por san Drostran, Jellal! ¿Qué has hecho?

—Simplemente, la he sentado sobre mis rodillas y le he dado unos azotes para que sepa quién manda.

Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla hizo que Jellal cayera hacia atrás.

—¿Has pegado a Erza? —vociferó Gray fuera de sí, pues si algo odiaba era a los hombres que imponiendo su fortaleza usaban la violencia.

—¡Maldito seas, Fullbuster! —gruñó Jellal, levantándose—. No le he pegado. Nunca haría algo tan vil. Sólo le he dado unos dulces azotes para hacerle ver que no puede seguir comportándose así. Pero bueno, ¿me crees capaz de pegar a mi mujer, o a cualquier otra?

Gray negó con la cabeza mientras Jellal se tocaba la mandíbula.

—Que san Fergus te proteja, porque estoy seguro de que esos «dulces azotes» de los que tú hablas han enfadado mucho a tu mujer.

—Muchísimo —asintió Jellal recordando la escena.

En ese momento se oyó el ruido de unos caballos acercándose al galope. Eran Zeref y Natsu, quienes al ver a los otros junto al arroyo se sintieron más relajados.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó Natsu, bajándose del caballo.

—Sí, Natsu, no te preocupes —respondió Jellal.

Zeref se acercó a Gray y, tras ver que el ojo de éste estaba cada vez más cerrado, se mofó.

—Gray Fullbuster, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a alejarte de las mujeres de los Dragneel?

Los cuatro prorrumpieron en grandes risotadas mientras montaban en los caballos y regresaban al castillo. Aquella madrugada, Jellal entró en la habitación donde Erza, aún vestida, dormía. Se asombró al ver más de una docena de velas encendidas. ¿A qué se debía aquello? Pero dispuesto a no hacer ruido para no despertarla se apoyó en la pared y simplemente la miró.

 **Bueeeeno, ¿qué os parece? Parece que después de esta jugarreta Erza no lo va a tener nada fácil, pero os puedo prometer que Jellal tampoco.**

 **Dejen un review ;)**

 **Besis :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

A la mañana siguiente, nadie sabía realmente cómo estaban los recién casados tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Lo que pudo haber sido un motivo de felicidad para todos se había convertido en causa de preocupación. Tras la marcha de los Carmichael, Laxus había respirado aliviado, pero los insultos y los gritos de su hermana desde su habitación lo habían despertado. ¿Habría sido buena idea aquel enlace? Cuando el silencio reinó de nuevo se tranquilizó. Por la tarde, Erza se dignó aparecer en el salón del castillo. Su abuelo y su hermano se alegraron al verla. Y ella, al percibir su preocupación, se sintió culpable, y exponiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, intentó que creyeran que era feliz y lo consiguió. No quería que supieran el tremendo error que había cometido. Lo pagaría, pero ellos nunca lo sabrían. Más tarde, logró engañar a Lucy y al resto de las mujeres, quienes, sentadas en el exterior del castillo, la miraban con una sonrisa de picardía y algo de compasión. Sabían por Helda, la criada, que en las sábanas de aquélla estaba la prueba de su pérdida de virginidad.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes por nada, Erza! Duele la primera vez, pero ya verás cómo, con el tiempo, ese dolor desaparece y cada vez que lo hagáis un placer inmenso os envolverá —susurró Mavis, tocándole el pelo.

—¡Por todos los santos, Mavis! —se quejó Mirajane—, ¿es necesario que comentes ese tipo de cosas con tanta claridad?

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió Lucy—. Creo que un poco de información por parte de mujeres experimentadas como nosotras siempre es algo bueno para una mujer a la que su marido le acaba de enseñar en el lecho el arte del amor. — Al ver que Erza la miraba y asentía, continuó—: Es necesario que sepa que, tras la dolorosa y desconcertante primera vez, luego llegarán otras muchas placenteras y maravillosas. Incluso con el tiempo será ella quien lo posea a él.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡No quiero escuchar! —Mirajane se tapó las orejas y se marchó.

Las otras se rieron. Las tres amigas se levantaron y decidieron dar un paseo hasta el lago mientras hablaban de sus cosas. Erza parecía feliz, a pesar de las tenues ojeras que tenía, pero eso era normal en una recién casada. Con seguridad no habría dormido nada.

—Bueno, Erza, cuéntanos: ¿qué tal tu primera noche con Jellal? —preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa pícara, pues había suficiente confianza entre ellas como para que pudieran hablar de la experiencia sin escandalizarse.

Dispuesta a continuar con el engaño, sonrió.

—Maravillosa. Si os soy sincera, nunca me la habría imaginado así —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Realmente, Erza no mentía. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que pasaría su noche de bodas sola, enfadada y desesperada.

—Por cierto, Gray se ha marchado al amanecer —indicó Lucy—, pero me ha dejado una nota en la que dice que la próxima vez que vaya a Eilean Donan, irá, o mejor dicho, iremos, a visitarte a Duntulm.

—No he podido darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí —se lamentó Erza, sonriendo.

Lucy se puso una flor violeta en el pelo.

—Él sabe lo agradecida que le estás. No te preocupes.

—La que creo que no deja de lloriquear como una lela es la insulsa de Kagura —dijo Mavis, cambiando de tema.

—Siento decirlo, pero no me da ninguna pena. Esa mujer nunca me ha gustado, ni me gustará —añadió Lucy.

—Espero no tener problemas con ella, o le haré saber quién es la Retadora — repuso Erza con amargura en los labios.

Todas rieron.

—¿Te asustaste mucho cuando viste a Jellal desnudo? —preguntó Mavis—. Yo aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Zeref y ¡oh, Diosssss!

«Qué digo, qué digo», pensó.

—¡Uf!, un poco —contestó rápidamente—. Jellal es tan grande que…

Aquella intimidad las hizo reír de nuevo, y Lucy la abrazó.

—No te preocupes. Ya verás como lo que en un principio te ha asustado con el tiempo te encantará, y odiarás pensar que otra que no seas tú pueda poner sus manos en ello.

—Megan, ¡qué descarada eres! —le recriminó riendo Erza al entenderla.

—Me gusta ser descarada.

Mavis, risueña, se aproximó aún más a Erza y murmuró:

—Te aconsejamos que lo que hiciste anoche en el lecho lo lleves a la práctica en el agua. ¡Es apasionante!

Al ver que la recién casada las miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Lucy le aclaró:

—Lo entenderás cuando estés con Jellal en la bañera o en algún lago y practiquéis mojados el arte del amor… ¡Oh, Dios!, sólo con pensarlo siento la necesidad de buscar a Natsu urgentemente.

Mientras Erza las escuchaba sin entender realmente de lo que hablaban deseó decirles la verdad, pero no quería decepcionarlas. Se las veía tan felices con aquella unión que decidió seguir con la farsa. ¿Para qué preocuparlas si nada iba a cambiar? No muy lejos de ellas, Natsu y Jellal hablaban con sus hombres junto al muro del castillo. Al oír las risotadas de las mujeres se volvieron y las vieron desaparecer entre los árboles.

—¿Qué fechoría estarán tramando? —murmuró Natsu, complacido al ver a su esposa reír y levantar los brazos hacia el cielo.

—Seguro que nada bueno —musitó Jellal.

Al igual que Erza, Jellal no había contado nada de lo que había pasado en la intimidad de la habitación. Se sentía confuso. Cuando pensaba que Erza era suya, sonreía; pero cuando se acordaba de que se había casado con ella, se enojaba. No estaba feliz por las cosas tan terribles que le había dicho en la intimidad, pero tampoco se culpaba. Ella, durante años, lo había tratado peor que a un perro y se merecía que él le hiciera sentir su desprecio. De pronto, uno de los vigías de las almenas dio la voz de alarma. Había avistado un movimiento extraño en la misma dirección que habían tomado las mujeres. De inmediato, Natsu, Jellal y algunos de sus hombres comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar por donde aquéllas habían desaparecido. Cuando llegaron a los árboles, a Natsu se le puso la carne de gallina al oír gritar a Lucy, pero con rapidez dieron con ellas. Encontraron a Mavis y a Lucy atadas de pies y manos, y tiradas en el suelo. Jellal miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Erza?

—Unos hombres nos han asaltado y se han llevado a Erza —gritó Lucy, mirando a su cuñado—. Han tomado el camino del lago.

Jellal y sus hombres continuaron corriendo, mientras Natsu y Zeref desataban a sus mujeres. Con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad que Jellal no recordaba, miró a su alrededor en busca de su esposa, pero no vio nada.

—¡Suéltame, maldito enano! —la oyó rugir de pronto.

El highlander sonrió. Su mujercita estaba aún bien, y su voz les había indicado hacia dónde ir. Jellal ordenó a los suyos que se tiraran al suelo al ver a cinco hombres con Erza junto al lago. Sorprendido por el absurdo secuestro, Jellal clavó su mirada en aquellos tipos. Por sus ropajes sucios y rotos no debían pertenecer a ningún clan; parecían simples ladrones. Se los veía confundidos y sin organización. Jellal se alegró. ¡Pan comido! No obstante, cuando vio que el que iba tras Erza le miraba con deseo el trasero, blasfemó. Ordenó a sus hombres que los rodearan y esperó el mejor momento para atacar. Lo último que quería era que ella resultara herida. Erza, sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no entendía realmente qué querían aquellos idiotas. Parecían aturdidos y faltos de experiencia, y cuando vio los caballos, sonrió. ¿Verdaderamente pretendían huir de allí con aquellos pobres y viejos animales? El hombre mayor que la empujaba y tenía menos dientes que un anciano preguntó a sus compañeros mirando:

—¿Qué hacemos con esta fiera?

El más joven, que llevaba un carcaj a la espalda, contempló a Erza con descaro y dijo, tras chasquear la lengua:

—A mí se me ocurren varias cosas.

«Si me tocas…, te mato», pensó Erza, retándole con la mirada; estaba segura de que si tuviera su espada aquél no le duraba ni un asalto. Un pelirrojo, de mediana edad, murmuró:

—El trato es matarla. Debemos meterla en el lago con las manos atadas, y cuando se ahogue, le quitaremos la soga para que parezca un accidente.

Erza, atónita pero sin demostrarles ni un ápice de miedo, gritó tras darle una patada en la pierna al desdentado:

—Cuando mi esposo se entere de que…

—¡¿Tu esposo?! —gritó también el joven, acercándose a ella—. Tranquila, pequeña, te echará de menos un par de días en el lecho, pero estoy seguro de que rápidamente tendrá quien se lo vuelva a calentar.

Una extraña rabia se apoderó de Erza, que, con todas sus fuerzas, le lanzó al hombre una gran patada, aunque éste la evitó. Agarrándola por la cintura, aquel extraño intentó besarla, pero la soltó al recibir un mordisco.

—¡Perra! —gritó, dándole un bofetón.

—¡Hijo de Satanás! ¡Me las pagarás! —exclamó asqueada, escupiéndole a la cara.

—¡Basta ya, Eddie! —gritó el viejo—. No nos han pagado para eso. Hagamos nuestro trabajo y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

Y entonces, llevaron a Erza hasta la orilla del lago y el viejo se metió en él. Por su parte, el que la había abofeteado la empujó, y ella cayó al agua.

—¿Por qué hacéis esto? —preguntó Erza, intentando liberarse de las cuerdas que le sujetaban las manos a la espalda. Era imposible. El viejo no contestó y la arrastró hacia el centro del lago. —Mi hermano y mi marido os buscarán y os matarán. Ellos nunca creerán que me ahogué.

—¿Y quién les va a decir que hemos sido nosotros? —rió el hombre—. Milady, cada uno se gana la vida como puede y nuestro trabajo es éste. A nosotros nos da igual quién muera después de haber cobrado nuestro dinero.

Erza fue a responder, pero se le llenó la boca de agua. Aunque se puso de puntillas, segundos después ésta le cubrió la nariz. El hombre, sin un ápice de piedad, la soltó, y Erza gimió al sentir que estaba sola en medio de aquella gran masa de agua. Asustada, comenzó a dar saltos para sacar la cabeza y tomar aire. En uno de aquellos saltos, vio durante una fracción de segundo a uno de los barbudos de su marido blandir la espada contra uno de los asaltantes. «Sí…, sí…, ya están aquí», pensó, aliviada. Pero al notar que sus pulmones flojeaban y que sus saltos cada vez eran menos vigorosos, se desconcentró, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. La falda se le enredó entre las piernas, el mundo se le oscureció y no tuvo fuerzas para tomar impulso y salir. Histérica a causa de la asfixia y la oscuridad, cuando creía que iba a morir, sintió que unas manos grandes la cogían con fuerza y la sacaban al exterior. Boqueando como un pez, Erza apenas podía pensar, ni ver, ni mirar. Sólo tosía e intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire. ¡Necesitaba aire!

—Tranquila, Erza; respira.

Aquélla era la voz de Jellal. ¡La había encontrado! Y mirándole a través de su enmarañado pelo, intentó hacer lo que él decía. Él, al sentir que temblaba, la asió con delicadeza por la cintura, y agradeció que los temblores de ella no le dejaran notar los de él. Al lanzarse al agua y ver que Erza no emergía, había pensado lo peor. El lago era oscuro y fangoso, y se le había helado la sangre al creer que no llegaría a tiempo de rescatarla. Por eso, en ese momento, mientras caminaba con ella en sus brazos, respiró, aliviado. Una vez que llegó a la orilla y la sentó en la tierra seca, le levantó el mentón, le retiró con cuidado el pelo enmarañado de la cara y la miró. No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde que había salido de la habitación enfadado la noche anterior, y al tenerla allí ante él como un pollito empapado, sonrió.

—No le veo la gracia, Dragneel —balbuceó ella mientras miraba aquella cara llena de magulladuras.

Sin necesidad de preguntar imaginó que Gray estaría peor.

—¿Habías visto alguna vez a esos hombres?

Erza, volviéndose hacia su derecha, se encontró con las miradas ceñudas de los barbudos guerreros de su marido, y tras desviar la vista y observar a los hombres que yacían muertos en el suelo, negó con la cabeza.

—No, nunca los había visto.

En ese momento, Lucy y Mavis se acercaron.

—Erza, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Lucy. Y clavando la mirada en su marido, gruñó—: ¡Maldita sea, Natsu! No volveré a salir sin llevar mi espada encima.

—¡Ohhhhhh, por supuesto que no! —exclamó Mavis, mirando a su vez a su esposo.

—Tranquilas —masculló Jellal—. Está bien.

Natsu, mientras las mujeres comenzaban a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, se aproximó a su hermano.

—¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? —preguntó.

Jellal con una mueca le indicó no saber nada y blasfemó al ver que sus hombres los habían matado antes de sacarles información.

—Tomad esta manta, milady —dijo Ewen, tendiéndosela—. Os hará entrar en calor.

—Gracias, Ewen. —Y en dirección a sus amigas, murmuró—: Dijeron que alguien les había pagado para verme muerta.

Los highlanders se intercambiaron miradas.

—Sinceramente, esposa, algo me hace suponer que muchos pagarían por ello, y quizá incluso yo no tarde mucho —bromeó Jellal al ver el gesto de rabia de Erza.

—¡Jellal! —se quejó Lucy, pero una dura mirada de su marido la hizo callar.

—¡Oh, Dios! —bramó la mujer, levantándose para ir hacia él—. Eres un maldito zopenco. Un patán. Te aseguro, Dragneel, que yo sí que pagaría para que tú desaparecieras.

Entonces, todos la observaron con gesto grave. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello estando recién casada? Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio. Jellal la cogió del brazo y, tras darle un tirón para acercarla a él, le siseó al oído:

—Recuerda, mujercita mía, no me enfades y no tendré que azotarte.

—¡Ja! Atrévete —exclamó, levantando el mentón.

Incrédulo por su reacción, y enfadado por cómo sus guerreros lo miraban, Jellal le exigió sin apenas mover los labios:

—Bésame y discúlpate.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bésame. Todos nos miran.

Resoplando, se puso de puntillas, le echó los brazos al cuello y, clavándole puñales con los ojos, le dijo:

—Tesorito, disculpa lo que he dicho. Estoy nerviosa y…

Él la agarró por la cintura, la alzó y, atrapando aquellos labios que tanto deseaba besar, se los devoró. Segundos después, oyó a sus hombres aplaudir. Abrió un ojo y vio a su cuñada Lucy sonriendo. Pero también se percató de que uno de los ladrones se levantaba y, antes de desplomarse muerto, lanzaba una daga hacia ellos. Sin pensar en él, giró a su mujer para evitar que le alcanzara, pero con el movimiento, la estampó contra un árbol.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó ella—. Pretendes abrirme la cabeza, ¡so bestia!

Él no contestó, pero la soltó. Erza, entonces, vio la daga clavada en el hombro de su esposo y gritó, asustada:

—¡Ay, Jellal!, ¡ay, Dios! ¡Te han herido!

—No me llames tesorito —respondió él, dolorido.

Lucy le atendió con rapidez y le hizo una primera cura después de sacarle la daga con delicadeza. Jellal apenas cambió su gesto mientras la mujer le curaba, y Erza, horrorizada, escuchaba a los hombres de su marido relatar cómo él la había protegido con su cuerpo, de modo que se sintió fatal. Una vez que comprobaron que todos los apresores estaban muertos, los subieron a un par de caballos y regresaron al castillo, donde Laxus se indignó al saber lo que había ocurrido en sus tierras. Natsu, preocupado por su hermano, le obligó, pese a las continuas negativas, a subir a la habitación para que su mujer pudiera terminar la cura. Allí, Lucy y Mavis, bajo la atenta mirada de Erza, le curaron y le cosieron la herida. Cuando acabaron se marcharon, dejándolos solos en la habitación. Jellal se encontraba desnudo de cintura para arriba, a excepción del vendaje que le cubría parte del hombro. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con la espalda muy recta, mientras Erza, apoyada en la ventana, se recreaba admirando la esplendorosa espalda de su marido. Sus hombros anchos, fuertes y morenos brillaban a la luz de las velas, y su musculosa espalda, plagada de cicatrices, le conmovió. Con deleite, bajó la vista hasta donde los pantalones comenzaban y suspiró al notar la sensualidad que aquel cuerpo transmitía.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —preguntó, cautelosa.

—No.

Intentando entablar conversación con él, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

Al ver lo difícil que Jellal se lo ponía, volvió a atacar:

—¿Te duele el hombro?

—Esto para mí no es dolor.

Escuchar el dulce tono de la voz de Erza lo destrozaba. Deseaba salir de aquella habitación, pero si lo hacía, su propio hermano o el de ella se le echarían encima, y no estaba de humor para discutir con nadie. Con la respiración entrecortada por lo que sentía al tenerlo medio desnudo ante ella, tras un breve silencio dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Gracias por no haber permitido que la daga se clavara en mí. Sé que…

—Tú no sabes nada, Erza. Cállate.

Pero pocos segundos después ella percibió un encogimiento del cuerpo de su marido.

—Jellal, si te duele, a mí me lo puedes decir —murmuró. Primero, la miró con curiosidad, y luego quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Ella era tan bonita, tan preciosa, que lo que menos quería hacer con ella era hablar. Al sentir su mirada, Erza se movió, se puso delante de él y se agachó sin rozarle. —Jellal, déjame darte las gracias por no haber permitido que me ahogara en el lago y por impedir que la daga me alcanzara. —Al comprobar que él no respondía y deseosa de verlo sonreír, cuchicheó—: ¿Eres consciente de que hoy te podrías haber librado de mí?

Mirándola a los ojos fue consciente, sin embargo, de otra cosa: lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era hacerle el amor. Pero aquello era querer un imposible y, sonriendo por lo que ella había dicho, murmuró:

—Debería haberlo recordado. Creo que la próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta.

Olvidando sus fricciones, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él, hechizado por su preciosa mujer, dijo para acabar con aquella tortura:

—Descansa, Erza. Mañana al amanecer partimos para Skye, y el viaje es largo. —Al ver que lo miraba asustada, añadió cerrando los ojos—: No te preocupes, duerme tranquila. No voy a propasarme.

Una mezcla de alivio y decepción inundó el interior de la joven, quien, incorporándose, se dirigió al hogar y encendió un par de velas más.

—Por el amor de Dios, Erza, deja de iluminar la estancia o no podremos dormir.

Ella se detuvo y, mirando con resignación las velas aún apagadas, murmuró:

—Es que yo no puedo dormir a oscuras.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—No…, no me gusta la oscuridad.

—¿Te asusta?

Sin importarle qué pudiera pensar él, respondió con sinceridad:

—Sí, Jellal. Nunca me ha gustado la oscuridad.

Sorprendido por aquella revelación, dio unos golpes en la cama con la mano y en un tono más afable le indicó:

—Acuéstate. Yo estoy aquí, y nada tienes que temer.

Con las pulsaciones a mil, deseó salir corriendo de allí, e incapaz de hacerle caso, buscó una excusa.

—Jellal, yo me muevo mucho en la cama y no quiero hacerte daño en el hombro. Lo mejor será que yo duerma en la silla. —Y sentándose en ella, dijo—: Es muy cómoda.

—Ni lo pienses, mujer. —Se levantó, tiró de ella y la obligó a tumbarse a su lado—. Dormirás en la cama conmigo, y no se hable más.

Al ver que ella lo miraba con la cabeza apoyada encima de la almohada, no pudo evitarlo y rozándole con su callosa mano el óvalo de la cara le susurró, poniéndole la carne de gallina:

—Duerme, Erza. Confía en mí.

Una vez que dijo aquello, Jellal con todo el dolor de su corazón se volvió hacia la puerta, y Erza intentó dormir, aunque no lo consiguió.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20**

Erza cabalgaba sobre Thor más callada de lo normal, mientras observaba en la lejanía cómo uno de aquellos highlanders barbudo trataba con mimo a Hada. Todavía cuando cerraba los ojos oía el sonido regular de la respiración de Jellal en su cama. Eso la hizo suspirar. Aquella noche había sido la primera que había compartido lecho con un hombre. Con su marido. Con Jellal. Durante años había imaginado ese momento lleno de ternura y pasión, y no como lo que fue: una noche llena de sentimientos contradictorios y soledad. Lucy y Mavis, que cabalgaban junto a ella, intentaron entablar conversación, pero rápidamente comprobaron que no estaba muy habladora. ¿Qué le pasaba a Erza? Tras cuchichear entre ellas llegaron a la conclusión de que la tristeza por alejarse de su hogar y su familia era lo que la mantenía tan abstraída. Para Erza, haberse despedido de su hermano Laxus, de su abuelo Makarov y de todas las personas que en el castillo habían convivido con ella desde que nació había sido lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Y como no quiso dejarlos tristes, hizo caso del consejo de Jellal, y con una fantástica sonrisa de felicidad, se despidió de ellos, prometiendo volver pronto a visitarlos. Durante las largas horas de cabalgada se fijó con curiosidad en los hombres de su marido. Todos iban sucios y eran espeluznantes, groseros y sin ninguna clase. Nada que ver con los guerreros de Natsu o Zeref. Tiempo atrás había oído que la mayoría de ellos eran asesinos, pero cuando Ever le dijo que aquello no era verdad quiso creerla. Sin embargo, al sentir sus miradas y cómo le sonreían con sus toscos modales, lo comenzó a dudar. Llegada la tarde, los lairds ordenaron parar. Todos estaban hambrientos. Con rapidez, varios hombres, tras encender una fogata, comenzaron a cocinar. En todo aquel tiempo, Jellal no la había mirado ni una sola vez, ni había hablado con ella, y cuando Erza vio que se bajaba de su imponente caballo e iba hacia la carreta de Kagura, blasfemó. Entonces, ambos se dirigieron juntos hacia el bosque y quiso degollarlos. «¡Malditos…, malditos sean!», pensó, furiosa. Indignada por aquella humillación ante todos, clavó sus talones en Thor, pero al sacar la espada el bueno de Ewen atrapó las riendas del caballo y la detuvo.

—No es buena idea, milady.

Tan ofuscada estaba que no respondió y, finalmente, dejó que el hombre la guiara hasta donde estaban los caballos de su nuevo clan. El clan de Jellal. Malhumorada por aquel desplante, descabalgó de un salto del caballo y, de pronto, se encontró en medio de todos aquellos barbudos malolientes. Sin querer asustarse por la pinta que tenían, levantó el mentón y comenzó a caminar; pero una rama traicionera le hizo dar un traspié; y si no hubiera sido porque Ewen la sujetó, habría acabado en el suelo. Como era lógico, los hombres prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

—¡Qué te estampas, mujer! —gritó uno.

—Un poco más y besas el suelo, pelirroja —se carcajeó otro.

Ewen, al ver cómo ella resoplaba, la miró y le indicó:

—No son malas personas, señora, pero no saben cómo trataros. Dadles tiempo y os aseguro que terminaréis sintiéndoos orgullosa de ellos.

Erza se alisó la falda, dispuesta a darles el voto de confianza que Ewen le pedía.

—Como sabéis, me he casado con vuestro laird y me debéis un respeto. Mi nombre es Erza. No pelirroja, ni mujer, ni nada por el estilo. Por lo tanto, os ruego, caballeros, que me llaméis milady.

—¡Oh, cuánta delicadeza! —rió uno de ellos, y los otros lo imitaron.

Erza, mirándolos, se convenció de que aquellos brutos sólo entenderían las cosas si los trataba con brutalidad, así que decidió cambiar el tono:

—Al próximo al que le oiga llamarme pelirroja, muchacha o cualquiera de los calificativos que estáis acostumbrados a usar cuando veis a una mujer, os juro por mis padres que se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Sorprendidos por la osadía de aquella pequeña mujer de pelo rojo, se miraron y prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Erza, volviendo sobre sus pasos, llegó hasta el caballo, cogió la espada y la alzó ante todos.

—¿Quién quiere ser el primero en medir su gallardía conmigo? —preguntó.

Ewen, acercándose a ella, dijo:

—Milady, creo que no deberíais…

Erza lo miró y, tras pedirle silencio, se volvió de nuevo hacia aquellos barbudos.

—Acaso creéis que me dais miedo porque yo soy una mujer, o pretendéis que me sienta inferior porque soy más pequeña y delicada que vosotros.

—No, guapa; sólo pretendemos que no te hagas daño —voceó un hombre de incipiente barba naranja.

Erza le clavó sus fríos y marrones ojos y se acercó a él.

—Dime tu nombre.

Incómodo por cómo todos lo miraban, respondió:

—Loke Howard.

Erza, al observar la corpulencia del hombre, bajó la espada, y le tendió la mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Loke. —Y asiéndose la falda, hizo una pequeña genuflexión.

El highlander, desconcertado, miró a sus compañeros, que se encogieron de hombros. Al ver que ella seguía con la mano tendida hacia él, miró a Ewen, y éste, con un gesto rápido, le indicó que le besara la mano.

—Lo mismo digo, gua…, digo, milady —respondió, besándosela, mientras hacía el mismo movimiento con la pierna que ella.

Divertida, Erza comprendió que aquel salvaje no sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—No debes agacharte como yo. Cuando un hombre saluda a una dama con educación, tras besarle la mano, sólo tiene que inclinar la cabeza. Loke seguía perplejo. —Ewen, ¿podrías indicarles a estos caballeros cómo se saluda a una mujer? —pidió Erza.

El aludido se acercó a ella hasta quedar enfrente, y al ver su gesto pícaro, sonrió. A pesar de que habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que la había visto, aquella joven seguía siendo una criatura encantadora.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —preguntó ella amablemente.

—Pero ¡mujer! Si lo acabas de llamar por su nombre —gritó uno al escucharla.

—Quizá se ha dado un mal golpe en la cabeza y ha perdido la memoria —se mofó otro.

—O bebió demasiada agua del lago —gritó un pelirrojo, que consiguió que todos soltaran una nueva carcajada.

Erza maldijo lo catetos que eran.

—Ya sé, maldita panda de salvajes, que Ewen se llama Ewen —gritó—. Sólo quería demostraros cómo se hace, malditos estúpidos.

Rieron de nuevo, pero Erza no se rindió.

—¿Cómo os llamáis, caballero? —volvió a preguntar a Ewen.

—¿¡Caballero!? Pero si Ewen es un maldito highlander; ¡qué dice esta mujer de caballero! —gritó una voz al lado de Erza.

Con una rapidez espectacular, Erza se revolvió y, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos, pasó su acero a tan escasos centímetros de la cara del que había hablado, que le arrancó un buen trozo de barba.

—Si alguno más vuelve a interrumpirme —tronó—, os juro que lo próximo que haréis será cavar su tumba, ¿entendido?

Todos se quedaron mudos, incluso parecía que no respiraban, y Erza, tras pasar su mirada por encima de ellos, se volvió a un jovial Ewen y preguntó de nuevo:

—¿Cómo os llamáis, caballero?

—Ewen McDermont.

—Encantada de conoceros.

Erza flexionó las rodillas, inclinó con gracia la cabeza y levantó su mano, y Ewen, cogiéndosela con suavidad, inclinó también la cabeza y le dio un delicado beso en los nudillos.

—El honor es mío, milady —dijo.

Una vez que acabaron la representación, Erza se volvió hacia los hombres y les gritó:

—A partir de este momento no pretendo que me beséis la mano cada vez que me veáis, pero sí quiero que aprendáis por lo menos a tratarme, porque no voy a consentir que ninguno me vuelva a llamar por otro nombre que no sea el que me corresponde, ¿lo habéis entendido?

Todos la miraron, pero ninguno respondió. De pronto, Erza se percató de que uno de aquellos salvajes se daba la vuelta para marcharse sin más. Rápidamente se sacó la daga de la bota y la lanzó con destreza; el arma pasó rozando la oreja del hombre y se clavó en un árbol. Sorprendido, se paró y, tras tocarse la oreja y ver sangre, se volvió para encontrarse con las caras de confusión de los otros y el gesto de enfado de Erza.

—He dicho, malditos necios, que si me habéis entendido —gritó fuera de sus casillas.

Absolutamente todos asintieron con la cabeza. Instantes después, los hombres desaparecieron de su alrededor, excepto Ewen.

—Milady, creo que los habéis asustado —le dijo con gesto divertido.

Ella caminó hasta el árbol, sacó de un tirón la daga y, volviéndose hacia el highlander que con una sonrisa la miraba, le susurró:

—Sujétame, Ewen, que me tiemblan hasta los dientes.

Complacido, la tomó del brazo y la acompañó hasta el caballo a fin de coger una manta para que entrara en calor. Después de dialogar un rato con ella, se marchó, y Erza se sentó bajo un enorme árbol, alejada de los demás. Cansada por todo lo acontecido, y por la noche en vela que había pasado, se acurrucó junto al tronco, y cuando parecía que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, una voz la sobresaltó:

—¿Qué les has hecho a mis hombres?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró a Jellal con cara de pocos amigos, de pie, frente a ella.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—No pongas esa cara de inocencia, Erza, que nos conocemos.

Erza le miró con la boca abierta mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Arnald, uno de mis hombres, ha venido a verme muy enfadado —voceó —. Le has cortado parte de su barba, y se siente mal por ello, y a Jacob casi le arrancas una oreja.

—Pero serán asnos, quejicas y enclenques… —soltó, incrédula—. Yo no les he hecho nada; se lo han hecho ellos solitos a consecuencia de su comportamiento.

Durante gran parte del camino, Jellal había pensado en cómo favorecer el entendimiento entre ella y sus hombres. Sabía que Erza tenía carácter, pero nunca podía haberse imaginado que ella sola sería capaz de enfrentarse a todos ellos.

—Esos cavernícolas que tienes como guerreros, además de sucios, malolientes y maleducados, ¡oh, Dios!, escupen en cualquier sitio ¡qué asco! Y además, no han parado de mirarme con gestos lascivos desde que salimos de Dunstaffnage. Y te digo una cosa, Dragneel: que se alegren si sólo le he cortado a uno la barba y a otro le he arañado la oreja, porque como sigan así, sus vidas conmigo serán mucho peor. —Pasmado ante lo que oía, Jellal no podía ni hablar. Lo tenía completamente hechizado—. No pienso permitir que esos…, esos… ordinarios, toscos y agrestes hombres me llamen pelirroja o guapa como si fuera una mesonera cualquiera. Pero bueno, ¿qué clase de educación tienen? ¿De dónde has sacado a ese grupo de estúpidos? ¿Acaso no les has dicho que ahora soy su señora y me deben un respeto? —Al ver que él sonreía, más enfadada, gritó—: Si algo tengo claro es que no voy a permitir que esos mostrencos barbudos me avergüencen ante nadie. ¡Me has oído, Dragneel! —Él asintió—. El día de nuestra boda, además de humillarme y ponerme este…, este absurdo trozo de cuero marrón en el dedo —dijo, enseñándoselo—, me dejaste muy claro que yo sólo sería la dueña de tu hogar, y me guste o no tendré que vivir con ellos, y pienso enseñarles modales.

Mientras Erza continuaba despotricando, moviéndose de un lado para otro, Jellal sólo podía admirar, contemplar y disfrutar de su esposa. Aquella pequeña y menuda mujer se había enfrentado a más de un centenar de hombres con caras de asesinos sin dudarlo y sin un ápice de miedo. Eso le gustaba. Prefería que ella fuera así a una blandengue como Kagura. Satisfecho, miró el dedo de Erza y comprobó que el trozo de cuero marrón seguía anudado. Eso le hizo sonreír. Sabía que los modales de sus guerreros eran pésimos, aunque nunca le había importado hasta ese momento. Pondría remedio aquella noche. Hablaría con ellos y les dejaría un par de cosas claras. Erza era su esposa y, efectivamente, la señora de todos. Debía replantearse lo que ella le exigía, o los volvería tan locos que al final era de temer que se tomaran la ley por su cuenta. Una vez decidido, centró de nuevo la atención en Erza.

—Esos mentecatos, simples e insulsos guerreros tuyos apren…

—Si vuelves a insultar una sola vez más a alguno de mis hombres —la cortó Jellal con voz tajante—, seré yo quien te enseñe modales a ti y te azotaré delante de ellos, ¿lo has entendido?

Aunque abrió la boca para contestar, pestañeó, incrédula, por lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacerle. Resopló, y de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Jellal se desbocara, se marchó a grandes zancadas. Siguiéndola con la mirada, la oyó maldecir y, con una sonrisa en la boca, murmuró:

—Menos mal que te has alejado, Titania; si no, hubiera acabado rendido a tus pies.

 **Bueno bueno ¿cómo lo veis hasta aquí? Parece que estos dosno van a terminar de entenderse nunca pero bueno...Dejenmelo saber en un review ;)**

 **Besis :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21**

Dos días después, entre lluvia y fango, la comitiva continuaba su camino. Durante ese tiempo, Jellal y Erza intentaron mantener su falsa felicidad ante los demás, a pesar de los continuos tonteos de Kagura. En varias ocasiones, Erza deseó cogerla de su bonita cabellera y arrancarle los pelos uno a uno. Pero sabía que eso le causaría más mal que bien, y por ello se contuvo. Todos se percataban de la situación tan incómoda que la boba de Kagura ocasionaba entre los recién casados, pero callaban. Lucy y Mavis, en la intimidad, habían comentado entre cuchicheos que si eso les ocurría alguna vez a ellas directamente rajarían en canal a la intrusa. Ever observaba como todos y no decía nada. Pensaba igual que las otras, y comprobó que Erza apenas podía contenerse. Sólo había que ver con qué cara miraba a su hermana y resoplaba alejándose cuando ésta aparecía. Durante el día, los recién casados intentaban cruzar sus caminos lo menos posible, aunque cuando lo hacían sonreían como tontos, e incluso, en ocasiones, se besaban ante todos. Eran besos que Jellal exigía y que Erza, a pesar de refunfuñar, disfrutaba. Cuando cenaban todos juntos, bromeaban y reían, pero por debajo de la mesa se propinaban continuas patadas. Por las noches, cuando llegaba el momento de descansar y se metían en la tienda, Jellal y Erza se hacían la vida imposible, hasta que él salía a dormir al raso junto a sus hombres, o bien ella cogía su manta y se enrollaba con ella en un lateral de la tienda, lejos del jergón, la comodidad y la cercanía de su marido. Durante aquellos días, los hombres de Jellal, tras la charla que éste había tenido con ellos, intentaron acercarse lo menos posible a la mujer de su laird. Y ocurrió algo que la sorprendió: en un par de ocasiones aquellos toscos guerreros, al dirigirse a ella, la habían llamado milady. Eso la hizo sonreír. Una de las noches, después de acampar y cenar todos juntos, Natsu y Lucy decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores, necesitaban un poco de intimidad. Erza, ayudada por el joven Romeo, llevó a las pequeñas Johanna y Amanda a la tienda para acostarlas, mientras Jellal observaba a su mujer reír y besuquear a las niñas. «Lo que daría yo porque me besuqueara así», pensó, mirándola con recelo. Pero levantándose de donde estaba, decidió ir con sus hombres. El trato con ellos le refrescaría la cabeza y calmaría la entrepierna, que estaba cada día más acalorada. Después de besar a las pequeñas, Romeo se marchó. Había visto salir a la guapa Kagura de su carromato y corrió para hacerle compañía. Su juventud hacía que la siguiera como un cordero a todos lados.

—Tía Erza, ¿es cierto que la tía Mavis una vez le dio un puñetazo al tío Zeref en la nariz?

Al recordar aquel momento, Erza sonrió.

—Totalmente cierto. Pero no se lo recordéis a Zeref; estoy segura de que aún le duele.

Las niñas se carcajearon. Entonces, la pequeña Amanda preguntó:

—¿Y también es cierto que mamá, la tía Mavis y tú os escapasteis del tío Jellal una noche y, al final, os encontró?

Sorprendida por las preguntas que las niñas le hacían, las miró y dijo:

—Pero ¿quién os cuenta esas cosas?

—Mamá —confesó Johanna—. Por las noches, cuando nos lleva a la cama, nos cuenta historias divertidas para que nos riamos.

—Desde luego vuestra madre… —murmuró Erza. Pero al ver la cara de las niñas asintió, y dijo—: Sí…, es cierto. Una vez nos escapamos de vuestro tío Jellal, pero no debimos hacerlo porque casi nos cuesta la vida. Y a propósito, si no queréis que se enfade, no se lo recordéis, ¿vale?

Las pequeñas asintieron, y Johanna cuchicheó:

—Cuéntanos tú algo. Hoy no está mamá y queremos nuestra historia.

—¿Y qué os cuento yo?

—A mí me gustaría que nos contaras cómo te sentiste la primera vez que viste al tío Jellal. ¡Es tan guapo…!

—¡Ufff, cariño!, de eso hace mucho, y yo era muy pequeña —suspiró sin querer recordar aquellos tiempos.

Amanda, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no dormirse, preguntó:

—¿Tenías ya una espada como la mía?

Divertida, Erza sonrió, y tras besarla y pasarle la mano por los ojos para que los cerrara, le susurró:

—No, cariño, yo no tuve una espada tan maravillosa como la tuya hasta que no fui mayor, y me la regaló Macao, uno de los abuelos de vuestra mamá. Ahora duerme.

La niña, acurrucándose junto a su amada espada, se quedó dormida con rapidez. Johanna se resistió un poco más, pero Erza, cantándole una canción que hablaba de bellas princesas y apuestos príncipes, consiguió que cerrara los ojos y que por fin se durmiera. Una vez que comprobó que las pequeñas se habían quedado dormidas, salió de la tienda y, sumida en sus pensamientos, se encaminó hacia la suya, aunque antes pasó a visitar a sus caballos. La herida de la pata de Hada parecía haber mejorado y eso la hizo muy feliz.

—Buenas noches, milady.

Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que quien la había saludado era el barbudo que días atrás le había servido de conejillo de Indias ante el resto de los hombres.

—Hola, Loke, buenas noches. ¿Estás de guardia?

Boquiabierto porque recordara su nombre, se paró y la miró.

—Sí, señora, esta noche me toca a mí. Podéis dormir tranquila.

Sorprendida por aquellas formas tan correctas sonrió, pero al verlo escupir arrugó la cara.

—¡Oh, Dios!, Loke, ¿cómo puedes hacer algo tan desagradable? —le dijo.

—¿El qué, milady?

—Pero a vosotros qué os pasa. ¿Dónde os han criado?

El highlander no sabía qué responder.

—Eso que acabas de hacer, el escupir, es algo feo, irritante y sucio, y a las mujeres nos da mucho asco.

—Yo no tengo mujer; no debo preocuparme.

«¡Oh, Dios!, es para darle con un tronco en la cabeza», pensó Erza.

—Pero seguro que tienes alguna enamorada, ¿verdad?

—No, milady. Las mujeres no suelen mirarme, y si acaso me miran, es para huir.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, ella asintió.

—¿Lo ves, Loke? ¿Cómo vas a pretender que una mujer te mire con agrado si haces esas guarrerías? Y si huyen de ti es por la pinta de oso apestoso que llevas.

—No intento gustar a las mujeres. Soy un guerrero.

Erza puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Vamos a ver, Loke, una cosa no quita la otra. Se puede ser un fiero guerrero y gustar a las mujeres.

Encogiéndose de hombros, él respondió:

—Milady, yo sólo quiero ser buen guerrero. El resto, no me importa.

—¿No te gustaría formar tu propia familia?

El hombre bajó la mirada y no contestó.

—¿De dónde eres? —continuó ella.

—Antes vivía en Wick .

—¿Y no tienes familia allí? Padres, hermanos…

—Tenía…, tenía mujer e hijo, pero murieron. —Aquella revelación tocó el corazón de Erza—. Por eso me marché a luchar con vuestro marido a Irlanda, y ahora mi hogar es Duntulm. No quiero regresar a Wick; creo que los recuerdos me matarían.

Conmovida, Erza se acercó más al hombre.

—Siento lo de tu familia —susurró—. Lo siento muchísimo, Loke. Yo no sabía…

—No se preocupe, milady; eso ocurrió hace tiempo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Erza, al fin.

—Veintiocho.

Lo miró, incrédula y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Por san Ninian!, sólo eres dos años mayor que yo y pareces mi abuelo.

Al ver el gesto del hombre se apresuró a decir:

—¡Oh, discúlpame, Loke! Soy una bocazas en ocasiones, y ésta ha sido una de ellas.

—No, no sois una bocazas, milady.

—Sí, Loke, sí lo soy. Pero a pesar de ser una bocazas, tengo que decirte que esas barbas, esos pelos enmarañados y tus toscos modales te hacen parecer mayor.

—Es lo que siempre he intentado —dijo el hombre con orgullo.

—Pero vamos a ver, Loke, ¿por qué todos os empeñáis en dejaros esas barbas y esos pelos? Parecéis un ejército de salvajes.

Eso hizo reír al hombre, que mirándola dijo:

—Milady, tras años de lucha, todos nosotros hemos sido heridos en batalla. Yo, particularmente, tengo una cicatriz que me cruza el cuello, y la barba la oculta, y como yo, hay muchos.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que dejándoos esas barbas y esos pelos ocultáis lo que vuestros años de lucha hicieron en vuestros rostros y cuerpo?

—Sí, milady. No es agradable que cuando uno va a un pueblo, la gente, en especial las mujeres, miren las cicatrices con asco.

«Por Dios, ¿dónde hay un tronco que se lo estampo?», se le ocurrió.

—¡Por todos los santos, Loke!, ¿no habéis pensado que quizá os miran así por la pinta que lleváis? Pero si parece que no os habéis metido en un lago desde el día en que vuestra madre os parió…

Eso le hizo sonreír. Tenía razón. No eran muy amigos del agua y el jabón. Consciente de que era como hablar con un trozo de sebo, Erza decidió darle las buenas noches y no insistir más. Por ello, tras besar a Hada y a Thor, se volvió hacia el guerrero y se despidió.

—Buenas noches, Loke, que tengas buena guardia.

Sólo había dado dos pasos cuando el hombre la llamó…

—Milady, ¿podría consultaros algo?

Asombrada, se volvió y lo miró.

—Tú dirás.

El hombre, tras tragar con dificultad, miró al suelo y murmuró:

—El caso, milady, es que hay una joven que sirve en el castillo de los Mikazuchi llamada Aries a la que me gustaría cortejar, pero ella ni siquiera sabe que existo.

«¡Oh!, el trozo de sebo se ha deshecho», pensó con emoción Erza, y boquiabierta por aquella confidencia se acercó a él.

—Normal, Loke. Te lo acabo de decir. Las mujeres nos fijamos mucho en esas cosas, y esas barbas, más la pinta de salvaje que llevas, no nos gustan nada. A las mujeres nos atraen los hombres limpios, educados y aseados.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Totalmente en serio, Loke.

Viendo que él se quedaba pensativo, ella sonrió y le dijo:

—Haz una prueba, Loke. Rasúrate la barba para que ella vea tu cara; aséate y arréglate un poco ese pelo —dijo, señalándolo—. Si haces eso, quizá, y sólo digo quizá, ella se fije en ti. Tal vez te sorprendas al comprobar que, si le gustas, en lo que menos reparará será en la cicatriz de tu cuello.

Loke resopló. Aquello suponía demasiado trabajo.

—¿Aries es bonita? —insistió Erza.

Fue mencionar aquel nombre de mujer y Loke se transformó, mostrándole que poseía una bonita sonrisa.

—¡Oh, sí!, milady. Es preciosa, y tiene una encantadora risita.

Satisfecha al ver que Loke sabía sonreír, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. Entonces, Erza se alejó, pero antes le advirtió:

—Yo ya te he indicado el camino. Ahora eres tú el que ha de decidir si quiere que la preciosa risita de Aries sea sólo para ti. Buenas noches, Loke.

—Buenas noches, milady.

La conversación con Loke la había puesto de buen humor y se dirigió contenta hacia su tienda. Al entrar, la encontró oscura y vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Jellal? Con rapidez, encendió varias velas para iluminar el espacio y, se puso la camisola de dormir. Sin esperar a que su marido regresara, se enrolló en un par de mantas, y el sueño pronto la venció.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22**

Bien entrada la noche, Jellal apareció en la tienda y se la quedó mirando. Los bravucones de sus hombres se mofaban cada vez que llegaba la noche y él se metía en ella junto a su recién estrenada esposa. Lo que no sabían, ni él pensaba revelarles, era que aún no la había poseído. Pero aquella noche, tras haber bebido más de la cuenta, sus hombres le acompañaron y, desde el exterior, juraron por san Ninian, san Fergus y todos los santos escoceses que no se moverían de allí hasta que notaran que la tienda se movía impelida por la pasión. Algo ebrio, pero no tan borracho como los otros, Jellal miraba a Erza a la luz de las velas cuando ésta, sobresaltada, se despertó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

Jellal, con el pelo despeinado, la camisa abierta y una sonrisa socarrona, dijo más alto de lo normal:

—Esposa, ¡desnúdate!

Erza se quedó paralizada. Pero cuando oyó los vítores de los hombres a escasos metros de ella, lo entendió todo, y mirando los ebrios ojos de su marido, susurró cogiendo su daga:

—Como se te ocurra acercarte a mí, te juro que no respondo.

Lucy y Natsu, que regresaban de su paseo, al ver tal congregación de hombres alrededor de la tienda de Erza y Jellal se acercaron con curiosidad. Instantes después, Mavis y Zeref se les unieron. Mientras tanto, en el interior de la tienda, Jellal, divertido, murmuraba:

—Eres mi esposa y como tal te tomaré, lo quieras tú o no.

Asustada, la joven se levantó con premura y lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—Jellal, no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero y de lo que sé que mañana me arrepentiré —le advirtió—. Si me pones un dedo encima, te prometo que yo te pongo la daga entera.

Él se carcajeó, e instantes después, se oyeron las risotadas del exterior. Y antes de que ella pudiera esquivarlo, la agarró por la cintura e intentó darle un beso. En ese envite, Erza, sin proponérselo, le clavó la daga en el brazo. Pero al sentir cómo ésta entraba en la carne, gritó. Aquel grito desgarrador hizo que los guerreros vociferaran y brindaran, mientras Jellal, incrédulo, se miraba la herida.

—¡Jellal! ¡Oh, Jellal! Quítate la camisa… ¡Oh, Dios…! ¡Oh, Dios! —gritó Erza, buscando con qué curarle. Lucy y Mavis se rieron, mientras Zeref le daba un golpe en la espalda a Natsu, que, sorprendido, sonrió. Jellal, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su histérica mujer, que no paraba de gritar, se despojó de la camisa, sin importarle la sangre que corría por su brazo. —¡Oh, Dios!, ¡qué grande…, qué grandeeeeeeeeeee! —gritó, trastornada, al ver la herida que le había hecho.

—No me toques —siseó, furioso.

Aquella bruja le había herido y eso lo enfadó.

—No me digas eso. ¡Déjame tocarte! Déjame que te lave, que…

—He dicho que no me toques, Erza.

Compungida, susurró:

—¡Oh, Diossssssssss…!, si es que todo lo hago mal. Tras revolver en uno de los arcones, Erza rasgó con furia un trozo de tela, pero cuando fue a ponérselo en el brazo, él, con gesto tosco, la rechazó, le quitó la tela de las manos y él mismo se curó. Perturbada por lo que había hecho, fue tras él y, arrepentida como nunca en su vida, le susurró: —Jellal, lo siento… —E intentando ayudarlo, dijo—: Por favor…, por favor…, por favor, no te muevas; deja que yo continúe. Yo lo hago mejor… Deja que yo…

—No, déjame a mí, mujer —bramó él—. Tú estate quietecita.

Mavis y Lucy se miraron, incrédulas. ¡Vaya…, qué fogosa era Erza!

—¡Ay, Dios, Jellal! Yo…, yo sólo quería…

—Sé muy bien lo que tú querías —vociferó él.

—No, no puedes saberlo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Nooooooooooo.

Molesta por lo cerril que se había puesto Jellal, y sintiéndose culpable por haberle herido, gritó:

—¡Oh, Jellal!, ¡maldita sea! ¿Quieres parar y dejar que sea yo quien lo haga? Sé hacerlo muy bien. Te lo prometo.

Alejándose de ella y cada vez más molesto por su insistencia, siseó:

—Que no, que te estés quieta, que tú ya has hecho bastante.

Pero Erza no cedió.

—Por favor, Jellal —le pidió, dulcificando el tono—, prometo hacerlo con delicadeza. Te aseguro que tendré cuidado. Por favor…, por favor…, déjame.

En ese momento, se oyó una voz desde el exterior que gritó por encima de todas:

—Mi señor…, dejad que lo haga ella y disfrutad, que su mujer parece fogosa.

Al oír aquello, ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo. Jellal sonrió y, para deleite de sus hombres, gritó ante la cara de pasmo de ella:

—¡Oh, sí, Erza! Hazlo… Sigue tú. ¡Eres cautivadora!

—No grites, Jellal, por el amor de Dios —murmuró, avergonzada.

—Sigue, Erza… sigue —insistió él, disfrutando de la situación.

Los hombres, enloquecidos, volvieron a gritar, mientras se felicitaban unos a otros ante las caras de incredulidad de Lucy y Mavis.

—¡Ay, Dios!… —suspiró Erza, roja como un tomate, al oír los gritos de los hombres.

Pero sin que pudiera evitarlo, y sorprendiendo a su marido, se llevó la mano a la boca, se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a reír. Los hombres que rodeaban la tienda, contentos con lo que habían oído, comenzaron a dispersarse, y Lucy y Mavis se fueron con sus maridos a sus respectivas tiendas, dispuestas a pasárselo tan bien como se lo estaba pasando su amiga Erza. Jellal no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido, y al ver a Erza revolcarse por el suelo muerta de risa, se dejó caer junto a ella y ambos rieron como llevaban tiempo sin hacer.

—¡Ay, Jellal! —dijo Erza, tumbada en el suelo—. Esto es lo más divertido que me ha ocurrido en la vida. El highlander, con el estómago dolorido de tanto reír, se olvidó de su corte y asintió. Durante un buen rato compartieron risas y miradas cómplices, hasta que ella recordó lo que le había hecho y se sentó en el suelo. —Dame tu brazo herido.

—¿Para qué?

—Dámelo.

Jellal, sin ganas de enfadarse, pero aún tumbado en el suelo, extendió el brazo, y Erza con rapidez revisó la herida.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué te habré hecho esto?

Poniéndose el otro brazo debajo de la cabeza, Jellal suspiró.

—Quizá porque eres una salvaje.

Clavando sus marrones ojos en él, la mujer levantó una ceja, pero rápidamente Jellal dijo con una encantadora sonrisa:

—Es broma…, es broma. Me lo has hecho sin querer. Lo sé; no te preocupes.

Con delicadeza, ella le lavó la herida, y tras ver que era más superficial que lo que en un principio había creído, suspiró, aliviada.

—Me congratula decirte que de ésta no morirás.

—Bien. Me alegra saber que no te voy a dejar.

Erza, hechizada por el momento, la luz de las velas y la quietud de la noche, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó. Llevaba días anhelando aquello, pero no se había atrevido. Sólo disfrutaba de sus besos cuando estaban ante la gente y él le exigía que lo besara. Pero aquella noche no. Aquella noche fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa, y mordisqueándole primero el labio inferior, le hizo abrir la boca y lo devoró. Con el corazón avivado por la impulsividad de ella, Jellal se dejó besar. Aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos días y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo. Erza, sorprendida por su atrevimiento, cada vez más caliente y con el corazón al galope, se tumbó encima de él.

—Erza, creo que…

—¡Chist…, calla! —la interrumpió con un tono de voz ronco y sensual.

No quería pensar. Sólo quería estar así, mientras presa de una agitación ardorosa sentía cómo el centro de su feminidad se humedecía anhelando algo que le pertenecía. Enloquecido por el momento, Jellal respiraba agitado, con la mirada cada vez más encendida por la lujuria. Aquélla que encima de él se contoneaba y apretaba su sexo contra él era su Erza, su Titania, mientras la sangre le ardía anhelando su contacto. Sin nada que perder, ella le cogió las manos y se las puso alrededor de la cintura. Entonces, él se percató de que sólo llevaba la fina camisola de dormir y unas ligeras calzas a modo de ropa interior. Abducido por la lujuria, metió sus manos por debajo de la prenda. Era exquisita y tentadora. Subió la mano con delicadeza por la suave espalda, y ella gimió cerca de su oído. Con las retinas oscurecidas por el deseo, Jellal rodó con ella por la tienda hasta dejarla debajo de él, y apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarla, le susurró entre jadeos:

—Te arrancaría la ropa y te haría mía aquí y ahora.

—Hazlo —lo invitó con vehemencia—. Soy tuya.

Aquella invitación tensó aún más la entrepierna de Jellal. Deseaba como nunca hacerle el amor. Deseaba desnudarla, deseaba lamer cada rincón de su Titania hasta que cayera rendida ante él, ante su marido. Deseaba oírla gemir, mientras la penetraba con pasión una y otra vez, mirándola a los ojos; pero aquél no era el lugar. Ella se había rendido y se había entregado sin que él le hubiera exigido nada, y deseó aprovecharlo; pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Envalentonada, Erza levantó una de sus manos, le tocó la frente y le retiró el pelo de la cara mientras lo miraba con la respiración acelerada como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo veía. «¡Oh, Dios!, es tan atractivo…». Pensar que otra pudiera besar aquellos labios o tocarle le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón.

—Voy a besarte —murmuró Jellal con la voz entrecortada.

Ella asintió; no deseaba otra cosa. Cerró los ojos, y él la devoró. Le mordió los labios, jugueteó con su lengua, mientras sus manos vagaban por aquel cuerpo que bajo él vibraba pidiéndole más. Sin dejarle pensar, ella comenzó a pasar sus manos por aquella fabulosa y musculosa espalda, mientras instintivamente se abría de piernas bajo él hasta quedar colocada de tal manera que Jellal sintió el calor que su sexo desprendía por él. Ser consciente de que podía rasgar las finas calzas que llevaba para entrar en ella lo hizo temblar. Y cuando Erza sintió la dura erección, sin aliento, gimió:

—¡Oh, Dios!

A cada momento más enloquecido, la apretó contra su sexo y, al oírla jadear, sonrió. Durante unos segundos, se miraron fijamente, con las respiraciones acompasadas, y él lo volvió a hacer. Movió sus caderas con un movimiento rotativo sobre ella que la hizo jadear de nuevo.

—Sigue… —imploró ella.

—¿Estás segura, Erza?

—Sí…

Él volvió a mover sus caderas, y ella repitió:

—Sí.

Jellal la miró con una ternura que la dejó exhausta, mientras sentía que su piel abrasaba como si la estuvieran metiendo directamente en una fragua. No tenía miedo a lo que él le pudiera hacer. Lo deseaba. Deseaba enfrentarse a Jellal cuerpo a cuerpo, como el día en que luchó contra él en el campo. Chispas de fuego saltaron entre ellos cuando Jellal volvió a apretar y ella jadeó de nuevo. Y cuando notó que él metía sus manos bajo las calzas para tocarle los rubios rizos, si no hubiera sido porque él tomó su boca, habría chillado de excitación. Duro como una piedra, continuó su exploración hasta llevar sus dedos al centro del deseo de ella. Ardía. Mirándola a los ojos, le abrió con delicadeza los pliegues de su sexo y vibró al sentir en ella exaltación, delirio, fogosidad y deseo.

—¡Oh, sí, Jellal!

—Me estás volviendo loco, cariño.

Con una sonrisa ponzoñosa por aquel apelativo tan afectuoso, murmuró:

—Siempre me ha gustado volverte loco, ¿lo has olvidado?

—¿Ah, sí? —rió él.

—Sí —jadeó, arqueándose.

—Hoy te voy a volver loca yo a ti —le dijo, enloquecido por su entrega y por cómo ella se movía debajo de él. Erza, deseosa de que así fuera, abrió más las piernas para facilitarle las cosas. Sentir las manos abrasadoras de Jellal en aquel lugar tan íntimo, mientras le volvía a devorar la boca con pasión, hizo que la lujuria de ella explotara al sentir cómo primero él introducía un dedo y luego dos, y comenzaba a moverlos en su interior. Jellal disfrutaba viéndola gemir y arquearse para él, en busca una y otra vez de sus íntimas caricias, hasta que notó cómo el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a temblar hasta llegar al clímax. —Eres preciosa, cariño —susurró, besándola con pasión mientras ella temblaba.

Con toda la ternura la acurrucó junto a él. Necesitaba sentirla cerca para aliviar la dureza que en su entrepierna protestaba por no haber sido invitada a aquel lujurioso baile de jadeos y gemidos. Cuando Erza quiso hablar, él no la dejó. Le puso un dedo en los labios y, tras besarla en la frente, la obligó a callar, hasta que, rendida, se durmió. Al amanecer, Jellal la miraba, consciente de que aquel ataque pasional de su mujer había derribado parte de su fortaleza. Ahora la deseaba más que antes y eso le nublaba la razón. Lo ocurrido no había sido un triunfo para él, al revés. Su preciosa y guerrera mujer había conseguido llegar de nuevo a su dolido corazón y si no paraba a tiempo aquel ataque, sabía que tarde o temprano lo lamentaría.

 **Bueno bueno aquí viene la primera escena picante del libro (tranquilos habrá muchas más). ¿No os parece una monada lo de Aries y Loke? Decidmelo en review.**

 **Besis ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 23**

Aquella mañana, cuando salieron de la tienda para continuar el camino, ni se miraron, ni se dirigieron la palabra, mientras todos los felicitaban con una sonrisa socarrona, sin ser conscientes de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Cuando Erza vio a Lucy y Mavis, pensó en contarles la verdad, pero ellas comenzaron a relatarle su noche de pasión con sus esposos, y decidió callar. Ya en camino, cada vez que Erza cerraba los ojos y pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa noche, se excitaba. ¿La había llamado cariño, o sólo lo había imaginado? Recordar que Jellal la había tocado en aquel lugar tan íntimo la volvía a calentar. Eso le preocupó. No podía estar todo el día pensando en lo que había hecho, ni deseando que le volviera a suceder otra vez. Se alegró al ver que su marido, aquella mañana, la miraba más a menudo. ¿Pensaría lo mismo que ella? Al atardecer decidieron hacer noche en un pueblecito llamado Pitlochry. Una vez en la posada, los lairds, y sus mujeres y las hermanas Mikazuchi se refrescaron en sus habitaciones. Lo necesitaban. Tras asearse, Jellal abandonó la habitación con rapidez. Estar a solas con Erza le resecaba la boca y le hacía sentir, además, un constante cosquilleo en la entrepierna. La joven, al ver que se marchaba, suspiró. Utilizó la jofaina y el aguamanil que había en la habitación para lavarse, y sin dilación, se puso un vestido de color verde musgo oscuro y se peinó el largo cabello, todo ello mientras continuaba pensando en Jellal. Desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sólo con mirarle cualquier parte del cuerpo sentía deseos de tirarse directamente a su cuello. Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Como había sido ella quien había tomado la iniciativa, sentía la necesidad de que fuera él quien lo hiciera.

—¡Oh, Dios!, me avergüenzo de mí misma. Parezco una vulgar ramera — susurró frustrada, mirándose en el espejo.

Se levantó, y a pesar de que había comenzado a llover, abrió los postigos de la ventana para que el aire frío de las Highlands la espabilara. Al sentir cómo las gotas caían sobre su rostro sonrió, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando oyó a unas mujeres que hablaban bajo su ventana:

—Te digo yo que a esos highlanders que acampan a las afueras del pueblo los podemos engatusar y robar lo que deseemos.

—¿Habéis visto qué barbas llevan? Son repugnantes —murmuró una morena. —¿Conocerán el agua y el jabón?

Erza supo de inmediato que hablaban de los hombres de Jellal. No había duda. Acuciada por la curiosidad, sacó medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana para poder ver mejor a las mujeres que se habían reunido bajo el tejadillo y comprobó que se trataba de cuatro. Por su aspecto debían de ser las furcias de Pitlochry. Pero no dijo nada y continuó escuchándolas.

—He oído que esta noche vendrán a la taberna a refrescar sus toscas gargantas —dijo una mujer pelirroja, de grandes pechos—. Sólo hay que asegurarse de atontarlos con nuestros encantos, y esos estúpidos no se enterarán de que les quitamos alguna que otra moneda.

«¿Serán sinvergüenzas?», pensó.

—Pero yo he visto a muchos highlanders —murmuró una morena.

—Sí, pero yo hablo de los de largas barbas y pinta de sucios. Parecen medio tontos —aclaró la pelirroja.

—No sé, Brígida —intervino otra de las mujeres—. No sé si es buena idea lo que propones.

—Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras —siseó con descaro la pelirroja—, pero yo tengo claro que esos salvajes son presa fácil. Pero ¿los has visto bien? Sólo hay que restregarse un poco con ellos para sacar beneficios.

—La verdad es que tienes razón —añadió la morena—. Cuenta conmigo; unas monedas extras me vendrán muy bien. Si puedo robarles algo, luego lo puedo vender y algún provecho sacaré.

Las mujeres se alejaron con una risotada mientras Erza bullía en su interior. ¿Cómo podían ser tan desvergonzadas? Molesta por lo que había oído y empapada por la lluvia, fue a cerrar los postigos de la ventana cuando se fijó en una joven de pelo castaño, con dos niños. La vio pararse frente a la posada bajo el aguacero. Tras dar un beso a una niña de unos diez años le dejó un bebé en brazos, se quitó su vieja y agujereada capa, y los tapó a los dos. Luego, cruzó la calle y entró en el establecimiento. Congelada de frío, Erza cerró finalmente la ventana, se secó la cara con un trozo de paño y volvió a peinarse el pelo. La humedad lo había rizado. Pasado un rato, se miró en el espejo, levantó el mentón y pensó: «Erza, adelante». Con seguridad salió al pasillo oscuro y de madera, y tras bajar una escalera, llegó a una gran sala llena de gente. Buscó con la mirada a Lucy o a Jellal, y cuando los vio se encaminó hacia ellos. Él la vio llegar; estaba tan bonita y reluciente que sonrió. Su mujer era una preciosidad, y no le gustaron las miradas que los extraños clavaron en ella. Con gesto posesivo, la asió del brazo y la sentó junto a él. No quería problemas. Con una maravillosa sonrisa, Erza bromeó con Lucy, Mavis y Ever. Y cuando preguntó por Kagura, y Ever le indicó que estaba cansada y prefería quedarse en su habitación, se alegró. Durante la cena todos estuvieron distendidos y alegres, incluso Erza se fijó en que Jellal parecía estar más atento con ella que ninguna otra noche. En un par de ocasiones, sus ojos se encontraron y le sonrió de una manera muy diferente. Su sonrisa denotaba felicidad, y eso le gustó. Degustaron un plato maravilloso de ciervo en salsa que les supo a gloria, y todos parecían felices, hasta que Erza se fijó en la muchacha que les servía: era la misma que había visto besar a los niños y entrar en la posada. Le miró la cara y se sorprendió al verle los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Habría llorado? Una vez que dejó el tenedor encima de la mesa, Erza se percató de que la joven, antes de regresar a la cocina, se acercó a la puerta de la posada y miró al exterior con gesto preocupado. El posadero, agarrándola por el pelo, la hizo regresar al trabajo. «Pero ¿qué hace ese hombre?», pensó, indignada. Sin entender qué le pasaba, vio cómo la muchacha intentaba decir algo, pero el hombre no la escuchaba; es más, le gritaba que la posada estaba llena y que tenía que trabajar. Finalmente, la joven cogió otro caldero lleno de estofado y comenzó a servir más raciones. Erza, al desviar la vista hacia el otro lado del salón, se fijó en que en el fondo estaban las furcias que había oído hablar bajo su ventana, y tras recordar sus intenciones, decidió no quitarles la vista de encima, y más cuando vio a Bacchauss, Liam y Greg reír con ellas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Jellal al oído. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que sucedía a su alrededor que se había olvidado de él y casi saltó de la silla.

—¡Oh, nada! Me gusta fijarme en la gente. Sólo eso.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Jellal asintió. Fue a decirle algo cuando su hermano Natsu entabló conversación con él. En ese momento, la joven camarera llegó hasta ellos y dejó varias jarras de cerveza en la mesa. Cuando ya se iba, ella la tomó de la mano con delicadeza y le preguntó:

—¿Te ocurre algo?

Sorprendida, la chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza, pero sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas la delataban.

—No, milady; no os preocupéis.

Se alejó con premura, aunque antes de regresar a su trabajo volvió a asomarse por la puerta de la posada. La curiosidad pudo con Erza, quien, tras levantarse e indicar que iba un momento al aseo, fue hasta la puerta de la posada y miró. Al instante, lo entendió todo cuando vio bajo el aguacero a la misma niña que había visto antes de bajar a cenar con el bebé en brazos. Se había refugiado debajo de una carreta. Con celeridad salió por la puerta, y echándose la capucha de la capa que llevaba, fue hasta el carro y se agachó.

—Hola, me llamo Erza. ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo.

La pequeña se asustó y apretó más contra su pequeño cuerpecito al bebé mientras respondía tiritando:

—Demelza.

—¡Oh, qué nombre más bonito! Me encanta. ¿Y el bebé cómo se llama? —le preguntó Erza sonriendo bajo el aguacero.

—Colin. Mi hermanito se llama Colin.

—Precioso nombre también —comentó observando al bebé dormido. Entonces, le tendió la mano y señaló—: Demelza, creo que tú y Colin tenéis frío, ¿verdad? —La cría asintió—. Ven, no tengas miedo, os llevaré a un sitio más calentito.

Con el susto en los ojos, la niña negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Mi mamá me ha dicho que la esperara aquí hasta que ella regresara. Está trabajando en la posada. —Y abriendo los ojos, le susurró—: Esta noche seguro que traerá algo de comida.

Conmovida, Erza no lo pensó y se metió debajo de la carreta justo en el momento en que Jellal salía por la puerta en su busca. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio lo que hacía.

—Demelza, ¿por qué no estás en tu casa? En una noche como la de hoy no es buena idea estar en la calle. Tu hermano y tú podríais enfermar de frío.

—No tenemos casa, señora. Vivimos donde podemos.

A Erza se le puso la carne de gallina.

—¿Tampoco tenéis un familiar que os atienda en su casa hasta que tu mamá regrese? —volvió a preguntar.

Con una tristeza que encogió el corazón de Erza, la pequeña negó con la cabeza y fue a decir algo cuando de pronto oyó un vozarrón que decía:

—¡Por todos los santos, Erza!, ¿qué haces ahí debajo?

La pequeña reaccionó encogiéndose y cerrando los ojos. Erza miró a su marido, que la observaba atónito, y dulcificando la voz, dijo:

—Jellal, te presento a Demelza y a Colin. —Y clavándole la mirada, murmuró—: Estaba convenciendo a Demelza para que me acompañe al interior de la posada. Hace mucho frío para que esté aquí, ¿no crees?

Él, al ver sus ojos angustiados por la situación de aquellos niños, cambió el tono de voz y, dirigiéndose a la pequeña, le indicó:

—Demelza, creo que mi mujer tiene razón. Si entráis en la posada, estaréis mejor que aquí.

La niña, a punto de llorar por lo asustada que estaba, negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos entrar allí. Si lo hacemos, el posadero se enfadará con mi mamá, y entonces esta noche no podremos cenar calentito.

A Jellal se le retorcieron las tripas. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre ser tan cruel? Pero Erza, dispuesta a no dejarla allí, insistió mientras le quitaba la capa vieja y empapada, y le ponía la suya propia para abrigarla. La niña y el pequeño la necesitaban más que nada.

—Escúchame, tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si mi marido habla con el posadero para que no regañe a tu mamá? —La pequeña la miró, y Erza, con una sonrisa añadió—: Te aseguro que mi marido, Jellal Dragneel, sabe convencer muy bien a la gente, y el posadero lo escuchará. ¿Lo intentamos?

La cría miró a Jellal, que, agachado, las observaba, mientras una rabia se apoderaba de él viendo el sufrimiento de aquella pequeña.

—No te preocupes, Demelza, yo hablaré con el posadero, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras mirarlos a los dos, la pequeña se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras yo salgo de aquí con ellos, por favor, Jellal, ve entrando tú y dile a Lucy que necesitaré algo de ropa de Johanna y algo seco para Colin.

Jellal asintió, se quitó la capa y se la tendió a su mujer, que, con una sonrisa, se la cogió. De inmediato, salió disparado hacia la posada, mientras Erza abandonaba la protección de la carreta y ayudaba a la pequeña para que la siguiera. Sin ponerse la capa de su marido, se la echó por encima a la niña, que en esos momentos, una vez fuera del carromato, parecía temblar más.

—No tengas miedo, cariño. Ahora ven…, vamos dentro de la posada.

Erza intentó quitarse el barro que manchaba su vestido. Estaba calada, el pelo se le pegaba a la cara y tenía frío. Así que, sin perder más tiempo, cruzó la calle con los niños y entró en la posada.

—¿A que aquí se está más calentito? —preguntó con una sonrisa a la niña.

Sin embargo, antes de que Demelza pudiera responder, el posadero se le tiró encima y comenzó a empujarla.

—¡Sal de aquí, mujer! Y llévate a esos niños. Éste no es lugar para vosotros.

Jellal, que hablaba con Natsu en ese momento, al ver que se trataba de su mujer, quiso ir hacia ellos, pero su hermano se lo impidió; Erza, colérica, le había soltado una patada en toda la espinilla al posadero, y éste gemía de dolor. La mujer puso a los pequeños detrás de ella y voceó ante la mirada de todo el mundo:

—Si vuelves a tocarme, maldito gusano, te lo haré pagar.

En ese momento, la madre vio a sus hijos y soltó la cazuela para llegar hasta ellos y abrazarlos. Parecían congelados. Pero el posadero, enfurecido, la agarró del pelo y la tiró al suelo, y su cuerpo rodó hasta dar contra unas sillas. La pequeña, asustada al ver a su madre en aquel estado, lloró mientras el hombre gritaba:

—¡Te he dicho cientos de veces, Kana, que no quiero ver a tus hijos en mi posada! ¿Cómo lo tengo que decir? Saca ahora mismo a esa morralla de aquí si no quieres que yo mismo los saque a patadas.

Erza, incrédula por lo que aquel bestia decía y hacía, se sacó con rapidez la daga de la bota, y poniéndosela a éste en el cuello, gritó mientras observaba cómo Lucy y Ever ayudaban a la mujer a levantarse:

—¡Maldito hijo de Satanás! Sólo un cobarde es capaz de tratar a una mujer y a sus hijos así.

El posadero, que apenas podía creer que aquella pequeña ladrona se le encarara de tal manera, sacó con rapidez una daga del cinto y se la puso a Erza en el estómago.

—Quítame ahora mismo la daga —gritó, clavándole la punta—, o te juro, maldita furcia, que te rajo de arriba abajo a ti y…

Pero no pudo decir más. Unos poderosos brazos lo sujetaron por detrás, lo alejaron de la mujer y, tras golpearle la cabeza contra la pared, le sisearon al oído:

—Si le tocas un solo pelo a mi mujer, a esos niños o a su madre, quien te raja de arriba abajo soy yo, ¿me has oído?

El posadero, al volver sus ojos y ver al laird Jellal Dragneel sujetándolo, palideció. Nunca pensó que aquella pequeña mujer, empapada y con el vestido embarrado, pudiera ser su esposa.

—Disculpadme. Yo no sabía… Pero los niños…

Erza se acercó a él con las manos en jarras y se le encaró.

—Los niños no se moverán de aquí. Está lloviendo, hace frío, y ellos no molestan a nadie. Si es necesario dormirán en mi habitación, ¿entendido?

Con gesto de disgusto, el posadero miró a Jellal, luego a Erza y, finalmente, a la madre de los pequeños.

—De acuerdo —siseó.

Una vez dicho eso, se alejó, y Erza, volviéndose hacia la camarera, soltó al ver que sangraba por la boca:

—¡Maldito bruto! Kana, lo siento, y…

Pero a la mujer lo que menos le importaba era su herida; sólo le importaba el bienestar de sus hijos, y aquella noche ya no pasarían frío.

—¡Gracias, milady! Se lo agradeceré eternamente.

—No ha sido nada, de verdad —susurró, mirándola.

En ese momento, Lucy tomó de la mano a la mujer.

—Ven conmigo. En mi habitación tengo ropa seca para tus hijos y para ti —le dijo.

Las mujeres se encaminaron hacia la escalera, pero, cuando Erza se dio la vuelta para seguirlas una mano, la sujetó. Al volverse se encontró con Jellal escrutándola.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño el posadero con la daga? —le preguntó con voz aterciopelada.

Tras soltar un resoplido que hizo sonreír a Jellal contestó.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Lo importante es que Demelza y Colin estén aquí. No podía consentir que siguieran debajo de la carreta pasando frío.

Cogiéndola de manera posesiva por la cintura, Jellal la acompañó hasta la escalera que subía a las habitaciones y, dándole un beso en sus mojados labios, murmuró:

—Anda, ve a cambiarte de ropa, o la que enfermarás serás tú, y date prisa en bajar porque te pediré un caldo para que entres en calor.

Subida a los dos primeros escalones, su cara quedó frente a la de él y, con una pícara sonrisa, le dijo:

—¿Estás seguro de que el posadero no me querrá envenenar?

—Si en algo aprecia su vida, más le vale que no lo intente —respondió, ufano.

—Vaya…, me alegra ver que en algo aprecias mi vida, Dragneel —murmuró ella como una tonta.

Al darse cuenta de la preocupación que había demostrado por ella, el highlander dio un paso hacia atrás para no besarla y, mientras se alejaba, dijo para molestarla:

—No, Erza, lo que aprecio es mi tranquilidad. Y hoy quiero tener una noche tranquila, aunque, como el posadero, en ocasiones sienta deseos de envenenarte.

Erza maldijo en silencio, pero sonrió. Y sin darle el gusto de contestarle se marchó. Una vez que se cambió de ropa y visitó a Kana y a sus hijos, que estaban en la misma habitación de Johanna y Amanda, regresó al salón. El posadero la miró con gesto agrio, y ella, con mofa, pestañeó.

—Erza, ni lo mires —la reprendió, divertida, Lucy.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, volvió a sentarse a la mesa donde todos estaban. Viendo un cazo humeante de caldo ante ella, le preguntó a su marido:

—¿Estás seguro de que puedo tomarlo sin ningún peligro?

Jellal, risueño, se la quedó mirando.

—Te lo pregunto porque por tus últimas palabras, creo que no sólo el posadero puede intentar envenenarme.

Él, sin responder, cogió el cazo y, acercándoselo a los labios, dio un sorbo y volvió a dejarlo donde estaba.

—¿Te quedas ahora más tranquila?

—Sí, pero esperaré unos instantes antes de tomarlo por si caes fulminado.

Jellal soltó una carcajada. Su mujer era tremenda. Pasado un rato, mientras los hombres estaban enfrascados en una conversación y las mujeres en otra, Erza se percató de que las furcias ya no estaban, ni tampoco Bacchauss, Liam y algunos otros. «¡Maldita sea!, se han ido y no me he dado cuenta. Seguro que caerán en la trampa de esas malas mujeres», pensó al mirar a su alrededor y no verlos.

—¿Hace mucho que se han ido los hombres de Jellal? —preguntó volviéndose hacia sus amigas.

Lucy y Mavis se encogieron de hombros; no se habían fijado. Pero Ever respondió:

—Sí, los he visto salir mientras te estabas cambiando de ropa.

—¿Se han ido con las furcias con que estaban? —quiso saber, malhumorada.

Ever asintió, y Erza, tras maldecir, dio un manotazo en la mesa que atrajo la atención de todos, incluida la de su marido.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora? —preguntó Jellal.

—¡Oh, nada! Acabo de recordar que me he dejado el vestido empapado sobre la cama. —Y levantándose, añadió—: Iré a quitarlo, o esta noche el lecho estará mojado.

Jellal asintió y volvió a su conversación con Natsu y Zeref, mientras Mavis y Ever continuaron con sus confidencias. Pero Lucy, que la conocía muy bien, se levantó.

—Espérame, Erza; subiré contigo.

Tras dar un beso a su esposo y las buenas noches al resto, desaparecieron por la escalera, pero antes de llegar a su habitación, Lucy, tirándole del brazo, le preguntó:

—Erza, ¿dónde se supone que vas?

Sorprendida por aquella pregunta pensó en contarle una mentira, pero al ver la guasa en los ojos de su amiga decidió decirle la verdad. Minutos después, ambas saltaban desde la ventana de Erza hasta el suelo, espada en mano. Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar donde los hombres habían acampado, saludaron a varios de los highlanders que hacían guardia. Éstos se sorprendieron al verlas caminando por allí en una noche tan fría y lluviosa, en vez de estar en la posada con sus maridos y calentitas. Sin tiempo que perder, llegaron hasta donde hacían noche los hombres de Jellal, y con paciencia, pero ocultas tras unos árboles, esperaron a que acabara lo que los resoplidos de ellos y los grititos de las mujeres indicaban que estaban haciendo. Poco después, vieron como las furcias salían de debajo de las mantas, y tras reunirse las cuatro, se dispusieron a regresar al pueblo.

—Vaya…, vaya…, ¡qué sorpresa encontraros por aquí! —dijo Erza, saliendo a su paso.

Las mujeres, al ver ante ellas a las esposas de los hermanos Dragneel, se miraron, sorprendidas, aunque la pelirroja preguntó con descaro:

—¿Hay algún motivo que lo impida?

Lucy miró a Erza.

—No…, creo que no. ¿Tú conoces alguno? —le dijo con sorna.

Erza, después de dar un par de estocadas al aire con la espada, clavó sus ojos en la pelirroja de grandes pechos.

—Hum…, tienes razón, Lucy. No, no creo que haya motivo alguno.

La fulana morena, retirándose el pelo de la cara, masculló:

—Entonces, apartaos de nuestro camino. Llevamos prisa.

—¡Oh!, llevan prisa —se guaseó Lucy.

—¿Y por qué lleváis tanta prisa? —preguntó Erza, acercándose a la pelirroja.

—No es de vuestra incumbencia.

Erza y Lucy se miraron, y entonces la primera dijo en alto:

—¡Desnudaos!

Las mujeres se miraron unas a las otras sin entender nada, hasta que la pelirroja, dando un paso al frente, sonrió.

—¡Vaya, milady! No sabía que os gustaran estos jueguecitos, pero si os agradan, por unas monedas, os complaceré.

—¡Argh! Ni lo sueñes —respondió Erza.

Eso hizo reír a Lucy, hasta que una de aquéllas habló:

—Disculpad, milady, siempre había creído que los fieros hermanos Dragneel eran unos hombres complacientes en la cama, y…

Lucy entendió a la primera lo que la mujer quería decir, así que levantó la espada con rapidez y le dio un golpe en el trasero a la furcia.

—Nuestros esposos nos complacen en la cama como ningún otro hombre podría hacerlo. No penséis lo que no es.

—Pero, entonces, ¿qué es lo que queréis? —gritó la morena cada vez más nerviosa.

En ese momento, varios de los hombres que habían tenido relaciones con ellas se acercaron.

—¿Ocurre algo, señoras? —preguntó Bacchauss.

Erza volvió su rostro hacia él y, sin poder aguantar un instante más, preguntó:

—¿Con cuál de ellas has retozado esta noche, Bacchauss?

Incrédulos por lo que oían, los hombres se movieron nerviosos. ¿Quién era ella para preguntar semejante cosa?

—Aslam, responde —exigió Lucy.

El highlander, cada vez más ofendido por la indiscreción, las miró con gesto grave y respondió:

—No creo que sea de vuestra incumbencia con quién comparto lecho.

—Milady —señaló Liam—, vuestro esposo nunca nos exigió que contáramos nuestras intimidades y…

—Tenéis razón —convino Erza—, pero si os pregunto esto es por un motivo. Ciertamente, lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer con vuestra intimidad es algo que no me incumbe, pero si estoy aquí es por algo. Creedme.

Las furcias, cansadas de aquello, hicieron ademán de irse, pero Erza, volviéndose con rapidez, les cortó el paso.

—De aquí sólo os marcharéis si antes os desnudáis.

—¡Milady! —voceó Loke, sorprendido.

En ese momento, la pelirroja dio un paso hacia Erza y, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, gruñó:

—Mire, señora, nosotras seremos furcias, pero no tontas.

—No…, desde luego tontas no sois —siseó Lucy.

Dispuesta a acabar con aquella situación, y visto que ninguno quería cooperar, Erza miró a los hombres y, con voz de disgusto gritó:

—¿De verdad tengo que creer que, además de sucios y malolientes, sois tan bobos como para no percataros de lo que estas mujerzuelas os han hecho?

—Milady —rió Liam—, a mí lo que me ha hecho esa mujer me ha gustado mucho y…

—Serán necios… ¡Cierra el pico, Liam, no quiero saber nada más! — masculló Erza mientras Lucy reía. Sorprendiéndolos a todos, Erza cogió a la morena, que temblaba, y tras arrancarle de un tirón la capa, le quitó una bolsita. Al abrirla y sacar una daga y un anillo, preguntó: —¿De quién es esto que tengo en las manos?

Liam, al reconocer la daga de su padre y el anillo de su madre, torció su gesto de bobalicón.

—Es mío, milady.

Erza, mirándolos a todos, voceó con las pertenencias aún en la mano.

—Si estoy aquí es porque oí a estas ladronas comentar los propósitos que tenían. Piensan que por vuestra apariencia sucia y desaseada sois unos salvajes atontados a los que se les puede robar con facilidad.

Atónitos, los hombres se miraron. De repente, Bacchauss se acercó a la pelirroja y la cogió por el brazo.

—Devuélveme lo que me has quitado si no quieres que te rebane el pescuezo.

Sin pensarlo, la mujer sacó de debajo de la capa una daga e intentó clavársela a Bacchauss en el estómago. Éste fue rápido, pero aun así lo alcanzó. De prisa, Lucy y Loke lo auxiliaron. Erza, espada en mano, horrorizada por lo que aquella furcia había hecho, la desarmó para deleite de los hombres y le gritó cientos de obscenidades por lo que acababa de hacerle a uno de los suyos. Una a una devolvieron todas las pertenencias que habían robado ante los ojos incrédulos del resto de los highlanders. En ese momento, Natsu y Jellal, avisados por algunos de sus hombres, caminaban hacia ellas con los rostros descompuestos. ¿Qué hacían allí sus mujeres?

—¡Oh, oh! Tu marido y el mío vienen hacia nosotras —susurró Lucy al verlos andar hacia ellas con gesto enfadado.

Erza se volvió y se encontró con la furiosa mirada de Jellal. Resopló.

—¡Maldita sea! Pero ¿es que tiene que enterarse de todo lo que hago?

Los hermanos Dragneel llegaron hasta ellas y, una vez se enteraron de lo ocurrido, como Bacchauss se encontraba bien a pesar de la herida, dejaron marchar a las furcias. Entonces, el grupo de highlanders comenzó a disiparse, excepto los barbudos.

—Os podéis retirar —ordenó Jellal, molesto con su mujer.

—Disculpadnos, señor —dijo Bacchauss—, antes querríamos agradecerles a nuestra señora y a la mujer de vuestro hermano lo que han hecho por nosotros. Y yo personalmente quiero agradecerle a lady Lucy la delicadeza que ha tenido al curarme.

—Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es cuidarte para que no se te abra la herida e ir en carreta, ¿lo harás? —preguntó Lucy, y el hombre asintió—. Sólo serán un par de días, hasta que la herida cicatrice. De todas formas, mañana por la noche te volveré a curar.

—Gracias, milady. —Bacchauss asintió volviéndose hacia Erza, añadió—: Quiero que sepáis que estoy muy orgulloso de que seáis mi señora, y de saber que sois capaces de desenvainar la espada para defender a un salvaje y sucio highlander como yo.

—Bacchauss… No digas eso, por favor —sonrió Erza, conmovida.

Oír que aquellos hombres acogían a Erza como su señora hizo que a Jellal se le acelerara el pulso. Saber que si algo le ocurría a él esos hombres darían su vida por ella le hinchó el corazón, aunque no cambió su gesto tosco. Tenía que estar enfadado con ella.

—Señoras —dijo Liam—, muchas gracias por evitar que esas mujeres se hayan llevado nuestros tesoros más queridos.

—¡Ah!, no os preocupéis. Lo importante es que no lo han conseguido —sonrió Lucy ante el gesto ceñudo de su marido, que tiró de ella para llevársela.

—Muchas gracias, señora —respondieron el resto de los highlanders viendo cómo aquella rubia se alejaba mientras discutía con su esposo.

Volviéndose hacia Erza, que aún parada ante ellos sonreía, Bacchauss dijo:

—No sé cómo agradeceros el que evitarais que esa mujer se llevara el anillo de mi desaparecida hermana. Muchas gracias, milady.

Cada vez estaba más conmovida por sus palabras y su gratitud.

—No tenéis nada que agradecerme —replicó con una sonrisa—. Yo solamente he hecho por vosotros lo que siempre he pensado que vosotros haríais por mí. Cuando he oído a esas mujeres lo que pensaban hacer a mis hombres no me ha gustado y simplemente he intentado impedirlo. Pero también os digo una cosa. Ellas y otras mujeres, por vuestro aspecto sucio y desaliñado, creen que no tenéis más de dos dedos de frente. Deberíais preocuparos un poco más de vuestra apariencia. No digo que debáis oler a flores, pero un aspecto como el que presentan los hombres de Natsu o Zeref os beneficiaría a todos; os lo aseguro.

Los highlander asintieron, y cuando se volvieron para marcharse, Jellal, sin saber si debía enfadarse o no con su mujer, la asió del brazo y, acercándose a su oído, le susurró:

—¿Eres consciente de que cada vez deseo con más fervor envenenarte?

Con una sonrisa que le hizo estremecer, contestó:

—¿Eres consciente de que si lo haces mis hombres irán a por ti?

Jellal no respondió. Sin hablar llevó a su mujer a la posada y, tras acostarse junto a ella en el lecho, se dio la vuelta e intentó dormir. Pero Erza tenía frío y los pies congelados y, sin querer evitarlo, se arrimó a él. Sentir su calor, aunque sólo fuera el de su espalda, la reconfortaba. Jellal, al notar su cuerpo frío, se volvió y, pasándole el brazo por debajo del cuello, la acercó a él.

—Gracias —susurró, emocionada.

—Duérmete, Erza. Es tarde —respondió él sin querer moverse, o lo siguiente que haría sería hacerle el amor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24**

Por la mañana, cuando Erza se despertó, estaba sola en la habitación. Acercó su nariz a las sábanas donde Jellal había dormido, olió y sonrió. Después de remolonear durante unos segundos en el lecho, finalmente se levantó, se arregló y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, bajó los escalones hasta llegar al salón, donde vio a su marido dialogando con la odiosa Kagura. Sin torcer su gesto por la incomodidad que aquella mujer le producía, se sentó junto a Jellal a la espera de un «buenos días». Pero él ni la miró y continuó conversando con la otra. Mientras desayunaba, Lucy y Mavis bajaron con sus hijos, y sin pensarlo, tomó el cazo de gachas y se sentó con ellas. Jellal, al notar que ella se movía de su lado, la siguió con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Una vez que todos desayunaron, los lairds pagaron al posadero las monedas correspondientes y decidieron marcharse. Pero cuando apenas habían dado diez pasos, alguien gritó:

—¡Lady Erza…, lady Erza! La joven se volvió y vio correr hacia ella a Kana, la mujer que había salvado de las garras del posadero la noche anterior. Iba con sus hijos, Demelza y Colin.

—Kana, podías haber dormido hasta bien entrada la mañana. Mi marido te ha dejado la habitación pagada para una temporada.

—Gracias, milady —contestó—, pero yo, si me lo permitís, os quería pedir un favor muy importante para mí.

—Dime. ¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer, con los ojos llorosos, pidió a su hija que se alejara unos pasos con el bebé en brazos y, tras tragar con dificultad, dijo con un hilo de voz:

—Milady, mi vida es penosa y creo que difícilmente mejorará. Mis hijos pasan hambre y frío, y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Por ello, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, os quería pedir que os los llevarais. Sé que con vuestro clan podrán tener un techo que los cobije y una mejor vida que la que yo les puedo dar.

La mujer, al ver el gesto desencajado de Erza, se retorció las manos nerviosa, y continuó:

—Entiendo que tres bocas que alimentar es algo excesivo, por ello sólo os pido que os llevéis a mis niños. Mi hijos aún no comen mucho, son pequeños, pero…, pero estoy segura de que en unos años trabajarán con fortaleza y…, y… podrán ser útiles, y…

Erza no la dejó continuar. Le asió las manos y dijo:

—Kana, ¿cómo puedes pedirme que me lleve sólo a tus hijos?

—Estoy desesperada, milady, y temo que mueran en la calle de frío. Por favor…, por favor…

Destrozada por la súplica y el dolor de aquella mujer, Erza le secó las lágrimas con los dedos y, levantándole el mentón, murmuró:

—Los tres formáis una familia, y si estáis dispuestos a viajar con nosotros a Skye, hablaré con mi marido e intentaré convencerlo para que…

—No hay nada de que hablar, Erza —la interrumpió Jellal, acercándose a ellas.

Dispuesta a batallar, lo miró.

—Kana, estaré encantado de que formes parte de nuestro clan en Skye — dijo él—. Bajo ningún concepto permitiré que te separes de tus hijos. Como dice mi mujer, los tres formáis una familia, y así debe continuar siendo. Recoge lo que te quieras llevar, ponlo en una de las carretas y ven con nosotros a tu hogar.

Kana, emocionada, asió con fuerza la mano de su hija, y cogió al bebé en brazos.

—Aquí está todo lo que tengo, mi señor.

—Muy bien —asintió él.

Con un silbido, Jellal llamó a Ewen, que tras escuchar lo que éste le decía, asintió y se volvió hacia una temblorosa Kana.

—Ven conmigo. Te llevaré hasta una de las carretas para que puedas viajar con tus hijos.

La mujer miró a Erza y a Jellal y les besó las manos.

—Gracias…, gracias…, muchas gracias.

Instantes después, cuando Kana se marchó con Ewen, una orgullosa Erza miró a su marido y, con una radiante sonrisa que casi le paralizó el corazón, se acercó a él para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Muchas gracias, Jellal. Lo que acabas de hacer te honra como hombre.

Confundido por el beso, asintió, y dándose la vuelta, comenzó a dar órdenes a sus hombres. Aquella mañana, Erza viajó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Lo que había hecho Jellal la había emocionado. Saber que Kana y sus hijos viajaban con ellos hacia Skye la hacía muy feliz. A media mañana, se acercó hasta el carro donde viajaban la mujer y sus hijos, y se sorprendió al ver que Bacchauss, que iba en la misma carreta, tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Colin. Desconcertada por cómo aquél sonreía, cruzó una mirada complacida con la de Ewen, que expresaba igualmente su satisfacción. Por otra parte, en varias ocasiones, Erza observó que su duro marido miraba en su dirección. ¿La estaría buscando? «¡Oh, Dios!, soy una mema. En cuanto me mira me pongo a sonreír como una boba». Tras un buen trecho, los lairds levantaron la mano para indicar que pararían a comer y, como siempre, los encargados de preparar el sustento de todos ellos encendieron el fuego con celeridad

—¿Te apetece venir con nosotros a cazar?

Erza se sorprendió al descubrir a su guapo marido a su lado.

—Sí…, claro que sí. Me encantaría.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? —preguntó Ever.

—Por supuesto —asintió Jellal.

Instantes después, unos diez hombres con las dos mujeres se alejaron del grupo. Ellos llevarían la comida. Jellal comprobó que su mujer, aquella pelirroja pequeña, era una estupenda cazadora. Sin necesidad de bajarse del caballo, apuntaba y con tiros certeros y decididos conseguía dar caza a los conejos. Entre ella y Ever, les facilitaron de tal manera el trabajo que en menos tiempo del acostumbrado ya tenían en su poder una docena de conejos. Para refrescar a los caballos, Jellal propuso parar cerca del lago para que los animales calmaran su sed. Una vez que desmontaron, algunos se tumbaron para aprovechar los escasos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre la arboleda, mientras las mujeres lanzaban las dagas midiendo sus punterías.

—Sujetemos varias hojas con unos palitos en el árbol —pidió Erza a Ever.

Ambas lo hicieron, y cuando Erza acabó, comenzó a mover con agilidad su daga entre los dedos. Jellal sonrió y recordó que había visto hacer lo mismo a su cuñada Lucy, y que ésta le había indicado que había sido Erza quien la había enseñado.

—Muy bien —dijo Ever cuando terminó de colocar las hojas.

Con maestría, las dos mujeres lanzaron una vez tras otra las dagas.

—Te gané.

—La próxima vez te ganaré yo.

—¡Ja! No te dejaré —se mofó Erza—. Soy invencible con la daga. En Dunstaffnage, mi hermano Laxus se enfadaba porque nunca conseguía ganarme.

—¿En serio? —rió Ever.

—¡Oh, sí! Laxus tiene muy mal perder. Y si quien le gana soy yo, peor.

Ambas rieron, y eso hizo sonreír a su marido y los guerreros. Jellal se levantó y fue hasta ellas.

—Te reto con la daga. ¿Te atreves? —dijo sorprendiendo a Erza.

La joven se volvió hacia él y sonrió. Su marido quería medir su puntería, y eso le gustó.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ante la expresión burlona que mostraba él.

Aquel comentario hizo que los guerreros se carcajearan por el descaro de la jovencita en desafiar a su señor, a su marido; pero Jellal estaba cada vez más convencido, y asintió. Ever colocó distintas hojas a lo largo del árbol, mientras Jellal y Erza se observaban.

—Veamos, ¿te parecen bien veinte tiros? El ganador será el que clave más veces la punta de la daga en el centro del palo que sujeta la hoja.

—¡Perfecto! —accedió Erza. Al lanzar el primer tiro, Jellal clavó la daga en el palo. Erza sólo lo rozó. Los hombres aplaudieron. Su laird tenía una puntería increíble. «¡Vaya, vaya, McRae!, con que ésas tenemos», pensó mirándolo de reojo. Y se volvió hacia él y le dijo en tono meloso: —Por cierto, esposo, no hemos estipulado el premio del ganador. ¿Qué podría ser?

Jellal sonrió mientras su entrepierna le comenzaba a cosquillear. Imaginar que su premio era ella resultaba lo más excitante del mundo.

—¿Tú qué premio propones?

Erza, con una sensual sonrisa, fingió deliberar la respuesta, mientras sus ojos recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Jellal. Y acercándose un poco más a él, dijo poniéndole el vello de punta:

—Creo que lo más justo para los dos sería que cada uno pidiera lo que más desee en ese momento, ¿no crees?

«¡Cielos, Erza!, me vas a volver loco», pensó él, y tragando saliva, asintió:

—De acuerdo, Titania.

Con una sonrisa, la joven se retiró el pelo de la cara y, tras guiñarle un ojo, volvió a lanzar. Esa vez su tiro no erró y partió el palito en dos. Lanzamiento tras lanzamiento se esforzaban al máximo por acertar. Ambos eran excelentes tiradores y deseaban vencer. En un momento dado, Jellal se percató de que ella se tocaba el brazo y arrugaba el entrecejo, pero no se quejó. Entre los tiros que llevaba con él, los hechos con Ever y la caza, el cansancio comenzaba a pasarle factura. Conmovido, el highlander le preguntó:

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

Sorprendida, suspiró; pero lanzó y acertó de pleno.

—¡Oh, no!, una apuesta es una apuesta —susurró, humedeciéndose los labios con provocación.

Iban empatados; únicamente les quedaban cinco tiros. Pero Jellal ya sólo podía pensar en los labios húmedos y provocativos de Erza, y por ello, erró el tiro.

—¡Empate! —gritó Ever, mientras los hombres aplaudían.

Erza, agitada, se recogió el pelo con las manos de forma premeditada. Dejó al descubierto su frágil y suave cuello, y con una sensualidad que trastocó de nuevo a Jellal, se aproximó a su amiga Ever con gesto divertido.

—¡Uf, qué calor!

Jellal, sin que pudiera apartar sus ojos de aquella sedosa y fina piel, se sintió como un bobo. Sólo podía admirarla mientras sentía cómo su entrepierna latía deseosa de aquella mujer. Había elegido su premio. Ella sería su premio. Tan abstraído estaba que no despertó hasta que oyó decir a Ever.

—Jellal…, te toca tirar.

Intentando obviar lo que le apetecía, se concentró y miró hacia el árbol; flexionó las piernas y tiró. Pero la punta de su daga quedó a escasos milímetros del palito.

—Punto para Erza —aplaudió Ever. La joven lanzó con rapidez y acertó de lleno. —Punto para Erza, y os quedan tres tiros a cada uno —advirtió Ever.

Erza contenta con el desconcierto que veía en los ojos de Jella, miró a su amiga y le guiñó el ojo.

—Mientras lanza él, iré a refrescarme un poco. Malhumorado por su torpeza, Jellal la siguió con la mirada, y de nuevo se quedó petrificado cuando vio que ella se acercaba al lago, se mojaba las manos y después se las posaba sobre su cuello, y muy…, muy lentamente las bajaba hacia sus pechos. «¡Oh, Dios!, esto es peor que una tortura», pensó Jellal, abrumado. Divertida y aún mojada, la joven regresó hasta él y, atrayendo de nuevo su atención, preguntó en tono meloso: —¿Todavía no has tirado?

Él la miró dispuesto a responder, pero al ver cómo las gotas descendían por el escote, susurró:

—Dame un instante, mujer.

Centrándose, Jellal tiró y acertó de pleno.

—Punto para Jellal —dijo Ever. Y de nuevo sin darle tiempo a respirar, Erza tiró y acertó también—. Punto para Erza, y os quedan dos tiros.

—¡Bien! —gritó la joven.

Los hombres, cuya curiosidad por lo que ocurría iba en aumento, se arremolinaban a su alrededor, y de nuevo Erza entró en acción. Cogió una hoja de un árbol y, después de limpiarla con la mano, se la acercó a los labios y, con una sensualidad que los hizo suspirar a todos, sonrió. «¡Oh, Dios!, no debo mirarla…, no debo mirarla», pensó Jellal. Pero su concentración al ver cómo todos observaban a su mujer se esfumó y erró el tiro.

—Punto para Erza —gritó Ever, emocionada, mientras reía por la debilidad de los hombres ante los encantos y coqueteos de las mujeres.

—¡Mierda! —se quejó Jellal. Sólo le quedaban dos tiros y aquella bruja lo estaba hechizando con sus encantos. De nuevo, ella tiró y acertó.

—Punto para Erza, y sólo queda un tiro para cada uno —dijo alterada, Ever.

Encrespado y malhumorado porque aquella pequeña bruja con sus artimañas le estuviera ganando lanzó el último tiro y erró, mientras ella con una sonrisa socarrona tiró y ganó.

—Ganadora, Erza —sentenció Ever ante el desconcierto del resto de los barbudos.

Las mujeres, abrazadas, comenzaron a saltar, mientras Jellal, molesto por haber sido derrotado ante sus hombres, siseó a Ewen, que lo miraba con gesto divertido:

—Cambia esa expresión, o te juro que hoy tú y esa bruja dormís bajo algún lago.

—Lo que ordenéis, mi señor —contestó riendo el hombre.

Y cuando Jellal iba a soltarle un puñetazo, oyó a sus espaldas:

—Esposo, ¿puedo ya cobrar mi premio?

Se volvió hacia ella y la observó. Estaba preciosa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con la boca seca.

Erza la Retadora comenzó a caminar con lentitud alrededor de Jellal, hasta quedar de nuevo frente a él. Se alzó de puntillas. Subió las manos hasta enredar sus dedos en el fino cabello de él para atraerlo hacia ella. «¡Dios santo!», pensó, excitado. Y cuando su aliento y su cercanía consiguieron que él inspirara hondo y se estremeciera ante ella, lo soltó y, acercándose a su amiga, que la miró tan desconcertada como Jellal, dijo:

—Un abrazo de Ever es lo que más me apetece en este momento.

Jellal, en ese instante, deseó ponerla sobre sus rodillas y azotarla. Aquella bruja con ojos del color del tronco de un árbol y piel como la seda había hecho lo mismo que él el día en que pelearon con la espada. Pero al ver a sus hombres sonreír y a ella mirarle con ese gesto de desafío en la mirada que tanto le gustaba, no pudo por menos que asentir y aceptar su derrota. Mientras regresaban con la caza, los hombres aún reían por lo ocurrido. Ewen y Ever cabalgaban juntos, y Erza se acercó a su marido.

—Niall, debo parar un segundo con urgencia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Molesta por tener que confesar aquello, susurró:

—Tengo una necesidad urgente.

—¿Tan urgente como para no poder llegar al campamento? —se mofó él.

Incrédula por la osadía de Jellal, asintió.

—Sólo será un segundo. Te lo suplico.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, tras indicarle a Ewen que continuaran el camino, se desviaron. Al llegar a una arboleda, Erza se bajó con urgencia del caballo.

—No te alejes, tesoro —gritó su marido con ironía.

Erza no quiso responder a aquella provocación, y se adentró en el bosque. Tras aliviar su urgencia, emprendió el regreso mientras oía rugir su estómago. Estaba hambrienta. De pronto notó que unas manos tiraban de ella y le tapaban la boca. Comenzando a patalear, Erza vio que se trataba de dos hombres. Por su apariencia sucia y desaliñada, podía haberlos confundido con dos de los salvajes de su marido, pero no. Aquellos sujetos nada tenían que ver con los hombres de Jellal.

—¡Oh, qué tierna y sabrosa palomita hemos cazado hoy!

—Ni que lo digas.

En ese momento, el estómago de Erza volvió a rugir. Los hombres, sorprendidos, se miraron y sonrieron mientras le ataban las manos a la espalda.

—¡Vaya!, presiento que tienes tanta hambre como yo. —Y acercándose más a ella, el más alto siseó—: Aunque yo más bien tengo hambre de lo que guardas entre tus bonitas piernas.

Erza abrió la boca y, con toda la fuerza del mundo, le mordió en la mano haciéndole gritar. Aquel grito fue lo que alertó a Jellal, que tras correr hacia donde ella había desaparecido y no verla, maldijo y se adentró en el bosque.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Me ha mordido!

—Y más que te morderé como se te ocurra ponerme la mano encima. ¡Cerdo!

El hombre, con la mano dolorida, le dio un bofetón que la hizo caer hacia atrás.

—Cállate, o conseguirás que te mate antes de disfrutar de tu cuerpo.

—¡Qué me calle! ¡Ja!… Eso no os lo creéis vosotros ni borrachos.

Sufriendo a causa del tremendo mordisco que Erza le había dado en la mano, el hombre se volvió hacia su compañero y le exigió:

—Tápale la boca antes de que se la tape yo de una pedrada.

—No podrás —gritó ella—. Suéltame las manos y veremos quién da la pedrada antes.

Con celeridad el otro sacó un trapo sucio y poniéndoselo en la boca la hizo callar. Jellal llegó hasta ellos y, tras comprobar sin ser visto que sólo se trataba de dos bandidos, pensó qué hacer. Había dejado la espada en el caballo y no quería retroceder y perderlos de vista; por ello, sin más demora, salió a su paso.

—Creo, señores, que tenéis algo que me pertenece.

Erza suspiró, aliviada. Los hombres, al ver aparecer a aquel individuo de entre los árboles, se miraron con precaución.

—¿Qué tenemos que sea tuyo? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Tras un bostezo que a Erza se le antojó interminable, Jellal respondió con desgana.

—La fiera a la que habéis cerrado la boca es mi insufrible esposa.

Eso hizo reír a los villanos, pero a Erza no.

—Y aunque a veces —continuó Jellal— sienta ganas de matarla o cortarle el pescuezo por lo insoportable y problemática que es, no puedo, es mi querida esposa.

Erza, aún con el trapo en la boca, gruñó, pero ellos no le hicieron ni caso. Con un gesto agrio, el que había sido mordido por la mujer, preguntó:

—Si es tan insufrible, ¿por qué vienes a rescatarla?

Jellal se rascó la cabeza y respondió con pesar.

—Porque me guste o no reconocerlo, todo lo que tiene de brava lo tiene de fiera en el lecho.

No pudiendo creer que hubiese dicho aquellas terribles palabras, Erza protestó y gesticuló, y Jellal sonrió.

—La verdad es que es muy bonita —aseguró uno de los bandidos, pasándole la mano por los pechos—. Y su tacto parece ser muy suave.

Ver cómo aquel impresentable rozaba el pecho de Erza hizo que Jellal se tensara. Nadie a excepción de él cometía semejante osadía. Lo mataría. Pero manteniendo su imperturbabilidad, asintió:

—¡Oh, sí! Ella es muy suave. Tocad…, tocad. A mí no me importa —los animó para desconcierto de Erza.

En ese momento, a la joven le volvieron a rugir las tripas, y los hombres rieron, para su horror. «¡Maldita sea mi hambre!».

—¿No te recuerda esta moza a Judith, la furcia de Portree? —dijo el bandido más alto a su compañero.

«¡Vaya…, qué suerte la mía!», pensó ella.

—Es verdad. Es pequeña, pero con cuerpo tentador —coincidió el otro, mirándola con deseo—. Y por su bravura, parece ser tan ardiente como Judith. ¡Oh, hermano!, cómo lo hemos pasado con ella bajo las mantas, ¿eh?

—¡Ni que lo digas! —asintió el otro, relamiéndose.

Erza intentó gritar. Mataría a Jellal. No quería que la compararan con una furcia, y menos conocer los detalles de aquella pecaminosa relación. Jellal, comprendiendo que aquellos dos tenían menos cabeza que un bebé de teta, y sabedor de que con dos estocadas se los quitaría de encima, dijo para su regocijo y horror de su mujer:

—Si tanto os gusta mi ardiente esposa, os la cambio por algo que tengáis de valor. Estoy seguro de que ella os hará olvidar a esa tal Judith cuando la tengáis bajo las mantas. —Al ver a su mujer poner los ojos en blanco, sonrió y prosiguió—: Será una manera de no tener que soportarla, y así todos quedamos satisfechos. ¿Qué os parece?

«Te mato…, te mato, Dragneel… De ésta te mato», pensó Erza, que no podía creer lo que Jellal les había propuesto. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que se la llevaran? Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron:

—De acuerdo. La moza lo merece. ¿Por qué deseas cambiarla? —preguntó el más joven.

Erza, maldiciendo a través del trapo, gritó. Si ese patán descerebrado la cambiaba, que se preparara para cuando ella le encontrara. Lo despellejaría. Pero Jellal, sin mirarla para aparentar dejadez, paseó la vista por las escasas pertenencias de aquellos hombres y propuso, señalando una de las dos espadas que estaban en el suelo:

—¿Qué os parece mi pelirroja mujer por esa espada y unas tortas de avena?

«¿Tortas de avena? Torta es la que te voy a dar yo cuando te pille, Dragneel», dijo para sí misma, cada vez más humillada. Los gañanes, a cuál más tonto, tras mirarse asintieron, y con rapidez el más joven se acercó hasta la espada, la cogió junto a una bolsa de tortas de avena, y acercándose hasta Jellal, se lo entregó todo. Como si tuviera en sus manos una espada de acero damasquinado, Jellal la miró con interés.

—Es una buena espada —dijo el hombre—. Se la robé a un inglés hace tiempo. Es un buen cambio.

Jellal dio un par de estocadas al aire y asintió. Entonces, con un movimiento rápido, cogió a aquel hombre del cuello y dándole un golpe con la empuñadura de la espada le hizo caer sin conocimiento al suelo. Sin darle tiempo al otro a reaccionar, le puso la punta de la espada en el cuello.

—Si en algo aprecias tu vida y la de tu hermano —amenazó—, ya puedes salir corriendo, y no regreses hasta que mi mujer y yo nos hayamos marchado, ¿me has entendido?

El tipo, sin ningún tipo de reparo, comenzó a correr despavorido sin mirar atrás. Ya regresaría a por su hermano. Una vez que quedaron solos con el hombre sin sentido tirado en el suelo, Jellal se acercó a Erza con expresión burlona y le quitó la mordaza.

—¡Tortas de avena! —gritó, enfadada—. ¿Me ibas a cambiar por unas tortas de avena?

El highlander volvió a ponerle la mordaza, y ella gritó, deseando cortarle el pescuezo.

—Si vas a seguir aullando no te quito el bozal —rió, divertido.

Segundos después, y un poco más calmada, ella asintió, y él le quitó la mordaza.

—¡Tortas de avena! —exclamó—. Pensabas cambiarme por unas malditas tortas de avena.

Jellal sonrió. Era imposible no reír viéndola a ella y su gesto de indignación.

—Dicen que son muy nutritivas y que dan fuerza —masculló él mientras le desataba las manos.

Una vez liberada, Erza le miró con intención de protestar y cruzarle la cara por lo que le había hecho creer, pero al verle sonreír, también sonrió. Aquel entendimiento entre ambos fue tan fuerte que Jellal la cogió por la cintura, la acercó hasta él y la besó. Aunque tuvo que dejar de besarla al oír cómo de nuevo las tripas de ella rugían como un oso. «¡Qué vergüenza, por Dios!», pensó al separarse de él y ver cómo la miraba.

—Creo…, creo que me llevaré unas tortas para el camino —susurró, confundida.

Él, con gesto alegre, se agachó, cogió un paquete y se lo tiró mientras pensaba: «Regresemos al campamento antes de que el hambre me entre a mí, y yo no me contente sólo con las tortas de avena».

 **Bueno bueno bueno. Parece que Jellal está dejando de resistirse a los encantos de nuestra pequeña Erza, ¿qué creeis que traerá el siguiente capítulo?**

 **Dejen un review ;)**

 **Besis :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 25**

Al día siguiente, tras pasar una noche en la que Jellal apenas pudo dormir, observando en la semioscuridad de su tienda a su mujer, se levantó sin fuerzas. Día a día, la presencia y el carácter de Erza lo consumían. Cuando no deseaba matarla o azotarla por los continuos líos en los que se metía, deseaba tomarla, arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya. Pero se abstenía; intuía que si lo hacía, su perdición por ella sería total. Cabalgó alejado de Erza gran parte de la mañana, hasta que finalmente pararon para comer. La joven se alegró porque aquello suponía la cercanía de Jellal. Pero cuando vio que él se llevaba a la tonta de Kagura a cazar con él y sus hombres, deseó cogerlo de los pelos y arrastrarlo por todo el campamento. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué la besaba con tanta pasión y luego ni la miraba? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en irse con aquella atolondrada en lugar de quedarse como Zeref y Natsu con sus mujeres? Todas esas preguntas martilleaban una y otra vez la cabeza de Erza, hasta que el mal humor la atenazó. Pero no se quedaría mirando como una tonta. Si se quería ir con aquella boba que se marchara. Ella ya encontraría qué hacer. Con rapidez desmontó de Thor, y proponiéndose no pensar en el deseo que él le despertaba, sacó un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar al caballo con tal brío que, de seguir así dejaría sin un pelo al pobre Thor. Tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos y el brioso cepillado que no notó que alguien se acercaba por detrás.

—Milady, acabamos de llegar del arroyo y…, y… queríamos que vierais el resultado.

Cuando Erza levantó la mirada para contestar, casi se cayó para atrás. Aquéllos que estaban frente a ella eran Loke y Bacchauss, que se habían rasurado las espantosas barbas y se habían cortado el pelo. Ante ella había dos nuevos hombres, altos, guapos, de facciones cinceladas y dueños de unos penetrantes y expresivos ojos negros y rojos, respectivamente.

—¡¿Loke?! —preguntó.

—Sí, milady.

—¡¿Bacchauss?! —volvió a preguntar.

—El mismo, señora —contestó, riendo.

Se quedó embobada con el cambio obrado en ellos, y luego, se emocionó.

—Loke, no conozco a tu adorada Aries, pero si cuando te vea no cae rendida a tus pies, es que está totalmente ciega. —Y mirando al otro highlander, prosiguió—: Bacchauss, creo que alguien que no está muy lejos, cuando te vea, se va a quedar tan sorprendida como yo.

El highlander sonrió y, conmovido, se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—¿Eso cree, milady? —se asombró el hombre.

—¡Oh, sí!, te lo puedo asegurar.

—¿De verdad creéis que así sabrá la linda Aries que existo? —insistió Loke.

Gillian asintió con alegría.

—Te lo aseguro, Loke. Es más, si ella no se fija en ti, te garantizo que muchas otras mujeres lo harán.

En ese momento, Erza vio pasar a Ever y la llamó. Cuando ésta se acercó hasta ellos, le preguntó:

—Ever, conoces a todos los hombres de mi marido, ¿verdad?

Sin prestar atención a los highlanders que estaban junto a Erza la joven respondió:

—Sí, por suerte o por desgracia, tengo que lidiar muy a menudo con esa pandilla de salvajes. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué han hecho ahora?

Pasmados por lo que la joven había dicho, los hombres la miraron.

—¿Conoces a estos hombres? —preguntó Erza.

Ever miró a aquellos guapos jóvenes de pelo oscuro y pensó que si los hubiera visto con anterioridad los recordaría. Por ello, tras observarlos, negó con la cabeza.

—Y si te digo que son Loke y Bacchauss, ¿qué dirías?

Asombrada, la muchacha volvió a clavar sus ojos en ellos.

—¿Sois vosotros? —preguntó.

Con una sonrisa incrédula por la expectación causada, asintieron:

—Sí, señorita Ever, soy Loke.

—Y yo Bacchauss; se lo aseguro.

Dando una palmada al aire, la chica, atónita, dio un paso atrás.

—¡Por todos los santos, estáis magníficos! —exclamó—. Pero… ¿cómo no habéis hecho esto antes? Sois unos guerreros muy agraciados.

Erza, contenta, les dijo:

—¿Lo veis? ¿Veis como las mujeres ahora sí que os admirarán?

Turbados, se encogieron de hombros. Nunca entenderían a las mujeres. En ese momento, se acercaron varios hombres de Jellal, y uno de ellos vociferó, mirando a su alrededor:

—¿Dónde demonios está Loke? Llevo buscándolo un buen rato y no lo encuentro.

Loke se volvió, extrañado porque no lo hubiera reconocido.

—Estoy aquí, Kevin, ¿estás ciego?

Los highlanders de largas barbas le miraron e, incrédulos, se acercaron a él.

—¡Por las barbas de mi bisabuelo Holden! —clamó uno. —Si no lo veo…, no lo creo —comentó otro al reconocer la risotada de Bacchauss.

Muertas de risa, Erza y Ever eran testigos de cómo aquellos salvajes se aproximaban hasta los highlanders y los observaban patitiesos. Durante un buen rato, se divirtieron con las ocurrencias que decían y, por primera vez, Erza se sintió una más del grupo. Poco después, oyó que Johanna la llamaba. Se despidió de los hombres y se encaminó hacia los niños. Todos jugaban juntos, excepto Demelza, que aún no se quería separar de su mamá.

—Tía Erza —dijo Johanna—, Trevor no cree que tú y mamá sois capaces de cabalgar sobre dos caballos, ya sabes, con un pie puesto en cada uno de ellos.

Ella sonrió. Llevaban años sin practicar aquel loco juego y, mirando al niño, respondió:

—Trevor, eso era algo que tu tía Lucy y yo hacíamos hace tiempo. Ya no lo hacemos.

—¿Lo ves, listilla? —recriminó el niño mirando a su prima—. Tu madre y Erza son demasiado viejas para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Se quedó petrificada por lo que aquel mocoso había dicho.

—¿Me has llamado vieja, Trevor? —le preguntó.

El crío, al ver a la mujer con los brazos en jarras, se disculpó.

—No. Yo no…

—Sí, sí, te lo ha llamado —apostilló Johanna.

Trevor, abrumado por la mirada de tanta mujer, finalmente resopló:

—Vale, de acuerdo. Lo he dicho, pero ha sido sin querer.

Aquella disculpa hizo reír a Erza, quien, tocándole la cabeza para revolverle el pelo, le dio a entender que no ocurría nada.

—No pasa nada, cielo; no te preocupes. Pero como consejo te diré que no llames nunca vieja a ninguna mujer, o tu vida será un infierno, ¿vale?

Con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre, Trevor asintió y se marchó.

—Mami dice que tú eres la mujer más valiente que conoce —dijo, chupándose un dedo Amanda.

—¡Oh, no, cariño! ¡Lucy es más valiente que yo! Te lo puedo asegurar.

—Tía Erza, te voy a contar un secreto. Mi mamá aún hace lo de los caballos. Yo la he visto —cuchicheó Johanna, acercándose a ella.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, incrédula.

La pequeña asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Tu padre la ha visto hacerlo?

La niña, con expresión pícara, negó con rapidez, y se acercó a ella antes de susurrar:

—Papá se enfadaría mucho si viera las cosas que mamá hace con el caballo. Es un secreto entre nosotras; ella me enseña a hacerlo, y yo no se lo cuento a él.

—¡Ah, excelente secreto! —contestó, divertida, Erza, y Johanna se alejó corriendo tras su primo Trevor.

—Yo quiero aprender a montar a caballo para ser una gran guerrera como papá y el tío Jellal —gritó la pequeña Amanda con su pequeña espada de madera en la mano.

Erza, agachándose, la besó.

—Cuando crezcas un poquito más, tu mamá te enseñará todo lo que quieras. ¡Ya verás! —le aseguró.

La cría se sintió encantada, y rodeó con sus cortos bracitos el cuello de Erza y la besó. Ésta, complacida por aquella muestra de cariño, le hizo cosquillas, y Amanda comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Tenía tantas cosquillas como Lucy. Las risotadas de la pequeña atrajeron la mirada de Jellal, que llegaba en ese momento de cazar. El rato que había estado separado de ella y en compañía de Kagura le había hecho valorar de nuevo lo luchadora y divertida que era su esposa. Todo lo contrario a Kagura, que cada día era más insulsa, blandengue y bobalicona, actitudes que él detestaba en una mujer. Se apeó del caballo, caminó hasta un árbol y se apoyó en él. Desde allí estuvo observando cautivado a Erza mientras ésta jugaba con la pequeña Amanda, hasta que apareció su hermano Natsu.

—¿Qué tal la caza hoy? —preguntó.

—Bien. Casi una docena de conejos —respondió Jellal, abstraído.

Natsu, al ver el modo como su hermano miraba a su hija y a Erza, le susurró:

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de evitar lo inevitable?

Consciente de lo que aquél había querido decir, Jellal lo miró ceñudo, y Natsu, cabeceando, añadió:

—Esa mujer a la que miras como un bobo babeante es tu esposa. Pero si no quieres perderla, deja de tontear con la Mikazuchi.

—No tonteo con Kagura.

—¿Estás seguro que no tonteas con la Mikazuchi? Porque siento decirte, hermano, que es lo que piensa todo el mundo y…

—Seguro que Lucy ya te ha ido con ese cuento, ¿verdad?

Molesto, Natsu contestó:

—Lucy también se ha dado cuenta, pero no estoy hablando de eso. Te hablo de que todo el mundo comienza a murmurar. Te acabas de desposar con Erza y no es normal que te vayas de caza o pasees con la Mikazuchi. —Al ver que su hermano no contestaba, inquirió—: ¿Te gustaría que Erza se marchara con otro hombre de paseo por el bosque? Porque te recuerdo que tú lo haces ante ella y ante todos, y estoy seguro de que es para darle celos.

El cuerpo de Jellal reaccionó a la regañina de su hermano y sacando pecho, le aseguró:

—Nunca lo hará por la cuenta que le trae.

—Escucha, ella…

Jellal no le dio tiempo a terminar.

—En cuanto a lo de darle celos, no sé de lo que hablas. Kagura sólo es una joven muy agradable.

Una gran risotada de Natsu hizo que Jellal lo mirara y gruñera.

—Deja ya de reír como un idiota si no quieres que me enfade contigo.

Pero su hermano, dándole un golpe en la espalda, continuó riendo.

—¿De verdad tengo que creer que hubieras deseado un matrimonio con una mujer como la Mikazuchi antes que con Erza?

—No.

—Lo sabía —contestó el highlander aún riendo mientras contemplaba cómo Lucy y Mavis disfrutaban juntas.

—Pero a veces me gustaría que fuera menos impetuosa, menos guerrera, menos…

—No digas tonterías —le cortó Natsu—. Si algo te ha gustado siempre de ella es su manera de ser. A ti y a mí no nos gustan las mujercitas al uso que sólo cosen y visitan las abadías. A los Dragneel nos atraen las mujeres con carácter, capaces de blandir una espada en defensa de los suyos, y dulces y apasionadas en la intimidad.

Jellal sonrió, y Natsu prosiguió:

—Hace algún tiempo un amigo… —dijo pensando en Gray Fullbuster— me comentó que nunca intentara domesticar ni cambiar a Lucy porque dejaría de ser ella. Y te puedo asegurar que aún le doy las gracias por esas palabras. Me gusta cómo es, aunque en ocasiones esa cabezonería suya me haga sentir ganas de matarla. Adoro su forma de ser. Me enloquecen nuestras peleas, y más aún nuestras reconciliaciones. Me apasiona verla disfrutar de la vida de nuestras hijas, de su locura y del amor. Y eso, hermano, no tiene precio.

Jellal se sintió conmovido ante la franqueza de Natsu y sonrió. Siempre había sabido que Lucy y su hermano estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y también sabía que Erza y su cuñada estaban cortadas por el mismo patrón. Eran dos guerreras.

—Vale, Natsu, entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero…

—No hay peros que valgan, Jellal. Si realmente la quieres, ámala, y déjate de jueguecitos con Kagura. Porque conociendo a Erza, tarde o temprano, ese juego te traerá problemas.

Una vez dicho eso, Natsu le dio un golpe en el hombro y se dirigió hacia su mujer. Cuando llegó hasta ella la besó y, tras guiñarle un ojo a su hermano, que sonrió, se marchó a dar un paseo con ella.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 26**

Jellal pensó en lo que Natsu le había dicho. Su mujer le gustaba más que ninguna, pero se negaba a caer bajo el mismo influjo de amor en que su hermano o Zeref habían caído. Sin saber por qué comenzó a andar hacia Erza. Ésta, sin advertir aún la presencia de su marido, le dio un último beso a la pequeña Amanda y la dejó en el suelo. La niña corrió dispuesta a pillar a su hermana y a su primo. Con una cariñosa sonrisa en la boca, Erza los estaba viendo correr alrededor de los guerreros cuando la voz de Jellal la sobresaltó:

—¿Has comido algo, esposa?

Volviéndose hacia él, cambió su gesto. Aún estaba enfadada porque se hubiera marchado de caza con Kagura y no le hubiera dicho nada a ella. Sólo pensar que aquélla lo pudiera besar le ponía enferma. Aun así, con fingido disimulo, respondió:

—No. Todavía no he comido. Ahora lo haré.

Sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, le rodeó para pasar por su lado, pero él la asió por la cintura.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Erza? —le preguntó.

—Nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Me tiene que pasar algo? —Clavando sus preciosos ojos en ella, le susurró:

—Estaba deseando regresar para verte. ¿Tú no lo deseabas?

«Sinvergüenza, y por eso te has ido con Kagura». Incapaz de permanecer impasible le dio un pisotón, y el hombre arrugó la cara.

—¡Oh, sí!, ya lo he visto, y por eso, en vez de decirme a mí que me fuera contigo de caza se lo has dicho a esa idiota de Kagura. ¿Qué pasa, Dragneel, ella te regala sus favores cada vez que estáis solos?

«¡Maldición!, ¿por qué no me habré callado?», pensó nada más decirlo. Oír aquello era lo último que esperaba y más tras la advertencia de Natsu.

—Mi relación con Kagura es…

Pero Erza no lo quería escuchar.

—No quiero hablar de esa mentecata, ni de vuestra relación, y tampoco me apetece hablar contigo. —Y poniéndose las manos en la cintura, murmuró—: Si ya lo decía Helda, cuando un hombre consigue su propósito luego no te vuelve a mirar. Y claro, tú ya has conseguido meter tus manazas bajo mi falda, y como has comprobado que lo que hay no te agrada, buscas tu placer en otras, ¿verdad?

Estupefacto, boquiabierto y sorprendido por lo que Erza decía, respondió:

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mujer?

—¿Mujer? ¿Ya vuelvo a ser ¡tu mujer!? ¡Maldita sea, pedazo de alcornoque!, tenme un respeto.

«¡Por todos los santos! No se cansa de pelear», pensó, incrédulo.

—¡Me vuelves loco! —gritó, sin embargo—. Eres insoportable, tesorito.

«Ya estamos con lo de tesorito», se dijo, más enfadada.

—Y tú, un majadero.

Sobrecogido por su reacción, resopló. Su intención al acercarse a ella era disfrutar de su compañía, pues era lo que más le apetecía; pero, como siempre, sus encuentros acababan en discusión. Por ello, malhumorado, sentenció:

—Si continúas insultándome ante mis hombres, tendré que tomar medidas, ¿me has oído?

Cruzándose de brazos ante él, pateó el suelo y se mofó.

—¡Oh, claro que te he oído, esposo!

Cada vez más enfadado, la agarró por el brazo y comenzó a andar a grandes pasos ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—Pero, bueno, ¡suéltame! ¿Adónde me llevas?

—No te desboques, esposa, y respétame —voceó Jellal.

Suspirando por aquel tono, se dispuso a presentar batalla.

—¡Oh, disculpad mi atrevimiento, esposísimo mío!

Desde su altura, Jellal la miró e inexplicablemente, incluso para sí mismo, sonrió. Tenerla asida de aquella forma, mientras olía el maravilloso perfume que emanaba frescura y sensualidad, lo volvía loco. Le habría gustado gritarle que se acercaba a Kagura para no sucumbir a sus encantos, pero eso le hubiera dejado desprotegido. Por ello, sin bajar la guardia, no respondió, y continuó caminando. Jellal fue hasta donde uno de los guerreros cocinaba. El estofado que removía en un gran caldero oscuro olía muy bien. El hombre llenó con rapidez dos cazos de estofado y se los entregó. Con una deslumbrante sonrisa, Erza se lo agradeció, y el cocinero, un muchacho joven del clan de Zeref, asintió, complacido. Jellal sintió celos y, sin soltarla del brazo, la llevó hasta un árbol, donde, sentándose en el suelo, la obligó a hacer lo mismo junto a él. Sin mirarse ni hablarse, comenzaron a comer. En silencio, observaron cómo los niños jugaban. Johanna y Trevor chinchaban a la pequeña Amanda, que espada de madera en mano corría tras ellos. Inconscientemente, Jellal, viendo a sus sobrinas, curvó los labios y sonrió.

—Los niños siempre me han gustado mucho, pero Johanna y Amanda, esas dos preciosas damitas, me han robado el corazón.

El suave tono de voz que empleó al hablar de sus sobrinas enterneció a Erza, que lo miró y se aguantó las ganas de tocarle el cabello cuando una ráfaga de aire se lo descolocó.

—Sí, creo que Natsu y Lucy han tenido mucha suerte con sus hijas.

—Son dos niñas preciosas, y tan valientes como sus padres —aseguró él, soltando una carcajada al ver a la pequeña Amanda tirarse como un muchacho contra su primo—. Amanda, Johanna, Trevor, ¡os vais a hacer daño! —gritó, divertido.

El niño, levantándose, le dio una patada a su prima Johanna en el trasero, y echó a correr. Ésta, con el cejo fruncido, se levantó del suelo, se recogió las faldas y corrió tras él como alma que lleva el diablo. La pequeña Amanda, mirando a su tío, le dedicó una sonrisa que habría derretido al mismísimo infierno. Después, gritó mientras corría tras los otros niños:

—Tío Jellal…, yo soy una guerrera y los guerreros no se hacen daño.

—¡Vaya con la pequeña! —dijo Erza sonriendo.

—Son auténticas Dragneel —apuntó con orgullo Jellal.

—Disculpa, pero también son hijas de Lucy —concluyó ella.

Curvando los labios, miró hacia donde estaban su hermano y Lucy, que reían en aquel momento.

—Tienes razón. Son hijas de ambos. Pero déjame decirte que esa pequeña mezcla de sangre inglesa que corre por las venas de mi loca cuñada es lo que tiene hechizado a mi hermano y a todo aquél que se cruza con ella. Y lo mismo digo de Mavis.

Erza sonrió. Ella también tenía sangre inglesa, algo que Jellal sabía, pero que había omitido comentar.

—Que Dios ampare al hombre que se enamore de cualquiera de mis sobrinas. Su vida será una auténtica batalla.

Aquella pequeña broma relajó el ambiente e hizo que se miraran con dulzura, pero fue tal el desconcierto que sintieron que con rapidez cambiaron de gesto y desviaron los ojos hacia otro lugar. Kagura, que pasaba junto a los pequeños acompañada de su sufrida criada, protestó al ver el polvo que los retoños levantaban con su extraño juego de guerra. Rápidamente, se alejó, horrorizada. No le gustaban los niños. Eso hizo reír a Erza. En ese momento, Lucy se acercó hasta sus hijas y su sobrino Trevor y, regañándoles por cómo se estaban ensuciando, los obligó a ir a la carreta para lavarse las manos antes de comer. Una vez que desaparecieron, Jellal y Erza se quedaron en silencio, hasta que un chillido de Kagura volvió a atraer su atención. La joven se había pinchado con la rama de un árbol en un dedo y gritaba angustiada.

—Si esa mujer es capaz de vivir donde tú vives yo lo soy también — cuchicheó Erza mientras sufría al ver cómo aquélla trataba a su pobre criada, que intentaba mirarle el dedo.

Pero la caprichosa de Kagura sólo miraba a Jellal, pidiéndole ayuda. Jellal, sin embargo, hacía caso omiso; sólo tenía ojos para su mujer. Tenerla tan cerca le ofrecía un espectáculo increíble. Erza era un deleite para la vista. Su precioso y ondulado cabello rojo, su aroma y su suave y claro pecho, que se movía al compás de su respiración, estaban consiguiendo que él se excitara comoun idiota. Por ello, aclarándose la garganta, le dijo:

—Tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó hace unas noches, y también, sobre tu nuevo hogar.

—¿Sobre lo que pasó? —suspiró ella.—Quiero que sepas que…

Pero los grititos de Kagura le hicieron callar y, mirando a su marido, gruñó:

—¡Oh, Dios! Esa tonta es insoportable con sus grititos de jabalí en celo.

Jellal retuvo una carcajada, consciente de que decía la verdad. Kagura era insufrible, pero no queriendo darle la razón, la miró y con gesto ceñudo, sentenció:

—Sé educada, mujer. Kagura es una dama y merece ser tratada con respeto. El que tú no tengas su delicadeza y su saber estar no te da derecho a hablar así de ella. Respeto, Erza; respeto.

Deseosa de decir todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente, resopló, y con la furia instalada en sus palabras, respondió:

—Mi señor, creo que vuestra amiga Kagura demanda vuestra presencia. —Y mofándose, añadió—: Pobrecita, se habrá clavado una espinita y necesitará de vuestra comprensión.

Aquel comentario, y en especial el tono, le hizo gracia, pero no cambió su expresión.

—¿A qué viene eso de mi señor? —preguntó.

—Me has pedido respeto y…

—Erza…, ¿quién es ahora la insoportable?

Dispuesta a no dar su brazo a torcer, respondió:

—Mi señor, acabáis de dejarme claro que yo debía…

—Lo que te he dejado muy claro es que no pienso permitir que te sigas comportando como lo hacías en Dunstaffnage. No pretendo que me ames con locura, pero sí que seas educada y te sepas comportar como mi mujer, o…

—¡¿O?! —le soltó, cada vez más molesta.

«Debo ser masoquista, pero me encanta cuando me mira así», pensó él, y prosiguió:

—O… tendré que volver a azotarte y enseñarte educación.

Erza intentó levantarse, pero él, sujetándola del brazo, no se lo permitió.

—Cuando esté hablando contigo me escucharás. Y hasta que yo no termine lo que estoy diciendo no te moverás, ¿entendido?

Ella le pellizcó en el brazo, y a pesar de que Jellal sintió un dolor increíble, no la soltó.

—Erza, si no te comportas —murmuró entre dientes—, tendré que tomar medidas contra ese tosco e impertinente carácter de niña caprichosa que tienes.

Ella suspendió el pellizco y miró a su alrededor. Nadie los miraba. Y levantando el mentón, preguntó:

—¿Medidas? ¿Qué medidas tomarás?

Al ver que él no respondía, prosiguió sin ningún miedo:

—¿Pretendes lanzarme por algún acantilado, fustigarme o quemarme en una hoguera por caprichosa ante los bonitos e increíbles ojos de tu dulce dama Kagura? Porque si es así te juro que lucharé por defenderme, aunque termine muerta y despedazada en cachitos. Y si ser una dama es ser y representar lo que es ella, me alegra escuchar de tu boca que soy todo lo contrario.

Enloquecido por besarla, la agarró del pelo con fuerza para atraerla más hacia él y le siseó cerca de la boca:

—Erza, no me des ideas, por tu bien, y procura no enfadarme. Ya no soy el joven tonto que manejabas a tu antojo hace años. He cambiado, y hoy por hoy, cuando me enojan, soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Aguantando el dolor, ella bufó.

—Ya sé que haces cualquier cosa. Te has casado conmigo.

Finalmente, Jellal llevó su boca hasta la de ella y la besó. Con deleite, le mordisqueó el labio inferior, hasta que la hizo abrir la boca y se la tomó. Sorprendida, intentó zafarse de él, pero fue notar su dulce sabor y claudicar. Vibró al sentirse entre sus brazos. Lo deseaba. Pero entonces él se puso a reír, ella se tensó y la magia desapareció. Pensó en darle un manotazo o pellizcarle en la herida que le había hecho en el brazo, pero el deseo irresistible que la embargaba le impidió razonar. Jellal percibió su tensión, pero no la soltó, y le metió aún más la lengua en la boca, exigiendo que no parara. Para su satisfacción, al final ella soltó un gemidito que la delató. En ese momento, se comenzaron a oír aplausos y gritos de los guerreros. Jellal la liberó y se separó de ella para aceptar sonriendo las bravuconadas que sus hombres les dedicaban. Humillada al sentirse el centro de atención en un momento tan íntimo, Erza cerró el puño para darle un golpe, pero Jellal, mirándola, susurró:

—Si haces eso lo pagarás, tesorito.

Ella se refrenó.

—No me gusta que me trates ante todos como lo acabas de hacer, y menos que me llames así.

Tras una risotada que hizo que todos los miraran, él murmuró:

—Te llamaré y trataré como yo quiera, ¿entendido? Eres mi esposa, ¡mía! No lo olvides.

—Claro que no lo olvido. Me quisiste cambiar por tortas de avena.

—Al menos son nutritivas, y no dañinas como tú. —Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, añadió—: Nunca olvides que soy tu dueño y te cambiaré por lo que quiera. No eres tan valiosa como Kagura o cualquier otra dama. ¿Qué te has creído?

—¡Ojalá no estuviera aquí y mi vida fuera otra! ¡Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás a los días! De haberme casado con Carmichael, al menos habría sabido lo que podía esperar: muerte por asesinato. Pero ¿de ti?, ¿qué puedo esperar de ti, además de vejaciones y humillación? No te lo voy a consentir…, no. Y si tengo que acabar yo misma con mi vida, lo haré antes de que tú lo hagas. Te detesto, Jellal. Te detesto tanto que no te lo puedes ni imaginar.

Dolorido y confundido por aquellas duras y terribles palabras la miró y, con gesto grave, sentenció:

—No me detestes, Erza; mejor tenme miedo.

Furiosa, la joven levantó la mano, pero al ver la mirada gélida de él y los guerreros, la bajó. Con una sonrisa maléfica, Jellal se rascó el mentón.

—A partir de hoy, cada vez que cometas un error en lo referente a mi persona, te cortaré un mechón de tu adorado pelo. —Ella blasfemó—. Y si continúas con tu irrespetuosa manera de ser, te encerraré en cualquier torreón oscuro hasta que consiga doblegar tu voluntad y estés tan asustada que no recuerdes ni cómo te llamas, ¿me has entendido?

No contestó. Se limitó a dirigirle una mirada glacial, y él continuó:

—Olvida lo que te dije sobre tener un heredero contigo. Tenías razón. Puedo tenerlo con cualquiera de las fulanas con las que me acuesto, y estoy seguro de que me resultará más agradable y placentero. Eso sí, tú lo cuidarás y lo criarás como si se tratara de tu propio hijo. —Ofendida, no consiguió ni abrir la boca—. Y tranquila, lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la que te lanzaste sobre mí no volverá a ocurrir. Sólo te pediré algún que otro beso y exigiré alguna sonrisa para que la gente no murmure. Eras y eres un problema. Tu hermano y tu abuelo estaban convencidos de que terminarías en la horca tras matar a Carmichael, y no andaban desacertados —dijo, recordando lo que ella había comentado—. Y únicamente te diré una última cosa para aclarar nuestra situación. Si no permití que Gray se casara contigo, no fue porque sintiera algo por ti. No, no te equivoques, tesorito. Si me casé contigo fue porque le debía muchos favores a tu hermano y, casándome, he saldado todas mis cuentas con él de por vida.

—Eres despreciable —susurró ella, respirando con dificultad.

—Sí, Erza, soy despreciable. Y para ti pretendo ser el ser más despreciable de toda Escocia, porque tenerte a mi lado es y será una carga muy difícil de llevar.

—Te odio —gimió al sentir que el corazón se le paralizaba.

Jellal sonrió con maldad, pero todo era fachada. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado al ver el horror y el dolor en los ojos de ella.

—Me alegra saber que me odias, tesoro mío, porque tú sólo serás la señora de mi hogar, no de mi vida ni de mi lecho. Mis gustos por las mujeres son otros — dijo, mirando a Kagura de forma insinuante—. En una mujer me atraen dos cosas: la primera, su sensualidad, y la segunda, que sepa lo que me gusta en la cama. Y tú no cumples nada de lo que busco.

—Eres un hijo de Satanás. ¿Cómo puedes ofenderme así? —Intentó abofetearle.

Con un rápido movimiento, él la detuvo y, sacándose la daga del cinto, le cortó un mechón del cabello. Ella gritó, y Jellal, enseñándole el trofeo, siseó:

—Cuidado, Erza. Si no te controlas, te quedarás calva muy pronto.

Aquello era insoportable, y levantándose, furiosa, intentó andar, pero Jellal le tiró de la falda y la hizo caer sobre él. Asiéndola con rudeza entre sus brazos, la aprisionó y, sin darle tiempo a respirar, la besó. Pero esa vez ella no gimió ni respondió. Instantes después, cuando Jellal separó sus labios con una sonrisa triunfal, susurró:

—Estoy en mi derecho de tratarte y hacer contigo lo que quiera —dijo, enseñándole la daga que le había sacado de la bota—. No lo olvides, tesorito.

—Dame mi daga.

—No, ahora no. Quizá más tarde —respondió él, guardándola junto a la suya en su cinto.

Soltándola como quien suelta un fardo de heno, la dejó marchar justo en el momento en que comenzaba a llover. Con una fría sonrisa, la vio alejarse furiosa y enfadada. Intuía que maldecía aunque no la oía. En ese instante, Ewen llegó hasta él.

—Mi señor, creo que deberíais venir un momento.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, molesto.

—Sí, ahora. —Necesitaba que viera lo que ocurría entre sus hombres.

Jellal, volviéndose para mirar a su esposa, que desaparecía entonces tras unos árboles, gritó:

—Erza, sé buena, y no te metas en problemas.

La mujer se paró y, de pronto poniéndose las manos en las caderas, dijo enfadada:

—No, tesorito, no te preocupes.

Al ver cómo se alejaba a grandes pasos, Jellal suspiró. Se llevó el mechón de pelo a los labios y lo besó. Después, lo guardó y se marchó con Ewen a ver a sus hombres.

 **Sí, yo odio a Jellal en estos momentos. Aunque es cierto que Erza es un poco mimada no se merece eso ¿qué opinais?**

 **Dejen un review ;)**

 **Besis :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 27**

Maldiciendo como el peor de los guerreros, Erza se alejó. Necesitaba sentir el aire frío y la lluvia en su cara para darse cuenta de que estaba despierta y lo que había escuchado no era un mal sueño. ¿Cómo podía ese asno tratarla así y, a la vez, en otros momentos, ser tan dulce y arrebatador? Sentándose en el suelo, bajo un enorme árbol, suspiró, y agarrándose su precioso cabello, maldijo al ver el trasquilón. Soltándolo con rabia, pensó: «¡Estúpido!». Él pretendía tener un hijo con otra, humillarla y encima obligarle a que lo criara. ¡Nunca! Y menos aún permitiría que la tratara como él pensaba. Prefería la muerte. En ese momento, vio salir corriendo de detrás de unos matorrales a Trevor y a Johanna, pero no vio a la pequeña Amanda. Eso le extrañó, y durante unos instantes esperó a que la pequeña apareciera. Sin embargo, al ver que no era así, fue hacia los matorrales.

—¡Amanda! —llamó Erza, pero la niña no respondió. De pronto, oyó un gemido no muy lejos y corrió hasta la orilla del río, donde encontró a la pequeña agarrada a una rama dentro del agua. Con rapidez, Erza se metió en el río y sorprendida vio como éste se la tragaba. Era una orilla engañosa y a la pequeña le debía haber pasado igual. Tras sacar la cabeza del agua, nadó hasta ella y, cogiéndola con fuerza, le susurró mientras la besaba: —Cariño, no llores. Ya estoy aquí, y no te va a pasar nada.

—Mi espada —gimió la pequeña.

Erza miró a su alrededor y, al ver que el juguete de madera flotaba no muy lejos de ellas, dijo:

—Mírala, cariño. Está allí, ¿la ves?

Pero la niña hizo un puchero.

—Se la ha llevado un dragón.

Erza sonrió.

—Cariño, los dragones no existen.

Y antes de que ninguna se pudiera mover, sobrecogida, vio cómo un bicho se enrollaba lentamente en la espada y la alejaba. Asustada, Amanda soltó un aullido de pánico y, con rapidez, Erza nadó hacia la orilla. Una vez allí, la sacó y, después, salió ella y la abrazó.

—Ya está, mi amor. Ya está.

—¡El dragón se lleva mi espada! —gritó Amanda.

—Tranquilízate, cariño. Ese bicho no nos ha hecho nada —susurró, besándola con el pulso acelerado—. Y por la espada no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que mamá o papá te regalarán otra y…

—Pero ésa era la espada del tío Romeo. ¡Yo quiero mi espada! —sollozó la niña, que intentó lanzarse al agua de nuevo.

Erza observó de nuevo la espada, que parecía flotar. Odiaba las serpientes. Les tenía pánico.

—Mamá siempre dice que tú eres muy valiente, pero yo no lo creeré si dejas que ese dragón se lleve mi espada. Por favor…, no dejes que se lleve mi espadaaaaaaaaaaa.

Erza volvió a mirar hacia el río, donde parecía que sólo flotaba la maldita espada. ¡Ni loca!

—Amanda, cariño, no tengo el carcaj ni la daga para matar al dragón — explicó al oír los berridos de la cría—. Tampoco llevo la espada para poder coger la tuya del lago. —Pero al ver el puchero y los hipos de la niña, asintió—: De acuerdo, intentaré coger la maldita espadita.

Con cuidado, volvió a meterse en el río. Pero la seguridad la abandonó. Sin daga ni espada, si el bicho la atacaba, no podría defenderse. Sabía que bajo la superficie aquella serpiente campaba a sus anchas, y eso la hizo estremecer. ¿Y si había más?

—Amanda, no tengas miedo, cariño —gritó para infundirse valor.

—No, tía, no lo tengo. —La pequeña tiritó—. Y tú, ¿tienes miedo del dragón?

«¡Oh, Dios! Sí. Como aparezca el bicho me da algo», pensó.

—No, cariño; a mí no me da miedo nada —dijo muy a su pesar.

Atenazada de terror, se acercó nadando hasta el juguete de la niña. En ese momento, notó que algo rozaba sus piernas y, tras hacer aspavientos con los brazos y las manos, sintió un pequeño pellizco en el muslo derecho, pero continuó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había perdido su cordón del dedo. Su anillo de casada. Y parándose, buscó a su alrededor.

—¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! —vociferó, angustiada, porque, le gustara o no reconocerlo, aquel costroso cordón significaba mucho para ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, tía? —preguntó la niña.

—¡Ay, Amanda! Acabo de perder mi anillo de boda. La pequeña se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Seguro que el tío Jellal te compra otro.

Erza resopló.

—¡Oh, sí!, no dudo de que ese patán me lo compre —susurró para que la niña no lo oyera.

Al no ver el odioso cordón por ningún lado y con prisa por salir del agua, con determinación agarró la espada y nadó hasta donde la niña la esperaba. Una vez fuera, respiró. Ya no tenía que temer a ese odioso reptil. La pequeña Amanda, emocionada, se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla y coger su amada espada.

—Gracias, tía Erza. Eres la mejor. La más valiente. Mamá tiene razón.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho por el miedo que había pasado, consiguió sonreír, mientras con pesar miraba su dedo. Finalmente, tomó a la pequeña en brazos y, tiritando, regresó al campamento, donde Johanna gritó al verlas aparecer empapadas.

—¡Mamá!, Amanda se ha vuelto a caer al río.

Lucy se levantó de un pequeño tronco y, al ver el aspecto de su hija y su amiga, corrió hacia ellas. Natsu, Jellal y Zeref, que en ese momento hablaban, al oír el grito de Johanna se volvieron, y con rapidez, Natsu fue en su busca. Jellal, al ver a su mujer empapada y con una pinta pésima, siguió a su hermano, aunque antes cogió un par de plaids para tapar a aquellas dos descerebradas.

—¡Oh! Mi papi me va a regañar. Y mami tiene cara de enfado —cuchicheó Amanda en su oído—. Me dijo que no me acercara al agua.

—No te preocupes, cariño —susurró Erza, congelada—. Les diré que me caí yo y que tú te lanzaste a ayudarme.

—¡Qué buena idea! —sonrió la pequeña, encantada.

Lucy se paró ante ellas con gesto serio y ojos risueños.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado para que tengáis esa pinta las dos? — preguntó.

Amanda se estrechó contra Erza, y ésta tras suspirar, dijo:

—Lucy, ¡soy una torpe! Me he caído al río y Amanda se ha lanzado para salvarme.

Su amiga, conmovida por aquella mentira, dijo cogiendo a su pequeña:

—¡Oh, mi niña!, pero qué valiente eres.

Amanda, feliz porque su madre creyera aquello, sonrió, enseñando su boca mellada.

—Soy una guerrera, mami.

—Menos mal que estaba ella allí —asintió Erza—. Si no hubiera estado, no sé qué habría hecho. Gracias, Amanda, eres una excelente rescatadora.

Natsu y Jellal llegaron hasta ellas y al oír eso último sonrieron. La pequeña dijo:

—Tío Jellal, Erza ha perdido el anillo de vuestra boda, pero no la regañes, ¿vale?

Erza maldijo en silencio, y Jellal, al recordar el cordón de cuero, sonrió para sus adentros, pero voceó:

—¡¿Cómo?!

La niña, al percibir el tono de aquél y la cara de disgusto de Erza, dijo tocándole la mejilla con su manita fría:

—Tío, mírame. —Él la miró—. No te enfades con ella. Lo ha buscado en el agua fría mucho rato, pero no lo ha encontrado. Y yo, para que no llorara, le he dicho que tú le comprarías otro más bonito.

—¿Tiene que ser más bonito? —bromeó Jellal.

—¡Oh, sí, tío! Erza se merece un anillo de princesa.

Los ojos de Jellal se cruzaron con los de su mujer, pero ella, aún molesta, los retiró.

—Venga…, venga…, id a cambiaros de ropa las dos o cogeréis una pulmonía —las apremió Natsu.

A Erza le castañeteaban los dientes. Jellal le dio un plaid a Lucy para que tapara a la niña y otro a su mujer. Erza tomó la manta que Jellal le ofrecía, pero estuvo a punto de gritar cuando escuchó:

—Mujer, ¡qué torpe eres! —Lo miró furiosa—. Perder el anillo que te regalé en nuestra boda. Anda, toma tu daga y ve a ponerte ropa seca. Tienes peor aspecto que los salvajes de mis hombres.

Su primer instinto fue clavarle la daga que su esposo le acababa de devolver, pero se limitó a decir:

—Intentaré ser menos torpe, tesorito.

Levantando la barbilla, se marchó.

—No habrás creído que Amanda salvó a Erza, ¿verdad? —susurró Natsu, divertido.

Con una mueca en los labios, Jellal se mofó, y haciendo sonreír a su hermano, respondió:

—Por supuesto que lo he creído. Mi pequeña sobrina Amanda es una gran guerrera.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 28**

La noche se les echó encima. Como la lluvia era copiosa, al final habían decidido no levantar el campamento. Los niños revoloteaban alrededor de la mesa y tuvo que ser Lucy quien, enfadándose, logró sentar a los tres pequeños, que no paraban. Ever hablaba con Mavis cuando vio aparecer a su hermana Kagura que, sin saludar a nadie, se sentó a la improvisada mesa.

—Es increíble el cambio que están experimentando tus guerreros, Jellal —le dijo riendo Mavis, que observaba a algunos de aquéllos.

—¡Qué apuestos son! —cuchicheó Lucy, sentándose mientras veía a Bacchauss pasear con Kana y sus hijos.

Jellal todavía no se había repuesto de la impresión que había tenido cuando había ido con Ewen hasta ellos y los había encontrado sin sus barbas ni su rudo aspecto feroz. De pronto, su ejército de barbudos se estaba convirtiendo en un puñado de highlanders preocupados por su aspecto personal. Cuando Jellal preguntó el motivo de aquel cambio y Loke le explicó que se debía a los sabios consejos de su mujer, blasfemó. Finalmente, no obstante, acabó sonriendo.

—Creo con sinceridad, querido cuñado, que Duntulm se te llenará de mujeres —le aseguró Lucy—. Cuando muchas de las mozas casaderas que conozco los vean, ¡la de bodas que se van a celebrar!

—Y la de niños que nacerán —se mofó Natsu, haciéndole sonreír.

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó Ever al fijarse de nuevo en el guerrero—, Like es muy agraciado. Quién podría haber dicho que bajo toda esa montaña de pelo aparecería un joven tan varonil.

—En efecto… —asintió Zeref—. Antes os conocían como el ejército de los salvajes y ahora os conocerán como el ejército de los pimpollos.

—Mientras no pierdan su hombría me da igual su aspecto —apostilló Jellal, molesto al ver que no aparecía Erza. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Será un clan muy hermoso, comandado por un laird muy apuesto. Estoy segura de que vayan donde vayan calentarán muchos corazones —añadió Kagura, consiguiendo que todos la miraran.

Lucy, sorprendida por la desfachatez de la joven, soltó sin que pudiera evitarlo:

—¡Oh, sí!, desde luego Erza tiene razones para estar contentísima. Tener un esposo tan guapo y enamorado de ella, y un ejército de hombres tan apuestos, que darían su vida, es como para que se te caliente el corazón, ¿no crees, Kagura?

Pese a sentirse irritada por cómo aquélla había dejado claro ante todos que Jellal era de Erza, Kagura no respondió. Natsu y Jellal se miraron y sonrieron. Lucy defendía como nadie a su gente, y Erza era su gente.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Erza? —preguntó Ever, extrañada de no verla allí.

—No la he visto en toda la tarde —respondió Mavis, sentándose a la mesa.

—Es verdad, tras regresar empapada con Amanda no la he vuelto a ver — aseguró Lucy.

Jellal, que llevaba rato pensando lo mismo, miró a Ewen.

—Ve a mi tienda y dile a mi querida esposa que la estamos esperando —le ordenó.

El highlander se marchó rápidamente. Jellal, para disimular su impaciencia por verla, bebió de su copa. Pocos instantes después regresó Ewen.

—Señor, su esposa me ha dicho que no se encuentra bien, que la disculpéis.

Lucy cruzó una mirada con su hermana y, levantándose, puso en un plato un poco de pan y queso.

—Le llevaré algo de comer.

Natsu la detuvo y, mirando a su hermano, dijo:

—Jellal, deberías llevar algo de comer a tu esposa, ¿no crees?

Molesto por cómo todos lo miraban, y en especial por la sonrisita tonta de su buen amigo Zeref, cogió el plato que su cuñada le tendía y se marchó. Malhumorado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su mujer. A aquella caprichosa le gustaba llamar la atención, pero él la trataría como se merecía. No obstante, al acercarse a la tienda y verla tan oscura, se sorprendió. Erza odiaba la oscuridad. Abriendo la tela, entró, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, la vio. Se acercó a ella y le dio con el pie en lo que él presuponía el trasero.

—Erza, tesorito, ¿qué te pasa?

—Tengo mucho frío —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Mujer, eres tan torpe que no resistirás mucho en mis tierras. —Ella murmuró algo que él no entendió—. Dices que Kagura es débil por clavarse una espinita en un dedo y lloriquear. Pero ¿qué deben de pensar mis hombres al ver que tú, la Retadora, estás medio muerta por tener frío?

—Déjame en paz, Jellal —gruñó ella sin fuerzas.

Pero él no quería dejarla en paz. Quería oírla, y continuó:

—Por cierto, esposa, cuando desees proponer cambios entre mis hombres, me gustaría que antes lo hablaras conmigo.

Ella no respondió.

—¡Maldita sea, Erza! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ordenarles que se conviertan en bellos adonis cuando lo que yo preciso son guerreros fieros que den miedo? ¿Acaso no sabes que necesito highlanders aterradores para defender mis tierras?

Al ver que ella callaba, se extrañó, así que volvió a atacar:

—Nunca imaginé que fueras tan débil por un poquito de frío.

—No lo soy.

—¡Oh, sí, sí que lo eres! No intentes negarlo, niñita malcriada. Sinceramente, creo que estás montando un nuevo numerito de los tuyos porque aún estás dolida por las palabras que hoy te he dedicado. Asúmelo, Erza.

En vano, esperó durante unos segundos alguna contestación.

—¿Estás escuchándome?

—Sí…, sí…

Dado el bajo tono de sus respuestas, finalmente dijo:

—Debes comer. Te he traído un poco de pan y queso. Te vendrá bien.

Pasados unos instantes, ella contestó sin moverse:

—No…, no… puedo.

Pero Jellal no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aquella caprichosa se saliera con la suya. Todo era puro teatro. Estaba enfadada por las cosas que él le había dicho y no pensaba consentir ni un momento más tan absurdo juego.

—Vamos a ver, tesorito. Si antes de que yo cuente hasta tres no te levantas, te juro que lo pagarás. Todos están cenando, y te esperan. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

—No puedo, Jellal… Tengo…, tengo mucho frí…, frío —susurró, deseosa de que la dejara en paz.

No quería ni podía pelear. No tenía fuerzas. Harto de tanta contemplación, se acercó a oscuras hasta ella, la destapó, la asió por las axilas y la sentó. Esperó que ella le gritara y pataleara, pero al ver que no hacía nada, acercó la boca a su oído y se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello empapado, como si acabara de salir del río. Extrañado, tocó su frente y, al notar la gran calentura, la tumbó. Ella no se movió. Rápidamente cogió una vela, salió hasta la fogata más cercana y la encendió. Con pasos decididos, entró de nuevo en la tienda y, al verla hecha un ovillo, le aproximó la luz. Se quedó sin habla al verla empapada en sudor, temblorosa y con un extraño color azulado en el rostro.

—Por todos los santos, Erza, ¿qué te ocurre?

Ella, como pudo, abrió los ojos. Estaban vacíos y sin vida, y unos círculos negros los rodeaban. De prisa Jellal salió de la tienda y, sin moverse de la entrada, llamó a gritos a su cuñada. Lucy se levantó como un resorte y, seguida por todos, corrió hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Algo le ocurre a Erza —dijo, desconcertado y sin saber qué hacer.

Volvieron a entrar en la tienda y, ya con más luz, todos se quedaron sin habla al ver a la joven temblar de una manera descontrolada.

—¡Dios mío!, ¿qué le pasa? —preguntó asustada Ever, mientras su hermana Kagura, al ver el rostro azulado de Erza, abandonó la tienda con una disimulada sonrisa.

—Iré a por tu bolsa de pócimas —se ofreció Mavis con rapidez.

Jellal se agachó junto a su temblorosa esposa y, levantándola del suelo, la asió entre sus brazos mientras Lucy se agachaba junto a él.

—Erza, cariño, ¿qué te pasa? —la interrogó Lucy, pasándole la mano por el pelo, incrédula de ver cómo sudaba y temblaba.

Al oír su voz, la joven abrió los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Sólo la miró, y poco después se desmayó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —vociferó Jellal, moviendo a su mujer—. ¡Erza, maldita sea, no me hagas esto! Despierta.

Pero Erza no despertó. Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, mientras en el campamento, con lo ocurrido, se organizaba un buen revuelo. Mavis entró con rapidez en la tienda con la bolsa de las pócimas, y Lucy, mirando a su marido y a Zeref, les pidió ayuda para que convencieran a Jellal de que soltara a su mujer.

—Si no la sueltas, poco podré hacer por ella —le aseguró Lucy.

—¿Por qué está así? ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Jellal, desesperado tras dejar a su joven esposa sobre unas mantas con delicadeza.

—¿Sabes si ha comido algo que le haya podido sentar mal?

—No, no lo sé —susurró Jellal.

No quería ni imaginarse que ella hubiera provocado aquello. Pero tras pensar en las terribles cosas que le había dicho, el imponente highlander tembló al recordar las palabras de ella «Prefiero acabar con mi vida antes de que tú lo hagas». Si algo le ocurría a ella por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría mientras viviera.

 **Bueno, bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Jellal se merece una lección ¿no?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 29**

Estaban angustiados atendiendo a Erza cuando entraron los niños. Rápidamente, Ever y Romeo se los llevaron.

—No sé qué le puede pasar —susurró Lucy, desesperada.

Tan loco de agitación porque ella hubiera hecho una tontería, Jellal fue a decir algo cuando se abrió la cortina de la tienda y apareció Romeo con la pequeña Amanda en brazos.

—Sácala de aquí ahora mismo —le ordenó Natsu al ver a su hija mirar con gesto de horror a Erza.

—Un momento —pidió el muchacho. Y mirando a su hermana dijo—: Amanda me acaba de decir que esta tarde, cuando se metió a salvar a Erza en el río, en el agua había un dragón.

—¡Oh, Dios! Sacad a la niña de aquí ahora mismo —gritó, desesperado, Jellal.

Adoraba a su sobrina, pero no era momento de oír tonterías. Los dragones no existían. Sin embargo, Mavis y Lucy se miraron y con rapidez le preguntaron:

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas cómo era el dragón?

La niña, asustada en brazos de Romeo, asintió.

—Tenía la cabeza gorda y con rayas naranjas.

—¡Oh, Dios! —susurró Mavis, llevándose la mano a la cara.

Jellal, sin entender a qué se referían las mujeres, las miró, y Lucy, de inmediato, destapó a la joven temblorosa y gritó:

—¡Salid todos de aquí!

Natsu, al detectar premura en la voz de su mujer, no preguntó y salió junto a Zeref y los demás. En la tienda sólo quedaron Mavis, Lucy y Jellal. Sin hablar, las mujeres, ante los ojos incrédulos de Jellal, comenzaron a desnudar a Erza.

—Pero ¿qué estáis haciendo? Va a coger frío.

Lucy, mientras desabrochaba los lazos del vestido de Erza, le dijo:

—Creo que le ha mordido una serpiente y debemos encontrar dónde.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Jellal las ayudó, explorando con detenimiento los brazos, los codos, las manos… hasta que de pronto Mavis gritó:

—¡Aquí!

Jellal observó el torneado y fino muslo de Erza y vio una pequeña marca roja que supuraba un liquidillo dorado.

—Iré a por agua caliente —anunció Mavis, y desapareció.

Lucy, sin dejar de examinar la herida, murmuró:

—Pásame mi talega. Necesito ver que tengo todo lo que preciso.

Conmovido por la quietud que presentaba su mujer en aquel instante, Jellal entendió los desvelos de su hermano cuando su cuñada Lucy enfermaba. Verla allí tumbada e inmóvil, cuando Erza era una joven activa, divertida y guerrera, lo mataba. De pronto ella se movió, y abriendo los ojos de golpe, dijo mirando a Lucy:

—No dejes que se vayan.

—Tranquila, Erza —susurró Lucy, secándole la frente.

Pero ella volvió a gemir.

—No…, que no se vayan. Dile a mamá que me dé un beso.

Jellal, desconcertado, miró a su cuñada, y antes de que él dijera algo le musitó:

—El veneno la está haciendo delirar. No le tengas en cuenta nada de lo que diga.

—Papá, mamá, ¡no me dejéis! —gritó Erza, poniéndoles la carne de gallina.

Instantes después, pegó un chillido horrorizado y también a gritos dijo que sus padres habían muerto. Cuando Mavis entró con un caldero lleno de agua caliente, Lucy echó unas semillas diminutas, unas hierbas rojas y un poco de cáscara de roble. Aquello debía hervir durante un rato.

—¡Ay, Lucy!, estoy asustada. Su color es demasiado fúnebre —susurró Mavis.

Lucy no contestó. Su cuñado la miró en busca de respuestas, pero ella no podía hablar; estaba terriblemente asustada. El veneno había corrido por el cuerpo de Erza durante demasiado tiempo y quizá fuera tarde. En ese momento, Erza se volvió hacia Jellal y le clavó sus ojos sin vida.

—Jellal…, estás aquí —murmuró al reconocerle.

Sin importarle nada, excepto su mujer, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Claro, ¿dónde quieres que esté si no?

Ella pestañeaba, y Jellal pensó que iba a perder la conciencia, pero con sus impactantes ojos marrones fijos en él, inquirió:

—¿Te siguen gustando mis besos con barro?

Entonces, las mujeres lo miraron con ganas de llorar. Aquello era una anécdota de cuando eran unos niños. Muy niños.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Tus besos con barro, o sin él, son los mejores que nunca he recibido —contestó, secándole la frente.

Erza sonrió, y con un hilo de voz, preguntó:

—¿Me darías un beso ahora?

Sin pensar, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, pero la calentura que sintió en los abrasadores labios de Erza le mató. Estaba ardiendo, y aunque su cuñada no dijera nada, veía la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Jellal, perdóname. Yo…, yo a veces… No me cambies por tortas de avena…

—Tranquila, cariño; no te volveré a cambiar —murmuró él, besándole la frente.

Levantando con debilidad la mano, se la miró, y con un puchero, sollozó:

—He perdido mi horroroso anilloooooooooooooooo. Soy una torpe.

Jellal, tragándose sus emociones, le acarició el pelo empapado y, con una ternura que hizo que su cuñada se emocionara, le susurró al oído:

—Escúchame, Titania. Te compraré el anillo más bonito que jamás nadie haya tenido, pero no quiero verte llorar. Eres una mujer fuerte, una guerrera y no una torpe mujercita como he afirmado esta tarde. Nada de lo que te he dicho lo sentía, ¿me has entendido?

Con una dulce sonrisa, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, y cayó de nuevo en un profundo y tormentoso sueño. Mavis comenzó a llorar, y Natsu, que había entrado segundos antes, tras una mirada de su mujer, agarró a su cuñada y, sin que ésta opusiera resistencia, la sacó de la tienda y la llevó junto a Zeref, que al verla llorar de aquella manera pensó en lo peor, así que suspiró al saber por Natsu que Erza seguía viva. El tiempo pasaba, y ésta empeoraba. Nada podían hacer, excepto rezar y esperar un milagro. Lucy, consciente de por lo que Jellal estaba pasando, pensó por un momento cómo podía aliviarlo, pero estaba tan preocupada por Erza que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

—Jellal, sal a estirar las piernas.

—No. Quiero estar con ella —murmuró, secándole con un paño húmedo el sudor.

No pensaba alejarse de su mujer. De su Erza. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, y aunque sabía que la mordedura era lo que la mantenía en aquel estado, se culpaba una y otra vez. Quería estar con ella, a su lado. Necesitaba cogerla de la mano y tocar con delicadeza aquella perfecta y graciosa cara, y pensar que todo saldría bien. Erza no podía morir. No podía desaparecer de su vida. Pero Lucy insistió:

—Escucha, Jellal. No puedes ayudar en nada más. Sólo hay que hacerle beber la pócima. Es necesario que el brebaje entre en ella para que el veneno que se ha extendido por su cuerpo sea expulsado, y hay que rezar para que el emplaste que le hemos puesto absorba al máximo la ponzoña concentrada que sin duda aún hay en la herida. Si el emplaste se pone negro es que está funcionando. Pero poco más podemos hacer. Y aunque me duela en el alma decirte esto, debemos estar preparados por si ocurre lo peor.

Jellal negó con la cabeza y afirmó con la seguridad de un guerrero:

—Mejorará. Erza es fuerte y no se rendirá.

Con cariño, Lucy tocó la mejilla de su cuñado y, con una triste sonrisa, le susurró, agotada:

—Jellal…

—No, Lucy —replicó éste—. Erza no morirá. No se lo voy a permitir.

Tras asentir, ojerosa y triste, Lucy le dio un beso a Erza en la frente y, mirando a su cuñado, le susurró mientras se sentaba a esperar en el fondo de la tienda:

—Dios te oiga, Jellal. Dios te oiga.

Cuando Lucy se recostó, Jellal se tumbó junto a su mujer. Nada podía hacer por ella excepto estar a su lado y esperar. Por ello, conociendo el alma guerrera de ella, se le acercó y le murmuró al oído:

—Escúchame, mujer malcriada y consentida, no se te ocurra morir para escapar de mí, porque te juro por mi vida que si lo haces te buscaré como sea, llegaré hasta ti, te traeré de vuelta conmigo, y por Dios que me las pagarás.

Ella se movió, intranquila, y Jellal suspiró, seguro de que le había oído.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 30**

Durante aquella larga y tormentosa noche, obligaron en varias ocasiones a Erza a que bebiera aquella amarga y maloliente poción. No fue tarea fácil. Ella, en su delirio, se empeñaba más en escupir que en tragar, pero Jellal no se rindió. Y con gesto fiero, aunque estaba exhausto, le ordenó que tragara una y otra vez, hasta que Lucy le indicaba que ya podía parar. El emplaste que le habían puesto en la mordedura parecía funcionar y, con el paso de las horas, comenzó a oscurecerse. Eso les alegró. Al amanecer, Erza continuaba igual, pero viva. Natsu intentó sacar de la tienda a su mujer para que descansara, pero ésta se negó. No se movería de allí hasta que Erza estuviera a salvo. Lo mismo pasó con Jellal. Las largas horas del día siguiente, Jellal las pasó mirando a su inerte esposa, mientras la conciencia le atormentaba por todo lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle aquellas barbaridades? Con paciencia, ayudó a una extenuada Lucy con el brebaje y, al anochecer del segundo día, ambos se relajaron al notar que la mujer cada vez deliraba menos, la fiebre parecía remitir y dejaba de temblar. Eso los animó.

—Tenías razón, Jellal —sonrió Lucy, quitándole el emplaste del muslo para colocarle otro fresco y limpio—. Erza es muy fuerte.

—Te lo dije —sonrió el highlander por primera vez.

En ese momento se abrió la tela de la tienda y apareció Natsu.

—¿Os traigo algo de comer? —preguntó, consciente de que aquellos dos no se moverían de allí si no era con Erza por delante.

—No, cariño —suspiró Lucy, levantándose—. Llévame a descansar un poquito, que estoy agotada. Jellal puede quedarse a solas con su mujer. Creo que el peligro ya ha pasado.

—Deseo concedido, cariño —susurró Natsu, asiéndola por la cintura.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, el highlander guiñó un ojo a su hermano, y éste, con gesto fatigado, asintió. Tomando la mano a Lucy, se la besó y, antes de que se marchara, dijo:

—Sabes que te adoro, ¿verdad?

Con cariño, ella se agachó y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, respondió:

—Tanto como yo a ti, tonto.

Natsu, emocionado por el cariño verdadero que aquellos dos se profesaban, sonrió y le susurró al oído a su mujer:

—¿Y a mí me adoráis también, mi señora?

Sabiendo que su cuñado aún los miraba y conociendo lo mucho que le gustaba ver a su marido sonreír, le dio un suave beso en los labios y le indicó:

—A ti te quiero, te adoro, te amo y, en ocasiones, te odio. ¿Qué más puedes pedir, Salamander?

Con una risotada que llenó el corazón de Lucy, Natsu la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su tienda. Su mujer necesitaba descansar, y él, tenerla cerca. Agotado por las horas transcurridas, pero feliz por la mejoría de Erza, Jellal se tumbó a su lado, y vigilando su respiración, acercó su frente a la de ella.

—Eres una auténtica Dragneel. Una luchadora. Y aunque no volveré a repetir estas palabras delante de ti, necesito decirte que te quiero más que a mi vida porque siempre has sido y serás mi único y verdadero amor.

Instantes después, agotado, se durmió junto a ella.

o0o0o

El tercer día amaneció y con él la actividad del campamento. Todos estaban felices por saber que la mujer del joven laird Dragneel mejoraba y se recuperaría: todos, excepto Kagura, que maldijo con rabia dentro de su carromato. Jellal se despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido. Con premura observó a su mujer, que parecía dormir plácidamente. Comprobó que los oscuros cercos negros que le rodeaban los ojos ya no estaban. Su bonito rostro volvía a tener un color normal y la fiebre había desaparecido por completo. Feliz y motivado por aquella mejoría, destapó el muslo de ella, y al ver el emplaste oscurecido, hizo lo que había visto hacer a Lucy. Se lo quitó y con delicadeza le puso uno nuevo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo observó su cuerpo suave y curvilíneo. Nunca la había visto completamente desnuda y, con picardía, levantó un poco más la manta y resopló al ver lo preciosa que era. Al notar cómo su entrepierna se endurecía ante aquel espectáculo, bajó la manta, la besó en la frente y se levantó. Decidió salir de la tienda. Necesitaba refrescarse, o era capaz de hacer suya a su mujer pese a estar en aquel estado. Cuando Jellal abandonó la tienda, Erza abrió con torpeza un ojo y sonrió.

 **¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creeis que Jellal recapacitará después de casi perderla? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Besis:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 31**

Dos días después, Erza estaba ya casi repuesta y viajaba recostada en una de las carretas, junto a Kana, que resultó ser una encantadora y agradable compañía. Con curiosidad, Erza observó a sus guerreros. Aquellos toscos y barbudos hombres comenzaban a dejar de serlo, y eso le gustó.

—Kana, ¿qué piensas de Bacchauss? —preguntó al ver cómo aquel fiero guerrero convertido en un adonis se pavoneaba siempre que podía ante la mujer para hacerla reír.

—Es agradable, milady.

Erza, con comicidad, se acercó más a ella y le cuchicheó al oído:

—¿Sólo agradable?

Aquello hizo reír a Kana. Aún recordaba el primer impacto que sufrió al subir a aquella carreta y ver a aquel gigante barbudo y peludo mirándola. Lo temió.

—Milady, ¿qué estáis queriendo decir? —inquirió, sonrojada.

—Kana…, Kana…, tú ya me entiendes.

La carcajada de ésta hizo que Bacchauss, que llevaba sobre su caballo a Demelza, la mirara con cara de bobalicón y los otros highlanders se mofaran de él.

—Milady, entiendo lo que me queréis decir y sólo puedo responder que él es encantador con mis hijos y conmigo, algo a lo que no estamos acostumbrados.

—Eso es magnífico, Kana —suspiró Erza mirando las anchas espaldas de su marido.

En esos días, tras lo ocurrido, el trato entre Jellal y Erza se había relajado. Él intentaba suavizar sus comentarios mordaces, y ella se lo agradecía. Un poco de paz, tras varios días de lucha, era de agradecer, aunque le costara horrores contener sus impulsos asesinos cada vez que veía a Kagura cabalgar como una loca para estar con él. Circunspecto, Jellal se percató de cómo sus hombres cambiaban día a día. Uno tras otro se habían afeitado las barbas y se habían arreglado el cabello, incluso intentaban no escupir a cada momento, algo que las mujeres agradecieron hasta la saciedad y a él le agradó. Ver al rudo de Bacchauss paseando al anochecer con un bebé en brazos y una niña cogida a su otra mano era algo que Jellal nunca había esperado. Pero desde la llegada de Kana aquel tosco hombre prefería una buena charla con ella sentado bajo un árbol a una borrachera con sus compañeros. Durante aquellos días, y en sus ratos de ocio, con su cariño y paciencia, Erza, ayudada por sus amigas y, en ocasiones, por Kana, les enseñó a los highlanders modales para cortejar a las damas. Una de aquellas noches, Bacchauss dejó muy claro que Kana era cosa suya, y todos sus compañeros lo respetaron.

Y jornada a jornada, Jellal se percató de que no sólo su vida cambiaba con la presencia de Erza, sino también la de todos. Cuando la mejoría de ésta se hizo notable, y sin entender por qué, la rivalidad entre ambos regresó. Él parecía incómodo en muchas ocasiones a pesar de que ella intentaba agradarle. Lo que no sabía Erza era que Jellal luchaba única y exclusivamente contra sí mismo. Delante de la gente mantenían las formas y la sonrisa, pero en cuanto se quedaban solos en la tienda por las noches poco les faltaba para liarse a golpes de espada. Cada noche, Jellal demoraba todo lo que podía en ir a dormir. Y si entraba y notaba que ella estaba despierta, cogía su manta y se echaba lo más lejos de ella que podía. La tentación de sucumbir a los encantos de su mujer cada vez era más grande y sólo la podía refrenar mostrándose enfadado y molesto con ella.

Erza, en silencio, sentía tal rechazo por parte de él que deseaba que otra víbora le picara, para que Jellal se le acercara y fuera amable. Pero callaba y no decía nada. Por su parte, Jellal apenas descansaba. Pensar que tenía a pocos metros a la mujer que le había robado la vida le estaba matando. La adoraba como nunca adoraría a ninguna otra, pero no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo fácil. Ella no se lo merecía. Lucy se percató de que algo ocurría. Pero tras hablarlo con Natsu y él aconsejarle que se mantuviera al margen, intentó no mediar en aquella relación, aunque no pudo evitar relatarle a Erza mil veces con pasión cómo Jellal la había besado desesperado cuando ella estaba delirando. A su cuñada eso le hacía sonreír, y si en un principio pensaba que lo que creía haber oído había sido un sueño, cada día estaba más segura de que ciertamente no era así. La mañana en que Erza tuvo que despedirse de Mavis, Trevor y Zeref se entristeció. Habían llegado al punto del viaje donde éstos se desviaban hacia Urquarq. Tras muchos besos y deseos de volver a verse pronto, prosiguieron su camino, y Erza fue consciente de que pronto se quedaría a solas con Jellal. Aquella noche llegaron al castillo de Eilean Donan, el precioso hogar de Natsu, Lucy y sus hijas. Allí, las aldeanas casaderas, al ver a los guapos hombres de Jellal, los saludaron con unas sonrisas y pestañeos que los dejaron descolocados. Fue tal el desconcierto de los hombres al comprobar cómo las mujeres decentes les sonreían que apenas sabían qué decir, mientras Erza los miraba, asombrada. Como festejo por su llegada a Eilean Donan, la gente del castillo organizó una cena de bienvenida. Como era de esperar, Kagura no acudió. Prefirió quedarse en la habitación, deseosa de que amaneciera para marcharse de allí. Tras la cena, los lugareños comenzaron a tocar las bandurrias y las gaitas, y con rapidez los aldeanos de Eilean Donan empezaron a bailar. Desde su posición, Erza observó cómo aquellos toscos guerreros de su marido miraban a las mozas del lugar, pero no se atrevían a decirles nada.

Estaban tan acostumbrados a tratar con furcias que cuando una dulce jovencita los miraba se ponían rojos como tomates. «Vamos, muchachos, lanzaos», pensó Erza. Sentada junto a su marido, seguía la conversación que éste mantenía con Natsu, pero sus ojos estaban sobre los rudos hombres que con sus torpes movimientos le pedían ayuda. Lucy, que también se había percatado de la situación, sonrió sin que pudiera remediarlo al ver cómo algunas de las mujeres que conocía cuchicheaban sobre ellos. Pero Erza ya no podía más, y volviéndose hacia su marido, que parecía haberla olvidado, lo llamó:

—Jellal…, Jellal…

—Dime, Erza —respondió él, mirándola.

—¿Te importa si me levanto y bailo con alguno de tus hombres?

Sorprendido por la prudencia que ella mostraba al preguntar, la observó con desconfianza mientras ella seguía hablando.

—Todas esas jóvenes están deseando bailar con ellos, pero no sé qué les pasa a esos memos que ni uno solo se atreve a bailar.

Jellal desvió la mirada hacia sus hombres y casi se carcajeó al ver la cara de circunstancias que ponían. Unos parecían corderos degollados por sus caídas de ojos y otros, highlanders enfadados y a punto de sacar la espada. Finalmente, se sintió incapaz de negarle aquello a su mujer, así que la miró y, cerca de su oído, le susurró:

—No están acostumbrados a tratar con mujeres decentes, a excepción de vosotras, y creo que eso es lo que los tiene asustados.

Aquella confidencia hizo sonreír a Erza, que, divertida, le comentó:

—Contempla la cara de Kennet… Por todos los santos, Jellal, ¡se está poniendo bizco!

Jellal sonrió y, siguiéndole el juego, añadió:

—Al pobre de Johan parece que le han clavado a la pared.

—¡Oh, Dios!, ¡pobrecillo! —se carcajeó Erza, tapándose la boca con la mano escondiéndose detrás de su marido.

Aquel grado de complicidad y confianza gustó a Jellal, que, como siempre que se dejaba llevar, disfrutó cada momento de su cercanía. Verla reír de aquella forma contra su hombro era un bálsamo demasiado exquisito como para dejarlo escapar; por ello, prefirió seguir divirtiéndose durante un rato, hasta que finalmente entendió que sus hombres necesitaban ayuda.

—Tienes razón. Creo que si bailas con alguno de ellos, el resto se animará a bailar.

—Sí, creo que será la mejor opción —asintió Erza, que al intentar levantarse notó cómo Jellal la obligaba a sentarse de nuevo.

—A cambio, te exijo un beso.

Al ver que ella lo miraba sorprendida, el highlander le aclaró:

—Quiero que todos vean que si sales a bailar con mis hombres es con mi beneplácito.

Con mirada burlona, ésta se le acercó, y tras darle un dulce pero corto beso en los labios, le preguntó al separarse:

—¿Contento?

—No —susurró él.

Y con una intensidad que hizo que la sangre de Erza se calentara, Jellal hundió la mano en su frondoso cabello, la inmovilizó y le dio un implacable beso, de modo que ambos vibraron de auténtica pasión. Una vez que se separaron, miró a su mujer, abrumado por la intensidad de aquel corto beso.

—Ahora ya puedes bailar con mis hombres.

«¡Ay, Dios!, no sé si podré», pensó ella, pero al final se levantó.

—De acuerdo.

Como si flotara sumida en sus pensamientos, antes de llegar hasta los hombres de su marido, se acercó a una de las mesas laterales, donde las criadas habían puesto bebidas frescas. Con la boca seca y el corazón desbocado, cogió una jarra y se la llenó de cerveza. ¡Cielo santo!, cada vez que la tocaba la hacía arder. Aquel beso abrasador la había dejado seca y con las piernas tan flojas que parecían de harina. Volviéndose hacia su marido, lo miró con disimulo y se alegró de que él estuviera hablando con su hermano. Lucy contempló, divertida, el acaloramiento de Erza tras dar un beso a su marido, y animó a Ever para que ambas se unieran al baile.

—¡Vaya, vaya!, ¿es pasión lo que veo en tus ojos? —preguntó Lucy.

—Hum…, yo creo que es deseo, exaltación, fogosidad… —apostilló Ever.

Se atragantó con sus comentarios y se echó parte de la cerveza encima. «¡Dios!, ¿tanto se me nota?», pensó, pero tras sonreír y ver sus caras alegres, dejó la jarra sobre la mesa y dijo, mirando a los guerreros:

—Anda, dejaos de tonterías e invitemos a esos brutos a bailar. Nos necesitan.

Erza le sugirió a Kana que sacara a bailar a Bacchauss, mientras ellas se dirigieron a Loke, Kennet y Caleb. Ése fue el primer baile de los muchos que aquella noche se bailaron.

o0o0o

De madrugada, cuando las mujeres decidieron marcharse a descansar a sus habitaciones, Erza observó que su marido la miraba con una intensidad desbordante. Eso la puso nerviosa. Una vez que llegó a la habitación, se cambió de ropa y, ansiosa, esperó su compañía. Pero, para su desconcierto, el tiempo pasó y él no apareció. Finalmente, con tristeza, se durmió.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 32**

A la mañana siguiente, el viaje continuó hacia Skye a bordo de una enorme barcaza. Erza, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero consolada por Ever, se despidió de Lucy y las niñas, quienes con una sonrisa en la boca movían sus manos y le gritaban que pronto la irían a visitar.

Jellal, al ver los ojos llorosos de su mujer, sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero no se le acercó. La noche anterior, a pesar de haber ido en varias ocasiones hasta la puerta de su habitación, al final no entró. Tras desembarcar en el puerto de Portree, según se adentraban en la isla de Skye, poco a poco, el camino se volvió angosto y fangoso. Todo era salvaje y extrañamente virgen, ni siquiera había sido explorado por los escoceses. Erza lo miró todo con curiosidad.

Aquel paisaje brusco era demasiado abrupto para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Como era de esperar, Kagura no paró de protestar desde su carro. Sin apartarse de Erza, Ever le fue comentando curiosidades del lugar. Eso amenizó el viaje ya que Jellal, de nuevo, ni la miraba.

¿Cómo podía haberla besado en la fiesta de la noche anterior con aquella pasión, y luego no hacerle ni caso? Enredada en sus pensamientos estaba cuando divisaron un gran pedrusco. Al ver que ella lo miraba con sorpresa, Ever le explicó que a aquella enorme piedra los lugareños le llamaban Storn. Tras bajar una escarpada colina, aparecieron ante ellos varios hombres a caballo. En ese momento, Erza oyó a Ever blasfemar.

—¿Qué pasa, Ever?

Con gesto sombrío y entre dientes, ésta respondió:

—Problemas.

Asombrada, Erza miró a los guerreros que se erguían delante de ellos. Eso la tensó. Jellal, que iba en cabeza con Ewen, levantó su mano y ordenó a sus hombres que se detuvieran.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó Ever sin moverse de su lado, reconociendo a los dos hombres que se acercaban.

—¿Quiénes son ésos? —preguntó Erza al notarla nerviosa.

—El laird Connors Scarlet y el insoportable de su hijo, Elfman.

«Scarlet, como yo», pensó Erza. Con curiosidad, pero con los ojos alerta, observó cómo Jellal se apeaba del caballo y saludaba a aquellos que, como él, habían desmontado de los corceles. Parecían conocerse y llevarse bien. Entonces, Jellal le dijo algo a Ewen, y éste se encaminó hacia ella.

—Milady, vuestro marido os requiere. Desea presentaros a los Scarlet.

—¡Oh, qué ilusión! —se mofó Ever.

Ewen sonrió, pero con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó calma. Ella, asintiendo, le hizo caso.

—Pues si me los quiere presentar, no diré que no —dijo Erza, que mirando a Ever, preguntó—: ¿Vienes conmigo?

—No, Erza. Yo no me acerco a esos Scarlet ni aunque esté ahogándome.

A pesar de que la respuesta de Ever la cogió por sorpresa, Erza espoleó el caballo y, tras una pequeña galopada, llegó hasta donde ellos estaban. Sin esperar a que su marido la ayudara a bajar, se apeó y se acercó hasta los hombres, quienes, al advertir su presencia, clavaron sus claros ojos en ella. Jellal, agarrándola con posesión por la cintura, la acercó a él.

—Erza, te presento a Connors y Elfman Scarlet. —Ella sonrió, y Jellal prosiguió—: Connors es el laird de los Scarlet de Skye y Elfman es su hijo.

—Encantada de conoceros —asintió con gracia, pero aquellos fieros guerreros la miraron de arriba abajo de una manera que hizo que ella se alertara.

El primero que se le acercó fue Connors, el más anciano, un hombre alto, de poblada barba rubia, ojos fríos y grandes cejas, que mirándola desde su enorme altura, dijo:

—Es un placer conoceros, milady. Cuando Jellal nos ha dicho que se había desposado no lo he creído. Pero al ver vuestra belleza lo envidio.

—Gracias por el halago —respondió aún agarrada a Jellal, que la sujetaba con fuerza.

Entonces, le llegó el turno al más joven. Era tan alto como Jellal, y a diferencia de su padre, sus ojos denotaban calidez; sin embargo, su voz al saludarla sonó fría y cargada de ironía.

—Me alegra saber que mi amigo Jellal ha contraído matrimonio con una bonita mujer, aunque no comparto su pésimo gusto para elegir compañera.

—¡Elfman! —bramó Jellal, que sacó su espada. De pronto, Erza oyó el sonido del acero. Vio desenvainar las espadas a todos los hombres de su marido y después a los demás. —No voy a permitir que seas descortés con mi mujer, Elfman. Exijo tus disculpas inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a traer a una Scarlet de Dunstaffnage a Skye? — vociferó el joven—. ¿Acaso no sabías lo que esto iba a suponer?

Erza, al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Jellal mientras la escondía tras él, fue a decir algo cuando lo oyó sisear:

—Cuando llegué aquí hace años os dejé muy claro a vosotros y a los Mikazuchi que yo, Jellal Dragneel, soy hombre de elegir mis propias amistades, y mucho más a mi mujer. Nadie me dirá nunca con quién he de luchar ni confraternizar. ¿Has entendido, Elfman?

El más anciano, al ver la fiereza en los ojos de Jellal, le exigió a su hijo:

—Pídele disculpas a la mujer de Jellal ahora mismo.

Pero el joven, rebelándose, gritó mirando a Erza:

—Padre, ¿cómo puedes consentir que la nieta de una sucia inglesa pise nuestras tierras?

Al oír aquello, Erza lo entendió todo, y deshaciéndose del brazo protector de su marido, se plantó ante aquel hombre y se irguió todo lo que pudo.

—Si vuelves a hablar de mi abuela en esos términos, maldito bestia —chilló —, te las verás conmigo. Nadie insulta a mi familia estando yo delante, ¿me has entendido, Scarlet de Skye?

Elfman sonrió.

—¿De qué te ríes, necio cenutrio? —vociferó, descolocándolo.

Atónito, Jellal cogió del brazo a su mujer para que se estuviera quieta y no liara más las cosas, y aunque se resistió, la volvió a poner tras él.

—Erza, cierra la boca; te lo ordeno.

Connors Scarlet, sorprendido por cómo aquella pequeña mujer se les había encarado, miró a Jellal y dijo:

—Vaya, Dragneel, tu esposa tiene carácter.

Jellal fue a responder, pero Erza, aún detrás de él, se le adelantó:

—¡Oh, sí!, no lo dudéis. Tentadme y me conoceréis.

Volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella, Jellal le clavó su mirada más sanguinaria, y Erza resopló.

—Vale, lo siento, ya cierro la boca.

Elfman, al sentir la mirada de su padre, cuando Jellal se giró de nuevo hacia ellos, dijo:

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento. —Y moviéndose hacia un lado para ver la mirada ceñuda de la mujer, repitió—: Milady, disculpad mis palabras.

Jellal guardó su espada, y sus hombres hicieron lo mismo. Después, se volvió hacia su ofuscada mujer y, tras indicarle que no abriera la boca, la cogió por la cintura y la levantó hasta el caballo.

—Erza, despídete y regresa de inmediato con mis hombres —le ordenó.

Ella obligó al animal a dar la vuelta y, con la furia en los ojos, se colocó en su lugar de nuevo. Cuando llegó hasta Ever, que había sido testigo de la escena, maldijo:

—¡Maldito estúpido ese Elfman Scarlet!

Con una sonrisa, Ever asintió:

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. ¡Es un estúpido en toda regla!

—Te juro que le hubiera cogido por el cuello y…

—Relájate, Erza —susurró Ever mientras observaba cómo los Scarlet de Skye se marchaban y Jellal montaba en su caballo—. No merece la pena; créeme.

Con gesto de furia, Erza continuó el camino, hasta que poco a poco y gracias a las divertidas ocurrencias de Ever se relajó. Al anochecer, avistaron una fortificación. Era la fortaleza de Dunvengan, propiedad de los Mikazuchi. Ever, Kagura y su sufrida criada se quedarían allí. Según se acercaban, Erza miró el castillo y un repelús le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir su tenebrosidad. Aquel lugar, visto sin la luz del día, tenía un aspecto lúgubre, tétrico, fantasmagórico. Nada que ver con su precioso castillo de Dunstaffnage. Jellal, acercándose a ella le preguntó:

—¿A qué se debe ese gesto?

Sorprendida por su cercanía, y en especial porque le hablara, contestó:

—¡Qué lugar más triste! Su visión me ha puesto la carne de gallina.

Jellal sonrió. Ella había tenido la misma percepción del lugar que él tuvo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Pero sin entrar en explicaciones, le indicó:

—Prepárate. Jesse Mikazuchi, el padre de Ever y Kagura, organiza unas fiestas fantásticas. Conociéndole y sabedor de nuestra llegada, seguro que algo habrá planeado.

Tras descender por una pequeña loma, tomaron un camino que les llevó directamente hasta las puertas del castillo de Dunnotar. Erza miró hacia los hombres de su marido y, con una sonrisa, comprobó cómo las aldeanas sonreían, mientras ellos, con galantería, inclinaban la cabeza a su paso. «Bien muchachos…, bien», pensó orgullosa de ellos. Cuando llegaron a un patio cuadrado e iluminado con cientos de antorchas, un hombre grande y con una barba pelirroja abundante salió a recibirlos.

—¡Dragneel! Bienvenido.

«Otro barbudo», se dijo Erza. El hombre miró a Kagura, que se había empeñado en hacer el último trecho del camino sobre un bonito corcel oscuro.

—Kagura, cariño mío, por fin has regresado.

—Sí, padre, he regresado a mi hogar —suspiró ella con dulzura.

Al sentirse ignorada, Ever, tras guiñarle un ojo con complicidad a Erza, dijo:

—Hola, padre, yo también he regresado.

El hombre la miró, y tras asentir con una sonrisa, volvió a mirar con ojos de enamorado a su dulce Kagura. Incrédula por aquella indiferencia, Erza miró a su joven amiga, y Ever, acercando su caballo al de ella, murmuró:

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, en mi propio hogar, ante la belleza de mi perfecta hermana, soy invisible.

Instantes después, una mujer de pelo morado y vestido reluciente salió por la puerta y gritó mientras Jellal, con una encantadora sonrisa, se apeaba de su caballo.

—¿Dónde está mi preciosa hija?

—Aquí, madre —gritó Kagura como si fuera una chiquilla.

Erza, estupefacta por la indolencia que mostraban hacia la buena de Ever, fue a decir algo, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que su guapo marido ayudaba primero a bajar a Kagura de su caballo. Indignada, vio cómo ella se le echaba encima y lo miraba a los ojos. «¡Dios!, dame fuerzas, o soy capaz de lanzarle la daga a la cabeza», pensó Erza cada vez más ofendida.

—¡Argh! Mi hermanita se supera día a día, y tu marido es más tonto de lo que yo pensaba —se mofó Ever, bajando sola de su caballo.

Molesta por aquel teatrillo, Erza se tiró de su corcel, y antes de que su marido la mirara, estaba a su lado con una seductora, pero fría sonrisa. El barbudo, tras besar primero a Kagura y luego a Ever, la miró y preguntó:

—Y esta encantadora jovencita, ¿quién es?

«La que le va a sacar los ojos a tu preciosa Kagura», se dijo Erza. Jellal la agarró por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y anunció con tranquilidad en la voz:

—Jesse Mikazuchi, te presento a lady Erza Dragneel, mi mujer.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Jellal presentarla por aquel nombre y sintió que el vello se le ponía de punta. Incluso parecía que él se henchía de orgullo.

—¿Os habéis casado, Jellal? —preguntó la mujer, sorprendida.

Kagura, con un mohín caprichoso, miró a su madre y asintió.

—¡Oh, vaya por Dios! —murmuró la mujer, turbada.

Erza, al presentir el reproche en la voz de la mujer que abrazaba a Kagura, fue a hablar, pero Ever se le adelantó:

—Sí, madrastra —aclaró Ever, mirándola con dureza—. Jellal se ha desposado con Erza, una maravillosa mujer que para mi suerte caza y maneja la espada como yo. Por lo tanto, a partir de ahora tendrás que buscar otro candidato para tu preciosa y encantadora Kagura.

—¡Evergreen! —bramó Jesse.

Pero Ever, tras pestañear con gracia a su padre, le hizo sonreír para desagrado de las otras dos. Cada vez más pasmada, Erza miró a su marido, que permanecía impasible sin mover un solo músculo de la cara. Tras aquel maravilloso recibimiento, Ever entró en el interior del castillo mientras Kagura y su madre la seguían con pesadumbre en la mirada. Jesse Mikazuchi, tras resoplar, les invitó a entrar en su hogar. A partir de ese instante, Jellal no la soltó.

 **Si pensabais que Kagura era una mala pécora esperad a conocer a su madre jaja.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besis :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capitulo 33**

Como bien había dicho Jellal, los Mikazuchi organizaron un gran banquete, seguido de una estupenda fiesta. Durante la misma, los hombres de Jellal bailaron y rieron con las mujeres de la aldea. Loke, en un momento de la celebración, atrajo la atención de Erza, y con disimulo, le señaló a una joven pelirrosa, algo rolliza, pero con una preciosa cara angelical.

«¡Vaya, Loke!, ésa debe de ser tu Aries», pensó Erza, sonriendo. Por señas, le animó a que se acercara. Rojo como un tomate, el highlander le hizo caso. Al llegar hasta ella, le tomó la mano y, tras besarla con delicadeza, comenzó a hablar. Feliz por aquel logro, Erza quiso aplaudir, pero se contuvo. Aquella noche, entre cerveza y cerveza, Jellal volvió a percatarse de cómo sus hombres buscaban continuamente la aprobación de su mujer cada vez que se acercaban a alguna moza.

Y eso le llenó de orgullo. Aquellos brutos comenzaban a quererla. Durante la velada, Jellal no consintió separarse de Erza ni un solo instante, y cuando otros hombres le pidieron permiso para bailar con ella, no siempre aceptó. Sólo la dejó bailar con los hombres de su clan.

—¿Por qué no puedo bailar esta canción? —preguntó ella, acercándose a él mientras se llenaba su copa de plata de cerveza.

—Debes descansar —le dijo con seriedad mientras observaba a otros bailar. Pero aquella pieza le encantaba, y al ver a Ever bailando, la envidió. —¡Oh, venga! Me encuentro perfectamente bien. No estoy cansada.

—No, no bailarás.

—Pero…

Sin dejar de mirarla, el highlander torció el gesto y le susurró al oído:

—He dicho que no, y no quiero volver a repetirlo… tesorito.

Molesta, Erza dio furiosa un zapatazo al suelo, con la mala suerte que tocó sin querer la pierna de Jellal. Entonces, él, a modo de respuesta, movió a propósito el brazo y la golpeó en la espalda. A Erza se le achinaron los ojos en busca de venganza, así que movió la mano sobre la mesa y la copa llena de cerveza cayó sobre su esposo. Éste, al notar que se mojaba, se echó para atrás, y ella quedó libre de su mano y consiguió escapar. Enfadado por la jugarreta de su mujer, pero sabiendo que no podía salir ante todos y arrancarla de la mano del guerrero que bailaba con ella, con gesto serio la vigiló, y masculló cuando ella le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió de un modo indecoroso. Erza conocía su potencial cuando bailaba. Siempre la habían alabado por su gracia al moverse, y con la mirada clavada en su marido, comenzó a hacerlo. Su deseo por él crecía por momentos, y ver cómo lo miraban las mujeres de aquel castillo le hizo entender que había compartido lecho con muchas de ellas, algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir, y menos estando ella presente.

Con gracia giró sobre sí misma, y cuando volvió a mirar a su esposo vio que éste hablaba con Kagura, que aprovechando que ella se había levantado, se había sentado en su lugar.

«¡Oh, Kagura!, mi paciencia contigo está llegando a su límite», pensó clavándole la mirada. Jellal volvió a mirar a su mujer. No le hacía gracia que ella bailara con otro, y se sorprendió al ver la mirada asesina que ella tenía clavada en Kagura. Y recordó la advertencia de Natsu:

«Ten cuidado porque, conociendo a Erza, al final tendrás problemas». Divertido por lo mucho que le revelaba aquel gesto, le dedicó una incitante sonrisa a la hija de Mikazuchi, lo que hizo que Erza perdiera un paso y casi cayera. Consciente de la sonrisa de su marido, maldijo en silencio y, acercándose a su acompañante le habló al oído, y éste sonrió. Aquello hizo que Jellal dejara de sonreír como un tonto y volviera a fijarse en ella. Contenta, y cuando creía que había conseguido captar toda la atención de su guapo marido, una nueva mujer, voluptuosa y de grandes pechos, le llevó una jarra fresca de cerveza. Jellal, encantado, le dedicó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, y la mujerzuela se marchó, aunque desde la esquina se volvió para mirarlo y tirarle un beso.

«No puede ser. ¿Más competencia?», se preguntó Erza a punto de saltar sobre ella. Cuando miró de nuevo a su marido, éste, con un gesto nada inocente, se encogió de hombros. Molesta, Erza le quitó la copa a su acompañante y, tras dar un buen trago, que algunos guerreros vitorearon con escándalo, se la devolvió al guerrero y, con una mirada nada inocente, contempló a su ceñudo esposo y, encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió. Jellal, con semblante serio y tras un movimiento de mentón, le indicó que volviera junto a él, pero ella continuó bailando.

«No, Dragneel…, no iré». En ese momento, Kagura posó su mano en el hombro de él, y Jellal, aprovechando la cercanía, le dijo algo al oído, y aquella boba, con una sensualidad que dejó atontada a Erza, se sonrojó. Con la boca abierta estaba cuando su marido volvió de nuevo sus inquietantes ojos hacia ella y se carcajeó.

«Sí quieres guerra, Dragneel, la vas a tener». Dispuesta a que fuera él quien la observara, Erza bailó una pieza tras otra, ante la incomodidad de su marido, que se movía nervioso en su silla, mientras era testigo de cómo los guerreros del clan Mikazuchi la miraban con lujuria. A medianoche, agotada y con un dolor de pies infernal de tanto bailar, al ver que Jellal hablaba con Ewen, se escabulló y se acercó hasta una de las largas mesas para beber algo fresco.

«¡Uy, uy!, creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy algo bebida», pensó al sentir que el suelo se movía. Tenía sed. Sentía la boca seca como un trozo de corteza de roble, y tras ver que no había ninguna jarra de agua, optó por llenarse una nueva jarra de cerveza.

—Me encanta ver cómo bailas —dijo una divertida Ever—, no como el pato de Kagura, que parece tener tres pies en vez de dos.

Eso la hizo reír y tras mirar a la joven, que cuchicheaba junto a su madre, preguntó:

—Oye, Ever, la relación con tu madrastra no es muy buena, ¿verdad?

—Es pésima —asintió—. Mi padre era viudo cuando conoció a Mery. Yo tenía siete años, y hasta ese momento había sido su vida, su luz y sus ojos. Él me enseñó a montar y a cazar, pero cuando unió su vida a esa bruja, todo cambió. Si mi padre salía solas conmigo a cazar, ella le reprochaba que no la quería, y así con todo. Luego, nació Kagura. —Y con mofa, añadió—: ¡La luz y belleza de sus vidas! Y Mery supo hacer ver a mi padre que la delicadeza de mi hermana era mil veces más recomendable para una damita que mi brutalidad. Los años pasaron, Kagura cada vez se volvió más bella, más caprichosa y delicada, y yo, pues lo que ves.

—Yo veo en ti una preciosa y valerosa muchacha que sabría sacar adelante a su clan —aclaró Erza—, mientras que tu hermana no sabría nada más que dar problemas. Eso es lo que veo.

Conmovida por esas palabras, la joven sonrió.

—Gracias, Erza. Nunca imaginarás lo que me alegra haberte conocido. — Y encogiéndose de hombros, dijo—: Para mi padre soy lo más parecido al hijo que nunca tuvo. Para mi madrastra, soy la hija que nunca debió existir, y para Kagura, soy la horrible hermana que una muchacha fina como ella no debería tener.

—¡Bah, ni caso! —Chasqueó la lengua—. ¡Ay, Ever!, creo que he bebido demasiado; me noto algo mareada.

Tras soltar una carcajada, Ever la agarró del brazo y la llevó cerca de un gran ventanal. El aire frío les vendría bien a ambas.

—¡Oh, Dios!, todo comienza a darme vueltas —susurró Erza, cerrando los ojos.

Al abrirlos vio que Kagura y su madre hablaban en esos momentos con Jellal. Ever, al comprobar hacia dónde miraba su amiga, le susurró, divertida:

—Ni te preocupes. Tu guapo marido nunca ha querido saber nada de ella.

Erza sonrió, y tras beber otro buen trago de cerveza, dijo:

—Entre tú y yo, Ever, espero no tener que arrancarle los pelos de la cabeza a tu preciosa hermana, uno a uno; aunque ganas no me faltan.

—¡Oh, Erza!, yo estaría encantada de ayudarte.

Las jóvenes soltaron una risotada tan enérgica que todo el mundo las miró.

—Ever, ¿crees que mi marido es un hombre apuesto? —preguntó, dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

—¡Oh, sí!, sin duda, Erza. —Y quitándole la copa para beber ella, respondió —: Tienes un esposo muy apuesto, aunque particularmente no es mi tipo de hombre.

Entonces, Erza recordó algo.

—Por cierto, querida amiga, recuerdo que en Dunstaffnage me dijiste que en tu tierra existía alguien especial y que, llegado el momento, me lo contarías.

Sonrojándose como nunca la había visto, Ever asintió.

—Te lo presentaré, llegado el momento.

—¡Tramposa!

—Sólo te adelantaré que cuando me besa… paseo con las estrellas.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Erza dijo en tono de mofa:

—Evergreen Mikazuchi, cómo puedes haber probado los besos de un hombre sin estar desposada. Eres la vergüenza de tu familia. ¡Descarada! —Soltando una escandalosa risotada, consiguieron otra vez que todos las miraran. —¡Por todos los santos! Si Jellal se da cuenta de que estoy ebria me matará —balbuceó Erza, tapándose la boca.

Pero éste, tras evaluar sus descontrolados movimientos, intuyó lo que pasaba, y levantándose para disgusto de Kagura, caminó hacia su mujer.

—¡Oh, oh!, disimula, que viene el que te matará —se burló Ever.

El highlander, una vez que llegó hasta ellas, las observó. Y al ver los colores en las mejillas, dijo, tirando de ella hacia la escalera:

—Es tarde, Erza. Se acabó la fiesta por hoy. Ever, ve a tu cuarto antes de que tu madrastra te vea en estas condiciones.

Sin que pudiera soltarse de su brazo, Erza intentó andar al ritmo que su marido le marcaba. Cuando comenzó a subir los peldaños, tropezó, y si no hubiera sido porque Jellal la llevaba sujeta, habría rodado por la escalera.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de mirar por dónde vas? —gruñó Jellal, pero al observarla y oír su contestación tuvo que sonreír.

—¡Augh! Jellal, no corras tanto. Los escalones no dejan de agrandarse.

Él se recreó en su sonrisa ebria, y ella, flotando como en una nube, se encogió de hombros y le cuchicheó:

—¿Sabes que las mujeres piensan que mi marido es muy guapo?

—Lo que piensen las mujeres es algo que no me importa.

Pero Erza, arrinconándole contra la pared, subió dos escalones para estar a su altura, y acercando su boca a la de él, susurró:

—Me gusta mucho que mi marido sea guapo.

—¡Vaya!, me alegra saberlo —aclaró, retirándole el pelo de la cara.

—Pero tengo que decirte, querido esposo, que al igual que me agrada que seas agraciado, odio que las mujeres te miren. Y creo que si continuáramos más días con la simple y boniata de Kagura, tendrías un grave problema.

Sin apartarse de ella, Jellal preguntó:

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué problema?

Ella resopló para quitarse un mechón que le caía por encima de los ojos.

—Terminaré matándola por querer apropiarse de lo que es mío —respondió. Y besándole con torpeza en los labios, susurró—: Y tú no lo olvides, eres mío.

Escuchar aquello le agradó. Era la primera vez que ella hablaba con propiedad y admitía que él era su marido.

—¡Uf! ¡Por san Ninian, qué calor!

Ella se abanicó con una mano, mientras que con la otra se levantaba el pelo para dejar pasar el aire. Complacido por la cantidad de cosas que su esposa le estaba revelando, se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara, y ella le volvió a besar:

—¡Ay!, me vuelves loca cuando sonríes… ¡Pero qué guapo… eressssssss!

Cada vez más sorprendido por la melopea que llevaba Erza, le preguntó:

—¿Qué has bebido?

Ante aquella pregunta, ella se echó hacia atrás y gritó:

—¡¿Tengo mal sabor de boca?!

—No, Erza, sabes muy bien.

Pero ella no lo oyó y, con gestos cómicos, se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a echarse el aliento. Con expresión horrorizada, lo miró y susurró:

—¡Argh! ¡Qué asco! Huelo como las caballerizas de Dunstaffnage.

Consciente de que su mujer necesitaba dormir, la cogió entre sus fuertes brazos y subió hasta una de las habitaciones, mientras sonreía por los tontos comentarios de ella en referencia a todo lo que se le cruzaba. Una vez que llegó hasta la habitación que Mery, la madre de Kagura, le había indicado que ocuparían, abrió la puerta y entró a Erza.

—¡Vayaaaaaaaa…, qué lugar más fastuoso! ¿Tu hogar es tan primoroso como éste?

—No, Erza, creo que no —contestó riendo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, la soltó con cuidado sobre la cama para que durmiera la trompa, pero Erza, agarrándose a su cuello, le hizo tropezar y cayó encima de ella.

—Jellal, ¡qué me aplastas!

—No me extraña, tú me estás empujando —se quejó él mientras ponía las manos sobre el lecho para intentar levantarse. Pero Erza no lo dejó. Y clavando sus almendrados ojos marrones en ella, Jellal le susurró a escasa distancia de su boca: —Creo que es mejor que me sueltes, Erza. No estás en condiciones de…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque ella se incorporó y lo besó. Tomó sus labios y, con deleite, le mordió el inferior con tal frenesí que al final él respondió. Sintió tal fogonazo de emociones que dejó caer de nuevo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pero haciéndola rodar en la cama la colocó encima de él. No la quería aplastar. Erza, con gesto juguetón, se agachó y comenzó primero a pasarle la lengua por el cuello, para luego repartirle dulces besos en la cara y en los labios, mientras él intentaba mantener el control.

«No, ahora no», pensó el highlander mientras ella lo besaba. No quería que fuera de ese modo. Ella se merecía algo mejor. Si le hacía el amor estando ebria, además de que no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, ella le martirizaría toda la vida. Por eso, sentándose en la cama con Erza encima, le susurró con voz ronca, cargada de pasión:

—No, Erza, cariño, no es el momento.

Molesta porque le negara lo que tanto deseaba, movió las caderas de delante hacia atrás, y él se endureció instantáneamente.

—Erza…, para. No sabes lo que haces.

Ella sonrió, y bajando la boca hasta su oído, le cuchicheó:

—Jellal…, me encanta cómo besas. Creo que tus besos y tus labios son de lo mejorcito que he probado.

Ahora el molesto era él. Aquella libertina se permitía el lujo de revelarle detalles que no deseaba conocer y, mortificado por ello, preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber cuántos labios has probado antes que los míos?

La mujer, echándose hacia atrás en actitud altamente lasciva, puso su escote ante la cara de Jellal y, soltándose el broche del pelo, respondió:

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Rió como una tonta—. Durante años, varios hombres han intentado hacerme suya, y todos comenzaban por mi boca.

El pelo le molestaba en la cara, y soplando con gracia, prosiguió:

—A ver, que yo recuerde me han besado… James, Simmon, Deimon, Harald, Gre…

Tapándole la boca con la mano, él le espetó con gesto severo:

—Ya basta. No quiero oír ni un solo nombre más, o cuando vuelva por Dunstaffnage, desnucaré a más de uno.

—¿Celoso, Jellal? —le preguntó, asombrada.

Éste levantó las cejas y negó.

—No, Erza, pero sí sorprendido por tu experiencia.

Eso la hizo reír a carcajadas, y moviéndose con descaro para colocarse justo encima de su duro sexo, le susurró al oído, mientras él intentaba recular sin éxito.

—Tengo que confesarte algo, Dragneel. Ninguno de los labios que me han besado son tan fantásticos como los tuyos, que son calientes, apasionados y hacen que me tiemblen las rodillas.

Entonces, el que tembló fue él. Se sentía tan embravecido como el mar de Duntulm los fríos días de invierno. Pero cerrando los ojos, intentó controlarse. No podía dejarse llevar por el momento; sabía que si lo hacía, se arrepentiría.

—¿Jellal?

—¿Qué? —respondió, mortificado por la erección.

—¿Yo hago que te tiemblen las rodillas?

«Tú haces que me sienta en el cielo», pensó, mirándola. Pero no estaba dispuesto a agradarla, así que contestó:

—No lo sé, Erza; no te he probado lo suficiente como para saber siquiera si me gustas.

Ella dio un respingo. Al mirarla vio que achinaba los ojos. Se estaba enfadando. ¡Bien! Así acabaría con aquella placentera pero tortuosa agonía. Erza, al imaginar a Jellal besando apasionadamente a otras, dio un ágil salto hacia atrás y se levantó.

—Maldito, maldito…, ¡maldito seas, Dragneel! Te desprecio por lo que acabas de decir. —Y sacándose la daga de la bota con rapidez, dejó a Jellal sin palabras cuando se cortó un mechón de pelo y, tirándoselo, gritó—: Toma, ya he hecho el trabajo por ti. ¡Maldito hijo de Satanás!

Al verla tan furiosa, Jellal de un tirón la obligó a sentarse de nuevo sobre él, y moviéndose con celeridad, la hizo rodar sobre la cama hasta ponerse encima de ella. Sin perder su autocontrol, la besó. Le devoró la boca de tal manera que ella creyó morir asfixiada.

—¿Qué haces ahora, Dragneel? —suspiró sin fuerzas.

Con una fingida indiferencia, respondió:

—Probando para ver si me gustas tanto como yo a ti.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó, horrorizada.

—¿Por qué, Erza?

Temblando como una hoja al sentirse cautivada, murmuró:

—Me huele el aliento tanto como a un guerrero. —Y arrugando la nariz, susurró—: ¡Qué asco me doy!

Él sonrió. Erza podía parecer cualquier cosa menos un guerrero, y le producía de todo, menos asco. Su pelo rojo y descontrolado esparcido y esos soñadores ojos marrones lo tenían atontado. La deseaba tanto que sólo podía pensar en separarle las piernas y tomar su virtud como un canalla. Pero no lo haría.

—Quiero besarte. ¿Puedo ahora?

Embriagada por su cercanía, ella asintió, y Jellal se lanzó a devorar aquellos labios tentadores, rojos y abrasadores, mientras ella abría su boca para recibirlo. Con delicadeza, la degustó, la saboreó, y cuando ella creía que no podía más, él comenzó a bajar la boca peligrosamente por su delicado cuello.

—¿Te agrada esto, Erza?

—Sí —susurró ella, desperezándose mientras sentía cómo los labios de él la lamían con posesión, y sus manos le acariciaban los suaves y sedosos pechos.

Con deleite, volvió a tomar su boca, aquella boca carnosa y provocativa que le volvía loco, mientras apretaba con la ropa de por medio su duro y fuerte sexo contra ella. No le haría el amor, pero necesitaba hacerla sentir lo que él tenía para ella. Acalorada por el sinfín de sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, respiraba con dificultad. Todo aquello era nuevo para ella, pero ansiaba más. Deseaba más. No quería parar. Él era ardiente, suave, rudo y deseable, y cuando algo estalló en su interior y soltó un gemido de pasión, Jellal supo que la tenía a su merced, y que, en ese momento, podría mancillar su cuerpo y ella aun así le exigiría más. Incapaz de resistirse a la suavidad de su mujer y a sus dulces y excitantes gemidos, los besos de Jellal se volvieron más exigentes, más pasionales, más profundos y voraces. Disfrutó al verla rendida a él, al meter su callosa mano bajo sus faldas y al sentir cómo, sin ningún decoro, ella abría las piernas.

—¡Oh, sí!…, sí…, me gusta.

Embriagada por el momento, hundió sus dedos en el cabello de él y lo atrajo hacia su boca para besarlo con más profundidad. Totalmente entregada a sus caricias, disfrutó con avidez de lo que Jellal le ofrecía. Adoraba aquellos besos dulces y maravillosos, y se volvía loca al sentir su pasión. Con las pulsaciones aceleradas a pesar del control que él mantenía sobre su propio cuerpo, tras morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y posteriormente besarla, susurró:

—¿Quieres que continúe, Titania?

Al oír aquel nombre, gimió, y mareada por su sabor y por las emociones que experimentaba, asintió. Jellal soltó un gruñido de satisfacción, le levantó las faldas y, tocándole con gesto posesivo primero las caderas y luego las piernas, se las separó. Ella lo miró, y él se situó de tal manera sobre ella que se sobresaltó, excitada, al sentir aquella dureza. Con la respiración entrecortada, la oyó jadear, y en ese momento, se juró que acabaría con aquel juego, un juego que nada tenía que ver con los que practicaba con las furcias con las que se solía acostar. Aquellas mujeres querían ser sometidas por él, querían que las penetrara, no deseaban dulces besos ni dulces palabras de amor como anhelaba Erza. Por ello, y sabedor de que si no paraba entonces, ya no podría parar, le dio un dulce y lánguido beso en los labios y se separó de ella de mala gana. Erza, al dejar de notar la presión que ejercía sobre ella, abrió los ojos con desesperación y, mirándole, le susurró:

—No pares, Jellal, por favor.

Pero él, sin escucharla, respondió:

—Estás bebida, y esto no tiene por qué ocurrir así. Si continúo, mañana me odiarás.

Tras colocarse las ropas y echarle una última mirada, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se marchó. Con gesto tosco, Jellal subió a las almenas del castillo de Dunvengan dispuesto a matar a quien se encontrara en su camino. Estaba desesperado por amar a su mujer, pero no debía. Él sabía que no debía. Mientras, en la intimidad de la habitación, Erza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lloró. No entendía por qué no había querido hacerle el amor. Poco después, se acurrucó entre las pieles del lecho y, sin darse cuenta, se durmió.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capitulo 34**

Al amanecer, una criada del castillo de Dunvengan la despertó. Debía levantarse con premura, pues su marido y sus guerreros querían partir para su hogar. Rápidamente, a pesar de que la cabeza le iba a explotar, se vistió, y cuando bajaba por la escalera, se encontró con Ever, que subía en su busca.

—¡Oh, qué horror, Erza! Estoy apesadumbrada. Creía que os quedaríais al menos un día aquí.

Todavía medio dormida, la joven suspiró.

—Yo también, Ever…, pero por lo visto mi marido tiene prisa por llegar a su hogar.

—Vuestro hogar, Erza…, vuestro hogar.

Recogiéndose el cabello con el trozo de cuero, dijo, sentándose en la escalera circular.

—Ever…, estoy asustada. Por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo. Me quedo sola con Jellal y sus hombres, y yo…

—Tranquila. Jellal y esos brutos te cuidarán, te lo aseguro. —Y ayudándola a levantarse de los escalones, le indicó—: Ahora sal y demuéstrale a la tonta de mi hermana y a su madre que eres la digna mujer del guapo Jellal Dragneel.

Erza sonrió y la abrazó.

—Te voy a echar de menos, Ever.

—¿Sabes?, eso no te lo voy a permitir. Vivimos tan cerca que pienso ir a visitarte en cuanto regrese de un viaje que tengo que hacer con mi padre en unos días.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que me visitarás?

—No lo dudes, Erza. Te lo prometo.

Instantes después, cogida de la mano de Ever, llegó hasta donde Jellal hablaba con los Mikazuchi, y tras despedirse de ellos, él la ayudó a subir a su caballo y, para su desconcierto y el de las otras, antes de soltarla, la besó. De camino al castillo de Duntum, Erza apenas cruzó una mirada con Jellal. Se moría de la vergüenza. La bebida de la noche anterior no le había nublado la mente; contrariamente, se la había avivado. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele, rememoraba una y otra vez los momentos que su juicio se empeñaba en recordar. Pensar en cómo la había besado, la había tocado, la había hecho vibrar y suspirar, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de hacerla caer del caballo. Mientras, Jellal parecía tranquilo. Lo que no sabía Erza era que él estaba más desconcertado que ella. En el corto trayecto hacia Duntulm, Jellal no paró de rememorar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Pensaba en sus dulces besos, en la suavidad de su piel y en aquellos pechos llenos y redondos que ella se había empeñado en restregarle. Tan sólo recordar la entrega de ella hacía que su entrepierna volviera a latir. Cuando pararon cerca de un pequeño lago para que los caballos bebieran agua, ninguno se acercó al otro. Se limitaron a mirarse y, con ello, su deseo y sus pensamientos se avivaron más. Jellal sólo deseaba llegar a Duntulm, meterla en sus aposentos, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle lo que la noche anterior no había acabado. Cuando retomaron el camino, Erza comprobó cómo en varias ocasiones él se volvía para mirarla. De pronto, levantó su mano, y todos los guerreros se pararon. Dirigiéndose a ella, le indicó que se acercara. La joven espoleó a Thor hasta llegar a su altura. Y sorprendiéndola, le tomó la mano y, señalando hacia el horizonte, le indicó:

—Erza, quiero que veas conmigo por primera vez Duntulm.

Como una tonta, se quedó mirando los labios de él mientras sentía cómo un latigazo le atravesaba la mano que él le tenía cogida. Tras tragar la saliva que en la garganta se le había quedado acumulada, miró hacia adelante. Y su gesto se suavizó.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Jellal. Pero no podía contestar. Estaba maravillada. Frente a ella, una gran llanura acababa a los pies de un castillo aún en construcción y detrás estaba el mar. Junto a él, había varias casitas del tono gris de la piedra de la fortaleza, y un poco más alejadas, unas pequeñas cabañas de piedra y techos de paja. Sin que pudiera describir aquel gesto y sin soltarle la mano, Jellal insistió: —¿Te agrada lo que ves?

Ella no respondió. Sólo podía admirar el paisaje y su atardecer anaranjado. Jellal, desconcertado por su silencio, comenzó a hablar:

—Ya sé que el castillo no es tan grande como Dunstaffnage ni tan impresionante como Eilean Donan, pero desde hace un tiempo es mi hogar. Cuando Rougue me lo regaló por los servicios que presté junto a su hermano en Irlanda era una ruina de los pictos, pero en estos años mis hombres y yo hemos conseguido levantarlo y casi acabarlo. ¿Ves aquellas tierras en el horizonte? — Ella asintió—. Aquello son las Hébridas Exteriores. Desde nuestra habitación las vistas son espectaculares y te garantizo que verás unas maravillosas puestas de sol, con la isla de Tulm y el archipiélago al fondo. —Ella continuaba sin hablar, y eso estaba comenzando a desesperarlo—. En esta zona, la gente se dedica al cultivo, a la cría del ganado y a la pesca. Nuestro clan se ocupa del ganado. Ya te enseñaré dónde tenemos a los animales. Las cabañas que ves allí son las que usan las gentes de paso cuando vienen en época de esquile.

Atontada y maravillada, Erza asintió. Y dando un tirón de su mano para que él se acercara, se irguió en su caballo para parecer más alta y, descolgándose, lo besó en los labios. Necesitaba hacer aquello, aunque cuando se apartara él ni la mirase. Los guerreros, al verlo, aplaudieron y vociferaron. Les gustaba ver a su laird tan bien atendido por su esposa. Jellal, sobrecogido por aquella reacción, sonrió, y asiéndola de las caderas, la levantó del caballo, y como si de una pluma se tratara, la sentó ante él.

—Me encanta tu hogar —murmuró, emocionada.

—Nuestro hogar, Erza —la corrigió Jellal rápidamente.

En ese momento, los pocos aldeanos y guerreros que trabajaban en el castillo les avistaron y los saludaron, y sus voces se sumaron a las de los guerreros que desde detrás de ellos gritaban. Jellal y Erza sonrieron.

—Es el lugar más bonito que he visto nunca —susurró, maravillada.

Jellal, con una sonrisa parecida a la de antaño y con el cabello despeinado por la brisa, asintió. Agarrándola con fuerza, la besó, y espoleando al caballo lo hizo galopar hasta llegar al patio de armas de Duntulm. Una vez allí, la gente se apiñó a su alrededor. Estaban felices. Su laird había regresado y con esposa. Jellal descabalgó, y asiéndola por la cintura, la bajó. Hubo de contener la apetencia de llevarla directamente a sus aposentos para terminar lo que no había acabado la noche anterior. Cogiéndola con fuerza de la mano, comenzó a presentarle a su gente, hombres barbudos y desaliñados que la recibieron con una grata sonrisa en los labios. Con la felicidad instalada en el rostro, Erza intentó atender y recordar los nombres de las personas que le presentaban, y en ese momento, comprobó que lo que los hombres de su marido le habían dicho en el camino era verdad. Allí no había mujeres, a excepción de las ancianas y de un par de jóvenes que, agarradas a sus maridos, la observaban. Cuando entraron en el castillo y miró a su alrededor, el alma se le cayó a los pies. Aquel sitio estaba sucio, mal cuidado y necesitaba una buena limpieza. Cuando entraron en el enorme salón, comprobó que allí sólo había una mesa desvencijada de madera oscura y dos bancos, a cuál peor, y junto al enorme hogar, una vieja silla destartalada que parecía tener los días contados.

«La falta de mujeres es la causa de que esto esté así», se dijo Erza. Jellal, que la conocía muy bien, sabía lo que pensaba, a pesar de su sonrisa. Y casi soltó una carcajada cuando contempló la cara de su esposa al ver que uno de los caballos de sus hombres entraba en la estancia y campaba tranquilamente por el salón. Le miró, pasmada, y él, encogiéndose de hombros, confesó:

—A mí nunca me ha importado.

Ella suspiró y, dispuesta a solucionar aquello, le aseguró:

—Una mano femenina le vendrá muy bien. Ya lo verás.

Y acercándose a ella, le cuchicheó al oído:

—No lo dudo, tesorito, para eso estás tú aquí.

Tras mirarle con una mueca, decidió no responder, y se dejó llevar por las dos únicas mujeres jóvenes que había, que se empeñaron en enseñarle la cocina. Kana las acompañó. Y casi se cayeron hacia atrás cuando ambas vieron lo que aquellas mujeres llamaban cocina: un oscuro, húmedo y viejo zulo.

«Aquí van a cambiar muchas cosas» reflexionó, intentando sonreír. Jellal, ansioso, esperó a que Erza apareciera por la puerta y lo mirara. Le gustara o no, temía que a una mujer de carácter como ella, acostumbrada al lujo y la elegancia de Dunstaffnage, le horrorizara aquel lugar. Pero cuando se asomó a la puerta de la mano de Kana y sonrió, supo que ambos habían encontrado su hogar. El resto de la noche la pasaron mirándose con una pasión que no dejó indiferente a nadie. Cenaron los ricos platos que las mujeres habían preparado para celebrar su llegada y brindaron con copas de plata ante los vítores de los hombres. Tras la cena, los guerreros, aquellos brutos, empezaron a dar palmadas y a bailar, hasta que dos de los ancianos comenzaron a tocar sus gaitas. Kana bailó con un encantado y sonriente Bacchauss, que le había pedido a su señor que le permitiera ocupar una de las cabañas cercanas a la fortaleza con ella y sus hijos. Aquella noche, Erza bailó con sus guerreros, incluso consiguió sacar a bailar a su marido. Y cuando la premura y el deseo de sus miradas se hicieron escandalosos, sin importarles nada, Jellal la cogió en brazos y, sonriendo por los vítores de todos, la llevó hasta el único lugar que nadie le había enseñado, su habitación.

 **Bueno bueno bueno parece que en el siguiente capítulo se viene lo que llevais tantos capitulos esperando ¿si o no? jajajaja**

 **Nos leemos a la proxima.**

 **Besis :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capitulo 35**

Sin hablar y con la pasión en sus miradas, Jellal la llevó hasta el piso superior. Cuando él abrió la puerta de la estancia, a Erza le latía con tanta fuerza el corazón que pensó que le iba a explotar. Tras posarla en el suelo, ella entró, y él cerró la puerta apoyándose en la hoja. Con lujuria, paseó sus ojos por las dulces curvas de su pequeña mujer. Era deliciosa. Durante el tiempo que había durado la cena y la fiesta posterior, Jellal sólo había pensado en arrancarle el vestido y hacerla suya sin piedad, una y otra vez. Deseaba tocar sus pechos, meter su lengua entre sus muslos y…

«¡Por san Ninian!, ¿qué estoy pensando?», se regañó al ser consciente de la presión de su entrepierna. Mientras, ella, ajena a aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos, miraba la destartalada estancia, tan parecida al resto del castillo. Acostumbrada a su engalanada habitación de Dunstaffnage, aquélla era fría e impersonal. A excepción del enorme hogar donde crepitaba el fuego y el gran ventanal, sólo había una cama inmensa y un viejo arcón. Pero emocionada por cómo la había tratado Jellal desde que habían llegado a Duntulm, volviéndose con gracia le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa hizo que él diera dos pasos hacia ella para tomarle la mano. Estaba helada.

—¿Tienes frío?

Con rapidez, ella negó. No sentía frío, pero los nervios por estar en aquel lugar a solas con él la tenían atenazada. Dispuesto a calmarla, Jellal la cogió de las manos con delicadeza y, mirándola a los ojos, murmuró:

—Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó, sorprendida.

Él asintió, y ella se sonrojó.

—Cierra los ojos.

Incapaz de hacerlo, Erza fue a protestar, pero él le puso un dedo en la boca, lo que consiguió excitarla más.

—Confía en mí. No te haré daño ni te cambiaré por tortas de avena.

—¿Seguro? —bromeó.

—Te lo aseguro. Cierra los ojos.

Una vez que se convenció de ello, Erza primero cerró uno y luego otro. Pero Jellal, al ver que cuando cerraba el derecho abría el izquierdo, y viceversa, dijo:

—No seas tramposa, Erza, que te estoy mirando.

—¡Argh! Me has pillado.

Al final, consiguió que ella se relajara y cerrara los ojos. Se quitó un cordón de cuero del cuello y, tras sacar un anillo que de él colgaba, se lo puso en el dedo y, para finalizar el momento, le dio un beso en la mano.

—Ya está. Ya puedes mirar.

Nerviosa porque había sentido el beso y el roce del anillo al pasar por su dedo, abrió los ojos, y al verlo, se quedó fascinada. Aquél era el anillo que había visto el día de su cumpleaños en el mercadillo cercano a Dunstaffnage. Deslumbrada, iba a decir algo cuando él se le adelantó:

—Te oí que le decías a Lucy que el marrón de su piedra te recordaba el color de mis ojos. Y sin saber siquiera si te lo daría o no, decidí comprarlo.

—Es precioso. Me encanta —confesó, embobada.

Y él se sintió satisfecho por verla tan maravillada por el regalo.

—Me complace ver que he acertado y te gusta. Por un momento he pensado que podrías tirármelo a la cabeza.

Emocionada como una niña, susurró:

—¡Oh, Jellal!, gracias.

El highlander, consciente de las escasas defensas que le quedaban sin derruir ante los encantos de ella, sonrió embelesado.

—Este anillo es mucho más propio para mi esposa, y no el que te puse en su día.

—Y que yo perdí. —Suspiró al recordar el cordón de cuero.

Saber que él había comprado algo para ella y que durante todo aquel tiempo lo había guardado la hechizó, y cuando Jellal se agachó para abrazarla con delicadeza y sintió cómo hundía su rostro en su cuello, el calor la devoró y, levantando las manos, le agarró el rostro y lo besó. Aquel beso fue especial. Era el preludio de lo que iba a suceder. Al notar que ella temblaba, con una ternura que Erza desconocía, él le preguntó:

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Quiero aprovechar este instante —susurró Erza sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Porque estoy convencida de que mañana o dentro de un rato no me mirarás, y esta maravillosa tregua entre nosotros se habrá acabado.

Clavando su apasionada mirada cerca de su boca, él murmuró:

—No, cariño, yo deseo tanto como tú la paz. Pero para asegurarme de que así será debes prometerme tres cosas.

—Tú dirás.

—La primera: me respetarás y nunca levantarás el acero contra mí.

Asombrada, abrió los ojos y murmuró:

—Jellal, por Dios, yo nunca haría eso.

—Prométemelo —insistió.

—Te lo prometo. —Sonrió—. ¿La segunda?

—Duntulm es sagrado, un lugar de paz, y nunca permitirás que el desastre o la guerra llegue a nuestro hogar. Este lugar es nuestra vida, no un campo de batalla, porque aquí quiero ser feliz contigo y mi gente. ¿Lo prometes?

—Claro…, claro… que sí.

—Y la tercera…, nunca me mentirás.

Aquella petición a Erza le hizo sonreír, y preguntó:

—¿Crees que algo así es fácil de prometer?

—Sí.

—Pero Jellal…, yo no soy mentirosa, pero a veces una mentira piadosa es…

—Una mentira piadosa… es aceptable y perdonable. Una mentira dañina no lo es.

Con una graciosa sonrisa que desbocó nuevamente el corazón de Jellal, la joven murmuró:

—Sabiendo que las mentiras piadosas son aceptables…, te lo prometo, siempre y cuando tú tampoco me mientas a mí.

—Te lo prometo, cariño…, te lo prometo.

En ese instante, Erza quiso gritar de felicidad, y él murmuró en un tono ronco que le puso el vello de todo el cuerpo de punta:

—No me tengas miedo, Erza. Nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé —asintió ella, subyugada—. Lo sé…

Con delicadeza, le tomó de la barbilla para volverla a besar, y con una pasión desbordada, atacó su boca, derribando uno a uno los miedos que ella pudiera aún albergar. Abandonada a sus caricias, Erza le dejó hacer. Ella era una mujer inexperta en aquel arte, pero comprobó cómo él, sin prisa pero sin pausa, con delicadeza, comenzó a desatarle los cordones de su vestido, hasta que la prenda cayó al suelo, y se quedó únicamente vestida con la camisola blanca y las calzas. Intentando contener su temblor, Erza posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Jellal, y éste, asiéndola por la cintura, la levantó hasta ponerla a su altura y, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

—Nunca podrás imaginar cuánto he deseado que llegara este momento, Titania.

Arrollada por aquellas palabras y por la subyugación que veía en sus ojos, lo besó mientras él se encaminaba hacia la cama, donde la dejó con cuidado sobre las frías sábanas. A Erza se le puso la carne de gallina mientras miraba cómo él, sin apartar sus almendrados ojos marrones de ella, se desnudaba. Al ver la reciente cicatriz de su brazo, ella sonrió, pero al fijarse en la cantidad de cortes y cicatrices que tenía en el abdomen, se horrorizó. ¡Cuánto dolor había debido de sentir su marido! Con la respiración agitada, observó sus fuertes brazos, su amplio pecho curtido por la guerra, sus corpulentas piernas, y cuando se deshizo de los pantalones de cuero marrón y aquel tenso y oscuro miembro que tenía entre las piernas apareció, se escandalizó. Fue tal su confusión al ver por primera vez el sexo de su marido que, avergonzada, cerró los ojos.

—Erza, abre los ojos, y mírame.

Con una comicidad que podía con toda la voluntad de Jellal, ella abrió con cuidado un ojo y luego otro, para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de él.

Tomándola de las manos la incorporó, de modo que su cabeza quedó justo frente a aquel órgano. Jellal, al ver su cara de horror, no pudo por menos que soltar una carcajada.

—Tócame.

Con las pulsaciones aceleradas, Erza levantó su mano y la posó sobre la pierna fuerte y recia de él. Notó su poderío, y su mano siguió subiendo por el interior de ésta. Tras cruzar una mirada desafiante con él, pasó su mano por aquel miembro erecto y se sorprendió al sentir su extraña y placentera suavidad. Asombrada, volvió a tocarlo, pero se asustó cuando oyó un sonido gutural proveniente de la garganta de su marido.

—¡Ay, Dios!, ¿te he hecho daño? —preguntó, horrorizada.

Conmovido por la inexperiencia de Erza, Jellal sonrió mientras se tumbaba en la cama junto a ella.

—No, cariño, todo lo contrario; es muy placentero notar tus caricias.

Erza se tendió y, volviéndose hacia él, lo miró. Él, encantado por su belleza, le dio un sabroso beso, le abrió la camisola y luego se la quitó. Erza no podía dejar de ruborizarse al quedar desnuda de cintura para arriba. Aquello era todo nuevo para ella y, sentir la apasionada mirada de él, aun sin notar sus caricias, la hacía arder. Acercándose un poco más a ella, le quitó las calzas y las tiró al suelo, y esa vez ella se encogió. La impaciencia que sentía por tomar el cuerpo de su mujer martilleaba la entrepierna de Jellal, pero se obligó a refrenar sus propios deseos y centrarse de momento en su esposa. Ella lo merecía. Pero verla en aquel estado, acariciar su sedosa piel y sentir su total rendición, le había caldeado de una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Sentir la dulzura de Erza y pensar que legítimamente era suya… lo volvía loco de excitación. Consciente de lo que suponía aquello para ella, rodó sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla. Con delicadeza, le hundió los dedos en la base del cráneo y comenzó a moverlos con tal deleite y parsimonia que Erza suspiró:

—¡Oh!

—¿Te agrada?

—¡Oh, sí!, me encanta. Me hace sentir muy bien.

Recreándose, acercó su cálida y ardiente boca a la de ella, y sacando la húmeda lengua, jugueteó sobre sus labios, hasta que Erza los separó, y él pudo acceder con languidez a su interior, mientras ella se movía cada vez más ansiosa y emitía pequeños sonidos de satisfacción que lo enloquecían. Sin ninguna prisa, tras explorar su boca, bajó lentamente la lengua por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pletóricos y rosados pechos. Con suavidad, Jellal llevó sus dedos hasta los rosados pezones, y cuando comenzó a acariciarlos con movimientos circulares y muy placenteros, ella suspiró al sentir cómo su bajo vientre vibraba. Incapaz de dejar de mirar aquellos exquisitos senos, Jellal aproximó su cálida boca hasta uno de ellos, mientras que pellizcaba el otro con delicadeza. Al notar aquellas íntimas caricias, ella se arqueó y jadeó. Maravillado por su sensualidad y dispuesto a no dañarla, continuó su exploración. Después de un rato de juegos íntimos entre los dos, Jellal se levantó y se arrodilló en el suelo. Estirándose sobre ella le besó el ombligo, y ella volvió a jadear, pero al intuir las intenciones de él, asustada, se incorporó.

—No…, ahí no —gritó.

Con una sonrisa morbosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera, él asintió:

—Claro que sí.

—No.

Levantándose del suelo, se tumbó en la cama, y tras besarla, le susurró con intensidad mientras le acariciaba los muslos:

—Separa las piernas para mí, Titania.

—Jellal…

—Hazlo, cariño; te prometo que disfrutaremos los dos.

Esclavizada por el deseo, finalmente cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer.

—Así…, pequeña Titania, relájate y ábrete para mí.

El timbre ronco y profundo de su voz la excitó más de lo que él podría haberse imaginado. Sentir que él era su marido y que ella accedía a sus deseos la calentó de tal manera que, cuando Jellal se agachó de nuevo y tocó aquellos rizos que nunca habían sido tocados por ningún otro hombre, gimió. Maravillado por lo que tenía ante sus ojos, pasó su boca por aquel precioso sendero y, separando los labios inferiores comenzó a tocarla, primero con suavidad, y cuando notó que aquello se humedecía lo suficiente, con gesto posesivo pero delicado introdujo un dedo. Erza gritó, e incorporándose, cogió la cara de Jellal y lo besó. Mientras ella le devoraba la boca y él sentía que su autodisciplina se apagaba por momentos, movió con cuidado el dedo dentro del cuerpo de Erza, que gemía una y otra vez sobre su boca, hasta que se tensó entre jadeos, y él entendió que estaba preparada para recibirlo: Con la respiración entrecortada, Erza sintió que él sacaba su dedo de allí, la tumbaba, le separaba las piernas y se colocaba sobre ella, aunque antes cogió un cojín y lo puso debajo de sus caderas para facilitarle la entrada. Sin apartar los ojos de él, Erza vio cómo Jellal tomaba su viril miembro y lo llevaba hasta el lugar donde ella quería que lo introdujera. Ella movió sus caderas, nerviosa.

—¡Eh! Cuidado, cariño. Es tu primera vez y no quiero hacerte daño.

—Me gusta cuando me llamas cariño —susurró ella con dulzura.

—Te lo llamaré siempre que quieras.

Excitada y alterada por lo que le decía y por lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche, jadeó. Había oído hablar a muchas mujeres sobre aquel momento y sabía que le dolería; sólo la primera vez, al menos eso le habían asegurado todas. Jellal, al ver el miedo en sus ojos, se estremeció, y capturando su boca mientras el deseo le consumía, comenzó a moverse sobre ella una y otra vez, consiguiendo que disfrutara y que sus jadeos fueran en aumento, hasta que llegó a un muro infranqueable que él estaba dispuesto a traspasar. Parándose, la miró a los ojos y, con voz ronca, murmuró:

—Esto te va a causar un poco de dolor, cariño. No puedo evitarlo…

—Lo sé… —asintió, asustada.

Con la vista fija en ella, la apretó contra él como si su abrazo pudiese absorber su dolor. Viendo que ella cerraba los ojos, arremetió, y en el momento en que su cuerpo cedía, Erza chilló. Con el corazón en un puño, Jellal no se movió. Debía dar unos instantes a que el interior de su mujer se acoplara a él antes de continuar. Atontado, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, nunca había estado más bella, y tras repartir un sinfín de dulces besos por su cara, vio que lo miraba y supo que el dolor comenzaba a remitir. Cuando notó que la respiración de Erza se normalizaba, comenzó a moverse con cierto miedo de dañarla, pero cuando ella le exigió más profundidad con sus caderas mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda, él no pudo resistirse y se la dio. Comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, controlando sus propias apetencias de apretarla contra él hasta traspasarla, hasta que Erza le reclamó más al subir sus caderas hacia él. Un hormigueo sensual y desgarrador recorría el cuerpo de Erza, en tanto disfrutaba una y otra vez de aquellas agradables acometidas. Notó cómo su cuerpo se abría como una flor y se abandonó para recibirle. El sentimiento de placer era inmenso, hasta que notó como si algo en ella explotara y un chorro caliente de vida le recorriera el cuerpo, acompañado por unas oleadas indescriptibles de placer. Entre espasmos y gemidos lujuriosos, se aferró a él. Aquellos jadeos fueron los que determinaron el fin de la voluntad de Jellal, que, al verla en aquel ardoroso estado, no pudo más, y agarrándola con fuerza, se hundió en ella una y otra vez, hasta que, por fin, tras un grito gutural y masculino, derramó en ella su semilla, y agotado, paró para después rodar y quedarse junto a ella. Con los ojos fijos en el techo, Erza respiraba aún con dificultad. Aquel placer tan pagano del que siempre había oído hablar había sido… espectacular. Sin atreverse a mirarlo oyó el respirar agitado de Jellal, que la observaba aguardando que ella hablara. Temía haberle hecho demasiado daño y sólo podía esperar a que le confirmara que estaba bien. Deseaba con locura que ella anhelara volver a ser complaciente con él. Deseaba tanto disfrutar de su cuerpo como él necesitaba que ella quisiera tomar el suyo.

Entonces, ella lo miró, y con una reveladora mueca le hizo saber que estaba bien.

—Ha sido increíble —susurró, sorprendiéndolo.

—He procurado no hacerte daño, pero…

—Ya lo sé… —le cortó—. Habría dado igual que otro me hubiera tomado en su cama. Me habían dicho que la primera vez siempre duele, aunque, bueno, también dicen que depende de la delicadeza del hombre. —Y dedicándole una sonrisa, musitó—: Estoy segura de que tú eso ya lo sabes, eres un hombre experto.

Aquello de «que otro me hubiera tomado en su cama» le molestó y, frunciendo el cejo, la tomó posesivamente por la cadera, la giró hacia él y le aseguró:

—Nadie que no sea yo te tomará nunca, ni en la cama ni en ningún otro lugar.

Aquellas palabras y en especial la sensualidad de la mirada de Jellal hicieron que volviera a vibrar. Ella no deseaba que otro hombre la tocara ni hiciera lo que a su marido por derecho le correspondía, pero con una torcida sonrisa respondió:

—Entonces, tesorito, me querrás no sólo como dueña de tu hogar.

Escuchar sus palabras, ver su mirada y tenerla desnuda ante él lo hicieron sonreír.

—Creo, señora mía —dijo, sentándose sobre ella—, que necesito probar un poco más de ti para saber realmente si te quiero como algo más.

Erza, entonces, dejó de sonreír y se tensó. Jellal, al darse cuenta de ese cambio, le cogió las muñecas y, tras inmovilizárselas con su fuerte mano sobre su cabeza, le susurró, haciéndola sonreír otra vez:

—De momento, cariño, no abandonarás mi lecho, ni ahora, ni nunca. El resto ya se verá.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, el apasionado highlander le volvió a devorar los labios, e instantes después, le hacía de nuevo el amor.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capitulo 36**

Durante cinco días con sus cinco noches, ninguno de los dos abandonó la habitación. No querían separarse, sólo querían besarse y hacer el amor una y otra vez. Pasados diez días, los guerreros miraban divertidos a su laird. Al alba se reunía con ellos en la liza, donde ponían en práctica todas sus habilidades con la espada y demás. Pero era ver aparecer a Erza y ya no existía nada. Jellal sólo tenía ojos para su mujer. No le importaban el castillo, ni las tierras, ni el ganado, únicamente le interesaban ella, su comodidad y su felicidad. Había días que se dedicaban a pasear por los alrededores de Duntulm cogidos de la mano mientras él observaba los adelantos de las obras y sonreía como un tonto ante cualquier comentario que ella hacía. Era graciosa, viva, divertida, y eso le gustaba. ¡Le encantaba!

Otro día cabalgaron hasta una de las preciosas playas de arena blanca, donde Erza, tras recordar el consejo de Lucy y Mavis sobre «hacer el amor rodeada de agua», hizo que su marido la siguiera corriendo tras ella por la playa, hasta que, sumergidos y rodeados por el mar, hicieron apasionadamente el amor. Durante aquellos paseos, Erza conoció a otros aldeanos, gentes de su marido. Aquéllos eran los que se cuidaban del ganado y la trataron con adoración, una adoración que Jellal comprendía. ¿Quién no adoraba a Erza? Pasado el primer mes, Bacchauss y Kana contrajeron matrimonio. Todo era perfecto. Erza estaba feliz con un marido que la adoraba, su gente la quería y el interior del castillo cada día era más cálido y acogedor. ¿Qué más podía pedir? La gente de Duntulm se acostumbró tanto a los besos de sus señores como a sus continuas regañinas. Los ancianos los observaban con curiosidad y sonreían; tan pronto se los veía besándose con pasión como discutiendo como verdaderos rivales.

Escuchar el grito de «¡Erza!» a su señor, o «¡Jellal!» a su señora, se convirtió en algo más dentro de sus vidas. El día en que Ever apareció por Duntulm la alegría de Erza la desbordó. Ver que su amiga había cumplido su promesa de visitarla tras el regreso de su viaje le llenó el corazón de dicha. Orgullosa le enseñó el anillo que Jellal le había regalado y se mostró endemoniadamente feliz. A partir de aquel momento, las visitas de Ever se sucedieron de continuo, y eso hizo que Erza se integrara más en su hogar. Una mañana en la que Jellal tuvo que salir junto a algunos de sus hombres para ocuparse de unos asuntos, Erza miraba desde la ventana de su habitación y suspiró. Necesitaba hacer algo para desentumecer sus músculos. Iría a buscar a Ever; seguro que le encantaría combatir con ella. Tras vestirse, se puso sus pantalones de cuero bajo la falda, cogió la espada y, decidida, fue hasta la pequeña caballeriza para coger a Thor.

—¿Salís, milady? —preguntó Kennet, mirándola.

Erza decidió no decir la verdad. Jellal la tenía muy controlada y, si le explicaba a aquel guerrero dónde se dirigía, se empeñaría en acompañarla. Por ello, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, respondió:

—Sólo iré hasta el lago. No te preocupes, Kennet.

—Iré con vos —se ofreció.

Ella dejó escapar un delicado suspiro.

—Kennet, me gustaría tener un poco de intimidad.

—Pero mi señor me ha dado órdenes de…

—Voy a bañarme, Kennet —cortó ella—. ¿Acaso para eso también necesito acompañante?

Colorado como un tomate, el hombre asintió.

—De acuerdo, milady, pero tened cuidado.

Con una radiante sonrisa, Erza se montó en Thor, y clavando sus talones en el animal, galopó en la dirección que había mencionado. Al llegar al lago, sin embargo, continuó por el sendero que, según Ever le había indicado, acortaba el camino y llevaba hasta la fortaleza de los Mikazuchi. Mirando a su alrededor, disfrutó del paisaje. Sus extensos y verdes valles, en ocasiones abruptos, sus cascadas e incluso sus acantilados eran increíblemente hermosos, algo que Erza comenzó con rapidez a amar. Cuando llegó hasta una preciosa cascada, recordó que había estado con Ever allí y que ésta le había confesado que aquel lugar era su preferido. Con curiosidad, guió a Thor y encontró el caminito serpenteante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a bajar por él y se sorprendió al ver dos caballos. Clavó la vista en uno de ellos. Era el caballo de Ever. Con una sonrisa pícara, Erza desmontó y, con sigilo, comenzó a andar hacia el lugar donde se oían risas. Al llegar a unos grandes matorrales, identificó la voz de su amiga y sonrió al asomarse y verla en actitud muy cariñosa con un hombre. Eso le gustó a Erza, que en ese momento decidió salir de su escondite.

—Vaya…, vaya…, Ever…, por fin voy a conocer a tu enamorado —dijo, plantándose ante ellos con una sonrisa divertida y las manos en las caderas.

Entonces se percató de quién era él y su cara cambió. ¿Qué hacía su amiga con ese hombre? Él, al verla, se apartó de su enamorada y blasfemó, mientras Ever, alarmada, caminaba hacia Erza, que los miraba, incrédula.

—Te lo puedo explicar —susurró Ever, agarrándola del brazo.

Pero Erza no se lo podía creer.

—¿¡Elfman!? —gritó.

—Sí. Erza…

—Tu enamorado es el cretino de Elfman Scarlet.

—¡Chist!, no grites —le pidió Ever.

—Me alegra saber que te fijaste en mí el día en que nos conocimos —se mofó él.

Erza, mirándolo con desagrado, espetó:

—¡Oh, sí, claro que me fijé en ti, idiota! Y tuviste suerte de que Jellal me sujetara, porque, si no, te hubiera cortado la lengua por hablar de mi abuela en aquel tono.

—Todo tiene una explicación —aseguró él.

—Sí, Erza, deja que se explique —insistió su amiga.

—Eso…, deja que me explique.

Pero la joven, enfadada con aquel hombre, le gritó en tono de mofa:

—Tus explicaciones me sobran, Scarlet de Skye.

Aquel último comentario hizo reír a Elfman, que tras recibir un manotazo de Ever en el brazo, calló.

—¡No te rías, Elfman!

—Ever, ¿por qué me has dado un golpe? —preguntó, molesto.

—Porque es normal que esté enfadada contigo. El día del que habla Erza te comportaste como un verdadero asno —respondió ella.

—Yo diría algo peor —siseó Erza.

El highlander sonrió y, mirando a su enojada enamorada, dijo:

—Recuerda, cielo, ese comportamiento es el que mi padre espera de mí. No lo olvides.

«¿Cielo?», repitió para sus adentros Erza. Y Ever, derretida por cómo aquél la miraba, respondió:

—Lo sé, amor.

«¿Amor?», volvió a repetirse Erza. No pudiendo creer lo que acababa de descubrir, miró a su amiga y, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, gritó:

—¡Por todos los santos escoceses, Ever!, ¿qué estás haciendo con este hombre?

—Erza…

—Ni Erza ni nada, est…

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte? —la cortó al notarla tan alterada.

—¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? —gritó.

—Sí.

—Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando estás con este…, este…, este…

—Scarlet de Skye —dijo con sorna él, que se había sentado sobre una roca.

Erza asintió y continuó:

—¡Por todos los dioses, Ever! Jellal me contó que su clan y tu clan son enemigos acérrimos. ¡No se soportan! Llevan enfrentados media vida.

—Lo sabemos, Scarlet de Dunstaffnage, no hace falta que grites. — Elfman suspiró al recordarlo.

Pero Erza, volviéndose hacia él, gritó:

—Y tú, maldito patán, tuviste la osadía de hablar de mi abuela y despreciarme delante de mi marido por mi sangre inglesa. ¡Qué no se te vuelva a ocurrir!, o te juro por esa sangre inglesa que llevo que te rebano el pescuezo.

Sorprendido por la fiereza de Erza, el joven la miró.

—Aunque no lo creas, pensaba pedirte perdón, pero esperaba que fuera en otro momento mejor que éste.

Ever, sin saber qué decir, la miraba desconcertada, mientras Erza no paraba de andar de un lado para otro, en busca de una rápida solución.

—Pero, Ever, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—En que lo amo, Erza. Sólo en eso.

Aquella sinceridad hizo que ésta se parara y la mirara. El hombre, al escuchar a su amada, se levantó con rapidez y, acercándose a ella, la tomó por la cintura y se enfrentó a Erza.

—Y yo la amo a ella. No concibo mi vida sin Ever y me da igual el resto.

Atónita, Erza los miró y susurró:

—Pero vuestras familias, vuestros clanes, nunca permitirán que estéis juntos, ¿no os dais cuenta?

—Lo harán. Me casaré con ella y tendrán que aceptarlo —asintió él, y Ever sonrió.

Aquello era una locura, una locura que con seguridad acabaría mal. Erza resopló.

—Vamos a ver, Elfman, piensa. Eres el sucesor de tu padre en tu clan. ¿Crees que a él le gustará saber que su único hijo se va a casar con la hija de su mayor enemigo?

—No, no le gustará. Lo sé, Erza. Al igual que sé que al padre de Ever tampoco le gustará, pero nosotros nos amamos y…

—… Os matarán —sentenció Erza.

—¡Argh! ¡Qué mal suena eso! —exclamó Ever, sonriendo.

—Pero no veis que estáis poniendo en peligro vuestras vidas por algo que con seguridad vuestros padres no consentirán.

—Nos marcharemos de Skye y nos casaremos —afirmó Elfman.

—¡Oh, qué romántico! —se mofó Erza.

Cansada de la negatividad de su amiga, Ever intervino:

—Sí…, tan romántico como todo lo que organizamos para que Jellal se casara contigo a pesar de todos los problemas, y mírate ahora, ¡eres feliz!

Al ver que Erza sonreía con picardía, Elfman añadió:

—Mira, Erza. Comprendo tu preocupación por Ever, pero lo que yo necesito que entiendas es que nadie más que yo desea que ella sea feliz. Sólo hay que esperar el momento oportuno para intentar que los demás lo acepten.

—No lo entenderán —susurró la mujer sin mirarlos.

Entonces, Ever, cogiéndola de las manos, le preguntó:

—¿Tú lo entiendes, Erza? ¿Puedes entender que en mi vida sólo exista Elfman, y que si no estoy con él no quiera estar con nadie?

Erza reflexionó. ¿Cómo podía no entenderla si ella sólo había amado a un hombre? Al ver la desesperación en sus miradas y sentir que entre ellos había verdadera adoración, admitió sonriendo:

—Claro que lo entiendo. Tú precisamente mejor que nadie sabes que lo entiendo. —Y, mirándoles a los ojos, sentenció—: Podéis contar conmigo para lo que necesitéis. Y tranquilos, mis labios están sellados.

Conmovido por lo que aquello significaba, Elfman le tendió la mano, satisfecho.

—Gracias por entendernos y ser nuestra alidada, Scarlet de Dunstaffnage.

—De nada, Scarlet de Skye —replicó Erza con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Aquel día Erza se percató de dos cosas: la primera, que aquéllos estaban locos por haberse enamorado; la segunda, que ella estaba rematadamente loca por ayudarlos.

 **¿Quién más se esperaba el romance de estos dos en cuanto apareció Elfman? Jajajaj**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besis :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capitulo 37**

Pasó otro mes y el secreto de Ever y Elfman continuó a buen recaudo en el corazón de Erza. Incluso con el transcurso de los días comprobó que aquel highlander era un joven excelente, nada que ver con el bobo que había conocido el día de su llegada a Skye. Una de las tantas tardes que se unía a ellos bajo la cascada, en un arranque de sinceridad, Elfman le contó que aquella apariencia de odio y malestar era lo que su padre esperaba de él. Su padre quería un hijo que odiara todo lo que no fuera del clan Scarlet de Skye, y se limitaba, de momento, a tenerlo contento. Erza, en ese tiempo, no le contó nada a Jellal. Sabía que hacía mal ocultándole aquel secreto, pero lo había prometido. Cuando Jellal se marchaba con sus hombres o trabajaba en las reparaciones de Duntulm, ella, con la ayuda de las pocas mujeres que había, limpiaba el interior del castillo. Todo estaba viejo y sucio, pero se negó a comprar muebles bonitos, hasta que las paredes de piedra resplandecieran, y los suelos de madera y piedra quedaran tan limpios que se pudiera comer en ellos. Intentar tener un castillo tan bien cuidado como Dunstaffnage era imposible, pero sabía que con esfuerzo, ayuda y, sobre todo, limpieza, su hogar mejoraría mucho. Jellal, en ese tiempo, suavizó su carácter, tanto que en ocasiones ella temía que algún día tanta dulzura acabase. Adoraba cómo él la buscaba, la miraba, la besaba o la cogía de la cintura y se la llevaba a cualquier lugar para hacerle el amor con verdadera pasión. Suspiraba con candor cuando la llamaba cariño, y aunque durante el día su vida era apacible y con cientos de quehaceres, sus noches se volvieron sexualmente batalladoras. Una tarde, desde lo alto de la fortaleza, Erza observaba la enorme llanura que por un lado del castillo se extendía ante ella. Y sonrió como una tonta al recordar aquello que un día Jellal le susurró al oído:

«Viviremos en un lugar desde donde se domine la llanura». Su hogar era una maravilla. Tener aquella llanura y, al otro lado del castillo el mar, era un lujo que no todos podían poseer. Apretándose al cuerpo el plaid que la cubría, miró a su alrededor. Todo era majestuoso, a pesar del frío y la neblina, que comenzaba a desaparecer. Erza, divertida, posó sus ojos en Bacchauss, y sonrió al observar cómo él, al ver a Kana aparecer con la pequeña Demelza y Colin, iba hacia ella para besarla. Días atrás, ambos le comunicaron que estaban esperando un hijo, y eso los llenó de alegría.

—¿Qué haces aquí con lo fría que es la tarde?

Volviéndose, Erza sonrió al ver a Jellal caminar hacia ella.

—Estaba admirando el paisaje. Es tan bonito que a veces me resulta increíble creer que yo vivo aquí.

Con una mueca cautivadora, su esposo la abrazó y, besándola en el cuello, susurró:

—Créetelo, cariño, es tu hogar.

—Nuestro hogar —aclaró ella con picardía.

Con una plácida sonrisa, Jellal miró a su mujer y se preguntó si algún día su corazón dejaría de dispararse cada vez que la mirara. Desde que él había bajado sus defensas en la relación, su mundo se había convertido en un lugar feliz y lleno de alegrías. Verla reír con sus hombres o jugar con los pocos niños que en Duntulm había lo enloquecía. Y aunque en ocasiones el carácter de ella le ofuscaba, estaba tan enamorado que lo pasaba por alto. No quería enfadarse con ella ni que nada estropeara su felicidad. Nunca nadie había conseguido que perdiera el juicio de esa manera. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y necesitaba saber continuamente que estaba bien y feliz.

—Hum…, me encanta estar así. Me gusta tanto que podría permanecer días y meses abrazada a ti.

—No te quito la razón, cariño —sonrió él—. Pero si me das a elegir, el momento que más me gusta es cuando te tengo en la intimidad de nuestro lecho desnuda, ardiente y jadeando de placer, sólo y exclusivamente para mí.

—Pero bueno, ¡qué descarado eres!

Consciente de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, la levantó en brazos y le preguntó:

—¿Acaso me vas a decir que a ti no te gusta?

—Me enloquece —susurró ella, besándolo—. Es más, ¿qué te parece si en este instante te hago jadear yo a ti?

—¿Quién es la descarada ahora? —dijo él, riendo.

Pero Erza, dispuesta a continuar con el juego, le puso las manos en el cuello, saltó y se colgó de él. Como era de esperar, Jellal, sin perder un segundo, la sujetó, y ella le abrió la boca, le metió la lengua y comenzó a besarlo con auténtica pasión.

—Erza…, no es momento. Alguien nos puede ver —musitó él, enloquecido por aquella fogosidad.

—Vayamos a esa esquina —dijo ella con una traviesa mirada en los ojos—. Siéntame sobre aquella piedra, y te aseguro que nadie nos verá.

Pasmado, Jellal miró hacia donde ella le indicaba e, incapaz de negárselo, fue hasta allí e hizo lo que le pidió. Con rapidez, ella abrió las piernas y, con una desfachatez que provocó que su marido se endureciera, le susurró al sentir que el núcleo de su feminidad le latía con fuerza:

—Poséeme aquí.

—¿¡Cómo!? —estalló Jellal, sorprendido.

—Ven aquí, Dragneel —masculló, acercándole a ella. Cogiéndole una mano, se la llevó hasta su sexo. —¿Notas cómo palpito por ti? Es verte y desear que me poseas donde quieras.

Él sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. Sentir el calor y la humedad que había entre las piernas de ella lo enloquecía, y soltando un gemido, sonrió. Dispuesta a conseguir su propósito, y con la sangre hirviendo por él, Erza le echó mano a la hebilla del cinturón y se lo desabrochó. Aproximándolo aún más, le dijo tras pasarle la lengua por el cuello:

—No tienes que bajarte los pantalones; sólo saca lo que tanto placer me da e introdúcelo en mí. Lo anhelo.

Con una perversa lujuria en la mirada, hizo lo que ella le pedía, y liberó su miembro y la atrajo hacia él para hacerla sentir su propio ardor.

—¿Tanto lo deseas? —le preguntó.

—Sí…, lo deseo.

Pero Erza, inquieta, ya no podía esperar más. Ardía por él. Necesitaba que la penetrara, y cogiéndolo, se adelantó un poco en la piedra. Separándose los pliegues con su propia mano, se ensartó en él y lo hizo jadear.

—Me vuelves loco, Titania —susurró con la mirada oscurecida.

Erza sonrió y, asiéndose de sus hombros, le suplicó:

—Cógeme de las caderas y hazme gemir.

Totalmente hipnotizado por la sensualidad de ella, agarrándola posesivamente de las caderas, comenzó a moverse a un ritmo infernal. Sentir su pene dentro de ella en aquella posición le volvió loco. Con cada empuje, ambos jadeaban, dispuestos y anhelando una nueva embestida. Erza sentía cómo la sangre le hervía con cada envite, cada vez más rápido, más certero, más profundo. El placer era inmenso. Quiso gritar, pero no debía. Sólo podía dejarse poseer por su marido. Cuando el clímax llegó, se agarró a él con fuerza y gimió. Jellal, al sentirla desmadejada entre sus brazos, contrajo el gesto en una mueca y, tras un gruñido varonil y una fuerte embestida que la empaló, se dejó caer sobre su hombro. Después de aquel arranque de pasión sólo se oía el sonido del viento y los jadeos de ellos, hasta que Erza comenzó a mover su cuerpo y él, exhausto, murmuró:

—A este paso, acabarás conmigo antes de la primavera.

Ella rió mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho y con dulzura le besaba.

—Te adoro, Erza —le susurró con los labios pegados a su pelo.

Escuchar eso hizo que se estremeciera. Jellal era un hombre que le demostraba continuamente su amor con hechos, pocas veces con palabras, y que dijera aquello le gustó.

—Vaya…, Dragneel —se mofó ella—, debo entender que tu sacrificio al casarte conmigo ha merecido la pena.

—Totalmente, aunque a veces, cuando me contestas o te vuelves testaruda, reconozco que maldigo por no haber dejado que te desposaras con Gray Fullbuster. —Sonrió mientras se abrochaba el cinturón del pantalón, y al ver su gesto divertido, la besó y murmuró—: Nunca habría permitido que te hubieras casado con otro que no fuera yo, porque tus besos de barro son míos, y si alguien tiene que cambiarte por alguna torta de avena, ése soy yo.

Ella se carcajeó, y Jellal, al sentir que había desnudado demasiado su corazón, dijo, poniéndola en el suelo:

—Anda…, bajemos de las almenas antes de que inventes de nuevo algo.

Divertida por la maravillosa sonrisa que le veía, se rascó la barbilla.

—Hum…, ahora que lo dices, creo que si nos metemos en esa almena…

Jellal se rió con ganas y, echándosela al hombro, le dio un dulce azote en el trasero.

—Lo dicho, esposa…, tú me quieres matar.


End file.
